El guardaespaldas que no necesitaba
by Tamyalways
Summary: Kate es hija de un embajador, su vida no es la que esperaba, pero cuando su vida esta en peligro, entra en su vida una persona que le hará cambiar por completo, que le ayudará a conocerse a si misma y a luchar por ser la mujer que siempre quiso ser. Es una historia, que cuenta la lucha por los sueños, y la lucha interna por ser mejor, por ser quien uno quiere ser. CASKETT
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes, de nuevo estoy por aquí, daros las gracias por cómo me habéis hecho llevar la espera, me habéis dado muchas ganas de volver, y por eso, aquí estamos de nuevo, deseando que podáis empezar a leerla y esperando que os guste.**

 **Gracias de antemano por leer porque sé que vais a estar ahí siempre, por el Caskett.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV KATE

Acababa de llamarme mi padre, estaba cansada de ir a las fiestecitas esas de la embajada, estaba cansada ya de decirle que era mayorcita para ir, y que además no compartía nada de lo que él apoyaba así que no pensaba seguir haciendo el paripé de salir en esas malditas fotos.

Cuando decidió que dejáramos España para irnos a vivir a Nueva York, nadie me consulto, nada, ahora que era mayor de edad no iba a dejar que me metiera en sus juegos. Estaba cansada ya de tener que mantenerme a su lado en todos los lados para la maldita foto, estaba cansada de tantas fiestas con gente que no conocía, incluso gente que me caía fatal o que iba en contra de mis principios, estaba ya cansada de que decidieran por mí.

Cuando entro en su despacho lo veo dejar lo que está haciendo y levantándose para darme un abrazo. Cuando me suelta veo a mi madre sentada allí en el sofá de las visitas, me sorprende verla ahí, y por la mirada que me esta echando, no me va a gustar que este aquí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Que bien, ni buenos días ni nada.

-Déjate de tonterías y dime que pasa.

-Pues verás…hemos recibido una amenaza.

\- ¿Otra más? que novedad.

-Esta es seria, el departamento de seguridad se la esta tomando muy en serio.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Pues que todos tendremos que tener especial cuidado.

-Papa a por mi no van a ir.

-Por si acaso, no pienso correr ningún riesgo. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado en otros consulados, la gente ahora esta un poquito desquiciada por todo lo que esta pasando, no nos quieren aquí a nadie.

-Me da igual, yo voy a hacer mi vida igual.

-Bueno si, nadie va a impedir que lo hagas-dice y por su tono de voz veo que hay algo más ahí.

-Papa…

-Tom estará todo el tiempo contigo cuando salgas de esta casa.

-Venga ya, no me jodas-digo quejándome-no necesito una niñera.

-No es eso, es por tu seguridad, te dejara tu margen, no notaras que está ahí.

-Si ya, es muy silencioso él-digo quejándome, no soportaba a Tom, no al menos desde que tuvimos algo, por llamarlo de alguna manera y acabo como el rosario de la aurora.

-Va a tener que estar contigo todo el tiempo, a si que, tu madre y yo hemos pensando en contratar a alguien más, para que tengan dos turnos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No tengo bastante con aguantar a Tom?

-Lo siento cariño, pero tienen que estar alerta y las veinticuatro horas es imposible.

-Pero no voy a salir todo el tiempo.

-Ya pero aun así tendrá que estar aquí en casa o donde tu estés.

\- ¿Al menos me dejaréis elegirlo?

-Lo siento, no es que no confiemos en tu criterio, pero…

-Joder…al menos que no desentone mucho de mis amigos ¿no? -digo mirando a mi madre.

-Yo me ocupo de elegirlo no te preocupes-dice mi madre levantándose y jugueteando con mi pelo-todo irá bien cariño, en cuanto pase todas estas revueltas podrás volver a la normalidad.

-Como si eso fuera bueno. Dijiste que esto sería solo por unos años. ¿Cuántos son unos años? -pregunto molesta mirando a mi padre.

-Cariño, aun al menos me quedan dos años en el cargo, ya los sabes. Luego si quieres podemos volver a casa.

-Creo que yo lo haré antes, no te molestes por dejar algo que quieres tanto papa-digo de forma sarcástica sacando toda mi irritación-ahora si, si no queréis nada más.

-No-dice mi padre y me dirijo rápidamente a la puerta donde me encuentro con la sonrisa de Tom, dios mi día no podía ir peor, eso era ya imposible.

POV RICK

Estaba cansado de esta vida. Había venido desde mi hogar, un pequeño pueblo de Carolina del Norte. Fairmont, siempre sería mi hogar, allí deje a mi familia, y de allí salí para cumplir mi sueño, quería ser el mejor escritor, o el mejor periodista, lo que fuera, solo necesitaba escribir, y escribir. Pero desde que llegue ya hace un año a Nueva York, nada de eso había sucedido, a no sé que escribir me refiera a recoger los pedidos de la gente que entraban en el restaurante donde trabaja. Al menos tenia para vivir y pagar el pequeño piso que compartía. Pero no podía empezar a soñar con eso, necesitaba ganar algo más de dinero, y quizás algo más de tiempo libre para empezar a escribir algo. Cuando acaba la jornada laboral estaba tan cansado, que no podía ni mantener los ojos abiertos.

Me tumbo en la cama ya agotado tras la larga jornada cuando escucho como se abre la puerta y llega mi compañero de piso. Cuando entra y me ve empieza a reírse.

-Dios mío, das pena.

-Gracias, con amigos como tu quien quiere enemigos-digo con una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Mal el día?

-Bueno como otro día cualquiera.

-No entiendo como no dejas ese trabajo.

-Claro, si tu pagas mi parte del alquiler.

-Ni de coña, pero sigue en pie que te meta en el negocio.

-Puf, no creo que valga para ello.

-Venga ya, eres alto, sabes dos artes marciales, y no es necesario que lleves arma. Además, si es necesario te llevo al campo de tiro.

-Lo de dos artes marciales es muy relativo, hace mucho que no practico ninguna.

-Pues estoy seguro que aun así en cualquier pelea cuerpo a cuerpo me ganabas.

-Tu que confías mucho en mi-digo tirándome en el sofá.

-En serio, ahora hay grandes trabajos. En realidad, solo tienes que acompañar a alguien todo el tiempo, normalmente no hay ningún problema. Es un chollo de verdad, además de que cobras el doble de lo que cobras en ese restaurante. Podrías ahorrar, y quizás tener dinero guardado para tomarte un tiempo de relax y así poder escribir.

-No sé.

-Venga, acompáñame mañana, seguro que a mi jefe le caes bien y te da un buen trabajo, algo fácil y donde ganes dinero de sobra. ¿Qué me dices? No me vale otra vez un no así que…

-Lo pensaré-digo levantándome del sillón- ahora estoy demasiado agotado como para contestarte algo con coherencia Javier.

-Pues por eso tienes que contestarme ahora, mañana cuando estés descansado estoy seguro que me dirás que no.

-Pero será porque este fresco, así que…mañana hablamos-digo levantándome y dejándolo allí para irme a mi habitación.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y cierro los ojos, quería descansar, solo quería cerrar los ojos y despertar de nuevo en casa, pero entonces mi móvil suena y veo el número de casa y recuerdo porque estoy aquí, y recuerdo lo que le costo a mis padres que yo estuviera aquí y toda la tontería se me quita de la cabeza.

-Hola mama-contesto la llamada y puedo oír a mi madre al otro lado y es como si hubiera vuelto a casa, es como si nada pudiera hacerme daño.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo has tenido el día?

-Bien, genial. De verdad todo va perfecto.

-No sabes lo contenta que estoy de saber que estas trabajando duro en el periódico, estoy segura de que algún día podrás mandarnos un artículo tuyo.

-Pronto mama estoy cerca, aunque ya sabes lo complicado que es todo esto, de momento el mérito se lo llevan otros-digo engañándola una vez más, no podía soportar que supiera que habían gastado todos sus ahorros en un billete para que cumpliera mis sueños y estuviera trabajando todo el día en algo que no me gustaba solo para poder mantenerme con vida, solo para poder dormir en una cama y poder comer. Era estresante y además me molestaba mucho tener que mentirles, pero decirles la verdad era aún peor, quizás algún día no tuviera que mentirles, que todo eso que le había contado no fuera una mentira, que todo sea real, que pueda hacer algo con lo que siempre he soñado.

-No quiero entretenerte, estarás cansado cariño. Mañana te llamo ¿sí?

-Claro mama, te quiero mucho.

-Y nosotros a ti. Pórtate bien ¿sí? Cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré mama, adiós-digo antes de colgar y me dejo caer sobre la cama cerrando los ojos, y entonces, antes de que me de tiempo a cambiar de opinión me levanto rápidamente y me encuentro a Javi en la cocina preparándose la cena, lo que hace que recuerde que no he cenado, es más, no recuerdo ni cuando fue la última vez que comí algo.

\- ¿Te ha llamado el olor de mi comida? -pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Acepto, mañana te acompaño al trabajo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si, creo que si-digo sorprendiéndome de nuevo y lo veo sonreír.

-Venga, te invito a cenar-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y a pesar del cansancio, me siento en la mesa, el dormir puede esperar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues este es el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, poco a poco os iré presentando a los personajes porque, aunque son nuestros niños, algunas cosas serán distintas. Gracias a todos por leer, feliz de volver, feliz de mantener el Caskett vivo.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles con más XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenas tardes, feliz por ver la acogida que le habéis dado a la historia, me alegra ver que teníais las mismas ganas que yo de Caskett. Mil gracias por los mensajes, mil gracias por leer, aun sorprendida de ver que leen mis historias desde todas las partes del mundo, es increíble ver como algo tan sencillo puede unir a tanta gente de tantos lugares diferentes. Gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV RICK

Me levanto con el animo cambiado, ya no estaba tan seguro de ir al lugar de trabajo de Javi, pero siento que es peor si me echo atrás, así que aun así le acompaño. Cuando llegamos veo un montón de movimientos, un montón de gente dejando allí su currículo, parece que la empresa va bastante bien. Miro a mi alrededor esos pedazos de tíos que parecen que están cuadrados y luego me miro a mi mismo, no estaba mal, pero hacia demasiado tiempo que no pasaba por un gimnasio.

Cuando me doy cuenta siento como Javi esta tirando de mi y nos saltamos toda la cola hasta la puerta del fondo. Veo como Javi golpea la puerta y sin esperar respuesta lo veo entrar.

-Hombre, mi mejor hombre-dice el hombre rubio que se encuentra allí dentro.

-Kevin, ya veo que hoy tenéis mucho movimiento.

-Bueno nunca es malo tener curriculum extras, aunque no creo que de momentos aumentemos la plantilla.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Te traigo a un amigo, es un crack, sabe dos artes marciales y tiene una buena presencia no puedes negármelo-dice señalándome y veo como el otro tío me mira.

-No sé, ¿Eres nuevo en este mundo?

-Si-digo tragando saliva-pero aprendo rápido.

-Y es muy aplicado. Puedo asegurártelo, es más, yo respondo por él. ¿De verdad no tienes un trabajito para él?

-Puf…no sé, tengo un caso que en realidad no creo que vaya a tener muchos problemas, pero es un buen cliente, muy bueno y si la cagas…

-No la cagara.

-Me gustaría que lo dijera él.

-No la cagaré.

-Bien, porque si lo que quieres es ganar dinero, este trabajo te lo dará y mucho, pero si la cagas esto puede ser muy fuerte.

\- ¿Qué le has dado? ¿A mi me das mierdas aburridas y a él para ser su primer trabajito le das algo bueno?

-Oye es tu amigo tu sabrás.

-Venga suéltalo, ¿Qué es eso tan bueno?

-El trabajo es del consulado español. Quieren a alguien que haga de niñera de su hija.

\- ¿En serio? No me llevo muy bien con los niños…-digo tragando saliva solo de pensarlo.

-Esta hija esta más que crecidita-dice con una sonrisa-es algo complicadita por lo que me han dicho, pero estoy seguro de que sabrás llevarla. ¿Se te dan bien las mujeres?

-No especialmente-digo negando con la cabeza.

-Pues empieza a hacer un curso o algo-dice con una sonrisita-tienen a la familia amenazada y ahora con todas las revueltas que está habiendo por la ciudad para echar a los no norteamericanos. Quieren proteger a su hija contra eso, aunque no creo que sea para tanto. Pero claro nunca se sabe así que…tienes que estar preparado.

-Lo estaré.

-Lo estoy, tienes que decir lo estoy.

-Lo estoy-digo tragando saliva intentando decirlo con la mayor seguridad posible.

-Más nos vale a todos. Bien, estos son todos los datos. Me gustaría que le acompañaras hoy Javi, es su primer día y necesito que alguien de confianza este con él y le quede claro todas las reglas de la empresa.

-Claro, yo me ocupo no te preocupes.

-Pues bien, bienvenido a esta familia-dice extendiendo su mano y yo rápidamente se la estrecho, no sabia como me había metido en esto, solo sabia que ya no había marcha atrás.

Poco después, estábamos en la puerta de la embajada española y yo no podía dejar de flipar, ¿En que me estaba metiendo? Cuando nos abren la puerta y nos llevan al interior mi cara de flipado no cambia, esta casa es enorme, parece un palacio, siento como mis manazas empiezan a sudarme, espero no caer nada de esta casa porque tendré que pasarme el resto y mi vida trabajando para pagarlo.

Sigo a Javi sin poder dejar de mirar a todos los lados, de verdad parecía un museo. Cuando de repente se para me golpeo contra su espalda y me mira con cara de pedirme concentración y yo asiento mientras trago saliva, creo que me estoy metiendo en un buen lio, pero solo pienso en mis padres y en por fin algún día poder dejar de mentirles y se me quita la tontería.

Pasamos a un despacho grande, y es más o menos como me imagino que será el despacho oval, bueno en realidad no tengo mucha referencia de él, pero sin duda esto es lo más cercano a él de lo que iba a estar en mi vida.

-Pasad. Soy Jim Beckett, soy el embajador de España aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York, ¿Vosotros?

-Yo soy Javier Esposito, y él es Richard Rodgers. Nos ha mandado la agencia, creo que habéis pedido personal para vuestra seguridad.

-Si, pero con uno…

-Si, yo solo vengo como representante de la agencia, para presentaros a nuestro candidato. Él será el agente de seguridad que habéis pedido.

-Es algo joven-dice el embajador y yo suspiro, quizás al final no sea yo quien tiene que huir.

-A mi me parece bien-dice de repente una voz que no se donde viene, cuando miro hacia su procedencia veo como entra una mujer elegante por una puerta que estaba bastante escondida-Hola soy Johanna Beckett-dice saludándome con una sonrisa y yo no sé ni como saludarla así que solo hago un gesto con la cabeza mientras trago saliva-creo que Kate aceptara mejor así. Puede integrarse entre sus amigos sin que se note mucho que es un guardaespaldas.

-No sé si eso me gusta. Quiero un guardaespaldas no un amiguito más-dice serio y yo trago saliva.

-Señor, siento interrumpirle-digo tragando saliva-necesito este trabajo, sé a lo que he venido, y sin duda no voy a hacer nada que me aparte de este trabajo. Puede que parezca joven y quizás no este tan preparado como otros, o eso parece. Pero me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo, y aunque no lo parezca, le prometo que su hija estará a salvo mientras yo esté ahí con ella, mientras este bajo mi responsabilidad-digo mirándole fijamente y veo como él me reta con la mirada intentando averiguar si es verdad lo que digo o no.

-Por mi esta bien, pero si veo algo que no me gusta…

-Si creo que no estoy preparado, seré el primero en irme, sé que se esta jugando aquí, no vengo a jugar-digo serio.

-Perfecto. Bienvenido al equipo. No estarás solo, habrá dos turnos, uno lo hará nuestro jefe de seguridad y tu harás el otro. El domingo tendrás día de descanso.

-Bien.

-Bien, él te contará todo lo que tienes que hacer y por donde se mueve mi hija y todos los intentos que hará de escaparse de ti-dice con una sonrisa. -espero que sepas bien jugar al gato y al ratón-dice con una sonrisa-creo que es el momento de que conozcas al ratón-dice con una sonrisa y entonces miro hacia la puerta donde hay una chica asomada, una chica bastante guapa para que iba a engañarme.

-Papa voy a salir.

\- ¿Has avisado a Tom?

\- ¿En serio? -dice poniendo mala cara.

-Tendrás que esperarlo un poco, antes tiene que explicarle como va todo al nuevo. Kate quiero presentarte a Richard, él se ocupará de tu seguridad-dice presentándome y veo como me mira de arriba abajo hasta que pone mala cara.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Estas locos, os dije que no quería a nadie.

-Pero te dije que no iba a ser posible eso, tu madre ha aceptado, yo he aceptado así que…da igual lo que digas.

-TE recuerdo que soy mayorcita ya.

-Cariño por favor…-dice su padre mirándole casi con desesperación y veo como ella toma aire y baja la cabeza por unos segundos.

-Esta bien, pero por favor, que cuando vaya conmigo que no lleve esas pintas, va a parecer que me persigue un mendigo o algo por el estilo-dice de repente y sin decir nada más sale disparada del despacho dejándome con la boca abierta y mirándome de arriba abajo, ¿tan mal estaba?

-Lo siento, es algo cabezota, pero creo que os terminaréis entendiendo-dice su madre con una sonrisa y yo trago saliva, creo que hubiera preferido mil veces más que hubiera sido una niña, quizás pudiera soportarlo mejor que esto-Ella no es así.

-Bueno tanto como que no es así-dice su padre-quiero decir lo de la ropa lo ha dicho por fastidiarle, pero en cuanto a ser cabezota y controladora creo que es lo que mejor le define.

-Claro se parece a su padre-dice su mujer dedicándole una sonrisa-tenga paciencia ¿sí? Estoy segura que terminará aceptándole, esto no es nada personal, es más bien algo en contra de nosotros que contra usted, pero me temo que le va a tocar aguantar su genio durante un tiempo, quizás hasta que se acostumbre a su presencia.

-Necesito el trabajo, aguantaré lo que haga falta-digo tragando saliva y veo como la mujer se acerca a mí y me extiende la mano.

-Bienvenido a esta familia-dice con una sonrisa y yo estrecho su mano con otra sonrisa, a pesar del miedo, sabia que mi sueño estaba cada día más cerca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, seguimos el viernes con más, poco a poco ya iremos conociendo a Kate sobre todo jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenas tardes, no sabéis lo feliz que estoy de leer todos vuestros mensajes, y más que os haga gracias la actitud de Kate, incluso la rebaje porque pensé que la ibais a odiar jaja, ahora que se que os mola no me hubiera importado hacerlo peor jaja. Gracias de verdad por vuestros mensajes y por leer, seguimos con ganas, siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

Javier se despide y se va dejándome allí solo para que pudiera hablar con el chico que iba a explicarme de que iba mi trabajo, solo serían unos minutos porque él estaba en su turno y yo tendría que empezar esta misma noche, estaba en realidad deseando hacerlo, quería empezar cuanto antes y demostrarme sobre todo a mi mismo que podía hacerlo.

Me llevan a un pequeño despacho y allí hay un chico delgado pero fibroso, alto y moreno con un traje que le queda perfecto.

-Soy Tom-dice estrechándome la mano-voy a explicarte muy por encima lo que tienes que hacer, en realidad es fácil. Todo el tiempo que estés trabajando no puedes quitarle la vista de encima, digo literalmente porque estoy seguro de que si no mañana mismo estarás de patitas en la calle-dice con una sonrisa.-Solo tienes que vigilar que no le pase nada, tienes que estar ahí pero sin que se te note mucho o ella te hará la vida imposible tenlo por seguro-dice con una sonrisa y yo intento mantenerme serio y sin que se note que sus palabras están poniéndome nervioso, necesitaba el trabajo y no quería perderlo por una niña malcriada.-Eso es todo, am, se me olvidaba. Esto es trabajo, no se te ocurra intentar establecer algún tipo de relación con ella, ningún tipo-dice mirándome serio y me da que no lo dice solo como mi jefe o compañero, aunque no tengo problemas con eso la verdad.

-No habrá problemas por ese lado.

-Bueno…la verdad es que no-dice mirándome de arriba abajo y empiezo ya a estar un poco harto de esto, ¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestimenta? Es verdad que Javier decía siempre que parecía un viejo vistiendo, pero yo no me veía tan mal. Pero la verdad me daba igual lo que pensaran, yo iba a centrarme en mi trabajo y ya esta-bien pues nada más, esta es tu tarjeta para poder entrar en la casa y salir. Esta semana te toca turno de noche, no creo que salga mucho de casa, pero aun así…no te fíes nunca. El domingo descansas y la semana que viene te toca de mañana, así va la cosa. ¿Alguna duda?

-No-digo serio, aunque en realidad tenia miles de dudas corriendo por mi cabeza, pero no quería quedar como un idiota que no tenia ni idea de nada, aunque en realidad era así.

Me voy a casa de nuevo deseando desestresarme un poco. Cuando llego me cambio de ropa rápidamente y salgo a correr, hace tanto que no lo hago que me desinflo enseguida, pero me siento mejor que nunca, lo necesitaba tanto que, aunque sentía que apenas podía respirar y me dolía todo, no me importaba. Estaba muy nervioso por hoy, supongo que le primer día siempre es el peor, aunque esperaba que por ser el primer día fuera un día relajado, tranquilito, aunque no sé por qué, sentía que no iba a ser así.

POV KATE

Salgo de la ducha y me preparo, he quedado con Lamie para tomar un café, pero cuando salgo arreglada y lista para irme y veo a Tom allí en la puerta mirándome se me quitan todas las ganas de salir.

-Hola Kate.

-Hola.

\- ¿Lista?

\- ¿Lo estas tu? -digo con una sonrisa sarcástica y salgo de allí seguida en todo momento por él.

Vamos en el coche todo el camino en silencio, después de que tuviera la brillante idea de liarme con él, no puedo soportarlo, ¿No podía entender que no quería nada con él? No podía soportarlo cuando se pensaba que era el mejor.

\- ¿Has conocido ya a tu nueva niñera? -dice con una sonrisa.

-Si.

-Tus padres cada vez eligen mejor ¿eh? -dice con riéndose.

-Creo que después de elegirte a ti no podían superar peor gusto, se han tenido que conformar con el chico nuevo-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo ponerse serio, me alegraba haber podido devolverle el golpe.

-No entiendo que te pasa últimamente conmigo.

\- ¿Qué que me pasa? Tu sabrás.

-No he hecho nada malo.

-No me dejas en paz.

-Es mi trabajo.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Kate ya sabes que me gustas, y mucho más después de lo que paso entre nosotros-dice parando el coche justo en la cafetería donde he quedado con Lanie-no entiendo porque te cerraste así de golpe.

-Porque no puedes entender que fue solo sexo, y que no va a volver a pasar.

-Pero si lo pasamos bien ¿no?

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario, solo que no va a volver a pasar porque quizás no tuvo ni que pasar, lo hice por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con tener una relación contigo.

-Pero eso no cambia nada, puedo volver a pasar.

-No va a pasar y es mejor que vayas asumiéndolo, solo lo hice por joder a mi padre y lo sabes, así que fue un error hacerlo, lo siento-digo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del coche, dos segundos después ya lo tenia a mi lado de nuevo.

Entro en el bar y allí esta Lanie ya esperándome, miro a Tom y él me hace un gesto con la cabeza mientras me acerco hacia la mesa sintiéndome algo mal por haber tenido que decirle clara las cosas a Tom, pero estaba siendo demasiado pesado con el tema y ya no sabía cómo decírselo para que me dejara en paz.

-Hola amiga, ¿Y eso? -dice a modo de saludo señalando a Tom.

-Parece que mi padre ha vuelto a estar paranoico. Y eso que ves ahí no es lo peor. Ha contratado a otro, se cree que soy una niña.

-Pues a mí no me importaría que me siguiera un hombre como ese.

-Puf -digo suspirando-no sabes lo pesado que puede ser y más desde ya sabes.

-Pues yo no veo ningún problema en tener un buen polvo-dice con una sonrisa siendo ella misma.

-Sé cree que va a pasar algo entre nosotros, no entiende que solo fue eso y ya está.

-Ya se dará cuenta, quizás si salimos a ligar seguro que se da cuenta.

-Esta semana le toca de mañana por lo visto-digo de forma sarcástica.

\- ¿Entonces esta noche viene el chico nuevo? Estoy deseando conocerlo.

-Puf…estoy intentando por todos los medios de que se arrepienta de aceptar el trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Bueno de momento solo he conseguido quejarme de su aspecto.

\- ¿En serio? -dice riéndose.

-Bueno, de verdad viste como mi padre, parece un viejo vistiendo-digo y ella empieza a reírse.

-Creo que vas a tener que buscar algo más para echarlo. Quizás si le presentas a tu mejor amiga quizás…

-Mejor no-digo negando con la cabeza y ambas reímos.

\- ¿Sabes? la primera vez siempre es la peor. ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche? -dice mordiéndose el labio-si es capaz de aguantar esta noche, creo que se va a quedar para siempre amiga y tendrás que aceptarlo.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Esta noche salimos de fiesta-dice con una sonrisa y me da miedo lo que se le puede estar pasando por la cabeza.

Llego a casa después de un nuevo viaje en coche en silencio, no tenia más ganas de discutir con Tom, solo quería llegar a casa, darme una buena ducha y empezar con el plan de Lanie solo esperaba que funcionara, quizás si se iba mi padre aceptaba que no quería una niñera, podía aguantar a Tom a pesar de todo, de vez en cuando y en alguna situación, pero no quería a alguien que me persiguiera a todos los lados.

Llego a casa y escucho como Tom cierra la puerta mientras yo subo corriendo las escaleras, me iba a meter en la habitación cuando escucho la voz de mi madre.

-Cariño, ¿Todo bien?

-Si, vengo a ducharme, ceno rápido y me voy de nuevo he quedado con Lanie.

\- ¿En serio? Hoy es el primer día del chico nuevo. ¿No podías dejarlo para otro día?

-Mama ya he quedado, bastante que tengo que ir con él cargando a todos los lados como para también tener que romper mis compromisos por él.

-Cariño, pórtate bien, ¿vale? Se ve buen chico.

-Has hablado dos frases con él.

-Bueno da igual, nadie merece que te comportes como un idiota ¿sí?

-Mama-digo quejándome.

-Te conozco y sé que para conseguir tu libertad eres capaz de cualquier cosa. Sé que la guerra con tu padre no ha acabado y no acabara nunca, pero hay gente en medio que no merece que os los llevéis por delante, piensa en ello antes de hacer alguna tontería.

-Creo que eso deberías decírselo a él, es él el que ha metido al chico en esto no yo-digo dejándola allí y metiéndome en mi habitación, estaba enfadada y decidida a acabar con esto lo antes posible.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado esta semana, espero que os este gustando, el lunes volvemos con más, hasta entonces, pasadlo bien y tened cuidado con el calor quien este en zonas calurosas claro jaja. Gracias y pasad buen fin de semana, yo huiré del calor he intentaré aprovechar para escribir.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenas tardes, empezamos nueva semana con más ganas que nunca, sigo con ganas y fuerzas para continuar, y mucha culpa la tienen vuestros mensajes.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV RICK

Llegó la hora de empezar con mi nuevo trabajo, decir que estaba cagado era quedarse corto. Quería demostrar que valía, quería que todo fuera fácil, pero para nada iba a ser fácil, aunque para nada esperaba lo que se me venía encima.

Cuando llego enseguida me encuentro con su madre en la puerta, me mira con una sonrisa dejándome pasar y yo intento que no se me note los nervios, aunque no sé si eso es posible.

\- ¿Quieres algo para tomar? -me pregunta con una sonrisa y yo niego con la cabeza por miedo a que no me salga la voz y quedar en ridículo. Pero entonces, aparece ella como si fuera la hija del viento bajando las escaleras como una loca.

-Mama, ¿has visto mi móvil por algún lado? Tengo que irme, voy a llegar tarde y no lo encuentro.

-Seguro que lo tienes en el baño, siempre lo dejas allí-le contesta con una sonrisa y entonces de repente me mira como si hubiera notado mi presencia.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Es su turno.

-Pues puede ponerse cómodo, no hace falta que me acompañe-dice como si nada, pero su madre le frena.

-No vas a ningún lado sin él, así que tu sabrás.

-Pero…

-Kate…

-Vale que haga lo que quiera, pero con esas pintas no van a dejarlo entrar en ningún lado-dice con una sonrisa de superioridad que no me gusta y parece que a su madre tampoco por la mirada que le está echando.

-Kate…-dice volviendo a advertirle.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Eso puede arreglarse. Ve a lo que tengas que hacer, él estará listo cuando sea la hora de salir-dice su madre y veo como cabecea mientras sube las escaleras mientras yo me quedo allí sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir, la verdad es que estaba empezando a caerme como un culo la niñata esta y solo tener que aguantarla toda la noche iba a ser un suplicio, pero tenia que pensar porque estaba aquí, que era lo que quería y lo que necesitaba.-Mi hija no es así, aunque no lo creas. La pelea con su padre termina sacando su peor lado, pero de verdad que ella no es así.

-Da igual, esto es un trabajo haré lo que sea.

-Creo que para intentar mejorar las cosas lo mejor será que me acompañes-dice y no entiendo a lo que se refiere, hasta que unos minutos después me veo vestido con un traje de chaqueta que no me queda perfecto, pero bastante bien para no ser mío.

-No sé si…

-Estas guapísimo, al menos por la ropa ya no va a poder ponerte ninguna excusa-dice con una sonrisa y yo trago saliva mientras asiento, y justo en ese momento veo como baja las escaleras rápidamente.

-Si no esta listo yo ya…-pero se queda callada cuando me ve, sin duda al menos le ha sorprendida de verme así.

\- ¿A que le queda bien? ¿A que esta guapo? -dice su madre con una sonrisa y veo como me mira de arriba a abajo y luego quita la mirada de mi y la veo recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿Vienes o qué? No tengo toda la noche-dice como si nada, miro a su madre que me dedica una sonrisa antes de que salga corriendo detrás de ella, solo esperaba poder aguantar, aunque sea la primera noche.

POV KATE

He intentado de la forma más tonta del mundo hacerle que se moleste, incluso que se sintiera mal, y lo único que había conseguido era morirme de la vergüenza por portarme como una idiota, pero solo quería estar sola, quería mi libertad. Quizás mi madre tenía razón y esto era contra mi padre y él no tenia culpa de nada, y yo no iba contra él solo…no quería a él ni a nadie, no era algo personal.

Cuando he bajado esas escaleras, pensaba que había ganado, que iba a poder disfrutar sola, que iba a poder sentirme libre, no entendía porque tenia que pagar yo con las decisiones de mi padre, yo no había elegido esto.

Pero cuando lo he visto, ahí con un traje que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía, es más, un traje que había visto hace poco tirado en el suelo después de quitárselo yo misma a su dueño, me ha trastocado todos los planes, solo mi madre podía ganarme en este maldito juego, y de momentos lo estaba consiguiendo.

Cuando llegamos al destino me bajo sin decir nada y veo como él se baja detrás y me sigue de cerca. No puedo evitar mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando y alguna sonrisa se me escapa al verlo tan concentrado, de verdad pensaba que podía estar en peligro, no sabia lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser mi padre.

De repente suena un pitido y siento como me empuja un poco y me mira desencajado, cuando se da cuenta de que solo ha sido un coche lo veo como se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

-Lo siento-dice bajito mientras no me mira y sonrió mientras sigo hacia delante, sin duda era su primer trabajo como guardaespaldas, esto podía ser muy divertido, el pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero entonces veo como Lanie hace un gesto con sus manos llamando mi atención y una sonrisa se vuelve a dibujar en mi cara, no, para nada se espera lo que va a pasar ahora.

-Hola amiga-digo dándole un abrazo y ella me sonríe mientras me aprieta, empieza el juego.

-Madre mía amiga, ¿No vas a presentarme a ese bombón? -dice de forma exagerada, como solo ella podría hacerlo e intento evitar una risita que amenaza con caer de mi boca.

\- ¿En serio? Ya tengo bastante con tenerlo detrás de mí toda la noche como para encima tú le hagas caso.

-No seas así-dice con una sonrisa acercándose a él. -Hola guapo, soy Lanie Parish-dice acercándose a él dándole un par de besos y veo como se queda desencajado sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero entonces me sorprende él a mí.

\- ¿Eres la hija del senador Parish? -dice de repente sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

-Huy, ¿Te gusta la política?

-Bueno no…quiero decir, siempre hay que estar informado y…

-Si mi padre no es que pase desapercibido lo entiendo-dice Lanie con una sonrisa y se gira dándole la espalda mientras me mira con una sonrisa pasando hacia delante abriendo el paso hacia la discoteca no sin antes susurrarme algo-me gusta-dice guiñándome el ojo y yo cabeceo mientras la sigo hacia dentro, aunque una voz me detiene.

-No puedes pasar-dice de repente el de seguridad justo cuando ya he pasado y cuando me giro allí esta el chico nuevo sin poder pasar y sin saber que hacer, que fácil era hacerle meter la pata, esto podría ser lo que necesitaba para que lo echaran, para ganar la batalla a mi padre, pero entonces Lanie hace algo que me sorprende.

-Viene con nosotros Michael-dice con una sonrisa y el chico de seguridad le sonríe dejándole pasar y veo como pasa mientras suspira y luego le dedica una sonrisa a Lanie mientras yo le miro sin entender nada.

Pasamos dentro y enseguida nos sentamos en un reservado él nos sigue de cerca pero entonces me paro haciendo que choque con mi espalda y me doy la vuelta.

-Lo siento, puedo soportar que vengas hasta aquí, pero ya está. Te quedas en la puerta-digo señalando las cortinas que daba intimidad al reservado. Veo como mira alrededor buscando a ver si había otra forma de salir de allí, cuando se da cuenta de que no acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza y sale de nuevo a través de la cortina dejándonos a solas. -Pero ¿qué mosca te ha picado? -es lo primero que le digo a Lanie.

\- ¿Qué?

-Hemos tenido la oportunidad de perderlo de vista.

-Oye yo quiero que te deje en paz, de verdad, pero si se enfada contigo me da igual, pero…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que esta muy bueno Kate, que, si tu no quieres aprovecharte de eso, está bien pero tu amiga esta algo necesitada en estos momentos y si tengo alguna oportunidad-dice seria y aunque quiero estar enfadada no puedo evitar reírme a todo pulmón. - ¿Qué?

-Bueno suerte, no creo que sea capaz ni de tocarte si no es por error-digo con una sonrisa.

-Oye…

-No lo digo por ti. Ese tío esta tan nervioso de meter la pata que no hará nada que pueda parecerse a meter la pata-digo riéndome.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, tenia que haberlo dejado fuera.

-No da igual, la verdad es que el pobre no tiene la culpa. Esta aquí sin tener ni idea de como es su trabajo, si antes casi se tira encima de mi por el pitido de un coche-digo sacando la risa de mi amiga-la verdad es que él no tiene culpa de esto, es mi padre, mi madre tiene razón al final lo estoy pagando con alguien que no tiene la culpa.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta amiga, porque la verdad es que, aunque no me vaya a tocar, al menos me alegra la vista-dice haciéndome reír.

-Eres un caso amiga.

-Y tú, a mí no me importaría tenerlo detrás mía toda la noche, ni todo el día-dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lanie.

-Venga ya, es imposible que no te hayas fijado en lo bueno que esta.

-Bueno…tendrías que haberlo visto cuando llego a casa.

-Si este tiene que estar bueno hasta con un saco de patatas puesto, y sin ropa tiene que estar…

-Lanie-digo riñéndole, pero con una sonrisa en la cara-la verdad es que es guapo.

\- ¿Has visto como tampoco era tan complicado admitirlo? -dice con una sonrisa-podías usar otra táctica.

\- ¿Otra táctica?

-Si para molestar a tu padre, tíratelo, líate con él creo que a tu padre le daría algo.

\- ¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchas, tu disfrutas y encima le das a tu padre en los morros.

-Estas loca amiga-digo con una sonrisa, aunque no podía dejar de darle vueltas podía tener razón ¿no? Que digo era una puta locura de Lanie eso no podía tener sentido ninguno, eso no podía salir bien.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, parece que la primera noche de Rick no va a ser para nada tranquila y menos cuando Kate se junta con Lanie. ¿Lo dejara pasar? ¿seguirá intentando echarlo?**

 **Hasta el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, mil gracias a todos por sacarme una sonrisa, me encanta leer todo lo que esperáis, y como os metéis tanto en la historia, para mí es un placer.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV RICK

Llegamos después de pasarnos un buen tiempo en la discoteca, bueno yo allí de pie detrás de una cortina sin saber muy bien que hacer, quizás me había adelantado al aceptar este trabajo, la verdad es que nunca lo he hecho y ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás esto es demasiado para mí. Javi dice que no pasará nada, pero si pasa, no sé como reaccionaré y eso me da miedo porque no es que salga alguna comida mal o tire algún plato que luego descontaran de mi sueldo, es la vida de alguien la que esta en juego y eso hace que este muy nervioso, aunque hay veces en el que me planteo si seré bueno en mi trabajo cuando pienso que quizás si la mato yo nadie tendría que ponerme en esa situación.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa, veo como abre el camino subiendo rápidamente las escaleras sin decir nada y yo le sigo lo más rápido que puedo, porque aun temo que pueda escaparse solo para que terminen echándome.

-Creo que hemos acabado la noche por hoy, niñera-dice parándose con una sonrisa y dios me dan ganas de soltarle alguna, pero me callo, es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Estaré aquí, esperando por si decide ir a algún lado-digo mirándole desafiante, me daba igual lo que dijera su madre para mi era una niñata que se creía que el mundo estaba a sus pies.

-Pues, que pases buenas noches-dice con una sonrisa mientras entra en su habitación y yo suspiro, solo esperaba que lo peor de la jornada hubiera pasado ya.

No sé dónde ir, aunque estoy seguro que no voy a perder de vista en ningún momento esta puerta, así que me dejo caer en el suelo sentándome justo en la puerta, así será imposible que salga sin que me diera cuenta de ello.

He tenido que quedarme dormido, porque me despiertan el ruido de unos tacones sobre el suelo. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con la señora Beckett allí de pie mirándome con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ha sido dura la noche? -pregunta sonriéndome y yo me muero de la vergüenza mientras me levanto.

-No…podía haber sido peor-digo intentando mantener un poco la compostura.

-Mi marido creo que quiere verte, está en el despacho.

-Claro-digo mirando el reloj viendo que apenas quedaban unos minutos para acabar mi jornada.

-No te preocupes por ella, me ocupo yo-dice con una sonrisa dando en la puerta de la habitación de su hija antes de entrar mientras yo me dirijo rápidamente hacia el despacho intentando no cagarla aún más.

Cuando llego al despacho doy en la puerta hasta que me hacen pasar. Me lo encuentro hablando por teléfono y me pide un momento con la mano mientras me pide que me siente. Yo lo hago mientras miro a mi alrededor, la verdad es que este lugar es increíble, tiene que ser una locura hacer lo que hace y vivir aquí y…tener una hija como la que tiene pienso al recordar porque estoy aquí. Cuelga el teléfono y veo como me mira serio antes de sentarse en su sillón.

-Hola Rick ¿no?

-Si-digo con una sonrisa, supongo que era complicado recordar el nombre de todos los que trabajan aquí y más si era su primer día.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, entiendo que no aceptes, pero es que necesito tu ayuda. -dice y yo trago saliva, no sé porque sé que esto no me va a gustar. -Acaba de llamarme Tom, nunca me ha fallado, nunca, para que veas que es importante lo que tiene entre manos. Es complicado conseguir a alguien así de rápido, alguien en quien pueda confiar. Yo…entiendo que estés cansado y eso…pero…necesito que hagas este turno también. Esta noche podrás descansar haré lo que sea para que mi hija no salga de casa y no se meta en problemas, pero por el día es más complicado, necesito a alguien y lamentablemente, solo puedo contar contigo-dice mirándome fijamente y siento que no tengo otra opción que decir que si, es más, creo que no espera ninguna respuesta, es más como una obligación.

-Yo…claro supongo que no hay problema-digo tragando saliva, sin saber que decir más, cuando en realidad estaba que me caía al suelo del sueño y lo que es peor, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tener que pasármelo con ella no iba a hacer que eso se fuera, al revés aumentaría el dolor de cabeza hasta que me explotara, quizás ese era el final que necesitaba esto.

-Muchas gracias, por supuesto esta noche la tienes libre. Si necesitas cualquiera cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme-dice con una sonrisa justo cuando le llega otra llamada-tengo que atenderla.

-Claro.

\- ¿Sabes donde esta la cocina? Que te den lo que necesites.

-Gracias-digo saliendo del despacho sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora.

Decido darme una vuelta para ver si encuentro donde esta la cocina, porque sin duda iba a necesitar un buen café para poder aguantar la mañana. La encuentro a la vez que, a mi mayor pesadilla, que esta junto a su madre sentando en la mesa hablando, y no puedo evitar escuchar lo que dicen.

-Lo siento mucho por él.

-Se que habéis tenido lo vuestro, pero sé que te cae bien.

-A ratos, pero esto es distinto.

-Pues por él, pórtate bien con el nuevo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-Para que él no se sienta mal por haber tenido que dejar de venir hoy.

-Mama, me da igual ya, he dejado lo de ayer atrás, si no es él es otro así que…

-Me alegra que lo hayas aceptado.

-No lo he aceptado, me he resignado que es distinto.

Y entonces me hago notar, más porque soy un torpe que porque lo hubiera querido hacer adrede.

-Hola…yo…su marido me ha dicho que podía venir a tomar algo.

-Claro pasa. Como si estuvieras en tu casa. Yo os dejo tengo que hacer cosas, pórtate bien-dice a su hija dándole un beso en la cabeza antes de salir y yo me quedo parado sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Tienes la cafetera llena y la tostadora al lado por si quieres desayunar algo. ¿O estas esperando a que te lo sirva yo? -dice con sarcasmo y tomo todo el aire que puedo mientras me acerco a la cafetera antes de que le salte con algo que me haga salir de aquí antes de tiempo.

Preparo un par de tostadas y un café, no se que hacer con ellos, al final termino tomando fuerza y me lo llevo a la mesa sentándome al otro extremo, aunque ella me mira a través de sus gafas de sol, la verdad es que no la entendía, bueno imaginaba que era una niña caprichosa, pero, aun así, me costaba entenderla, supongo que veníamos de dos mundos completamente distintos.

\- ¿No tienes otra ropa? -dice señalando el traje de anoche que está bastante arrugado después de pasar la noche en el suelo junto a la puerta de su habitación.

-Bueno la que traía puesta, ahora me cambiaré.

-Puf…no se que es mejor. Hoy voy a salir de compras y tenerte detrás me da como no sé…-dice casi sin mirarme y estaba empezando a cabrearme.

-Yo no veo problema ninguno a mi ropa, señorita-digo ya con retintín completamente molesto por su actitud. Veo su cara de sorpresa, que pasa después a una sonrisa.

-Parecía que eras un gatito, pero puede que me haya equivocado-dice con una sonrisa-creo que nos vamos a ir los dos de compra podemos pasarlo bien.

-No creo que…

\- ¿No te habían dicho que no se puede ir vestido de cualquier manera en este trabajo? -dice con una sonrisa-siento si mi padre no te lo especifico, pero…-dice con una sonrisa y dios se que lo hace para molestarme y que no tendría que entrar al trapo, pero me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Sigo sin ver ningún problema con mi vestuario.

-El problema es que tengo que verlo yo cada día-dice con una sonrisa-y créeme, parece que él que me acompaña es mi padre y eso…aleja aun más a los chicos-dice con una sonrisa y yo hago una mueca intentado morderme la lengua-lo vamos a pasar muy bien, te lo prometo-dice con una sonrisa levantándose dándole un trago a su taza de café y quitando todo antes de mirarme con una sonrisa-en media hora te veo en la puerta, espero que estés listo-dice con otra sonrisa saliendo de la cocina dejándome solo, de repente se me había quitado todo el apetito, esta niña iba a acabar conmigo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿Aguantará este segundo turno? ¿Cómo les irá en la tienda? El viernes más, y prometo que poco a poco la historia va a ir cambiando hacia donde de verdad quiero llegar, espero que os guste a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenas tardes, para acabar la semana os dejo este capítulo, es el principio del cambio, si no lo entendéis en este ya lo entenderéis en el próximo jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Llegamos a una tienda y estoy seguro de que este va a ser el peor día de mi vida. No entiendo porque tengo que aguantar esto. Mi trabajo es seguirla de cerca y mantenerla a salvo, pero de verdad parezco su juguetito nuevo y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Toma tienes que probarte esto, va con tus ojos-dice con una sonrisa y se que esta disfrutando todo esto, esta disfrutando porque sabe que yo estoy a punto de pegarme un tiro, ¿Por qué narices no tenía un arma?

-No voy a ponerme esto.

-Pruébatelo-dice de nuevo y yo me cierro en banda, no iba a ser su payaso personal. -Bueno, pues hasta que no consigamos algo que te quede bien no vamos a dejar de ir a tiendas, así que…tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-dice cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa y resoplo, estoy seguro que por joderme haría eso y mucho más. Cojo la ropa y con mala cara me meto en el probador sin mirar atrás porque ahora mismo sé que esta sonriendo.

Salgo poco después, con la ropa que ha elegido, con la determinación de que no pienso salir con esto a ningún lado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? -me pregunta con una sonrisa y yo le miro preguntándole con la mirada si de verdad lo estaba preguntando.

\- ¿De verdad lo preguntas?

-Si, creo que ese estampado no te queda muy bien-dice con una sonrisa-metete dentro, voy a buscarte otra cosa-dice de repente y quiero matarla, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo ya ha desaparecido de mi vista, así que vuelvo sobre mis pasos metiéndome dentro del mostrador quitándome esa horrorosa ropa.

Me quito la ropa colocándola bien cuando siento como se descorre la cortina, y desde el espejo me encuentro con su mirada. Primero una sonrisa, luego veo como se lleva la sorpresa de que esto casi desnudo y después veo como se sonroja antes de darse la vuelta.

-No sabía que…-dice trastabillándose y por primera vez veo que ha perdido el control que tenia y eso me hace sonreír-te traía esto-dice extendiendo su brazo y yo alargo el mío para quitárselo de su mano-yo…espero fuera-dice saliendo disparada y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras cierro la cortina sintiendo por un momento que tenía todo bajo control.

Me pongo un vaquero oscuro con una camiseta básica color azul y me miro en el espejo, la verdad es que parecía un niñato de esos que se ven en todos los lados, me siento raro mientras me miro en el espejo, para nada era mi estilo, o al menos a lo que estaba acostumbrado a llevar. Resoplo y salgo fuera, cuanto antes acabemos esto mucho mejor.

Cuando salgo no la encuentro por ningún lado y estoy a punto de volver dentro quitarme la ropa y dejarme de ser el juguete de esta niña, pero entonces aparece y me mira y entonces una sonrisa aparece en su cara.

-Creo que hemos encontrado algo que te queda bien, o al menos va con tu edad.

-No sé, parezco un niñato.

-Creo que estas más cerca de esa edad que a la de mi padre, así que nos la llevamos. ¿O prefieres que sigamos buscando?

-No, está perfecto-digo rápidamente y la veo reírse.

-Pues recoge tu ropa, nos la llevamos puesta-dice con una sonrisa y voy a relatar, pero de nuevo me deja con la palabra en la boca, así que recojo la ropa y salgo detrás de ella sin decir nada.

Llegamos a la caja y veo como empieza a enredar en su cartera, pero no puedo dejar que pague esto, es mi ropa, así que, aunque ni si quiera he mirado cuando cuesta, me adelanto sabiendo que quizás esta maldita compra me deje hasta sin poder pagar el piso, creo que al final esto me va a salir a deber.

-Toma-digo entregando mi tarjeta a la dependienta.

-Es ropa del trabajo, debería pagarla yo.

-No lo creo-digo sin mirarla ni quiera mientras recojo mi tarjeta de nuevo metiéndola en la cartera, creo que iba a tardar bastante en tener que volver a sacarla. - ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa mientras yo salgo detrás de ella, la veo como se coloca las gafas de sol y enseguida el chofer le abre la puerta y yo voy hacia el otro lado para montarme a su lado sintiendo como la tarjeta me quema en el bolsillo.

Llegamos a la casa y ella decide que nos deje fuera el coche, me bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta y así no tener que hacerlo el chofer, este sigue su camino y yo voy a su lado en todo momento con mi bolsa en la mano y entonces de la nada aparece una mujer, que hace que ambos nos sorprendamos.

-Perdona, necesito hablar con el consulado, pero no me hacen caso.

-Señora, lo siento, pero no podemos-digo intentando llevar a Kate dentro, pero esta se resiste.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Mi hermano le han detenido, es español, pero nadie hace nada por él, necesito que desde la embajada hagan algo, por favor pueden darle esto yo…-dice sacando algo de su bolsillo y yo me tenso hasta que veo que es una carta-por favor.

-Lo haré-dice Kate quitándosela de la mano y yo ya tiro de ella hacia dentro, no quería ninguna sorpresa.

Cuando entramos por la puerta veo como sale corriendo hacia el despacho de su padre, yo la sigo de cerca pero cuando entra como un torbellino hacia el despacho yo me quedo allí fuera, su padre esta reunido, pero a ella le da igual.

-Tienes que ver esto.

\- ¿Qué es?

-Una mujer me lo ha dado fuera.

-Puf…ponlo ahí junto al resto.

-Pero…

-Kate ha miles de personas mandando carta cada día, es imposible leerlas todas, es imposible.

-Entonces no se para que estas aquí-dice saliendo disparada de nuevo del despacho pasando por mi lado mientras camina hacia la cocina y yo le sigo de cerca mientras ella no deja de despotricar. Y yo la miro y no entiendo como puede estar así viviendo en este lugar, ella no entiende nada- ¿Ahora entiendes porque no soporto a mi padre y su trabajo?

-No…no lo entiendo-digo sorprendiéndola.

-Ah claro, tu eres americano, del país de las oportunidades, el país de la libertad y luego…luego cuando miras por si, te están echando. Tu no puedes entenderlo-dice gritándome y no sé si ni quiera como lo hago, pero siento como todo explota a mi alrededor.

-La que no lo entiendes ni puedes entenderlo eres tú-digo con toda la furia que llevaba dentro. - ¿De verdad crees que puedes ponerte mejor en el papel de esa mujer que yo? Vives rodeada de lujo, tienes todo lo que quieres, y tu nunca tendrás el problema que tiene esa mujer por ser hija de quien eres, así que no, no entiendo porque odias a tu padre cuando tienes todo lo que tienes gracias a él. Y si, soy americano, esta es mi patria, pero ¿Sabes? Estoy más cerca de ella que tú, yo he tenido que ver como mis padres trabajaban todos los días para mantenernos…he visto como trabajaban día y noche para poder conseguir ahorrar algo para que su hijo cumpliera sus sueños. ¿Sabes lo que pudieron ahorrar durante toda su vida? Lo justo para que su hijo cogiera un billete hacia Nueva York y pudiera mal vivir durante dos semanas. Yo si puedo ponerme en el lugar de esa mujer, yo si he tenido que trabajar y darlo todo para poder llegar a vivir, literalmente para poder vivir. Tu no puedes entenderlo, tu solo lo haces por sacar a tu padre de quicio. Así que, no, no entiendo porque odias a tu padre, no entiendo porque te pones así, cuando tú también vives aquí, cuando tú también tienes recursos para ayudarla y lo único que haces es echarle la culpa de todo lo que te pasa a tu padre-digo escupiendo todo como si estuviera ahogándome y veo su cara, como va cambiando poco a poco y como algunas lágrimas caen por su cara, y dios sé que ahora mismo la he cagado por soltar todo lo que he soltado por esta maldita boca, pero estaba volviéndome loco, no podía aguantarme más y al final, al final he acabado explotando.

Veo como se limpia las lágrimas algo sorprendida aun por mi ataque, como me mira un segundo a los ojos y veo tanto dolor en ellos que hace que me sienta mal, pero solo es un segundo, solo un segundo antes de que se de media vuelta y desaparezca de mi vista, corriendo escaleras arriba y yo me quedo allí, pensando si estos eran los últimos minutos en este trabajo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Rick exploto sin poder aguantar más. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Lo despedirán? ¿Abrirá los ojos Kate? ¿Seguirán con la guerra? Todas estas respuestas el lunes, hasta entonces, disfruten del fin de semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV RICK

Siento que son mis últimos minutos en esta casa, y no sé porque me da igual perder el trabajo, aunque si es verdad que me siento fatal por todo lo que le he dicho, si para ella es complicado entender a otra gente que no ha vivido como ella, para mi también lo es, no sé como es vivir como ella. Quizás debí meterme la lengua en la boca, pero soy un idiota que no puede estarse callado, no se como no he metido la gamba antes.

Estoy tentado de salir por esa puerta y no volver nunca más, pero siento que debo pedirle disculpa antes de irme, he visto dolor en su mirada y eso esta haciendo que mi estómago se retuerza, no quería hacerle daño, esa no era mi intención.

Llego a la puerta de su habitación y tras coger aire y dudarlo durante unos segundos, golpeo con los nudillos esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Sí? -escucho al otro lado y no se que responder, pero antes de poder hacerlo la puerta se abre y aparece ella allí, con los ojos aun húmedos por las lágrimas mirándome desde abajo, algo que también había notado, esta descalza, llorando y parecía aun más joven. Sentí como el corazón me latía con fuerza de lo mal que me sentía por haber provocado esto.

-Yo…lo siento-es lo que consigo decir, mientras la miro directamente a los ojos y veo como ella también me mira y puedo ver alguna lágrima cayendo por su cara y estoy tan tentado de abrazarla o de limpiar esas lágrimas que corren por su mejilla. Pero entonces me sorprende, veo como se aparta de la puerta, abriéndola más y dejándome pasar. Trago saliva antes de pasar al interior.

Paso detrás de ella y veo como cierra la puerta a su espalda, por primera vez veo esta parte de la casa, y para mi sorpresa, no se parece en nada a lo que he visto fuera, claro que tiene un gran armario, pero su habitación es bastante sobria, una cama, una mesilla y una librería pequeña para lo que creo que puede permitirse, pero eso sí, repleta de libros.

-Tienes razón-dice de repente haciendo que me centre en ella de nuevo-no tengo ni idea de por lo que esta pasando esa mujer y su hermano, quizás porque siempre he vivido entre algodones. Pero te equivocas en algo, yo no hago todo lo que hago para enfadar a mi padre, lo hago porque no me siento bien con lo hago yo, como tu mismo has dicho, podía hacer mil cosas y no hago nada. Lo veo todo desde arriba, y me quejo, pero lo hago aquí y aquí no vale para nada. Así que tienes razón. Quiero creer que no soy la Kate que todo el mundo veo, la Kate frívola que le da todo igual, que le gusta llamar la atención de alguna manera, que lo hace solo por llamar la atención de su papa, pero quizás si soy esa Kate, y por mucho que he luchado no he llegado a salir de esa Kate.

-Yo…siento lo que dije, no me puse en tu lugar yo…

-No tienes que disculparte, es más, creo que debería darte las gracias-dice bajando la mirada en el momento en el que las lágrimas vuelven a salir de su cara y siento unas ganas locas de abrazarla, no se porque, pero las siento, pero me quedo aquí parado mientras la miro, sin saber muy bien que paso es el que debo dar-Me has abierto hoy los ojos. Tengo todos los medios disponibles para ayudar y no lo hago, creo que con decir que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que pasa vale, pero no vale. Hace ya tres años, empecé la carrera para ser abogada, quería hacer lo que mi padre no hacía, quería ayudar a los más necesitados, y pensé que para ello tenia que ser una Kate distinta, tenia que dejar de ser la Kate hija de…que para eso necesitaba un título, una carrera, pero no hace falta eso, siendo yo…Kate esta que está aquí ahora mismo, siendo yo puedo ayudar, quizás de otra manera, pero si puedo hacerlo. Me había dicho a mi misma que tenia que esperar, un par de años más y haría todo lo que quería hacer, pero es verdad, en dos años pueden pasar muchas cosas, en dos años… ¿Dónde estará esa mujer? ¿Y su hermano? A si que, no tienes que disculparte, tengo que darte las gracias por abrirme los ojos, por ser tan sincero…y por tener que aguantarme.

-La verdad es que ha sido muy duro-digo bromeando, pero enseguida la miro temiendo que no lo haya entendido, pero una sonrisa aparece en su cara-pero ahora…después de escucharte…será un placer, siempre y claro que no quieras echarme a patadas que lo entendería.

-No, no voy a hacerlo. Es más, creo que deberías irte a descansar, ya veo que cansado sacas tu genio y creo que ya he tenido bastante por hoy-dice bromeando ahora ella y sacándome una sonrisa- ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Claro, será un placer cubrirte las espaldas, señora Beckett.

-Esa es mi madre, llámame Kate ¿sí? -dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras le sonrió, quizás estaba bastante equivocado en cuanto a ella, en cómo era, quizás las apariencias engañan, aunque ella no me lo ha puesto muy fácil para poder ver a través de ellas.

-Hasta mañana Kate.

-Hasta mañana-dice con una sonrisa y salgo de allí cansado por todo el tiempo que llevaba de pie, cansado por lo duro que había sido el día, pero con la esperanza, de que la cosa estaba cambiando, de que a partir de ahora todo iba a ser diferente, de que a partir de ahora el trabajo iba a ser bastante más satisfactorio, o al menos, eso esperaba.

POV KATE

Me quedo en la cama intentando averiguar como puedo ayudar a esa mujer y a su hermano, pero primero de todo necesito saber porque esta en la cárcel, y de momento no tengo una manera de averiguarlo, solo a través de ellos, así que mañana mismo iré a visitarlo a la cárcel quiero verlo en primera persona, no quiero dejarme llevar porque esto me haya tocado así. Quiero ayudar, pero si de verdad puedo hacerlo y si de verdad merece la pena hacerlo.

Tocan la puerta de mi habitación y me siento cerrando la tapa del ordenador. Dos segundos después mi madre abre la puerta entrando dentro.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Ya me ha contado tu padre que no has llegado de buen humor.

-Ya lo sé, y lo siento, luego me disculparé con él. Hoy alguien me ha abierto los ojos mama, de una manera…brutal.

-Pues pásame su número para que pueda agradecérselo.

-Mama no he cambiado de opinión sobre todo lo que pienso, es más, ahora pienso hacer algo por defender todo eso. Simplemente no voy a pelear con papa, él no tiene la culpa de todo, además, si quiero algo, tengo que luchar por ello, no pedírselo a papa.

-Cariño…

-Mama, por primera vez me siento yo misma, por primera vez siento que voy a hacer algo que me represente. No voy a meter a papa en un lio, porque ahora se separar todo, papa es papa y yo contra él no voy, en todo caso voy contra el gobierno o quien hace las leyes.

-Del que tu padre aquí es un representante o una imagen.

-Papa no, el embajador, voy a separar a los dos porque es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-Espero que esto no cree más problemas para la familia.

-Créeme mama, esa no es mi intención solo quiero empezar a comportarme como debería, como siento que debo hacer. Quiero dejar de ser la niñata que he sido siempre y voy a trabajar por lo que quiero.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti cariño, pero no se lo digas a tu padre porque estoy seguro de que se divorcia de mi-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que esto acabe mal?

-Claro, tengo miedo por la familia, no por el país o por el trabajo de papa, tengo miedo por la estabilidad de la familia, pero lo que más me importa en mi vida eres tu cariño, si eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

-Gracias mama, aunque yo también sé que esto va a darme muchos problemas, pero creo que la finalidad es buena y se que si trabajo y me enfrento a lo que quiero, al final seré feliz mama, necesito hacerlo.

-Pues yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.

-Gracias mama-digo fundiéndome en un abrazo, sabiendo que esto no iba a afectarme solo a mí, y si, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que estoy afectara a la familia, pero ya no podía esperarlo más, había salido algo de dentro de mi que ya no podía parar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Mil gracias por leer, nos vemos el viernes con nuevo capítulo. ¿OS gusta la nueva Kate? ¿Le dará a Rick más problemas?**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días, hoy día festivo pero no por eso os voy a dejar sin capítulo, el otro día me equivoque y puse hasta el viernes, lo siento ni si quiera sé en que día vivo jaja. Pero bueno sé que si algún día se me olvida publicar estáis atentas para que recordármelo así que...**

 **Gracias a todos por los mensajes y por leer, feliz de ver que a pesar de que pasa el tiempo el fandom sigue ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

Llego de nuevo a esa casa que sin duda esta haciendo que mi vida se convierta en una locura. Lo que es peor es que creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esta locura porque el estar tranquilo esta mañana sin tener que hacer nada ha hecho que casi me vuelva loco. Quería este trabajo para tener tiempo libre, y ahora que lo tengo no soy capaz de aprovecharlo, creo que me he vuelto loco solo después de pasar un día entero en esta casa.

Entro con mi tarjeta y me dirijo directamente hacia la cocina, la verdad es que no sé muy bien donde ir, pero entonces aparece la señora Beckett con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rick.

-Hola señora. ¿Dónde está Kate?

-Oh Kate, ya veo que os lleváis mejor-dice haciendo que me sienta algo avergonzado. -me alegro mucho, está en su habitación, no ha salido de allí desde la hora de la comida. Parece que esta centrada en algo, cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay nada que hacer.

-Voy a…

-Claro. Suerte chico-dice con una sonrisa y yo la miro sin entender, me estaba empezando a dar miedo todo esto de nuevo.

Llego a la puerta y me veo golpeando de nuevo como anoche, pero hoy escucho su voz al otro lado dejándome pasar. Cuando lo hago, la encuentro sentada en la cama con un ordenador delante y miles de papeles a su alrededor, mi imagen de ella cambia por completo.

\- ¿Qué? -dice al ver como la miro-vale no tengo que tener mi mejor cara, pero da igual, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, pues trabajar-digo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Madre mía, ya son las diez? -dice mirando el reloj-el tiempo pasa volando.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pues lo que no he hecho en estos años-dice suspirando-ven mira-dice haciendo un gesto para que me acerque y así lo hago, pero no se muy bien donde ponerme, ya que su cama era como algo demasiado intimo como para sentarme. Pero me mira como si estuviera loco por no haberme sentado ya así que lo hago y miro lo que me está enseñando.

\- ¿Ese es el hermano de la chica de ayer?

-Si, estoy intentando conseguir algo sobre él, quiero ayudarle, pero no quiero tirarme a la piscina sin saber nada sobre él.

-Coherente, lo primero que dices desde que te conozco-digo como si nada y al segundo me arrepiento, pero veo que empieza a reírse y me relajo.

-Bien, pues he ido hoy a visitarlo a la cárcel y…

-Vale ya no estas diciendo algo coherente. ¿Cómo que has ido a visitarlo? ¿Sola?

-Claro que no, con Tom-dice como algo obvio y me siento como un idiota. -DA igual no me han dejado verlo, por lo visto necesito un permiso especial y hasta el lunes como mínimo no lo tendré. El caso que como no he podido averiguar nada por ahí, he conseguido encontrar algunas cosas por otro lado.

-Legal imagino-poniéndome en lo peor.

-Da igual, mira por lo visto no es la primera vez que lo detienen, pero las otras veces ha sido por robar pequeñas cantidades, en un par de ocasiones, y cuando era aun un adolescente, desde entonces nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo han detenido? -pregunto interesado.

-Pues por lo visto intento colar por la frontera casi tres kilos de cocaína.

-Buah, madre mía.

-Si, no sé es demasiado para un chico que ha robado un par de cosas hace más de cuatro años.

-Quizás necesitaba el dinero y esta fue la manera más rápida de conseguirlo.

-Puede ser, pero no quiero formarme una idea antes de conocerlo.

\- ¿Entonces vas en serio todo esto?

-Tu fuiste quien me empujaste.

-Mejor no digas eso a nadie ¿sí? -digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Quiero ponerme manos a la obra. Si luego resulta que es culpable pues nada, a seguir con otro caso, a mi padre le entran decenas al día.

-Esta bien, yo te acompañare a la cárcel.

-Sobre todo porque no te queda otra-dice con una sonrisa socarrona y no puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Por cierto, creo que deberías salir de aquí, ¿Cuántas horas llevas ahí sentada?

-No sé, he perdido la cuenta.

-Creo que deberías darte una ducha y comer algo.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que huelo mal?

-No quería decírtelo así, pero…-digo haciéndole reír.

-Creo que tienes razón. ¿Has cenado?

-Un poco.

-Bueno pues tendrás que acompañarme a cenar, necesito un poco de aire, pero antes, creo que sí, que tengo que darme esa ducha antes-dice levantándose con una sonrisa y yo me levanto no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo a toda esa locura, ¿Dónde se estará metiendo? Espero que, en nada peligroso, porque al final, todo esto, puede que haya sido mi culpa y si le pasa algo por mi culpa yo…mejor no pensarlo.

Acabamos saliendo fuera, pero no muy lejos, descartamos el coche y andamos hacia unos de los bares que esta cerca de la embajada. Me quedo allí de pie mientras ella se sienta en la mesa, y tengo que parecer un idiota porque empieza a reírse.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie todo el tiempo?

-Estoy trabajando.

-Si, tienes que estar donde yo este, y yo estoy aquí sentada, así que siéntate ¿sí? -dice con una sonrisa y me siento para no parecer aún más tonto.

Pide algo para cenar mientras yo me pido un botellín de agua, intentando mantenerme lo más profesional que puedo. Aunque creo que desde que ayer salte como salte, todo ha cambiado, y aunque esto sigue siendo un trabajo, al menos…que digo ahora es más parecido a un trabajo que antes, porque antes era más bien una tortura china como mínimo.

-No sé si hablar antes con la hermana-dice de repente haciéndome volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué?

-Es que no puedo esperar hasta el lunes sin saber nada, y de internet no saco nada, y bueno ya no puedo conseguir más a través de mis fuentes.

-Mejor que no me cuentes mucho de tus fuentes-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Rick…tengo que darte otra vez las gracias. No he hecho nada y ya me siento mucho más realizada que en todos estos años. Gracias de verdad por abrirme los ojos.

-Yo solo dije burradas-digo con una sonrisa-no fue la manera de hacerlo, ni las palabras adecuadas, en realidad siento lo que dije…pero me alegro si ha ayudado en algo.

-Lo ha hecho y mucho, quiero ser la Kate que siempre quise ser, no la Kate que todos quieran que sea, o que debo ser, o yo que sé…no quiero ser esa Kate con la que no me siento identificada. A todo el mundo el gustaba esa Kate, bueno a todos menos a mis padres claro… pero a mi no me gustaba del todo, tampoco la que mi padre quería que fuera…era todo complicado.

-A mi me gusta más la Kate que estoy viendo ahora-digo de forma inocente, pero veo como me mira fijamente con intensidad y no puedo quitar mis ojos de los suyos como si me atraparan.

-Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca…de verdad…-dice con una sonrisa mientras baja la mirada y trago saliva de lo nervioso que me he puesto, ¿Qué coño me ha pasado para decir eso? Pero gracias a dios, el camarero llega con su cena y mi botellín y el silencio vuelve a la mesa, un silencio que ahora mismo prefería mil veces. Miro a mi alrededor, como si estuviera de verdad trabajando, aunque lo único que estaba haciendo era huir de su mirada, esa mirada que ha provocado cosas que ni si quiera sabia que eran, pero eran cosas que me daban miedo, cosas que quería evitar por todos los medios.

Cuando acabamos decide que vayamos paseando tranquilamente hacia la embajada, damos un pequeño rodeo, para que pueda darle un poco el aire, pero vamos todo el camino en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la puerta y entonces entramos el uno al lado del otro.

-Creo que voy a irme a descansar, mañana será un día duro.

-Bien, estaré aquí guardando tus sueños-digo con una sonrisa hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir y veo como sonríe mientras yo me sonrojo, sin saber muy bien dónde meterme.

-Hay un cuarto al final del pasillo, puedes descansar, no voy a ir a ningún lado.

-Estaré bien aquí-digo con una sonrisa.

-Tu sabrás, aunque siempre habrá también un hueco en mi cuarto-dice mordiéndose el labio bromeando, o espero de verdad que fuera una broma porque si no…mejor dejo de pensar que no lo sea antes de que me vuelva completamente loco.

Se mete en la habitación mientras yo me quedo ahí de pie aun embobado, pero aun me quedo más cuando veo como se gira y antes de cerrar la puerta me dedica una sonrisa, y entonces, entonces no puedo dejar de mirarla, hasta después de que haya cerrado la puerta, joder como es tan jodidamente guapa y sexy, madre mía esto se estaba volviendo de nuevo en una tortura, pero una tortura muy distinta.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **El viernes más, hasta entonces disfruten del día festivo y felicidades a todas las María.**

 **Espero que os este gustando, esto avanza hacia un nuevo rumbo XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, como siempre daros las gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen...**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV KATE

Me he despertado casi igual que ayer, salí a desayunar temprano esperando verlo allí, pero mi madre ya le había mandado a casa. Así tras ver que no había logrado nada saliendo de la habitación, en cuanto desayuné me metí de nuevo de lleno en la investigación. Tampoco es que hubiera conseguido mucho la verdad, nadie me contaba nada es como si mi padre ya estuviera haciendo de las suyas antes de que pudiera sacar nada, me estaba desesperando, pero nada me iba a parar.

Se abre la puerta de repente, y aparece allí Tom con una sonrisa, la verdad es que ayer estuvimos un buen rato juntos por lo de ir a la cárcel y eso, pero apenas habíamos hablado, y la verdad es que era lo mejor.

\- ¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta? -digo más agresiva de lo que quería.

-He llamado, pero no contestabas.

-Oh…está bien-digo sintiéndome algo mal, de verdad que no quería hacerle daño, era un buen chico y sabia que no estaba pasando por un buen momento, además lo conocía desde hacia bastante tiempo y le tenia bastante cariño, pero sentía que desde que paso eso entre nosotros, había cambiado, quizás ambos lo habíamos echo pero de una forma bastante distinta, mientras yo lo apartaba más que nunca, él quería estar cerca más que nunca y era algo que me ponía muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Intentado averiguar algunas cosas.

-¿Sobre lo de ayer?

-Si.

-Creo que deberías dejarlo, ¿De verdad piensas que merece la pena?

-Aun no lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo-digo enfadada por su actitud, sabia que él no haría nada que pudiera molestar a mi padre, salvo acostarse conmigo eso le dio bastante igual.

-Kate puedes tener la vida que quieras y estas intentando ayudar a un criminal.

\- ¿Criminal?

-Esta en la cárcel ¿Qué es sino?

-Aun no lo sé, mientras no se demuestre lo contrario es inocente.

-Pero si hay una sentencia.

-Aun no es firme.

-Bueno vale da igual, no he venido para discutir-dice acercándose a la cama con una sonrisa y yo me levanto para poner distancia entre ambos.

-Tom…

\- ¿Qué? No entiendo porque huyes de esto Kate-dice acercándose tanto que puedo notar su cuerpo a pesar de que no me ha tocado aun-no sabes cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando esto, cuanto tiempo he estado ahí a tu lado esperando a que por fin me dieras la oportunidad de ser más que tu sombra-dice acercándose mientras mete mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y dios, era tan guapo que me cejaba a veces, claro que me gusta, seria idiota si no lo hiciera, pero no puedo…no cuando siento que puedo hacerle daño, no cuando sé que solo es eso, tensión sexual nada más. Le tengo mucho aprecio como para dejar que esto pase y al final tenga que decirle adiós.

-Tom…

-SCH…dejémonos llevar ¿sí? -dice cerca muy cerca de mis labios, y entonces siento como cierra la distancia y le devuelvo el beso con todas mis ganas, si, no podía evitarlo, me atraía y mucho, podría tirarme el resto del día metida en mi cama con él, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, lo sabia y entonces, no se de donde saco las fuerzas, pero lo alejo de mi apartando mis labios de los suyos.

-No puedo…lo siento Tom.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo…no siento lo mismo que tú, eres como un amigo…pero nunca podrás llegar a ser nada más que eso. Lo siento mucho.

-No lo entiendo Kate, yo puedo notar algo entre nosotros, lo sé, sé que siempre ha existido.

-Lo que había era lo que sucedió. Hay tensión sexual, no te lo voy a negar, pero nada más.

-Pero puedo que pase algo después…si…seguimos intentándolo-dice agarrándome de la cintura y yo vuelvo a alejarme, me dolía tener que hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Eso no va a suceder, lo siento mucho Tom-digo mirándole fijamente y entonces veo como su cara cambia.

-Esta bien-dice serio y sale disparado de allí dando un portazo en la puerta, haciendo que tiemble todo. Me siento fatal, muy mal, pero era lo que tenia que hacer…era lo mejor para los dos.

Ni si quiera he salido para comer, después de lo que ha pasado con Tom, no quería salir de aquí, era como si quisiera huir de él, en realidad era lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando ya calculo que ha tenido que irse y que pronto llegara Rick, bajo a la cocina y saco lo primero que veo, la verdad es que estoy muerta de hambre, pero entonces, me quedo parada. Meto de nuevo todo en el frigorífico y vuelvo a la habitación para arreglarme, me apetecía salir, tomar algo de aire y meter mucho alimento en mi estómago.

Cuando salgo arreglada, lo encuentro hablando con mi padre, por la cara que esta poniendo creo que esta recibiendo algunos consejos o sugerencias que yo voy a ponerle difícil cumplir. Me acerco como si nada y ambos me miran cuando llego.

-Hola-saludo mirándole evitando mirar a mi padre, estaba cansada del juego, si él quería seguir poniéndome las cosas complicadas me daba igual no me iba a frenar.

-Hola-dice Rick mirando a mi padre y a mí de forma intermitente.

-Vamos a salir, así que nos vamos-digo agarrándole de la mano y tirando de él fuera que se queda mirando a mi padre sin entender nada y sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero yo no le dejo pensar sacándole de allí.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante que voy desde que era una niña y enseguida consigo una mesa alejada, me apetecía salir, pero también estar tranquila y sabía que aquí era el lugar donde conseguiría esas dos cosas. Se sienta enfrente de mi y cuando llega el camarero vuelve a pedir agua como ayer pero no me apetece comer sola.

-No puedes pedirte agua, me da pena comer sola.

-Pero yo ya he cenado.

-Pídete lo que sea, yo estoy muerta de hambre puedo ayudarte a acabártelo-digo sacándole una sonrisa y veo cómo termina aceptando pidiéndose una cheese burguer.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado antes? -me pregunta cortando este buen momento.

-Tu sabrás era el que estaba de charleta con mi padre.

-Kate…él es mi jefe.

-Claro, él es más importante que yo ¿no?

-No es eso Kate, pero si voy a hacer todo por protegerse, ese si es mi principal objetivo-dice mirándome fijamente y siento tanta verdad en esas palabras que tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, no se por qué pero cada vez que me mira es como si pudiera atravesarme, es como si me sintiera desnuda de cuerpo y alma delante de él, y eso me daba miedo, nunca antes me había sentido así con nadie-Kate-dice de nuevo alargando su mano y colocándola sobre la mía haciendo que sienta un escalofrió que me recorre todo el cuerpo-estoy aquí por ti, aunque tu padre sea quien me ha dado el trabajo…no voy a hacer cualquier cosa, no voy a hacer nada que vaya en contra de ti.

-Gracias-digo mirándole de vuelta y sintiendo el calor de su mano sobre la mía, me doy cuenta de que hay que mirar más allá de la primera impresión, hay que mirar más allá de los estereotipos porque sino puedes perderte algo tan bueno como esto, como él.

-Bueno…también es porque ahora estamos bien y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerme la vida imposible. -dice haciéndome reír y veo como él también se ríe y me siento tan bien que no quiero que se acabe la noche.

Acabamos de comer y salimos dando un paseo, no tengo ganas de llegar a casa, no quiero que la noche acabe así que le agarro de la mano tirando hacia el lado contrario para que el camino sea lo más largo posible.

\- ¿Te has quedado a gusto con la comida? -me pregunta con una sonrisa-ya veo que si que tenias hambre, un poco más y te comes mi mano-dice haciéndome reír.

-Eres un exagerado, tu no tenías hambre y al final solo me has dado un bocado.

\- ¿Un bocado? Eso será lo que yo he llegado a probar-dice provocándome, pero no puedo evitar reírme y él se ríe conmigo.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.

-Me alegro, y que nadie haya intentado matarte también ha estado bien-dice haciéndome reír.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan payaso? -digo con una sonrisa mirándole.

-Siempre lo he sido, pero me daba miedo que me quisieras matar así que ni si quiera abría la boca-dice bromeando, pero sé que en realidad es verdad, no se lo puse nada fácil, es más si no hubiera sido por Lanie hubiera conseguido que le echaran.

-Siento mucho como me comporté, fui una idiota. Dios me da hasta vergüenza-digo bajando la mirada.

-Hey, esta todo olvidado ¿sí? Además, mira, ya ni te molesta que lleve ropa de viejo otra vez-dice haciéndome reír.

-En realidad, en eso no he cambiado de parecer, con lo guapo que estabas el otro día-digo sin poder dejar de reírme.

-Creo que hemos acabado el paseo por hoy-dice haciéndose el ofendido, pero seguimos paseando el uno al lado del otro tranquilo, disfrutando de un silencio que a ninguno le es molesto, y me doy cuenta, de que me gusta mucho su compañía, quizás demasiado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Espero que os este gustando, poco a poco estos dos se estan entendiendo y divirtiendo. Pasad un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

POV RICK

Después de anoche siento que tengo que hacer algo, es verdad que le dije que confiaba en ella y que era mi prioridad, pero su padre tiene razón, esto puede ponerle en peligro y solo pensar en ello me esta matando. ¿Qué pasa si le pasa algo? Todo sería por mi culpa.

Sé que para ella todo lo que esta haciendo es importante, es más, es algo que me encanta de ella, es esa parte que he conocido de ella que ha hecho que mi visión cambie por completo. Antes casi quería matarla con mis propias manos y ahora solo quiero que este a salvo.

No puedo pedirle que lo deje todo, no cuando se siente bien con ella misma después de tanto tiempo, y si, mientras no haya problemas, debería mantenerme al margen, por ella, pero lo tengo claro, si en algún momento, aunque solo sea por un segundo, creo que puede estar en peligro, tendré que hablar con ella, no creo que me haga caso, pero…necesitaré hacerlo, tendré que internarlo.

Llego después de pasarme toda la mañana intentando escribir, pero sin llegar a conseguirlo, empiezo a pensar que quizás me equivoque y no valga para ello. Quizás los sueños de mis padres no lleguen a cumplirse, quizás sea un perdedor toda mi vida.

Entro por la puerta y veo al padre de Kate junto al otro de seguridad. Hablan muy alterados como si algo hubiera pasado, cuando me ven entrar enseguida me hacen un gesto para que me acerque.

-Rick, tenemos reunión-dice haciendo un gesto y sigo a los dos hacia el interior del despacho y cierro los ojos esperando lo peor, no quiero que esto me ponga en contra de Kate, no quiero que eso pase. -Bien, después de lo que ha pasado hoy, queda prohibido salir de casa hasta nuevo aviso.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado hoy? -pregunto sin entender y veo como Tom me mira como llamándome idiota por no saberlo.

-Tom infórmale de la situación.

-Pues desde hace días Kate tiene en la cabeza metida en lo de ayudar a un tipo, un tipo que está en la cárcel.

-Eso ya lo sabía, y perdone señor, pero creo que es algo que le honra-digo defendiéndola allí delante de su padre, aunque eso pudiera costarme el puesto, pero de verdad creía en ella, creía en lo que hacía.

-Mira soy yo el primero que siente orgullo por mi hija, pero hay maneras de hacerlo. Cuando acabe su carrera podrá ayudar a la gente de una forma correcta, esta no es la forma correcta-dice mirándome fijamente y no puedo evitar saltar.

\- ¿Por qué no es una forma correcta? Tiene medios para ayudar ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo?

-Porque eso la pone en peligro-dice mirándome seriamente y luego hace un gesto a Tom para que continúe.

-Hoy se ha escapado. Le dije que no la llevaría de nuevo a la cárcel asi que se ha escapado. Ha ido a hablar con los policías que llevan el caso. ¿Qué crees que ha pasado cuando una niñita ha ido a tocarles los huevos? Le han amenazado y dejado claro que si siguen con el caso le traerán problemas.

-No pueden tocarla ¿no?

-No voy a correr ese riesgo, es mi hija, ¿Lo entiendes?

-Claro-digo tragando saliva mientras entiendo sus palabras, esto es lo que estaba temiendo hace un rato, que ella estuviera en peligro.

-Así que…quiero que estéis encima de ella todo el tiempo, que no salga por nada del mundo. ¿Os queda claro?

-Clarísimo-digo mirando a Tom que me mira con una sonrisita y salgo de allí sintiendo que tengo que hacer algo para mantenerla a salvo, tenía que hablar con ella.

-Esta en la habitación-dice sacándome de mis pensamientos Tom-creo que deberías vigilarla de cerca, no sabes lo buena que es para escabullirse, buena suerte-dice con una sonrisa mientras se va dejándome solo y joder que asco le tengo a ese sabelotodo.

Subo las escaleras sintiendo que voy a tener que hacer algo para que este a salvo, aunque me odie por el resto de su vida, aunque le corte las alas, aunque sienta que en parte estoy haciendo algo malo, porque si, creo en ella, creo que puede ayudar a mucha gente, lo creo, pero aún así, tengo que cortarle las alas, tengo que hacerlo.

Golpeo la puerta de su habitación una vez más, últimamente parecía algo ritual. Escucho su voz de fondo dejándome pasar y yo lo hago. Cuando lo hago la encuentro rebuscando entre todos esos papeles, que ya sobresalen de la cama y ocupan parte del suelo. Miro a mi alrededor, y quizás esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, quizás sea más una obsesión que una manera de vivir.

-Am hola, estoy buscando una cosa que he conseguido esta mañana, pero ahora, joder, donde lo habré metido.

-Kate…

-Si, verás es un papel que tengo que rellenar para el lunes…

-Kate…

-Si para la visita a la cárcel…

-Kate…-digo levantado la voz y consiguiendo llamar su atención-tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Hablar? ¿Pasa algo? -dice con una sonrisa y yo no sé como decírselo, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-No puedes seguir con esto.

\- ¿Qué? -dice con una sonrisa, sin duda no puede creerse que le esté hablando en serio.

-Tienes que dejarlo.

-No puedes decirlo en serio. ¿Es por mi padre? ¿Es eso? ¿Ha terminado convenciéndote?

-No es eso.

\- ¿No es eso? No me vengas con gilipolleces. Mi padre siempre consigue convencer a todo el mundo, pero me da igual, me da igual todo. Me da igual que todos os pongáis en mi contra. ¿Me oyes? -dice gritando mientras lágrimas caen por su cara.

-No es por tu padre, es por lo que me ha dicho que ha pasado esta mañana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿lo del poli? No me da miedo, sé que puedo conseguirlo, voy a lograrlo, voy a ser quien quiero ser con ayuda o sin ayuda, no os necesito a ninguno.

-Kate…

\- ¿Qué? Ya me has dicho lo que tenías que decirme ¿no? Eres un cobarde o simplemente te importa más este trabajo, da igual, me da igual-dice con rabia y veo como se gira, pero le agarro del brazo para que no se separe, aunque da un tirón para que la suelte.

-No es por nada de eso.

\- ¿Am no? ¿Entonces? Dime Rick, ¿Por qué haces esto? -dice mirándome fijamente y trago saliva, bajando la mirada durante un segundo antes de aposarla sobre la suya y ser lo más sincero posible.

-Si te pasa algo…yo…no podría vivir con ello, Kate…yo…estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero mi miedo a que te pase algo…supera cualquier cosa-digo mirándole fijamente…-no podría vivir con eso, yo no…-y entonces siento como nuestras miradas se cruzan y entonces veo como da un paso hacia mi haciendo que nuestros labios se junten y yo pierda toda batalla, toda la realidad de lo que estaba pasando.

Nos separamos mientras ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y no sé que me pasa, no sé porque lo hago, pero lo siguiente que estoy haciendo es agarrarla de la cintura mientras la acerco más a mí, mientras me vuelvo a perder entre sus labios.

Siento como se agarra a mi cuello mientras no dejamos de besarnos, y cuando quiero darme cuenta, estamos sobre todos esos papeles esparcidos por su cama. Los apartamos como podemos mientras no dejamos de desnudarnos el uno al otro, perdiendo el control de todo esto, pero, aun así, sintiéndome mejor que nunca, sintiéndome libre, sintiendo que estoy haciendo algo por mí, porque quiero y deseo hacerlo sobre todas las cosas.

La ropa queda esparcida junto a todos los papeles, mientras nosotros nos convertimos en uno, sin dejar de besarnos, sin dejar de tocarnos, llevados por la pasión, pero también por algo, que no sé como definirlo, pero era algo mágico que nos había llevado a esto, el miedo a perder, el miedo de no poder apoyarnos el uno en el otro, el miedo a no creer en el otro, el miedo al fin. Pero yo en este momento, mientras la beso, mientras rozo con la yema de mis dedos su piel, voy a demostrarle que confió en ella, que creo en ella, que siento orgullo de esta Kate, y que a pesar de que tengo miedo, mucho miedo, voy a estar ahí, voy a estar por y para ella.

La miro fijamente mientras una sonrisa aparece en la cara de lo dos, miro sus labios, como sus dientes presionan sus labios con un mordisco pequeño que me parece tan sensual, tanto como toda ella, ella es tan sensual. Siento sus manos en mi pelo y siento como me besa despacio en los labios mientras sus piernas envuelven mi cintura, y no necesito más para dar el paso, y unirnos por fin en uno.

Y así como si fuera un juego, donde nos buscamos el uno al otro, nuestros cuerpos disfrutan el uno del otro, mientras siento como mi corazón late al ritmo del suyo, y entonces lo noto, como ambos llegamos al clímax, como ambos cerramos este momento sintiendo el placer del otro y convirtiendo el tu y yo, en un nosotros.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado este paso, esto empieza a cambiar, sin duda este paso va a cambiar algo y ya no abra marcha atrás. Como siempre gracias y deseando leer que opináis.**

 **Hasta el miércoles XXXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

POV RICK

Me remuevo en su cama y abro los ojos encontrándomela sentada en la cama dándome la espalda solo puedo ver su espalda desnuda, pero, aun así, una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, porque, aunque me da mucho miedo lo que acaba de pasar, no podía arrepentirme de lo que había pasado, al menos no si ella no lo hacia.

Me levanto quedándome sentado justo detrás de ella, y puedo ver que tiene un papel entre sus manos. Coloco mi mano en su hombro, haciendo que se sobresalte, pero entonces me mira y una sonrisa aparece en su cara.

-Ya he encontrado lo que buscaba, aunque ya da igual ¿no? -dice con una sonrisa triste, y me duele verla así, porque sé lo importante que todo esto es para ella.

Me coloco mejor detrás de ella dejando un beso en su hombro desnudo mientras me coloco detrás de ella por completo abrazándola por la espalda mientras beso su cuello.

-Yo no creo que de igual, es más, creo que deberías hacer alguna copia para mi ¿no? -digo sorprendiéndonos a los dos y veo como se separa de mi y se gira con esa cara de ilusión y siento que estoy perdiendo toda la cordura.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sé que para ti es importante, y aun sigo pensando lo mismo de antes, es peligroso y…no quiero que te pase nada, pero sé que si no lo haces…no serás feliz. Quiero verte feliz, y por supuesto, no pienso dejarte hacerlo sola, así que, si quieres ir, yo voy contigo-digo mirándole a los ojos y veo como se lanza a mi cuello abrazándome con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias, muchas gracias-no deja de decir mientras deja besos en mi cuello, y aunque tengo miedo de no poder controlar esto, sé que no es un capricho, sé que es algo que necesita y pienso apoyarla en todo, me cueste lo que me cueste.

-Kate…

\- ¿Sí?

-Prométeme que vamos a hacerlo con cuidado. Necesito que esto no acabe mal.

\- ¿Lo dices por mi padre? -pregunta mirándome fijamente.

-Me da igual tu padre, me da igual si me echa-digo mirándole para que me crea-pero si estas en peligro, si esto se nos va de las manos, prométeme que lo dejaremos.

-No va a pasar nada.

-Por favor-digo suplicándole y veo como me sonríe mientras se agarra a mi cuello, mientas esta sentada en mis piernas.

-Te lo prometo, no sabes lo importante que es que confíes en mi, que me apoyes.

-Yo te metí en esto de alguna manera, no iba a huir así como así-digo con una sonrisa y veo como me sonríe mientras se acerca para besarme.

-Esto es una puta locura-dice riéndose y no sé en que esta pensando-hace unos días quería echarte y ahora…ahora eres mi mayor apoyo.

-Bueno…yo hace unos días no me importaba incluso hacer mal mi trabajo y que bueno…auch-me quejo al recibir un golpe de su parte, pero al verla sonreír enseguida una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, ¿Cómo puedo estar cometiendo una autentica locura y aun así estar feliz y tranquilo?

-Esto es una puta locura lo sabes ¿no?

-Créeme, que lo sé-digo mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Si mi padre se entera de que no le haces caso, es más que me ayudas…

-Se lo que me estoy jugando Kate…

-Y aun así…me ayudas a pesar de que hace un par de días me odiabas.

-Si…es verdad…esto es una puta locura-digo con una sonrisa y la veo sonreír mientras se muerde el labio y dios quiero abrazarla y cuidar de ella para siempre, quiero protegerla de todos a pesar de que creo que ella sabe bastante bien cuidar de si misma, pero siento un instinto de protección hacia ella…que no es normal y ni si quiera ser como explicarlo.

Veo como se acerca juntando nuestros labios en un beso lleno de pasión, haciendo que quiero volver a meterme en esta cama y no salir de ella nunca más, pero necesito frenar esto antes de que nos metamos en un buen lío.

-Deberíamos recoger todo.

-No seas aguafiestas-dice atacando mi cuello, y dios estoy perdiendo la batalla, pero si su padre entra y nos ve así, será algo que tendrá que acabar antes de empezar.

-Kate…es tarde ya.

-Vale, eres un aguafiestas que lo sepas-dice levantándose y la abrazo por la cintura para que no se separe del todo, tenemos que hablar de algo importante antes de que salga por esa puerta.

-Kate…en cuanto a lo de antes, tenemos que hacerlo despacio.

\- ¿Despacio?

-No podemos ir el lunes a hablar con él. Tu padre no quiere que salgas de casa. Si lo haces, no va a permitir que hagas nada. Tenemos que hacer algo. Quizás unos días y todo se relaje.

-Él no puede esperar unos días, esta en la cárcel Rick, no en un hotel de cinco estrellas-dice levantándose sin duda enfadada.

-Esta bien, pero no puedes salir, tu padre no te dejara.

\- ¿Entonces? No va a relajarse nunca.

-Si, si le haces creer que de verdad te has olvidado de esto. Pero tardara unos días en creerlo.

-Unos días…no puedo esperar unos días…esto es una mierda-dice tapándose la cara con las manos y yo ya no puedo más, me levanto y la abrazo y siento como esconde su cara en mi cuello haciendo que sienta sus lágrimas, y de nuevo me veo diciendo algo sorprendiéndome a mí mismo.

-Lo haré yo.

\- ¿Hacer que? -pregunta separándose.

-Puedo ir yo a verlo a la cárcel. Tu mantienes un papel de que te has olvidado de todo y voy yo por ti. Averiguaré que paso.

-Pero…si mi padre se entera…

-No lo hará-digo con una sonrisa, aunque sabia que era muy probable que mi puesto aquí estuviera en peligro, sé que lo esta desde que he decidido apoyarla, y me doy cuenta de que esta en juego mi futuro, está en juego demostrarme a mí mismo que podía hacerlo, y, es más, demostrárselo a mis padres, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía, sentía que tenia que ayudarla, que tenía que hacerlo.

-Rick ¿Por qué haces todo esto? -me pregunta mirándome fijamente, y ni si quiera sé que responder a eso, solo sé que es lo que mi corazón me pida que haga, es lo que siento que todo mi ser quiere que haga.

-Porque es lo que tengo que hacer. Si, es verdad que quizás es porque me sienta algo comprometido por que yo te metí en esto, pero lo hago Kate…porque confió en lo que dices, en lo que piensas, y porque sin duda, me gusta mucho más esta Kate que la otra, apuesto por esta Kate que tengo delante, apuesto por ti-digo mirándola fijamente y veo como se acerca de nuevo besándome, pero esta vez es un beso tierno, en el que nuestros labios apenas se acarician, apenas pelean, solo se buscan, se tocan, es una leve caricia que hace que mi corazón palpite a toda velocidad, y dios mío, que alguien me explique que es lo que me esta pasando, que es lo que estoy haciendo, porque siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

-Deberíamos bajar a cenar.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

-No he comido nada. Además…el ejercicio, el buen ejercicio, siempre me da hambre-dice mordiéndose el labio y dios mío como no iba a ser mi perdición.

Nos vestimos y salimos los dos de la habitación, intentando demostrar que no ha pasado nada, pero siento una electricidad recorrer la distancia ente los dos. Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina con miradas cómplices y enseguida nos sentamos los dos, el uno pegado al otro y nos ponemos a comer algo, la verdad es que no sabia el hambre que tenia hasta que no he probado el primer bocado. Y aquí ahora mismo, a su lado, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que quizás mañana cuando vea las cosas con otra visión, con tiempo, con perspectiva, me de cuenta de que quizás me este equivocando, ahora solo puedo pensar en una cosa, en que es especial, en que desprende una magia y algo que me tiene cautivado. Y por eso, aunque con el tiempo pueda verlo de otra manera, aunque llegue a pensar que quizás esto es una locura, siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que es lo correcto, que merece que le ponga el mundo por bandera, se merece todo y a pesar de que tengo miedo, a pesar de que tengo tanto por perder, voy a hacerlo, voy a estar a su lado pase lo que pase.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os siga gustando, esto sin duda va a empezar a ponerse más intenso, ambos trabajaran mano a mano por ayudar a ese chico mientras ambos empiezan a sentir algo más.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

POV RICK

Llego a casa después de una noche bastante loca, la verdad es que ni si quiera sé como empezó toda esta locura. Nada más abrir la puerta me encuentro con Javi tomando un buen café, me acerco a él y le arrebato la taza antes de que pueda llevársela a la boca.

\- ¿Noche dura? -dice levantándose para hacerse otro café.

-No tienes ni idea.

\- ¿Vas a contármela? -pregunta sentándose ya con su taza.

-La verdad es que…-pienso en como se lo tomara, aunque siempre he confiado en él, y después de todo él me metió en todo esto así que…-pues mira, creo que he cometido una locura.

\- ¿La has matado por fin? -dice con una sonrisa, pero al ver mi cara pone cara de pánico-mira prefiero no saberlo, no quiero que me detengan por cómplice ni nada de eso.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, en realidad no es nada que se le parezca.

\- ¿Entonces…?

-Me he acostado con ella.

-Boom…-dice levantándose con una sonrisa-choca esos cinco amigos.

-No es eso tampoco-digo sin moverme.

-No me jodas que te has encoñado con ella, nunca te encoñes de a alguien así, siempre vas a pertenecer a otro mundo.

-No es eso tampoco.

-Tío, me tienes loco ya. ¿Me quieres explicar ya lo que ha pasado?

-Hace unos días me volví loco, me volvió loco y le solté todo lo que pensaba de ella. A pesar de que pensaba que ese era mi final, al final eso hizo que la conociera de verdad. Es una gran mujer…solo que no ha conseguido explotar. Yo le anime a hacerlo. Pero eso ha hecho que se ponga en peligro y su padre nos ha prohibido que la dejemos salir.

-Buah, ¿Se ha puesto echa una fiera?

-Si, y con razón-digo y lo veo mirarme con cara de "en serio" -tiene derecho a luchar por lo que quiera ¿no? Es ya mayor de edad.

\- ¿Tu dejarías que tu hija se pusiera en peligro?

-Ya sé que su padre tiene parte de razón, no se la quito, pero no tiene derecho a dejarla encerrada.

-No me digas que has hecho el idiota y te han echado.

-No he hecho el idiota y aunque aun no me han echado lo van a hacer seguro.

-Rick, necesitabas ese trabajo.

-Lo sé, pero…siento que yo la he metido en todo esto, no puedo dejarla tirada.

-Vamos que te has encoñado de ella. Te la has tirado y has perdido toda la cabeza.

-No hables así-digo serio…-no ha sido así.

-Joder Rick, es imposible que te hayas enamorado de un día para otro.

-No he dicho eso, solo…creo que es una gran mujer y merece que le ayude.

-Aunque con eso no cumplas tu sueño.

-En parte es culpa mía, así que…si, aunque no cumpla mi sueño. Creo que puede hacer un gran bien Javi, de verdad lo creo.

-Dios eres un idiota, pero te entiendo. ¿Qué vas a hacer para ayudarla?

-Me he pedido el día de mañana libre, ella no puede salir y no puedo ir, pero yo iré por ella.

\- ¿Ir? ¿Adonde?

-A la cárcel.

\- ¿A la cárcel? ¿Qué coño no me estas contando? -dice sin duda preocupado e interesado, me siento tomo aire y le cuento todo lo que ha pasado estos días, sin olvidarme de nada.

-Pues eso es lo que ha pasado.

-Estás loco amigo. ¿Sabes que seguramente este en la cárcel porque lo merezca?

-Puede ser, pero que ella necesita saber, que ella quiera intentar ayudarle creo que es algo increíble por su parte, creo que merece la pena intentarlo, merece la pena ayudarla.

-Eres muy grande amigo, solo espero que tengas cuidado y que esto no te traigas cosas malas.

\- ¿Perder el trabajo? Seguiré luchando por mis sueños, no tengo miedo.

-No hablo solo de eso, solo espero que esto no te cueste el corazón o incluso la vida, cuídate ¿sí? -dice antes de levantarse e irse dejándome allí solo de nuevo pensando en sus palabras, sabia que tenia mucho que perder, pero sentía que tenia que seguir, que tenia que hacerlo.

Meto la taza en el lavavajillas y me voy directo a la ducha antes de meterme en la cama, solo esperaba que un sueño reparador me haga ver las cosas de otra manera.

POV KATE

Tengo que seguir el plan de Rick, tengo que intentar convencer a mi padre que he dejado esa idea atrás, tengo que convencerlo para que me deje en paz de nuevo, lo necesito.

No puedo dejar de sonreír como una idiota desde que se fue hace unas horas. Esta noche había sido tan increíble que no podía dejar de darle vueltas una y otra vez. No sabia como había empezado todo, pero sin duda no me arrepentía y no lo iba a hacer nunca.

No puedo evitar compararlo con lo que paso con Tom y dios las comparaciones son odiosas. No voy a negar que lo pase muy bien con Tom, pero con él, ha sido todo demasiado distinto, había algo en el ambiente que lo ha hecho distinto. Supongo, que es, porque con él puedo ser yo misma, puedo ser esa chica que siempre he querido ser y que había terminado metiendo en una caja fuerte, de la que me había olvidado hasta de la combinación. Pero ha llegado él y de repente a puesto mi vida patas para arriba, y encima saber que esta ahí, que cree en mí, que va a ayudarme con todo a pesar de que su trabajo esta en juego, hace que sea aun más increíble. Me siento apoyada por él más que en toda mi vida por cualquiera, incluso por parte de mi familia. He sentido una conexión tan rápida con él que hasta estoy sorprendida, porque es verdad que quizás venimos de mundos distintos, y quizás al principio no le puse las cosas muy cómodas, pero tenemos una visión del mundo, del futuro que queremos, muy parecida. Todo cambio en el momento en que sorprendiéndome me soltó todo lo que pensaba, fueron puñales que se fueron clavando en mi estómago, pero después de llorar y estar sola durante varios minutos me di cuenta de que era verdad, que era la parte que odiaba de mí, esa parte acomodada de mí. Era más fácil poner siempre excusas para no dar un paso hacia delante, era más fácil culpar al de lado. Pero ahora, ahora todo ha cambiado. Quiero luchar por todo, quiero por fin hacer lo que siempre he querido, y con su ayuda estoy segura de que puedo lograrlo, pero antes, antes tengo que conseguir mi parte del trato.

Entro en el despacho de mi padre tras tocar y oír su voz al otro lado. Cuando me ve su cara refleja sorpresa, sin duda no esperaba mi visita, eso puede venirme bien para convencerlo.

-Papa ¿Puedo pasar? Solo serán dos minutos.

-Claro pasa-dice echándose para atrás en su sillón, expectante por saber que hacía ahí.

-Yo…quería pedirte perdón, sé que nunca he sido fácil pero que últimamente te lo he puesto demasiado difícil, incluso para mí, solo…quería demostrarme que no era por molestarte…por llamar tu atención, pero no puedo negar que ha sido por eso…lo siento mucho. Siempre he sido tu niña mimada, y quizás ahora no siento eso por tu parte. Sé que ya no soy una niña, pero…da igual, solo quería pedirte perdón-digo como si nada, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber donde dar. No estaba de acuerdo con su trabajo, pero como padre, la verdad es que siempre había estado ahí para mí, no tenía nada que reclamarle, solo que su trabajo afectara a mi normalidad, a mi vida.

-Cariño, siempre has sido mi niña y siempre lo será, por es hago todo lo que hago.

-Lo sé papa, pero tienes que entender que me cueste llevar esta vida, no es algo que yo haya elegido. Sé que siempre me pongo en tu contra, pero es que…me gustaría estar en casa y tener una vida normal.

-Te he prometido que volvemos algún día, dentro de poco.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo diciendo eso.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez es verdad-dice levantándose y sentándose a mi lado mientras deja un beso en mi cabeza-te quiero cariño, solo quiero tu bienestar, este trabajo que tanto odias ha permitido que puedas estudiar en los mejores colegios, a permitido que tenga acceso a lugares y personas que sin él no hubieras podido tener. Solo quiero un mejor futuro para ti, y para eso lucho. Sé que no estas de acuerdo con lo hago, y lo entiendo, pero, aunque acepto tu perdón, no voy a dejar que salgas fuera, al menos de momento, si te pasa algo cariño…yo me muero ¿lo entiendes? -dice mirándome fijamente y sé que no le he convencido, que tardaré algo en hacerlo, pero no voy a darme por vencida.

-Lo entiendo papa, voy a aceptarlo, de verdad quiero acabar esta guerra, no quiero estar mal contigo ni ver a mama mal porque estemos así. Voy a dejarme de tonterías te lo prometo-digo levantándome y dándole un abrazo, me dolía tener que mentirle, pero no me dejaba otro remedio, necesitaba hacer esto, con su apoyo o sin él, pero tenía que hacerlo.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os este gustando, el lunes vuelvo con más, va a ser una historia larga, aviso y va a ver bastante giros dentro de ella. Creo que es una historia que busca más dentro de ellos, de como son cada uno y por lo que luchan, su forma de ser marcara la historia.**

 **Gracias y que tengáis un buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

POV KATE

Me despierto con la esperanza de que hoy por fin podamos averiguar algo, que Rick vaya a la cárcel y pueda hablar por fin con él y sacar algo de todo esto. Tenía todas mis esperanzas puesta en que esto funcionará, si no lo hacia todo el trabajo seria en balde.

Me levantó con una sonrisa a pesar de que sabia que no iba a poder salir hoy tampoco, pero podía esperar un poco más si con eso me quitaba a mi padre de encima. Rick se había pedido hoy el día libre para poder ayudarme eso significaba que tendría a Tom todo el día encima y eso tampoco ayudaba.

Bajo las escaleras directa a la cocina. Le doy a la cafetera para preparar directamente el primer café del día mientras saco un croissant y me lo meto en la boca. Enciendo la radio y escucho la música mientras me muevo alrededor de la mesa.

-Parece que estas muy contenta. -dice mi madre sobresaltándome.

-Buenos días mama.

\- ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan feliz?

\- No puedo estar feliz sin ningún motivo en especial.

-Si quieres engañarte muy bien. Ya me ha contado tu padre la disculpa de ayer.

-Am eso.

\- Kate no juegues con tu padre. Se que piensas que no, pero hace todo por tu bienestar, aunque a veces esté equivocado.

\- No estoy jugando con él.

\- Ya te he dicho que a mí no puedes engañarme.

\- Mama solo quiero que todo este mejor. Para todos.

\- Cariño te quiero y sabes que siempre voy apoyarte, pero creo que tu padre tiene razón no estas jugando con un niño, esa gente puede hacerte daño, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

\- Ya le he dicho a papa que lo iba dejar.

\- Pero no es así. Eres igual de cabezota que él.

\- Si fuera así que no lo es, es algo que siempre he querido hacer, estoy estudiando para ser abogada mama, es algo que teníais que tener claro desde entonces, ¿no pensarías que era solo por diversión o por hacer algo no?

\- Cuando seas abogada será distinto.

\- ¿En qué?

-Podrás hacer algo. Ahora mismo nadie te tomara en serio.

-Puedo contratar a un buen abogado para él.

\- Eso puedes hacerlo sin meterte en ningún lío. Es más, si quieres yo te doy el número de uno muy bueno, pero tu déjalo.

-Mama.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para la familia. No voy a meterme en esto, no voy a contárselo a tu padre, aunque espero que tengas mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Puedes pedirle que me deje salir?

\- No voy a meterme ya te lo he dicho, por ninguno, así que lo siento, pero será él que decida cuando.

-Muchas gracias mama. -digo con sarcasmo cogiendo mi croissant y mi café y dejándola allí para irme hacia el jardín, pero parece que para ella no había acabado la conversación porque me sigue hacia allí.

-He visto que te llevas mejor con el chico nuevo, con Rick

\- Que tiene que ver con todo esto eso.

-Pues que te conozco, para hacer daño a tu padre metes a cualquiera ya lo hiciste cuando llego. No lo metas en esto si te cae bien.

-Mama yo no meto a nadie.

\- Cariño acepto que tomes tus decisiones y que tires para adelante con las consecuencias. Piensa que consecuencias pueden ser esa y si solo te afectan a ti, nadie merece cargar con esas consecuencias por algo que tú haces.

-Yo nunca obligaría a nadie a hacer algo.

\- Sí, pero por la gente que nos importa hacemos a veces cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias y a veces las consecuencias nos superan. Ese chico no lo merece- dice mirándome como una madre dándome un consejo, y sé que tiene razón, pero ahora mismo solo puedo pensar en conseguir lo que busco lo que quiero sin importar las consecuencias, yo no le he obligado, él acepto sin pedírselo, sabe lo que puede pasar y aun así ha aceptado, yo no tendría la culpa ¿no?

POV RICK

Voy de camino hacia la prisión, con mi papelito relleno para que me dejaran verlo. La hermana del preso la que hizo que todo esto empezara estaba esperándome en la puerta.

-Hola, gracias por venir. Nos sabes cuánto os agradezco lo que estáis haciendo.

-Aún no hemos hecho nada, y todo dependerá de lo que pase ahí dentro. No sabemos si hay algo que hacer o no.

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a ser defendido.

-Ya, pero nos estamos jugando mucho como para hacer esto por alguien que ha cometido un crimen. Lo siento, pero sí creo que es culpable esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

-Confió en que sepas ver el gran corazón que tiene.

-Ya lo veremos-digo entrando detrás de ella mientras tenemos que pasar por todo tipo de seguridad.

Si, tengo muchas dudas de estar haciendo lo correcto, no podía evitarlo, no cuando veo la cara de felicidad y emoción de mi madre el día que partí. Pero aun así no he podido negarme, no sé porque, pero no puedo hacerlo. Cierro los ojos intentando calmar mi puso mientras paso el ultimo control hacia una pequeña habitación sin ventanas ninguna, ya sentía una fuerte presión en el estómago y sentía que me faltaba el aire, sin duda no podría vivir así no puedo imaginarme que será pasar horas y horas sin ver ni si quiera el sol.

Me siento en la silla más cercana a la puerta y ella se sienta a mi lado. De repente, se abre la puerta y entra un guarda tirando de un hombre que iba esposado y con solo mirarlo siento perjuicios hacia él, sin dudas siento que esto no ha empezado con buen pie, quizás sea lo mejor, que todo podamos olvidarnos de esto.

Se sienta justo enfrente de nosotros y veo como me mira atravesándome con esos ojos oscuros que me dan miedo. Siento como las manos me sudan y me echo hacia atrás manteniendo las distancias con aquel tipo. Me tomo unos segundos para mirarlo, tiene todos los brazos tatuados, una larga barba descuidada y unas greñas importantes.

\- ¿Quién es este? -pregunta con una voz potente que hace que me cague de miedo directamente.

-José, ha venido a ayudarnos.

-No necesito su ayuda.

-Si la necesitas. No podemos pagar un abogado y ´él y su novia pueden ayudarnos. -dice mirando a su hermano y escucharla decir que Kate era mi novia hizo que sentimientos encontrados se sacudieran en mi interior.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto María.

-José, no voy a dejarte aquí no voy a dejarte que pagues por algo que no has hecho. -dice rotundamente. -cuéntale todo ¿sí? Por favor. -dice mirando a su hermano y veo por primera vez una fractura en la actitud del chico que tenía delante, de repente no daba tanto miedo.

-Ya te he dicho que da igual. La policía está metida en esto, no me van a dejar salir.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que la policía está dentro? -preguntó inocentemente y me echa una mirada que me hace retroceder.

-Ellos me la pusieron ahí. Necesitaban a un alguien a quien culpar.

-¿Para qué?

-Has visto no me cree paso de seguir hablando.

-José.

-Intenta convencerme. -digo mirándole, ya que estaba aquí quería irme seguro.

-Me mandaron un mensaje, me dedico a recoger chatarra que luego vendo. Tenía que recoger algunos trastes cerca de la frontera, cuando de repente me veo rodeado de policías, por todos los lado. Y sin comérmelo ni beberlo estaba aquí porque llevaba no se cuanta droga en mi coche, una droga que no había visto nunca.

-Crees que fue una trampa.

-Si.

-¿De la misma policía?

-¿No ves? No me cree.

-Entiende que no te conozco y…

-Por favor, mire más allá de las apariencias. Mi hermano a cuidado de mi desde que era una niña. El me trajo aquí buscando una vida mejor. Cometió errores en el pasado, pero todo fue para poder sobrevivir. Lo hizo para que saliéramos adelante. Pero me prometió que todo iba a cambiar cuando salió de prisión la última vez, y lo hizo. Es inocente, tiene que ayudarnos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **¿Creerá Rick la versión de José? ¿Lo creerá Kate? ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias de sus actos? ¿Como afectarán a Rick? ¿Y a ellos?**

 **El miércoles más, gracias por seguir leyendo y manteniendo el Caskett vivo.**

 **Siempre XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capitulo 14

POV RICK

Llego a la casa de Kate casi seguro de que esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado, pero también seguro de que ella no va a parar, aunque le diga que no le creo nada. Así que me encuentro en un dilema, contarle lo que de verdad pienso, o apoyarla hasta el final, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Nada más entrar por la puerta me dirijo a su habitación intentado evitar el encuentro con sus padres, ya estaba siendo bastante complicado como para tener que engañarles en su cara.

Cuando llegó a la puerta me dispongo a golpear, me quedo con la mano en alto sin llegar a dar porque la puerta se abre de golpe.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome un gesto para que pase dentro y yo lo hago, solo para que no me vieran ahí en la puerta de su habitación.

Lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza cuando paso al interior, es en las ganas que tengo de besarla y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara mientras me acerco para poder acabar con esas ganas locas, pero entonces ella empieza a hablar y a preguntarme como una loca y paro en seco sin saber muy bien que hacer.

\- ¿Has ido? ¿lo has visto? ¿Qué te ha dicho? - pregunta emocionada e ilusionada tanto como estaba yo de verla, y siento un nudo en el estómago porque ahora mismo sentía que estaba haciendo el idiota.

-Yo-digo como un tonto sin saber cómo seguir, ¿me estaba equivocando haciendo todo esto? Esa era la duda que me tenía atrapado en este momento, pero entonces cometo el error de mirarla y todo vuelve a nublarse con una capa de niebla que me ciega y me hace dar todo de mi para ella. - he ido, he estado con él y con su hermana. No me ha causado muy buena impresión, esa es la verdad. Tengo dudas, lo que cuenta no es muy creíble. Parece una película de espías.

\- ¿Pero, es por algo que dijo?

\- No sé, es por si actitud y porque solo mirarle ya daba miedo.

\- Pero eso solo es una primera impresión, fíjate como fue la que tuvimos el uno del otro-dice mirándome fijamente.

\- Si, pero ninguno de los dos teníamos una carrera como delincuentes.

\- Que sepamos. ¿tú sabes cuál es mi historial? Si lo supieras creo que te sorprenderías-dice con una sonrisa.

\- La verdad es que prefiero no saberlo.

\- Crees que si supieras que yo había robado o algo así, ¿cambiaría tu forma de pensar sobre mí?

\- Puede, no sé.

\- ¿Aunque eso hubiera pasado hace años? La gente cambia Rick.

\- No estoy tan seguro de eso.

\- Entonces no crees que pueda cambiar.

\- No he dicho eso. Además, es completamente diferente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me conoces?

\- Claro.

\- No me conoces del todo Rick, ni yo a ti, no puedes estar seguro de eso.

\- Es que…en realidad tú no tienes que cambiar. Tú ya eras así, solo tenías que sacarlo, y lo estas sacando. -digo acercándome a ella y abrazándola por la cintura intentando que entendiera lo que quería decirle, pero no consigo sacarle una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me cuentas que es lo que te ha dicho? -suspiro dándome por vencido me alejo un poco y empiezo a contarlo todo, sin dejarme nada en el tintero.

\- ¿Qué piensas? -digo cuando acabo.

-Que puede que tenga razón, por eso me amenazo la policía por eso…

-Hey, es todo muy rebuscado Kate, no puedes creértelo así sin nada, sin tener ninguna prueba.

-Si pudiera verlo con mis propios ojos, si pudiera hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que podrías leerlo mejor que yo? Conmigo no lo hiciste muy bien, al menos yo no voy a hacerte daño, no estoy en la cárcel no…

-Para ¿sí? -dice levantando la voz y me doy cuenta de que estamos discutiendo y eso hace que pare, porque es lo que menos quiero.

-Lo siento, solo…nos estamos jugando mucho como para no estar seguros.

-Nadie te está obligando-dice cruzándose de brazos mirándome fijamente y sé que ahora mismo esta cerrada en banda, que nada que pueda decirle va a hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero tampoco voy a estar aquí haciendo el idiota, necesito un tiempo.

-Necesito unos minutos-digo bajando la mirada.

-Muy bien, haz lo que quieras-dice girándose dándome la espalda y yo cabeceo dándome cuenta de que quizás me he acelerado en todo esto. Salgo por la puerta y paseo por el pasillo de un lado para otro, estaba intentando tranquilizarme, no entendía como me había metido en todo esto, estaba a punto de volverme loco y lo único que hago para soltar esta frustración es pegar un puño a la pared, el dolor de después hace que me arrepienta al segundo, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-Joder…-maldigo mientras me agarro la mano y siento como la presión poco a poco empieza a disminuir, si estaba pasándome esto era porque sabia que estaba cometiendo un error, quizás lo que debía hacer era bajar ahora mismo, dimitir y volver suplicando a la cafetería, o mejor volver a de nuevo a casa. Pero entonces se abre la puerta de nuevo de su habitación y allí esta ella de pie, con lágrimas en los ojos y siento como mi corazón se encoje.

-Lo siento…-dice bajando la mirada mientras llora y es lo que necesito para acercarme rápidamente a ella y abrazarla con fuerza contra mi cuerpo mientras siento como sus lágrimas mojan mi cuello.

Cuando nos separamos, le agarro de la mano y la llevo de nuevo al interior. Nos sentamos en su cama. Ella se coloca con sus piernas encogidas mientras me mira sorbiéndose la nariz. Cojo un pañuelo y se lo paso.

-Gracias-dice y yo solo asiento a forma de respuesta.

-No quiero que pelemos. Esto es demasiado complicado como para encima estar discutiendo.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Yo…de verdad Rick no quiero crearte problemas, si quieres dejarlo…

-Ya te dije que iba a estar aquí a tu lado-digo con una sonrisa, sin pensarlo simplemente me salió, porque era lo que quería, ayudarla, apoyarla, estar a su lado.

-Rick yo…esto es muy importante para mí, necesito que salga todo bien, lo necesito. Aunque eso no hace que me pueda comportar como una idiota, y menos contigo que tanto me has ayudado. Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero no sé si es lo que necesito o quiero saber, pero algo me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto en ayudar a ese chico. De verdad, no es una obsesión, es algo que siento… no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Si tu confías, yo confió, pero vayamos despacio, con los pies en el suelo, si tienes razón, si es verdad lo que cuenta, va a ser muy peligroso. Voy a apoyarte, voy a estar ahí a tu lado, pero necesito que vayamos con pies de plomo y necesito que consigamos alguna prueba, yo al menos, necesito algo más que una corazonada.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Vamos despacio. Si quieres, intentaré hablar con su hermana cuando pueda, incluso puedo conseguir que hables con ella por teléfono, pero hasta que tu padre no te quite el castigo no vamos a poder hacer mucho más, y menos teniendo yo turno de día.

-Lo sé, lo he intentado, pero de momento.

-Tu sigue intentándolo ¿sí?

-Gracias por todo Rick y lo siento de nuevo.

-No hace falta que lo pidas más. Ya esta olvidado-digo con una sonrisa y veo como me sonríe mientras se acerca un poco más y junta sus labios con los míos sin duda sorprendiéndome, cuando nos separamos ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa.

-No sabia cuanto deseaba esto hasta que lo he hecho-dice con una sonrisa y yo vuelvo a acercarme para besarla de nuevo mientras la aprieto por la cintura dejándola caer sobre la cama y cayendo yo sobre ella sin dejar de besarnos.

Nos miramos una vez más, y todo queda olvidado, solo estamos los dos, solo los dos con ganas de tocarnos, de sentirnos, de besarnos, y eso es lo que hacemos.

Nos desnudamos el uno al otro, sin dejar de mirarnos, sin dejar de sonreír, y todo esto me recuerda, porque sigo aquí, porque estoy luchando por estar aquí, por ayudarla, porque estoy poniendo mi vida en peligro, porque estoy jugando con mi futuro, y una vez más, cuando pongo todo eso en la balanza, esto, el estar con ella, el mirarla a los ojos, el poder besarla, ver su sonrisa, ver como su cuerpo tiembla junto al mío mientras llega al clímax, todo esto, supera al resto, lo supera con creces.

 **Continuará...**

 **Pues parece que ambos van a seguir con esto, sin miedo a las consecuencias, una porque siente que no tiene nada que perder y él otro porque le merece toda la pena estando a su lado. Parece que ahora mismo están cada uno en una página distinta, o al menos lo parece, ya veremos como va avanzando poco a poco. Gracias como siempre por leer.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

POV KATE

Han pasado ya dos días desde que Rick pudo ir a la cárcel y aun sigo aquí encerrada, y por muy bien que estoy portándome parece que mi padre no esta por la labor de dejarme salir y estoy empezando a desesperarme, ya soy mayor de edad y no puede mantenerme encerrada aquí. Estoy haciéndolo por las buenas, pero estoy empezando a perder la paciencia y como siga aquí encerrada un día más creo que voy a volverme loca.

Entonces lo veo llegar por la ventana y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, él es el único que me está manteniendo cuerda estos días, aunque también esta siendo mi saco de boxeo, no quiero hacerle daño, pero siempre termino pagando mi frustración con él, y tengo miedo de que se canse de mi y se vaya, porque si lo hace…no quiero ni pensarlo.

Decido que estoy cansada de estar encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes, rodeada de papeles que ya no pueden ayudarme más, no mientras no haya nada nuevo que mirar, así que salgo corriendo bajando las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, y lo encuentro hablando con mi madre en la puerta, algo que hace que me frene.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante unos segundos y veo como mi madre mira hacia mi al ver su mirada, veo como siguen hablando y yo decido dejarlos, ya sé que solo pueden estar hablando de mi y eso hace que me sienta mal, no quiero que hablen mis espaldas de mi. Enfadada salgo por la puerta que del jardín y me siento en la tumbona, era lo más cerca que había estado en días del aire libre y estaba sentándome genial.

Pasados unos minutos siento unos pasos detrás de mi y no tengo que girarme para saber que es él. Lo siento quedarse ahí detrás de mi de pie, y me coloco las gafas de sol para que no pueda ver que ahora mismo estaba enfadada.

-Kate…solo estábamos hablando…

-Me da igual-digo con la voz más dura de lo que tenía planeado.

-Kate…de verdad, ¿puedo explicarte? ¿me dejas? -dice arrodillándose a mi lado y siento su mano sobre mi brazo y aunque quiero estar enfadada porque últimamente era el sentimiento en el que siempre me encontraba, no puedo estarlo.

Giro la cara mirándole mientras siento como los ojos me escuecen, no quiero estar enfadada con el mundo, no quiero estar enfadada con él.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas, solo quería que no te dejara sola. -dice bajito intentando ver a través de mis gafas de sol, y doy gracias a tenerlas para que no pueda ver como mis ojos están fabricando lágrimas a punto de caer. - ¿sabes lo que le he dicho? Que no iba a dejarte sola, y no lo voy a hacer-dice con una sonrisa y dios tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero me controlo, porque lo que menos quiero ahora mismo es que me separen de él y si mi padre piensa que pasa algo entre nosotros no tardara en apartarlo de mi lado y solo pensar en ello me mata.

Siento su mano en la mía dejando pequeñas caricias que hace que las lágrimas terminen cayendo por mi cara haciéndolas visible para él, y entonces veo como se levanta del suelo y tira de mi mano y me resisto un poco pero no mucho y menos cuando siento como tira de mi haciendo que nos fundamos en un fuerte abrazo que hace que las lágrimas aun broten con más fuerza, porque siento que no lo merezco.

-Si nos ven…-empiezo a decir, pero no me deja acabar.

-Me da igual todo…ya te lo he dicho, me da igual todo-dice mientras me abraza y me siento de nuevo llena de vida, con fuerza para luchar y sintiendo lo que dice, haciéndome sentir fuerte y acompañada de nuevo, pero a la vez, a la vez con mucho miedo, miedo de hacerle daño, miedo de cometer algún error que no pueda reparar, miedo de saber que tengo su vida en mis manos, todos sus sueños están a mi disposición y eso me da mucho miedo.

Nos separamos y veo como me mira fijamente como si pudiera atravesar las gafas de sol, pero parece que no quiere ningún impedimento y me las quita despacio, haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos se cuele en los míos, haciendo que cosquillas se remuevan en mi estómago.

-No quiero que me veas así. -digo limpiándome algunos restos de las lágrimas.

-No digas tonterías, hasta así estas guapísima. -dice sacándome una sonrisa mientras lo miro de cerca, y tengo tantas ganas de besarlo, que no pienso en nada y me acerco más a él hasta que nuestros labios se tocan, se buscan, se encuentran y se enzarzan en una lucha mientras nuestras manos se agarran al otro sin querer soltarse nunca.

Cuando nos separamos ambos estamos sonriendo. No puedo evitar morderme el labio mientras tiro de su mano y ambos caminamos así agarrados por todo en césped de la casa de embajador, la casa que nunca sentí mía, pero por un rato me quiero olvidar de todo eso, así que tiro de él hacia una zona donde nadie desde dentro de la casa podría vernos y nos tumbamos de lado en el césped quedando cara a cara.

-Cuentame algo de ti-le pregunto mientras le miro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Cuéntame algo sobre tu vida antes de llegar aquí.

-Está bien-dice tumbándose boca para arriba mientras yo sigo mirándole. -Vivía en una pequeña casa rodeada de montañas. Era increíble, antes no pensaba así, quería ir a la ciudad, ahora estando aquí valoro todo. No estaba tan mal como pensaba. Mis padres trabajan mucho, tienen ganado y un pequeño huerto. Tienen que bajar cada semana al pueblo para vender algunas cosas. No necesitábamos casi nada para vivir. ¿sabes? Estaba deseando que llegara ese día para poder bajar y ver a otros niños, además ese día como lo pasábamos entero en el pueblo, aprovechaba para ir a ver al señor Smith. Él me daba clases, gracias a él aprendí a escribir y a leer, siempre decía que era muy listo. Siempre me dejaba libretas y libros para que pudiera seguir con mis clases en casa. Tenía todo el tiempo para leer, para pensar, para soñar. Era un niño que soñaba con venir a la gran ciudad, esos libros me hicieron soñar con un mundo que pensaba que era mejor.

\- ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora creo que no hay nada mejor, solo diferente, esto tiene sus cosas buenas, pero tampoco es fácil, aunque parece complicado, estar tantas horas solo, todo el día trabajando, mis padres son felices, yo he trabajado muchas horas desde que llegue, he estado solo también mucho tiempo y no he sido lo feliz que ellos son-dice con seriedad y coloco mi mano en su brazo dándole mi apoyo.-Bueno nadie dijo que cumplir los sueños fueran fácil, el camino no lo es, pero estoy seguro que llegaré…-dice con una sonrisa triste y me acerco a él para abrazarme a su cuerpo mientras coloco la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Lo conseguirás, y entonces, todo habrá merecido la pena-digo dejando un beso en su pecho y siento como me aprieta y besa mi cabeza, y así abrazados, tumbados y sintiendo el calor en nuestros cuerpos, pasamos el resto del día sin necesidad de nada ni nadie.

Cuando le toca irse, lo acompaño hacia la puerta acristalada del patio, pero no entro, esta la noche perfecta como para meterse de nuevo entre esas cuatro paredes que tanto me asfixian. Nos miramos ambos con una sonrisa mientras nuestras miradas se dicen tantas cosas.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro-digo mordiéndome el labio muriéndome de nuevo por volver a besarlo, y parece que me lee el pensamiento porque enseguida se agacha lo suficiente para juntar sus labios a los míos en un beso demasiado rápido y corto para mi gusto, pero que me hace sonreír como una tonta.

Lo veo entrar dentro con una sonrisa y me doy cuenta de lo importante que es para mí, de lo que sin querer ha cambiado mi vida, y me doy cuenta de la suerte que tengo cuando de repente oigo como alguien aplaude a mi lado cuando me giro me encuentro con Tom cara a cara.

-Eres increíble Kate. ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo?

\- ¿Lo dices por haber estado contigo? -tiro a hacer daño solo por defenderlo.

-Me parece increíble que hayas podido fijarte en ese tío, ¿En serio? Espero que este disfrutando de eso mientras dure, porque ya te digo que va a durar poco.

\- ¿Ya vas a ir corriendo a mi padre? -digo desafiándolo.

-No lo necesito, ya te darás cuenta de que es demasiado poco para ti. Disfrutarás un rato de él y cuando te canses lo tiraras como una colilla, como haces siempre Kate-dice mirándome fijamente con cara de odio y me doy cuenta del dolor que le he hecho, algo que nunca había querido pero se lo había hecho, lo veo entrar dentro dándome la espalda y cierro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como sus palabras se clavan en mi interior, y dios, lo que menos quiero en esta vida es hacerle daño a él, no, no voy a hacerle daño.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os este gustando. Parece que de momento la cosa esta bien entre los dos, ¿se meterá Tom por medio? ¿Terminará Kate haciendo daño a Rick? ¿Habrá algo que termine con la calma? Para saber las respuestas tendréis que seguir leyendo.**

 **Buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

POV KATE

Hoy mi padre ha organizado una comida en la embajada, no quería ir, estaba enfadada y frustrada por estar encerrada fingiendo ser alguien que no era. No quería aguantar una fiesta de las de mi padre, no estaba de humor.

Rick llegó hace un rato, pero como gracias a que mi padre no me deja salir, no tiene mucho que hacer y mi padre le ha mandado a recibir a los invitados, nunca pensé decir esto, pero necesito tenerlo a mi lado como una sombra, al menos esto no seria tan duro.

Cuando mi padre me contó ayer lo de esta comida me enfade mucho, es más me negué a ir, pero Rick que es más tranquilo que yo me hizo recapacitar, quizás sea el momento de demostrarle a mi padre que puede confiar de nuevo en mí y por fin ponga punto y final a este encierro. Si no, creo que voy a tener que hacer las cosas por las malas, no puedo más con esta situación.

La gente empieza a llegar y los camareros empiezan a hacer su trabajo así que yo aprovecho para coger una copa de champán que me haga más llevadero esto. Y por supuesto, también busco su mirada. Se ha puesto un traje chaqueta negro que le queda como un guante y que le hace aún más irresistible.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan durante unas décimas de segundos, sonreímos ambos como dos tontos y dios ahora mismo lo que quiero es cogerlo de la chaqueta y meterlo en mi habitación, quitándole ese traje poco a poco, tomándome mi tiempo y disfrutando el momento. Ojalá eso puedo pasar un poco más tarde, pero ahora, ahora me toca aguantar a mis padres y a sus amigos.

Veo llegar a mi padre junto a uno de sus amigos al que me hace saludar, intento fingir la mejor sonrisa posible, aunque no sé si lo estoy consiguiendo, nunca se me ha dado bien fingir.

-Tienes una hija guapísima Jim.

-Ha salido a su madre-dice mi padre colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Eso no lo dudes-dice el otro riéndose y yo siento que no voy a poder fingir más esta sonrisa. -Voy a presentarte a alguien, es mi hijo y es muy guapo, seguro que podréis llegaros a entender ya me entiendes-dice con una sonrisa que me da mucho asco, pero aun así sigo con mi sonrisa, aunque para ella tenga que morderme fuertemente el interior de la boca-Will hijo, ella es la hija de Jim ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Kate-digo con un intento de sonrisa y veo como el otro sonríe mientras se acerca para colocar un beso en mi cara, y aun no sé cómo he conseguido aguantarme y no apartarme.

-Encantado soy Will-dice con una sonrisa de superioridad que me da asco.

\- ¿Por qué no le enseñas la casa? -dice mi padre mirándome y quiero creer que es una broma, pero para nada lo es.

Caminamos el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada por la casa, hasta que acabamos de nuevo en el jardín, y sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se cruza con la de Rick.

-Me ha dicho tu padre que estas estudiando para ser abogada ¿no?

-¿Perdón? -digo volviendo a la realidad.

\- ¿Estudias?

-Oh sí. Abogado.

-Yo he acabado este año-dice con una sonrisa, aunque me da igual, no me interesa nada, pero entonces dice algo que hace que mi interés aumente-estoy trabajando junto el fiscal general, estoy aprendiendo en unos meses el doble que en la Universidad.

-¿En serio? Que guay ¿no?

-Bueno es lo que tiene teniendo a un padre juez. Ya he llevado mi primer caso como primero-dice con una sonrisa.

-Que guay. ¿ya no vas a llevar más?

\- ¿Qué no? Estoy seguro de que pronto cogeré otro. En realidad, he estado ocupado, pero si le pido un caso me lo dará, claro un caso que no sea vip. Pero pronto tendré otro.

-Que guay, ojalá uno pudiera.

-Bueno tu padre seguro que podría conseguirlo.

-No sé, no está muy de acuerdo con que estudie.

-Pues habla con mucho orgullo de lo que su hija está haciendo-dice con una sonrisa dejándome pensativa.

-Ojalá sea lo que dices. Me encantaría poder trabajar en algún caso, aunque para eso tendré que esperar aún un poco más.

-En realidad, si quieres puedo conseguir que vayas a algún juicio conmigo como ayudante, no es lo mismo, pero…

\- ¿En serio?

-Claro, para eso están los amigos ¿no? -dice con una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo, en realidad, mi mente iba a mil por horas.

-Gracias. Que sepas que me lo voy a tomar en serio, te lo pienso recordar.

-Me encantará que lo hagas.

-Por cierto, me gustaría si puedes ayudarme con algo. Es una persona que conozco y está en problemas.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-En realidad, mi padre no está muy de acuerdo con que lo haga así que mejor no hacerlo aquí.

-Está bien, cuando quieras me llamas y te invito a comer-dice con una sonrisa-algo tendré que sacar yo de todo esto ¿no? -dice sonriendo y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, al final no había sido tan malo. -Te dejo, ya está bien de que tengas que cuidar de mi-dice con una sonrisa mientras se aleja de mí y yo me quedo allí como una tonta.

Voy directa a por otra copa, pero veo a mi madre cerca de la barra y decido dar una vuelta para no encontrármela, después de la conversación del otro día no podía dejar de huir de ella.

Me siento en una parte alejada del resto, con otra copa en la mano, pensando en cómo puede ayudarme Will, quizás al final sí que iba a poder ayudar a ese chico antes de lo que pensaba y quizás mejor que yo sola y eso me tenía feliz.

-Hola-escucho una voz a mi espalda y cuando me giro allí estaba Rick con su traje y una sonrisa, no podía ser más guapo.

-Ven siéntate aquí conmigo ¿sí? -digo con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que volver yo…

-Solo un ratito ¿sí? -le insisto con una sonrisa y veo como se acerca sentándose a mi lado mientras me mira con una sonrisa. Le paso mi copa de champán y aunque duda al final le da un pequeño sorbo. -¿No te gusta?

-No estoy muy acostumbrado a beberlo la verdad.

-Estas muy guapo hoy-digo acariciándole la cara.

-Tú también estas muy guapa, aunque eso no es una novedad-dice sonriendo y no puedo evitar acercarme para besarle. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras siento como acaricia mi espalda desnuda. Lo noto pensativo, pero no digo nada hasta que termina hablando y entiendo lo que le pasa.

-Te he visto hablando con un chico.

-Estas celoso-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y veo como baja la cabeza-no tienes motivos para estarlo.

-No estoy celoso…

-Rick.

-No es eso, yo…

-Suéltalo ¿sí?

-Siento a veces que pertenecemos a mundos distintos, y cuando te he visto con él quizás pues ha hecho que me dé más cuenta de eso.

-No creo que pertenecer a mundos distintos sea malo, al revés de momento es algo que nos ha unido ¿no?

-Pero apenas hemos vivido cosas juntos y lo que hemos vivido separados es demasiado diferente. Con él tendrás más cosas en común y…

-Y nada. ¿sabes en lo único que he pensado mientras he estado con él? En quitármelo de encima-digo mientras beso su mejilla y le sonrió, quizás no era toda la verdad, pero no quería pelear, no quería ningún drama por algo que de verdad no tenía ninguna importancia. -Olvídate de eso ¿sí?

-Lo siento ni si quiera debería haberlo sacado.

-No pasa nada. Me conformo con que estés aquí conmigo un ratito más ¿sí?

-Tu padre va a echarme.

-En realidad estás haciendo el trabajo por el que se te contrato, cuidar de mí. -digo acercándose para volver a besarlo y siento como el beso empieza a calentarse cada vez más hasta que acabo tumbada en el césped con él sobre mi mientras nos separamos del beso, nos miramos y no podemos evitar romper a reír.

-Creo que tu padre no entendería lo de hacer mi trabajo si nos viera ahora.

-Me da igual-digo tirando de él de nuevo para juntar nuestros labios de nuevo.

Nos quedamos así tumbados el uno junto al otro sin dejar de hacernos caricias, sintiéndome genial, en realidad, era el mejor momento del día y era gracias a él. Estamos tan tranquilos tumbados, que cuando oímos la voz de mi padre llamándolo, casi no nos da tiempo a reaccionar.

Nos levantamos ambos rápidamente y nos colocamos la ropa mientras intentamos aparentar que aquí no ha pasado nada.

-Aquí estas. Necesito que lleves a uno de mís invitados a casa.

-Claro.

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunta mi padre mirándome.

-Si, tu espía parece que no puede dejar de hacer su trabajo-digo haciéndome la enfadada mientras salgo de allí rápidamente dejándolos solos, pero antes de irme del todo vuelvo la mirada para poder verlo por última vez y sonrió al ver su cara completamente descolocada.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os guste, parece que un nuevo personaje a entrado en acción, veremos como influye en el caso y en la relación de los dos.**

 **Feliz de volver a estar por aquí y con más ganas que nunca XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

POV KATE

Me despierto temprano, la verdad es que estaba cansada de dormir todo el día, bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina y para mi sorpresa allí está mi padre desayunando.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-respondo mientras voy directa a por mí café para poder estar todo lo despierta que pudiera.

-Ayer hable con Will, parece que tenéis cosas en común.

-Ajan.

-Me pidió permiso para llevarte un día a su trabajo.

\- ¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendida girándome-es muy majo la verdad-digo como si nada para que mi padre no notara mi excitación porque eso pasara.

-Se que te haría ilusión Kate-dice mirándome con una sonrisa-le he dicho que si podía llevarte.

\- ¿Y mi castigo?

-Me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti cariño. Así que siempre que vayas con el guardaespaldas y tengas cuidado todo estará bien.

-Gracias papa-digo abrazándolo.

-Demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti cariño, solo quiero que estés segura, que estés bien.

-Lo sé papa, voy a estarlo-digo con una sonrisa justo cuando veo como Rick entra por la puerta y me entran unas ganas terribles de ir hacia él para comérmelo a besos.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo, recuerda con cuidado ¿sí?

-Claro, gracias papa-digo con una sonrisa.

-Hola chico-dice apoyando su mano en el hombro de Rick.

-Buenos días señor-dice Rick serio mientras mira como mi padre sale de la cocina dejándonos solos y yo me levantó rápidamente y salto sobre él haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás estando a punto de acabar con los dos en el suelo pero la pared hace que nos mantengamos de pie-Estas muy contenta hoy-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo le miro mordiéndome el labio antes de atrapar sus labios con los míos deseando agarrarle de la mano y meterlo en mi cama, aunque sabía que si lo hacía no iba a salir más de allí en todo el día, y hoy necesitaba salir, tenía que hacer las cosas con calma para no liarla antes de empezar, pero tenía que hacer algo.

-Mi padre va a quitarme el veto, por fin podemos salir.

-Que bien ¿no? -dice apartando la mirada de mí.

-Cualquiera podría decir que no te alegras.

-Claro que lo hago, es lo que siempre has querido y…

\- ¿Y tú?

-Sabes que solo quiero que este bien y feliz, eso es lo único que me importa-dice mirándome fijamente y no puedo evitar volver a juntar mis labios con loa suyos en un beso tierno.

-Gracias. ¿crees que podríamos hoy hablar con María?

-Claro, aunque ya has escuchado a tu padre…

-Tranquilo. Quiero ayudar por eso voy a hacerlo de la forma más discreta posible. ¿vamos? -le digo mientras me agarro de su mano y tiro de él hacia el exterior de la casa, muriéndome por ver por fin de nuevo el exterior por ser libre de nuevo.

Estamos dando una vuelta, pero me siento algo decepcionada, habíamos llamado a María la hermana del detenido, y no podía quedar con nosotros hasta por la tarde después de la comida. Estaba frustrada porque quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible antes de que mi padre se arrepintiera.

-Podríamos volver a casa, es una tontería estar por aquí sino podemos quedar con ella-dice mirando a todos los lados y es porque piensa que no estoy segura, y me parece muy mono porque se preocupe por mí, pero estoy cansada de eso, se cuidarme por mí misma y no pensaba volver a esa casa ahora que había conseguido salir.

-No, no vuelvo ni loca. Podemos ir a dar una vuelta, o a tomar un helado.

\- ¿Helado ahora? -pregunta con cara de no entender nada.

-Para un helado siempre es buena hora-digo agarrándole de la mano y tirando de él y aunque se resiste un poco, termina cediendo.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano como una pareja normal que no teme a nada y terminamos comprando un helado. El mío de fresa con nata y el suyo de chocolate, nos sentamos en un banco uno al lado del otro mientras saboreamos el helado, bueno, yo lo saboreo él está dejando que se le derrita en las manos.

-El helado.

-Buah-dice intentando limpiarse la mano consiguiendo ensuciarse la otra, y lo veo algo ausente y eso me preocupa un poco, no quiero que piense en nada porque siento que eso lo alejara de mí y ahora mismo, solo lo tengo a él.

Cojo una servilleta para pasársela, pero entonces veo como una gota va a caer de nuevo sobre su mano y no me lo pienso y paso mi lengua por su helado evitando que caiga, cuando levanto la mirada puedo ver cómo me está mirando fijamente con los ojos oscuros llenos de deseo, y antes de darme cuenta veo como ha tirado el helado al suelo y está atacando mi boca como si fuera su dulce favorito.

Tardo en reaccionar, pero hago lo mismo, tiro el helado mientras paso mis manos por su cuello mientras busco su lengua sin descanso, hasta que una voz hace que nos separemos.

-Buscaos una habitación-escuchamos a un hombre decirnos y ambos nos separamos avergonzados y entonces nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos, pero el calor que he sentido con el beso sigue bordeando mi cuerpo y entonces siento como se levanta y tira de mi mano, y yo le sigo sin saber muy bien a donde me lleva, pero deseando que fuera un lugar donde pudiera desnudarle y hacerle el amor sin que nada ni nadie pudiera interrumpirnos.

Tropezamos contra la puerta mientras nos hacemos paso al interior del piso, supongo que será donde está viviendo, aunque no pierdo el tiempo en preguntárselo.

Sin dejar de besarnos, me dirige hacia una habitación y allí sin previo aviso siento como me agarra por las nalgas levantándome y dejándome encima de un escritorio. Cuando lo miro puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos y eso hace que aumente aún más el mío.

Lo siento tirar de mi cintura acercándome más a él y siento como sus labios buscan los míos y yo me pierdo en sus labios en su suave pelo mientras siento como mi cuerpo arde en deseo de tenerlo de nuevo dentro de mí.

Pero no soy la única, cuando quiero darme cuenta esto desnuda por completo y siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo mientras no deja de mirarme con intensidad, siento que me voy a correr solo con su mirada.

Lo veo morderse el labio y entonces una sonrisa aparece en su cara y lo veo agacharse, quedando a la altura de mi coño que no deja de latir por la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mí. Pero entonces siento como su lengua entra en contacto con mi clítoris sorprendiéndome y haciéndome caer hacia atarás quedando tumbada sobre el escritorio mientras él sigue jugando con mi clítoris y su lengua y entonces, siento sus dedos en mi interior y un fuerte gemido sale de mi boca mientras siento la necesidad de agarrarme a algo y me incorporo un poco mientras con una mano me agarro a la mesa y con la otra tiro de su pelo y a la vez empujo su cabeza más para poder encontrar esa liberación que tanto necesitaba.

Y siento como introduce otro dedo en mi interior mientras mi cuerpo se retuerce buscando ese orgasmo que tanto necesitabas, y solo necesito sentir como muerde suavemente mi clítoris para explotar en mil pedazos mientras maldigo con fuerza por no haberlo encontrado antes.

Pero no me da tiempo a recuperarme, cuando siento como me agarra de la cintura con sus brazos y abro los ojos justo en el momento en que me penetra y vuelvo a soltar un gemido que llena la habitación, y entonces empieza a moverse en mi interior y siento que esto es demasiado que nunca antes había sentido una pasión igual, una pasión que se desborda por cada poro de mi piel, y cuando quiero darme cuenta, ambos estamos abrazados y enredados sobre el escritorio después de llegar al orgasmo, y dios, que orgasmo.

Siento como me agarra por la cintura, estoy completamente agotada, y me lleva hacia la cama donde me deja con cuidado y él se tumba a mi lado. No deja de acariciarme en todo momento, y me doy cuanto de que a pesar de que nunca he sido de esa clase de persona, no me molesta para nada.

\- ¿Esta es tu casa?

-Si bueno comparto piso con un compañero. Es lo más barato que encontré cuando llegué aquí.

\- ¿Hay algo aquí que pueda decirme algo en especial de ti?

-Algunas cosas-dice con una sonrisa y yo aprovecho para observar todo bien, todos los libros, el escritorio con un ordenador que ahora que me doy cuenta no sé cómo no ha acabado en el suelo, miles de fotos de una granja que supongo que será la de sus padres, y tonos marrones que destacan en su habitación. No sé si algo de esto me dice algo de él o no, pero estaba demasiado cansada para averiguarlo, así que me aprieto a él y sintiendo sus caricias, me quedo completamente dormida a su lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado, es más bien un capítulo de transición, que nunca viene mal jaja. Nos leemos el viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

POV RICK

Me siento como en una nube, ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que me iba a suceder? Tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo, me gustaba mucho y estaba dándolo todo por ella, sabía que tenía mucho que perder en mi futuro, pero me estaría volviendo loco o algo, porque solo pensaba en seguir a su lado, en apoyarla, en besarla, abrazarla y hacerle el amor todos los días.

¿Me estaba volviendo loco? Probablemente, pero a pesar del miedo, hace demasiado tiempo que no me sentía tan pleno de felicidad, y con eso pensaba quedarme para el resto de mi vida.

Siento como se remueve a mío lado y me doy cuenta de que esta despierta. Enseguida beso su cabeza y veo como se remueve hasta que queda boca arriba.

La observo en silencio mientras mira alrededor de mi habitación. Me coloco de lado para poder mirar su hermoso perfil y paso mi mano por él dibujando una línea desde sus ojos a su cuello.

-Nunca me has dicho a qué te dedicabas antes de esto.

-Trabajaba en una cafetería durante largas horas, solo llegaba aquí para dormir.

-No estoy muy segura de que hayas cambiado para mejor-dice apartando la mirada de la mía.

-Créeme, pase lo que pase merecerá la pena-digo haciendo que me mire a los ojos y la veo sonreír.

\- ¿Cuál era tu sueño? No creó que vinieras aquí para estar en una cafetería ni haciendo de niñera.

-Bueno…siempre me ha gustado escribir, ya te conté como empezó todo. Me gustaría ser periodista o escribir algo. Pero es complicado, no tengo la carrera y tendría que ganármelo por mí mismo, eso en este mundillo es complicado.

-Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás-dice mirándome mientras se muerde el labio y no puedo evitar acercarme para besarla en los labios, colocándome sobre ella mientras no dejo de besarla.

-Gracias-digo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Deberíamos irnos, no quiero llegar tarde-dice mientras juguetea con mi pelo y yo cierro los ojos, esto se ha acabado.

La beso suavemente de nuevo en los labios y me levanto mientras camino hacia el baño, necesitaba despertar de este sueño, porque tenía que mantenerla a salvo.

Salimos de mi piso hacia la casa de María donde habíamos quedado para empezar a plantear la defensa de su hermano, aunque yo seguía manteniendo mis dudas.

Llegamos enseguida a la casa de María y cuando la veo de cerca siento la gran diferencia que hay de vida entre estas dos mujeres, pero aun así estoy seguro de que van a llegar a entenderse.

Coloco mi mano en su cintura para que vaya por delante y así poder proteger su espalda, pero entonces siento como agarra mi mano y tira de mi entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y tengo un mal presentimiento, el mal presentimiento de que algo va mal, pero aun así voy a donde ella vaya sin miedo a lo que pueda pasarme solo con la mente puesta en que tengo que sacarla de aquí sana y salva.

Me coloco delante de ella y golpeo la puerta con el puño. Esperamos unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abre y al otro lado aparece una mujer que tendrá más o menos la edad de Kate, pero que el trabajo y la vida tan dura que ha llevado hace que parezca mucho mayor, hasta que abre la boca y entonces, entonces parece una niña ilusionada porque confía en que nosotros le devolvamos a su hermano, algo de lo que yo no estaba tan seguro de poder darle.

Nos sentamos en la cocina con un café, y yo me quedo en silencio, a un lado, quería darle su espacio.

-Gracias por venir. Ya pensaba que no había conseguido convencerlo-dice María mirándome.

-Yo no tengo la última palabra, si por mi fuera no estaríamos aquí, lo siento, pero no termino de creerlo.

-Lo entiendo, no lo conoce. De verdad, que es inocente, y siendo realista sé que es complicado creerle y que va a ser complicado, pero yo necesito devolverle todo lo que ha dado por mí.

\- ¿Me hablas de él? -le pregunta Kate colocando su mano sobre la de María con una sonrisa.

María empieza a contarle todo lo que me contó a mí el otro día, la fase mala de su hermano, su entrada en la cárcel y la lucha por traer a su hermana aquí para darle un futuro.

Me sentía algo identificado con eso, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a que yo no era María ni mis padres su hermano, mis padres trabajaron duro y legalmente para darme un mejor futuro para mí, hasta ahí está la comparación.

Luego empieza a contarle la versión de su hermano, como cree que la policía le incriminó y todo eso. Miro a Kate y veo como su mirada brilla, sé que está soñando con esto, con poder vencer a todo un ejército de policías, como David contra Goliat. Sabía que se iba a volver loca que no iba a deja el caso hasta que venciera o… prefería no pensarlo.

Me disculpó levantándome y voy hacia la puerta de la casa, salgo y miro a mi alrededor, todo parece demasiado tranquilo y eso me inquieta. Saco un cigarro que ni si quiera recordaba tener y me lo enciendo. En realidad, no le doy ninguna calada, sólo lo dejo en mis dedos consumiéndose poco poco.

Poco tiempo después escucho la puerta a mi espalda, cuando mi giro la veo despidiéndose de María y poco después la tengo a mi lado de nuevo.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien.

-Te lo has creído.

-Si.

-Lo imaginaba.

-Rick, aunque parezca una locura, le creo, ya sabes las amenazas que sufrí de la policía, estoy segura de que no quiere que investigue para que no saque trapos sucios.

\- ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora necesito la ayuda de alguien que conocí el otro día-dice con una sonrisa-pero ya es tarde será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana-dice con una sonrisa abriendo el paso y yo me quedó allí parado pensando en ese alguien, y la imagen que aparece en mi cabeza no me gusta nada, aquel chico apuesto, con el que hablaba y al que sonreía tanto el otro día, y de nuevo vuelvo a sentir unos celos poco normales en mí y me maldigo por ello. Me despejo la mente de ese pensamiento y emprendo el camino hacia el coche.

Cuando llegamos a su casa paro el coche en el interior y me quedo en silencio un rato, el miedo está volviendo a apiadarse de mí, y esa sensación de que algo va mal.

\- ¿Estad segura de que quieres seguir con esto?

\- ¿A qué viene ahora esa pregunta? Ya te he dicho que si, y también que si tienes dudas no hace falta que me ayudes, esto es algo mío-dice poniéndose sería y de nuevo siento miedo de perderla, aunque sigo sintiendo que estoy haciendo las cosas mal, o al menos no como lo haría normalmente.

-No es eso, solo…siento un mal presentimiento desde que salimos de casa, no se…

-Rick te lo digo en serio, no voy a enfadarme ni nada, entiendo que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y que hay mucho en juego, no tienes…

-Estoy dentro ya te lo dije-digo cortándola-solo era un mal presentimiento, da igual. -digo bajándome del coche y esperándola para poder entrar dentro.

Entramos dentro y enseguida siento como me agarra de mano frenándome.

-Gracias-dice mirándome fijamente y me pierdo en su mirada, y solo pienso en besarla de nuevo, y en volver a mi habitación, a ese momento juntos, hablando tranquilamente mientras no dejamos de tocarnos. Levantó mi mano para meter un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y veo como la intensidad de su mirada se intensifica tanto o más que la mía. Me acerco para besarla cuando de repente escuchamos como se abre una puerta y nos separamos rápidamente.

-Hola hija. ¿Qué tal?

-Genial papa, no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba. Ahora lo que necesito es una ducha así que…

-Claro-dice su padre besándole la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y dios tengo que clavar con fuerza las uñas en mi mano para no salir corriendo detrás de ella y besarla hasta que ambos quedemos sin sentido.

\- ¿Se ha portado bien?

-Si señor. Solo necesitaba tomar aire. Me ha tenido paseando por la ciudad todo el día, solo ha parado para comer.

-Me alegro, solo espero que se le quite de la cabeza eso de ayudar al tipo ese, necesito que este a salvo y se olvide de todo eso.

-Haré todo lo que este en mis manos y más para mantenerla a salvo.

-Gracias, descansa, mañana creo que también será un día largo, la conozco y ahora que puede salir no va a parar mi un solo minuto en casa-dice con una sonrisa-manténme informado ¿sí? Necesitamos mantenerla ente todos a salvo, si ella no mira por su bienestar tendremos que hacerlo los demás.

-Claro, hasta mañana señor.

-Descanse-dice girándose y dejándome solo y yo sólo pienso en subir esas escaleras hacia su habitación, agarrarla por la cintura y besarla hasta el amanecer.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, gracias y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Pasad un buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

POV KATE

Me levanto contenta, no iba a poder visitar de momento a José en la cárcel, no quería correr ese riesgo todavía, pero había podido quedar con Will, y sabía que eso iba a abrirme un abanico de posibilidades.

Llega Rick temprano como siempre, y lo veo acercarse hacia mí que estoy en la cocina como últimamente siempre estoy, lista para salir.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿has dormido mal?

-Algo así-dice mirándome con cara de cansado, pero había algo. Más en su cara, algo que no sabía descifrar.

\- ¿Un café? Eso seguro que te levanta el ánimo…o puedo…-digo acercándose a él con una sonrisa, pero lo veo hacer un gesto con la mano frenándome mientras mira hacia los lados.

-El café creo que es buena opción-dice caminando hacia la cafetera preparándoselo él mismo.

Se que le pasa algo, pero la verdad es que creo que eso puede esperar, tengo cosas mas importantes de la que hacerme cargo ahora como para ocuparme de esto también y más si no quiere contármelo.

Cuando acabamos de tomarnos el café salimos por la puerta directos al despacho del fiscal general, sólo esperaba no equivocarme y que Will pudiera ayudarnos.

En cuanto llegamos, una secretaria nos para los pies, doy el nombre de Will y el mío y nos hace sentarnos en una sala de espera mientras pueda recibirnos.

-Tengo una buena corazonada-digo intentando animarlo, pero el sólo hace un asentimiento con la cabeza sin ni si quiera mirarme, esto esta empezando a molestarme, después de la conversación del otro día, sólo espero que no siga con las tontería de los celos.

-Kate-escucho de repente mi nombre y cuando giro la cara hacia esa dirección veo allí a Will con una sonrisa. Me levanto y enseguida deja un beso en mi mejilla. -Me alegra que llamarás, pasa. -dice haciéndome un gesto para que le siga y me giro para mirar a Rick que ya está de pie y cuidando mis espaldas como siempre.

Entramos dentro de su despacho y Rick se queda al lado de la puerta haciendo su trabajo.

-Bueno, tú me dirás.

-Yo…tengo un amigo que está en graves problemas…en realidad a mi padre no le hace mucha gracia así que…me gustaría saber si puedes…

-Puedes confiar en mi Kate-dice con una sonrisa y oigo a Rick carraspear, sé que no está cómodo, pero ahora mismo tendrá que aguantarse.

-Gracias. Veras este amigo mío está acusado de traficar con una gran cantidad de drogas. Pero él no lo hizo.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Porque me lo ha dicho y lo creo.

-Está bien, podemos estudiar el caso, seguramente no haya tenido nunca un problema así y… ¿Qué? -pregunta al ver mi cara.

-Lo detuvieron hace unos años por drogas.

\- ¿Estas seguras que confías en él? -pregunta serio mirándome.

-Si, ha cambiado, ha trabajado duro para sacar a su hermana adelante y para traerla aquí.

\- ¿No son de aquí?

-No son españoles.

-Joder Kate, ¿vas a darme alguna buena noticia?

-Si, es inocente-digo con seguridad, aunque en realidad no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

-Está bien, puedo investigar el caso, aunque no puedo prometerte nada. De todas formas, yo solo puedo aconsejarte, no puedo llevar el caso ya me entiendes, pertenezco a la otra parte.

-Lo sé, por eso te agradezco tanto que me estés ayudando.

-Investigaré el caso y te diré como pinta la cosa, luego tú decides.

-Gracias.

-Envíame por mensaje su nombre y buscaré su expediente.

-Perfecto, entonces mañana te llamo y…

-Kate, no te aceleres. Yo te llamo cuando sepa algo.

-Claro lo siento, es que no lo está pasando bien y yo solo quiero ayudar.

-Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes-dice colocando su mano sobre la mía mientras me dedica una sonrisa, yo le sonrió mientras aparto con cuidado mi mano deshaciéndome de su contacto.

-Gracias de nuevo-digo levantándome y él hace lo mismo.

Rick abre la puerta para que pueda salir, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, escuchó de nuevo la voz de Will.

-Kate, ¿podemos quedar alguna noche para cenar?

-Claro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-digo con una sonrisa saliendo de su despacho, y enseguida noto a Rick a mi lado y demasiado callado.

Decido que después de esta aventura lo que quiero es irme a casa, me hubiera gustado disfrutar de estar juntos un rato, pero no lo veía de humor y no quería que me fastidiara este buen día que había tenido.

Cuando llegamos enseguida subo las escaleras para ir hacia mi habitación, entro dentro dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara, pero se queda allí en la puerta y esto ya está empezando a sacarme de mis casillas.

\- ¿No vas a pasar? -le digo con cara de pocos amigos y lo veo tomar aire antes de hacerlo y cerrar la puerta justo detrás de él.

Cuando lo hace se queda al otro lado de la habitación y eso vuelve a enfadarme, no entiendo que mosca le ha picado.

-Me parece de críos lo que estás haciendo, no va a pasar nada con Will además tampoco es que hayamos dicho nada de que esto nuestro vaya en serio ¿no? No entiendo tu actitud.

-Claro que no la entiendes. ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? Tu solo piensas en ti en lo que te interesa a ti, pues siento decirte que no todo gira a tu alrededor-dice enfadado abriendo la puerta y saliendo disparado dejándome con cara de tonta y sin entender nada.

Cuando consigo reaccionar me tiro sobre la cama y cierro los ojos, siento un picor en ellos y no entiendo porque, no he hecho nada para que dijera eso, no he hecho nada para que estuviera así y aun así…no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado.

No se cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, cuando escucho como golpean en la puerta, pero antes de que pueda contestar la puerta se abre y ahí esta él, mirándome con cara de dolor y me duele verlo así, me duele más de lo que imaginaba.

-Lo siento…tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa, no debería haberlo pagado contigo-dice mirándome y yo tengo que tragar saliva. Me levanto quedando sentanda y golpeo el colchón justo a mi lado para que se acerque, lo hace lentamente y como si cada paso le pesara tanto…pero lo hace y acaba sentado a mi lado. Enseguida coloco mi mano en su cuello y juego con su pelo, él siempre está ahí para mí, ahora me tocaba a mi hacerlo.

-Sabes que estoy aquí ¿no? -digo mirándole y veo como asiente, pero se mantiene en silencio y yo me quedo ahí, sin apartar mi mano, sin dejar de acariciarlo, pero entonces…

-Hoy he hablado con mi madre…cuando lo hago y tengo que mentir, me frustro.

-Lo siento, puedes pensar que no lo entiendo, porque siempre estoy mintiendo a mi padre, pero no me siento bien haciéndolo…

-Es distinto. tu padre…bueno quiere lo mejor para ti y te quiere y todo eso, pero no te apoya. Mi madre si lo hace, si le contara la verdad se sentiría mal…

-Pero te apoyaría-acabo por él- entonces, ¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad?

-Porque no quiero decepcionarla, tantas expectativas para nada…

-Creo que lo haces por no decepcionarte a ti mismo. Ella no se sentirá decepcionado de ver como su hijo está luchando y peleando como sus padres hicieron, para salir adelante y para cumplir su sueño. Tienes miedo de decírselo porque eso lo hará real.

-Se que es real…

-Pero, aun así mantienes a tu madre alejada de la realidad, de esa realidad.

-Porque así es más feliz.

-¿Mintiéndole su hijo? ¿sin saber cómo esta su hijo? No lo creo…pero es solo mi opinión.

-Quizás lo mejor sea volver a casa…dejar esa tontería y estar con ellos ayudarles…no se llevó un tiempo planteándomelo.

-Entonces sí que se sentirían mal, ellos no querrán que dejes tu sueño atrás, no querrán eso, no te dejaran abandonar.

-Les echo mucho de menos ¿sabes? He tenido suerte con mi compañero de piso…y ahora contigo…pero…ellos son mi familia, lo que he tenido durante toda mi vida.

-Pues ve a verlos.

-No puedo.

-Si puedes…solo tienes que comprar un billete, alquilar un coche o hacer lo que te apetezca.

\- ¿Y tú?

-Yo estaré bien.

-No… ¿Vendrías conmigo? -pregunta de repente dejándome completamente descolocada, y lo miró a los ojos y veo miedo en su mirada, sé que se está arrepintiendo de hacerla, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ahí, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, empieza una nueva fase en la historia, una fase que no sé si os va a gustar mucho o no la verdad...**

 **Hasta el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

POV RICK

Me quedo allí sin saber donde meterme, sabia que no debería haberle echo esa pregunta, sabia que era ponerla un aprieto, en realidad…sabia su respuesta, pero necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, siendo egoísta, necesitaba que ella también pusiera algo más en esta relación. Sabia que era imposible que pudiera venir, pero…necesitaba que me demostrara de alguna manera que estaba en esto, porque a veces sentía que para ella esto solo era un juego y yo…yo estaba poniendo demasiadas cosas en juego, y no, no me arrepentía, pero…

-Rick…eso sería una locura yo…no puedo lo sabes.

-Si…yo siento habértelo pedido-digo apartando la mirada.

-Hey…pero todo está bien ¿no? -dice agarrándome por la cara para que le mirara y yo la miro a los ojos y vuelvo a perder, siempre pierdo cuando estoy con ella, o no, en realidad siempre gano, porque estar con ella era ganar.

-Todo bien-digo con una pequeña sonrisa y siento como se acerca más y junta sus labios con los míos en un beso tierno que hace que mi corazón se encoja y siento como las lágrimas caen por mi cara sin poder evitarlo. -Yo…debería salir. Tu padre sabe que estamos aquí…

-Esta bien-dice apartando la mirada de mi, y me doy cuenta de que por mucho que digan nuestras palabras, nuestros gestos hablan por sí solos, no estábamos bien, esa maldita petición había creado una especie de barrera entre los dos.

Salgo de allí sin mirar atrás porque no podía mirarla así, necesitaba verla bien, verla feliz, pero yo había jodido todo por tener que pedir más, por querer más.

Voy directo al baño de la parte de arriba y me encierro allí rompiendo a llorar, últimamente sentía que tenía demasiada presión, sentía que todo esto me estaba superando, quizás ella tenía razón y tenía que contarle todo a mi madre, quizás así…o quizás yo tenía razón y lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo todo y volver con mis padres, olvidarme de toda esta locura de la que cada vez me daba más cuenta que no iba a sacar nada, solo dolor y…una caída brutal en mi camino hacia mis sueños. Pero aun así…aun así con lo fácil que seria dejarlo todo y intentarlo por otro lado…no puedo dejarla, no puedo hacerlo.

Me limpio los restos de las lágrimas y salgo decidido a pedir esos días, necesitaba volver a casa aunque solo fuera un fin de semana, necesitaba alejarme de todo esto para poder tener mis ideas claras, para poder decidir con todos mis sentidos puestos, porque si tengo que hacerlo aquí, a su lado…la decisión siempre será la misma sin saber si es la correcta, aquí, a su lado, mi corazón no puede negarse a estar a su lado siempre, no puede hacerlo…quizás la distancia me haga ver las cosas de distinta manera, quizás.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente hacia la puerta del despacho donde todo empezó. Golpeo decidido a lo que voy a hacer y siento como una voz me da permiso para entrar, tomo aire y lo hago.

-Hola Rick, ¿Todo bien?

-Si, perfecto-digo intentando sonreír. -En realidad…venía a perderle un par de días libres.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Bueno, me gustaría aprovechar que el domingo es mi día libre y si me da el sábado y el lunes pues…me gustaría ir a ver a mi familia, hace mucho que no los veo y…había pensado hacer un rápido viaje para verlos.

-Oh…bueno, puedo hablar con Tom, después de que tu hicieras su turno un día, no creo que le importe.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. ¿Qué tal todo con mi hija? Hoy habéis llegado temprano.

-Si, parece que las ansias por salir ya se han ido frenando-digo como si nada.

-Me alegro, no quiero que se sienta encerrada pero tampoco que salga tanto que esté en peligro.

-Esta bien, es más fuerte de lo que todos pensamos.

-Lo sé, es mi hija, pero también es hija de su madre, y sé lo cabezotas que pueden ser ambas y como algo se les meta entre ceja y ceja…

-Está tranquila de verdad.

-Eso espero, y también que no os despistéis ni un poquito, si algo le pasa…

-Lo entiendo. Gracias de nuevo.

-Claro. Disfruta de esos días chico-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sentir mal por estar mintiéndole, porque después de todo, solo es un padre preocupado por una hija, y yo estaba ayudándola para que se pusiera en peligro, era otra cosa que tenia que pensar, porque sentía que no estaba haciéndolo bien, quería apoyarla, de verdad quería, pero solo pensar en que pudiera estar en peligro por mi culpa, solo pensar en que le pasara algo…eso me mataba y me paralizaba, tenia muchas cosas que pensar en ese viaje, cuando volviera, tenia que tenerlo todo muy pero que muy claro.

POV KATE

Me he quedado algo tocada con la noticia. Su petición me sorprendió, ¿Cómo iba a ir con él a ver a sus padres? No, no podía, además tenía que quedarme aquí para seguir con el caso de José, demasiado poco habíamos avanzado ya. La verdad siendo egoísta no quiero que se vaya, sin él va a ser más complicado salir de casa sin tener que dar explicaciones y Tom no va a ponérmelo fácil, al menos tengo la ayuda de Will, eso es lo único que me consuela.

Sólo espero que se olvide de ir, que se olvide de hacerlo y que se quede aquí conmigo.

Salgo de la habitación y me voy directamente al jardín. Veo que el sol esta fuera y me coloco mis gafas de sol. Miro la piscina y me encantaría darme un buen baño, pero decido que tendrá que ser en otro momento.

Cojo una hamaca y me tumbo cerca de la piscina mientras los rayos de sol siempre curativos, cierran mis heridas.

No se cuánto tiempo llevo aquí cuando siento una sombra interponerse entre el sol y yo. Abro los ojos y allí esta él tan guapo delante de mí, pero no está sonriendo y eso me pone nerviosa.

Me siento dejando un hueco para él, y quedo a horcajadas sobre la hamaca mientras él se sienta de lado lo que me impide que pueda mirarle a los ojos que están en dirección a sus manos.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí…he hablado con tu padre, me ha dado dos días libres.

-Oh-es lo único que consigo sacar de mi boca.

-Me voy mañana cuando acabe el trabajo y vendré el lunes por la noche o el martes por la mañana para entrar por la noche a trabajar.

-Perfecto, espero que te vaya bien el viaje-digo a modo de respuesta, aunque siento un nudo en el estómago y no sé por qué.

-Kate…lo necesito.

-Lo sé-digo colocando mi mano en su pierna-espero que te sirva para algo de verdad, que encuentres lo que necesites-digo intentando poner mi mejor sonrisa, pero sin dejar de pensar que esto puede hacer que se vaya para siempre y eso me da miedo de tantas maneras que no sé si voy a poder afrontarlo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos minutos, en realidad no se cuánto tiempo paso, pero me siento bien estando así a su lado sólo mirándonos con nuestras manos unidas, solo pensar en cómo empezó todo esto me hace sonreír, el mundo es increíble a veces.

-Te pones muy guapo cuando te pones tan intenso-digo sacándole una sonrisa-casi más que cuando sonríes y eso es complicado-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo acercarse sin mirar hacia ningún lado como si nada le importara y deja un beso en mis labios que se convierte en algo más.

Me agarro a su cuello mientras alargó el beso suspirando cuando se separa.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

-En un par de horas acaba mi turno. ¿Por?

-Tenía pensado algo…pero no nos va a dar tiempo, pero mañana sí. Ahora…podemos aprovechar el tiempo de otra manera-digo mirándole mientras me muerdo el labio desafiándole.

-Kate…aquí ya no es seguro-dice mirando hacia todos los lados, pero son dejar de sonreír.

-Conozco miles de rincones en esta casa-digo levantándome y agarrándole de la mano tiro de él hacia el interior, mirando a nuestro alrededor casi jugando al escondite, subimos escaleras, una y otra, hasta llegar arriba del todo. Sacó una llave que siempre llevo colgada al cuello y abro la cerradura de la puerta entrenado al interior con él pegado a mi espalda.

En cuanto cierra la puerta a su paso, me lanzo a sus brazos besándolo con todas mis ganas mientras él me aprieta con fuerza contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué este lugar? -dice mirando a nuestro alrededor, estábamos en la buhardilla de la casa, el que siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito de la casa, aunque hacía mucho que no venía por aquí.

-Cuando llegamos aquí, yo no estaba para nada feliz, mi padre me regalo este lugar-digo mirando a mi alrededor una sala repleta de libros, una de las bibliotecas personales más importantes del todo el país, y al otro lado de la puerta, una amplia cristalera que dejaba pasar la luz natural perfecta para poder tumbarte en el diván que estaba allí pegado y pasar las horas muertas leyendo.

-Me encanta este lugar, creo que podría convertirse en mi lugar favorito-dice con una amplia sonrisa y recuerdo su sueño.

-Algún día uno de tus libros estará colocado en un lugar especial de esta biblioteca-digo mirándole y lo veo sonreír con nostalgia.

-Ojalá-dice con los ojos brillantes y soñadores acercándose para volver a besarme, y yo me pierdo en él, en el beso y en este lugar maravilloso a su lado.

 **Continuará...**

 **Muchas gracias a todo por leer, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ahora van a pasar unos días separados veremos si esos les ayuda a darse cuenta de lo importante que es el uno para el otro o todo lo contrario.**

 **El viernes más, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

POV RICK

Al final el padre de Kate me había dado un día más de vacaciones, no se lo había pedido porque en realidad quería un día más con ella, un día especial para irme lleno de energía, pero ya que no tenía que ir a trabajar y que no iba a poder verla, nada me retenía más en la ciudad, así que había puesto rumbo a mis raíces, a mi hogar.

Cuando ayer la llame para decirle que al final me iba hoy, la note rara, y quise creer que era porque iba a echarme de menos, aunque en realidad sabía que era porque esto cortaba su avance en el caso, y eso me dolía, no podía negarlo ni evitarlo. Solo esperaba, que este viaje me ayudara a ver las cosas de otra manera, saber si era lo correcto o si merecía la pena, esa es una respuesta que necesitaba descubrir en este viaje.

Cuando por fin llego al pueblo siento de nuevo que me convierto en aquel niño que esperaba a que llegara el día de ir al pueblo. Siempre con un libro bajo el brazo y miles de sueños que ahora sé que son inalcanzables, o al menos para mí lo son.

Pienso en alquilar una bicicleta, un carro o algo, pero termino colocándome la mochila y emprendiendo el camino como siempre lo he hecho, andado, sintiendo las piedras bajo mis pies.

Estoy cerca de casa, ya puedo verla desde donde me encuentro y entonces siento que no estoy preparado. Me siento en el suelo intentando pensar en que es lo que voy a decirle a mi madre, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas mentiras…sabía que era el momento de decir la verdad, lo sabía, pero me daba miedo.

Pienso en todos los momentos que pase aquí de pequeño, pienso en ese niño que ya poco tiene que ver con el que está aquí ahora sentado, y me doy cuenta de que he perdido esa fuerza y esa ilusión. Ahora solo tengo fuerza para mantenerme en pie, pero no para luchar por mis sueños, ni para decidir si debo luchar por una persona a la que siento que quiero como nunca antes he querido.

Decido que alargar el momento no va a ayudarme en nada. Me levantó y sigo con el viaje hasta que llegó a la misma puerta de la que fue la casa de mi infancia, en realidad no hace tanto que fue mi hogar, y aquí y ahora, sólo puedo pensar en una cosa, ojalá nunca me hubiera ido de aquí, ojalá pudiera volver a ser ese niño o ese casi hombre que se fue de aquí buscando algo mejor, y que no ha encontrado absolutamente nada.

Tomo aire con todas mis fuerzas antes de golpear la puerta, cuando lo hago, oigo ruido dentro y unos instantes después, la puerta se abre y allí está mi madre, más mayor que cuando me fui, pero con esa magia y fuerza que siempre desprendía.

Cuando me ve, su cara se ilumina y antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo, siento como se abalanza sobre mi abrazándome con fuerza mientras yo siento como las lágrimas luchan por salir.

No se cuánto tiempo llevamos así, cuando veo como mi padre sale a ver qué es lo que pasa, está bastante envejecido, ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en este poco tiempo? A mi madre también la había visto cambiada, pero era distinto.

Me separo de mi madre y me acerco despacio a mi padre casi con miedo, veo sorpresa en su cara, pero entonces nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo y siento sus lágrimas en mi cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo se encoja.

Cuando nos separamos vuelvo a mirarlo, veo en su mirada tanto cansancio que hace que me preocupe. Pasamos dentro y nos sentamos en la pequeña zona donde siempre estábamos cuando no estaban mis padres trabajando, la verdad es que era poco, pero era mi momento, por fin podía verlos a los dos tranquilos sin estar pendientes de todo. Para mí siempre era el mejor momento del día.

Nos sentamos, cada uno se pone a un lado y yo trago saliva, me da miedo verlo así.

-Papa…-digo tragando saliva.

-Cariño no sabes lo contento que estoy de verte-dice emocionado y vuelvo a abrazarlo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…quería veros-digo mirándola y veo como sonríe, y me fijo y veo también cansancio en su cara lo que hace que me sienta fatal, por no haber estado allí con ellos.

Entonces mi padre empieza a toser y lo veo levantarse mientras va al pequeño baño que está al otro lado de la casita y yo me vuelvo hacia mi madre.

-Mama…

-Está bien-dice con una pequeña sonrisa, pero yo no lo creo, no puedo creerlo.

-Mama… ¿desde cuándo esta tan mal?

-Parece peor de lo que es, pero…

-Tenías que haberme llamado mama. Yo… yo puedo ayudar-digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú tienes que seguir con tu vida, tienes que luchar por tus sueños-dice mirándome, casi suplicando y siento un nudo en el estómago, ¿Qué coño había estado haciendo?

-Mama, quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

-Papa está enfermo, está yendo al médico del pueblo…pero ya no se puede hacer nada. -dice haciendo que el estómago se me revuelva y no puedo evitar levantarme corriendo salir fuera y echarlo todo. Me dejo caer en el suelo derrotado, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? No podía darme cuenta si nadie me contaba nada, pero aun así…-Cariño…

-Tenías que habérmelo dicho, tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Tu padre me lo prohibió me dijo que no podías hacer nada, que para que preocuparte. Cariño sabemos lo que te ha costado conseguir tus sueños no queríamos…-dice mirándome y yo dejo de escuchar, ahora sí que no podía decirle nada ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no había cumplido nada? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que había fracasado?

-Yo…lo siento mucha mama…pero ahora estoy aquí…no voy a ir a ningún sitio.

-Cariño eso no es lo que tu padre y yo queremos.

-Pero si lo que yo quiero y necesito…no podría vivir sabiendo que…quiero pasar sus últimos…sus últimos días con él-digo con la voz entrecortada.

-Ya lo hablaremos ¿sí? Ahora vamos a celebrar que mi hijo ha vuelto-dice con una sonrisa ayudándome a levantarme y entramos los dos agarrados de la mano para buscar a mi padre, ahora mismo no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Lo encontramos en la cocina tomándose unos medicamentos, cuando me ve, veo como mira a mi madre muy serio.

\- ¿Por qué se lo has dicho?

-No tenía que decirme nada papa, me he dado cuenta yo sólo. No deberías…no deberíais habérmelo ocultado, tenía derecho a saberlo, lo tenía-digo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veo como deja todo y se acerca para abrazarme con fuerza como cuando era un enano que le seguía a todos los lados para que me enseñara a pastorear el ganado o a llevar el pequeño huerto.

Nos sentamos los tres de nuevo en el mismo pequeño sofá mientras empiezan a contarme todo, como hace tres meses empezaron los primeros síntomas, y como el cabezón de mi padre se resistió a ir, hasta que mi madre se puso seria y no le quedo más remedio. Pero ya era tarde, el médico le dijo que ya no podían hacer nada, que intentara llevar una vida tranquila y que se tomara unas pastillas para el dolor. Pero por supuesto, él no iba a dejar su vida parada por eso ni por nada.

-Papa, debemos ir a la ciudad necesitamos una segunda opinión.

-Cariño…yo lo noto…sé que mi vida se esta acabando, pero no voy a dejar que eso paralice todo.

-Tienes que parar, mama, tiene que parar, no puede seguir así.

-Tengo que hacerlo, sino quien va a hacerlo, tu madre sola no puede.

-Yo lo haré.

-Por encima de mi cadáver, no pienso dejar que vuelvas, no pienso dejar que eso suceda-dice levantándose de golpe mirándome desafiante, pero ya no me da miedo, ya no tiene esa autoridad que tenía cuando era un niño, ahora nadie iba a decirme lo que tenia que hacer o no.

-No, pienso irme papa, quieras o no, o al menos no sin vosotros.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado, esta es mi casa, aquí nací y aquí moriré. No voy a salir de aquí.

-Pues me quedare para ayudaros-digo con seguridad.

-Hijo…no entiendes que para nosotros lo mejor es que tu estés allí, que nosotros estemos felices por ver que estas cumpliendo tu sueño-dice mi madre agarrándome de la mano, pero yo lo tenia claro, no pensaba irme, aunque tampoco podía darles el golpe de decirles la verdad, no podía decepcionarlos.

-Mama, no habrá problemas, puedo pedirme vacaciones o asuntos propios, lo necesario para que papa no tenga que hacer el trabajo duro.

-Cariño…

-Mama, confía en mí, todo va a ir bien, todo va a estar bien, nada se va a venir abajo si me vengo aquí un tiempo con vosotros, lo necesito, y os lo debo.

-No, nos debes nada, eres nuestro hijo, daríamos la vida por ti-dice mi padre emocionado y lo abrazo.

-Lo sé, y vosotros no tenéis que pedirme nada, lo hago porque quiero y es lo que necesito, quiero estar contigo papa, lo necesito-digo abrazándolo con fuerza y siento como por fin la presión de su cuerpo se va liberando, por fin empieza a aceptar mi decisión.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Pues parece que Rick tiene problemas, va a pasar los peores momentos de su vida, y esto ha terminado decidiendo por él. ¿Que va a pasar ahora entre Kate y él? ¿Terminará quedándose?**

 **Que paséis un buen fin de semana, hasta el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

POV KATE

Me levanto con ánimo de avanzar, no quería que nadie me parara. Me daba igual si él no estaba, bueno no es que me diera igual, pero era algo que tenia que hacer.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente me preparo el desayuno y cuando escucho a alguien a mi espalda me giro con una sonrisa esperando que sea él, pero por supuesto que no lo era, y mi cara lo dice todo.

-Tranquila, a mi tampoco me hace gracia tener que estar aquí contigo todo el día, si tu amiguito no se hubiera querido ir de viaje.

-Es tu trabajo, pero vamos que te podías haber negado de todas formas Tom no te necesito-sigo girándome para irme a mi habitación para arreglarme e irme de aquí, no podía ver a María o a José, pero si podía ir a ver a Will para ver si había sacado algo en claro. Pero antes de poder salir por la puerta, su brazo me bloquea la salida-Tom-digo mirándole desafiante.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo hoy fuerzas para aguantar tus tonterías, además hoy no me la vas a liar porque no quiero-dice mirándome fijamente-te conozco lo suficiente para saber que está planeando alguna de las tuyas, esa mirada…esa mirada la conozco muy bien. Así que despídete de salir hoy.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso, mi padre me deja salir, voy a hablar con él-digo intentado deshacerme de su brazo.

-Inténtalo si quieres. Si le digo a tu padre que creo que estas en peligro, ¿a quién crees que le hará caso? -dice mirándome fijamente y sé que tiene razón, y aún odio más que Rick no esté aquí, que se haya ido dejándome sola.

Aparto su brazo con rabia y subo rápidamente las escaleras, sé que Tom está enfadado, que se está vengándose de lo que paso entre nosotros, o más bien de lo que ya no pasa. Pero no puedo permitir que me joda la vida porque este enfadado, no puedo.

Me encierro en mi habitación, estoy enfadada y lo primero que hago es coger el móvil y llamarlo, tengo que decirle lo que pasa, tengo que pedirle que vuelva cuanto antes.

La llamada suena y suena, pero no me lo coge y eso me enfada, no puede hacerme esto. Respiro hondo dejando con más fuerza de la debida el móvil sobre la mesita y me levantó dando vueltas sobre la habitación como un caballo salvaje que han encerrado.

No puedo más y vuelvo a coger el móvil marcando de nuevo su número, y espero sin poder dejar de moverme y entonces oigo su voz al otro lado.

-Hola Rick…puf, ¿vas a tardar mucho en volver? Esto es una locura. -digo sin poder parar soltándolo todo, pero entonces oigo un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono-Rick, ¿estas ahí?

-Kate, ahora no puedo hablar lo siento.

-Pero necesito que vuelvas, Tom se ha propuesto arruinarme la vida y…

-Kate, ahora eso es lo que menos me importa, así que si de verdad no quieres nada importante…

-Para mí es importante.

-Adiós Kate-dice antes de colgar y me quedo allí pasmada con el móvil en la mano sin saber muy bien que era lo que había pasado.

La rabia me llena por dentro, solo lo tenía a él y ahora también pasa de mí. Tiro el móvil con fuerza contra la pared rompiéndolo mientras las lágrimas corren por mi cara. Entonces la puerta se abre rápidamente y Tom aparece.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿estás bien? -dice preocupado hasta que ve mi móvil en el suelo- ¿esto es por no dejarte salir?

-No joder…-digo limpiándome las lágrimas en los ojos- ¿tan mala soy? -pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos y lo veo acercarse.

-Kate…

-Tan mala soy para que nadie me quiera, para estar sola…-digo sin poder parar las lágrimas.

-Kate, no estás sola, y nunca lo vas a estar, yo estoy aquí…a pesar de todo…siempre voy a estar aquí-dice mientras me limpia las lágrimas y no dejo de mirarlo, allí de repente convirtiéndose en un apoyo inesperado, y antes de darme cuenta estoy lanzándome para besarlo, y él enseguida me corresponde, enfrentándonos en un largo beso lleno de pasión, de desesperación, pero entonces, entonces siento una presión en el pecho, pienso en Rick y me siento mal, ¿Por qué me siento mal? Me separó rápidamente de él mientras me tapó la boca intentando borrar el rastro de sus labios sobre los míos.

-Lo siento-digo justo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, sin saber dónde voy, solo quería huir de la situación y de ese sentimiento que me había causado la situación, pero de eso por muy lejos que fuera, no podía huir.

Tomo aire, mientras siento como ese nudo que tengo en la garganta por el llanto contenido, va desapareciendo, y solo puedo preguntarme una cosa, ¿Por qué hacia todo tan mal?

Ni si quiera le había preguntado cómo estaba, había sido egoísta, era normal que me hubiera mandado a la mierda, pero estaba tan desesperada. Y después, y después la cague aún más con Tom, no merecía que jugara con él, en realidad no era un juego, estaba enfadada me sentía sola y abandonada y él, él dijo las palabras que necesitaba oír, pero no merecía que le hiciera daño, a pesar de todo, sabía que me quería y yo le tenía mucho cariño. Era una idiota, solo sabía joderlo todo, acababa de hacer daño a las dos personas que más cerca que tenía en este momento, personas que de verdad creía importarles, y yo se los pagaba de esta manera.

Cuando Rick me digo que se iba me entró pánico, lo necesitaba cerca de forma egoísta, pero no solo por el caso, lo necesitaba, me había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca a que me hiciera sentir bien y especial.

No quiero que esto quede aquí tengo que arreglarlo con los dos, Tom estaba ahí, podía esperar un poco más, pero él saber que él estaba enfadado y que eso pudiera hacer que pensara en no volver me tenía atacada, así que cojo aire y marco de nuevo su número, solo esperando que no fuera tarde para pedirle perdón, para hacer las cosas bien.

POV RICK

Estoy un rato fuera, intentado asimilar como había cambiado mi vida en apenas unas horas. Venía aquí pensando en qué hacer con mi vida, y ahora, esto me golpea de lleno dejándome tocado, muy tocado, pero no hundido, no puedo hundirme porque ellos me necesitan.

Suena el teléfono y no tengo que mirar para saber que es ella. Lo dejo sonar hasta el final, no me apetece ahora mismo hablar con ella, en realidad, me encantaría que estuviera aquí y poder darle un abrazo y que me dijera que todo va a salir bien, pero ahora mismo solo siento que me quiere por lo que me quiere, para mi ayuda, y si ella es egoísta, ahora mismo yo necesito serlo, y mucho.

Suena la entrada de un mensaje, y también sé que es de ella, pienso en no hacerle caso pero final termino abriendo el mensaje.

 _Lo siento, soy una egoísta, entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero necesito que sepas que lo siento._

Estoy enfadado con ella y no estoy para tonterías en este momento, pero, aun así, me sorprendo marcando su número.

-Hola-escucho su voz tímidamente al otro lado, y dios no puedo enfadarme con ella, no puedo.

-Hola.

-Siento lo de antes, estaba enfadada con el mundo, no actúe bien, fui egoísta y…mejor me callo. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien-digo intentando calmarme porque siento que todo esto me está superando.

-Rick… ¿algo no va bien? Yo sé que soy una idiota y quizás no merezca ni que hables conmigo…pero de verdad, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí…por si necesitas algo.

-Es mi padre-digo casi sin voz-esta enfermo…en realidad…solo le han dado unos meses de vida-lo digo en alto por primera vez y siento como las lágrimas empiezan a caer sin poder evitarlas más.

-Dios los siento Rick, ahora sí que me siento una idiota. ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera? ¿has pensado en una segunda opinión? El médico de mi padre es el mejor del país puede…

-No se puede hacer nada Kate, yo…me encantaría poder ayudarle, pero no puedo…y eso me frustra mucho.

-Lo siento mucho… ¿Vas a quedarte allí no? -pegunta con miedo en la voz, casi en un susurro.

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ayudarlos y necesitó estar a su lado…lo necesito.

-Lo entiendo.

-No quiero que pienses que te dejo tirada, he llamado a mi compañero de piso para que intentará entrar por mí en tu casa, él puede ayudarte mejor que yo.

-Eso ahora me da igual…me gustaría poder estar allí y…no sabría cómo ayudar, pero.

-Ya me estas ayudando-digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo…no quiero entretenerte más…pero recuerda que cuando quieras.

-Gracias…y Kate…a pesar de todo…no cambies tus ideales. Si crees en ellos, lucha hasta el final. Pero ten cuidado ¿sí?

-Lo conseguiré por los dos. Cuídate y llama si necesitas algo.

-Lo haré, y gracias de nuevo.

-A ti-dice antes de colgar y me quedo allí mirando el que fue mi hogar durante mucho tiempo, y siento que no pertenezco a este lugar lo siento como lo sentía cuando era solo aquel crio que corría con un libro siempre en la mano, imaginando ese mundo que salía en las novelas. Pero ahora da igual, pase lo que pase, este va a ser mi lugar durante los próximos meses y eso era lo único que tenía que tener en mente. Pero ella, ella iba a ser imposible poder quitármela de la cabeza, ella siempre iba a estar ahí, pasara lo que pasara.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer. espero que os haya gustado, parece que les toca estar un tiempo separados veremos como les va y si les da para darse cuenta de cuales son sus sentimientos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

POV KATE

Han pasado tres días desde que se fue, tres largos días donde he ido avanzando en nuestro objetivo de sacar a José de la cárcel, pero aun así siento que lo echo en falta. He conseguido mucha ayuda con Will y he conseguido que Tom no se entremeta mucho en el asunto, pero, aun así, sigo sin estar del todo bien, siento que me falta algo, que me falta él.

A veces pienso que soy una egoísta porque solo pienso en tenerlo a mi lado cuando ahora mismo el que me necesita es él a mí. Pero si, soy una niñata de mierda, pero una niñata de mierda que siente que no puede estar más sin verlo, y por eso he quedado con Lanie, necesito verlo como sea, aunque para ello tenga que cometer la mayor locura de mi vida.

Cuando llego al centro comercial enseguida me encuentro con Lanie, pero con Tom en todo momento siguiéndonos los pasos. Tenía que cansarlo para que nos dejara un rato solas y así poder tirar del plan, pero se me estaba acabando el tiempo, tenía que hacerlo ya.

-Tom, vamos a entrar en esa tienda también.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No habéis comprado ya bastante ropa?

-Nunca es bastante ropa para una chica-dice Lanie-si no puedes más, puedes esperarnos ahí en ese banquito-dice con una sonrisa burlona y veo como Tom se lo piensa.

-Vamos a estar bien Tom-digo entrando rápidamente para que no le dé tiempo a pensar y lo veo cabecear mientras se sienta allí justo en la puerta de la tienda y yo entro con Lanie rápidamente mirando ropa haciendo como si eso nos interesara.

\- ¿Estas seguras de lo que quieres hacer amiga? -me pregunta mientras cogemos una pocas de prendas al azar.

-Si, necesito verlo-digo mirándola fijamente.

-Dios mío amiga, estas coladita por ese chico, quien lo diría después de como todo empezó-dice riéndose y sacándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias por ayudarme, si tienes problemas con mi padre…

-Sabes que no los tendré. Y si no le diré que me amenazaste con algo-dice haciéndonos a las dos reír mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los probadores.

\- ¿Sabes el plan?

-Claro, tu cámbiate y en cuanto puedas sal huyendo de aquí, yo me ocupo del resto. Y amiga, ten cuidado.

-Te llamare en cuanto pueda-digo dándole un abrazo antes de meterme en el probador para cambiarme de ropa y colocarme una peluca que me aleje de Tom hasta al menos pueda salir de aquí, al menos hasta que ya este camino a él.

Espero pacientemente dentro ya cambiada a que Lanie siga con el plan. En cuanto escucho la alarma de incendio me asomo despacio a través de la cortina y veo como todo el mundo se apelotona en la entrada y como Lanie sale por el lado contrario de la tienda mientras hace gestos hacia Tom que sale corriendo hacia donde esta ella y es mi momento para salir disparada hacia el otro lado sin ser vista, lejos de todos, no se por cuanto tiempo, porque le prometí que seguiría con el caso, y quería hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba a él a mi lado, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Hago un largo viaje hasta llegar a donde esta, pero sé que cuando lo vea todo merecerá la pena, hasta la angustia que van a sentir mis padres. Sabia que no iban a entenderlo, ni si quiera yo misma lo hacía, pero la necesidad que necesitaba era imposible de aguantar, tenia que verlo, tenía que estar ahí para él como él estuvo para mí, y por supuesto, tenia que traerlo de vuelta tenia que hacerlo porque si no…no sé qué iba a poder hacer con mi vida.

Cuando llego al pueblo, enseguida me bajo con mi pequeña maletita, que tenia preparada y guardada en la parada del bus, desde que la idea empezó a pasar por mi cabeza. Cuando llegué y vi donde estaba, me di cuenta de que no era mi lugar, pero me parecía un lugar increíble por su encanto, es más me recordó a los veranos en el pueblo de mi madre y eso me saco una sonrisa.

Me costo encontrar a alguien que me ayudara a llegar a la casa de sus padres, por lo visto, no solía subir nadie allí ya que vivían arriba en las montañas y eran ellos los que bajaban una vez por semana, cosa que Rick ya me había contado. Cuando llegamos a mitad de camino, mi acompañante me dijo que él ya no seguía, que tendría que seguir sola, solo tenia que seguir el pequeño camino que me llevaría hasta la misma puerta de su casa.

Cuando me quedo sola miro a mi alrededor y solo veo montañas y un sinfín de campo verde, algo que me hace sonreír, me parecía un lugar de ensueño, pero seguramente no sería capaz de vivir aquí por el resto de mi vida, supongo que tienes que vivirlo, tienes que sentirlos como tu casa para querer quedarte. Rick decidió dejar todo esto un día, porque esto no es su hogar, o eso necesitaba creer para poder tener confianza en que dejaría esta maravilla para venirse conmigo de nuevo a casa.

Vuelvo a retomar mi camino, estoy cansada, pero agradezco haberme puesto unas zapatillas sino ahora mismo estaría muerta. Empieza a anochecer y si no me doy prisa voy a llegar demasiado tarde, ¿Qué pasaría si él no me quería ver? ¿Otra vez tendría que hacer este viaje de vuelta? Buff, prefiero no pensarlo porque si no…ahora mismo me dejaría caer aquí mismo hasta que se hiciera de día.

Escucho un montón de ruidos, propios supongo del lugar pero que a mi me estaba dando miedo. Tomo aire y acelero el paso intentando ver la luz al final del túnel.

POV RICK

Estoy terminando de meter a los animales dentro, porque la noche empieza a echarse encima. Recordar todo lo que hacia de pequeño me estaba dando algo de perspectiva sobre mi futuro, y aunque sé que siempre pensé que este no era mi lugar, ahora creo que quizás siempre lo fue y no quise darme cuenta, quizás tenia que irme para darme cuenta de que donde siempre tuve que estar era aquí junto a ellos.

El llegar y ver como todo había cambiado me había hecho darme cuenta de que nunca tendría que haberme ido, que tendría que haber estado aquí por y para ellos, que tenia que haberles ayudado, que ellos solo no podían hacer todo esto. Tenia que haberme dado cuenta de que algo iba mal, tenia que haberme dado cuenta y haber venido antes. Pero ahora…ahora solo puedo estar aquí, hacer el trabajo que ellos ya no podían, ser su apoyo y estar con ellos, hasta el final.

Pero también pienso en lo que he dejado, quizás menos de lo que esperaba cuando me fui, no conseguí mis objetivos, no conseguí cumplir mis sueños, pero en los últimos tiempos…en los últimos tiempos apareció ella para poner mi vida patas arriba, todo cambio sin plantearlo. Ya todo dejo de importarme, solo quería verla feliz. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en porque volví, no porque supiera que algo iba mal, volví para saber si lo que sentía por ella merecía la pena. Y aun sigo sin saberlo, pero ya da igual, no voy a volver, no puedo volver pase lo que pase, aunque cuando cierre los ojos en la cama, solo pueda ver su sonrisa.

Nunca antes me había sentido así con nadie, es verdad, estoy enamorado de ella, aunque no creo que ella lo este de mí, es más siempre he tenido mis dudas, siempre pensé que me utilizaba para el caso y cuando vine…aquella llamada, pero luego volvió a llamar y las dudas volvieron. Creo que lo que siento por ella me ciega, creo que no es bueno para mi pensar en ella, aunque mi subconsciente no piensa lo mismo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, termino de meter a los animales y cierro la puerta, he acabado el día por hoy. Me huelo las manos y dios mío, como ha cambiado mi vida de nuevo, necesito una ducha urgentemente. Camino de nuevo hacia la casa cuando veo como alguien esta subiendo por el camino hacia el pueblo, ¿Quién puede ser a estar horas? Me acerco un poco acortando la distancia, y entonces empiezo a reconocer la figura que tengo delante, pero me niego a creerlo es imposible, no puedo ser posible, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? No me da tiempo a pensarlo más cuando veo como su mirada se une a la mía y entonces…entonces el tiempo se para de golpe.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado, ¿Os lo esperabais? el viernes más, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

POV RICK

Cuando la veo allí, creo que estoy viendo una visión, y entonces, no se que pasa, lo único que se que cuando quiero darme cuenta estoy a su lado y estoy abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas mientras ella hace lo mismo y siento humedad en mi cara, porque esto sin duda es algo que no esperaba, algo que me llena, algo que me da esperanza, aunque quizás…

-Kate, ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto separándome y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, y entonces veo que no soy el único que está llorando.

-Yo…necesitaba verte…lo necesitaba-dice llorando mientras vuelve a abrazarme y siento un nudo en el estómago de verla así, pero necesito saber si está aquí por el caso, lo necesito porque si es así…

-Kate si es por el caso yo no…

-No…no…-dice negando mientras sube la mirada posándola en la mía-eso va bien, mejor de lo que esperaba…pero…me he dado cuenta de que te extraño mucho…mucho Rick, mucho-dice mirándome fijamente haciendo que las lágrimas vuelvan a caer por la cara de los dos-solo necesitaba verte, solo quiero estar contigo-dice mirándome mientras se acerca uniendo nuestros labios en un beso que hace que toda la coraza que tenia caiga de golpe, mientras la beso de vuelta, abrazándola contra mí, deseando que este momento no acabara nunca.

Nos separamos ambos con una sonrisa en la cara, sin dejar de mirarnos y siento que esto no puede ser real, que ella está aquí por mí, que quizás no todo fuera una locura. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que la locura la ha cometido ella viniendo hasta aquí.

-Kate, ¿Cómo has venido? Deberías estar en casa a salvo.

-Aquí estoy a salvo. Estoy con mi guardaespaldas ¿no? -dice mirándome con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreír, estaba perdido, lo sabía.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Un vecino me dijo como llegar, pero vamos que salí del pueblo de día y se me ha hecho de noche. ¿Cómo esta tan lejos esto? -dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-No tendrías que haber venido.

\- ¿No quieres que este aquí? -dice mirándome fijamente y yo niego con la cabeza, no sabia lo que me hacia sentir el poder tenerla aquí.

-No es eso. ¿Y tus padres? Tienen que estar preocupados.

-No pensé en ellos cuando hice esta locura la verdad, solo pensaba en verte-dice mirándome y dios, es la mayor locura que han hecho nunca por mí y ¿Cómo podía enfadarme con ella? No podía. La beso de nuevo atrayéndola hacia mi y siento sus manos en mi cuello jugando con mi pelo haciendo que cierre los ojos por todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

-Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Yo también…aunque no nos vendría muy mal una ducha-dice haciéndome reír.

-Ya lo siento, acabo de estar…da igual, vamos-digo agarrando su maleta con una mano y su mano con la otra llevándola hacia el interior, había mucho de que hablar, pero había tiempo para ello.

Cuando entramos por la puerta, de repente me doy cuenta de que me había olvidado de todo, allí estaban mis padres sentados en aquel sofá (por llamarlo de alguna manera), que levantan la cara con sorpresa al vernos entrar.

-Oh…mama, papa, ella, ella es Kate, es una amiga de la ciudad. Ha venido a visitarme-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y veo como se sonroja.

\- ¿Una amiga? -dice mi madre levantándose para darle un abrazo mientras me mira con una sonrisa-tiene que ser muy buena amiga si ha hecho tantos kilómetros para verte-dice con una sonrisa y veo como Kate no me suelta la mano sin duda con vergüenza. Mi padre también la saluda y la veo algo cohibida para como es ella, pero supongo que es normal.

-Mama esta cansada y le gustaría tomar una ducha.

-Claro, claro. Yo voy a hacer algo de comer para nuestra invitada-dice con una sonrisa.

-No hace falta de verdad.

\- ¿Qué dices? No sabes cuanto hace que no recibimos una visita-dice mi madre ilusionada y yo cojo de la mano a Kate y la saco de allí.

La meto dentro del pequeño baño que no tenia nada que ver con los baños de su casa, en realidad no había ni agua caliente la veo rebuscar un sitio donde poner sus cosas y no puedo evitar reírme.

-No pensaste en esto cuando decidiste huir de todo ¿no? -digo riéndome y veo como sonreí.

-Me da igual…estas aquí conmigo-dice acercándose agarrándome por el cuello sorprendiéndome y haciendo que me muriera de amor.

La beso en los labios dejándome llevar por todo lo que me hace sentir, por como mi cuerpo reacciona cuando la tengo cerca, como mi corazón salta antes sus palabras, como siento que esto no puede ser real, pero lo es ¿no?

-Voy a calentarte un poco de agua, ves poniéndote cómoda ¿sí?

-No, quédate…

-Kate…

-Esta bien lo siento-dice mirándome tan fijamente que siento un nudo en el estómago, aprieto con fuerzas los puños para no quitarle lentamente la ropa y hacerle el amor como si no existiera nadie más en este mundo.

-Ahora vengo-digo dándole un beso rápido en los labios antes de salir huyendo de allí antes de hacer una maldita locura.

Mientras ella se ducha yo intento pedirle a mis padres que nos den algo de tregua, que solo es una amiga y que necesita mi ayuda y que no le agobien. A mi me madre le cuesta, pero al final se comporta todo el tiempo que Kate pasa con nosotros. Cuando acabamos de cenar, ambos se van a dormir y nosotros nos quedamos allí en aquel maldito sofá incómodo.

\- ¿No vas a enseñarme tu cama? -dice mirándome mientras se muerde el labio.

-No vas a creértelo, ¿Has visto Heidi?

\- ¿Heidi?

-Si.

-Puede…

-Pues mi cama es algo así-digo haciendo que se ría mientras yo miro lo hermosa que es cuando sonríe.

-Venga ya, estarás de broma.

-Un poco, en realidad, es un pequeño colchón, echo de paja, así que quizás no este muy de broma-digo haciéndole reír de nuevo.

-No puedo creerlo, necesito verlo-dice mientras se levanta riéndose y yo le sigo al exterior de la casa- ¿En serio? No me digas que también duermes con los animales.

-Muy graciosa-digo dirigiéndole al pequeño cuarto, que antes servía de almacén y que antes de irme ya se había convertido en mi pequeña habitación, no era para tanto, pero al menos tenía mi intimidad.

Cuando entramos me siento algo intimidado, porque habiendo estado en su habitación, esto para ella no sería ni el trastero de su cara, ni la casa del perro. Pero ella enseguida mira a su alrededor y una sonrisa aparece en su cara mientras se abraza a mi cintura y me mira con una sonrisa mientras se muerde el labio.

-No sabes cuanto me pone este lugar-dice haciendo que me haga pequeño pero que miles de imágenes junto a ella se me pasen por la cabeza, y antes de poder hablar de lo importante, antes de hacer nada que quizás deberíamos a hacer, siento como este pequeño espacio se llena de un calor inaguantable, y ambos nos dejamos llevar por la pasión desbordante y nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Nos besamos mientras no dejamos de quitarnos la ropa él uno al otro como si nos fuera la vida en ello, y quizás era así, sentía como un calor me atravesaba el pecho, como parecía que iba a entrar en ebullición en cualquier momento.

La dejo sin nada de ropa y ella hace lo mismo mientras no dejamos de besarnos, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez. La agarro por la cintura tumbándola suavemente sobre mi cama y me echo sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. La veo allí completamente desnuda, con el pelo desordenado extendido y mirándome con una sonrisa y me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo hacer nada con mi vida, estoy enamorado de ella, estoy locamente enamorado de esta magnifica mujer que tengo delante. La beso con devoción, queriéndole demostrar con un beso todo lo que me hace sentir, todo lo que siento cuando estoy con ella, cuando me mira, cunado me toca. Y entonces, la penetro, uniéndonos en uno, y empezamos una danza maravillosa, que acaba con los dos llegando al orgasmo mientras no dejamos de mirarnos y besarnos en todo momento.

Acabamos los dos tumbados completamente desnudo sobre la pequeña cama, pero nos sobraba casi la mitad de lo pegados que estábamos el uno del otro.

-Creo que acabo de cumplir una de mis fantasías sexuales-dice riéndose y yo me rio con ella también.

-Ha estado genial a pesar de la cama ¿no?

\- ¿Genial? Ha sido increíble-dice mordiéndose el labio haciendo que todo mi cuerpo vuelva a temblar, ¿Cómo puede ser tan guapa?

-Kate…no sabes…lo que significa para mi que estés aquí…joder aun pienso que estoy soñando.

-No estas soñando estoy aquí…-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo me derrito mirándola, y aunque sé que esto es solo parte de un bonito sueño, que mañana tendré que ser cuerdo y decirle que tiene que irse, que tiene que volver a casa, ahora mismo, solo quiero disfrutar de esto, disfrutar de ella, de lo que siempre me va a hacer sentir, siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y aunque parezca todo muy bonito, Rick tiene razón tienen que hablar de cosas importantes y ahora mismo...¿Su destino es estar unidos?**

 **Que paséis todos un buen fin de semana y vuelvo el lunes con un nuevo capítulo, una charla importante que puede cambiarlo todo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

POV RICK

Me despierto temprano, con el horario cogido después de pasar ya unos días aquí. Se que tengo que levantarme para ocuparme de los animales, pero sentir el calor de su cuerpo me lo esta dificultando mucho.

La observo mientras duerme y me doy cuenta de que no se si puede ser la ultima vez que la vea así y se me encoje el estómago.

Dejo un beso en su mejilla y sin despertarla me levanto me pongo algo de ropa y salgo para hacer mis tareas, no sin antes volver a mirarla.

Mientras me ocupo de mis quehaceres que antes habían sido de mis padres, no dejo de darle vueltas a la conversación pendiente que tenemos. Se que me va a costar un mundo, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo retenerla aquí, no puedo ni imaginarme por lo que tienen que estar pasando sus padres. Además, este no es su mundo, aunque soy un idiota, solo ha venido a verme no a quedarse, seguramente ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Pero pienso en lo de ayer, en verla ahí de pie, después de todo, el poder sentirla, el tenerla de nuevo cerca y me doy cuenta de que me estoy muriendo por decirle que le quiero y que se quede conmigo, si estoy loco, pero loco por ella.

Escucho como golpean en la puerta de la cuadra y veo a mi madre con una taza de café en la mano, me acerco cogiendo la taza y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

\- ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

-Está durmiendo.

-No quiero meterme, pero debe de ser importante para haber venido desde tan lejos y porque no has dejado de sonreír desde que llego-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Apenas nos conocemos…y encima no empezamos muy bien, pero que este aquí dice mucho de su parte sí.

-Pero tienes miedo-dice revolviéndome el pelo y yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Mama ella…este lugar no es para ella. Es una chica de ciudad.

-Tampoco lo es para ti.

-Mama ya te he dicho que no pienso irme.

-Lo se cariño, solo quiero decir que por amor…fíjate, yo era como tu solo pensaba en irme y me enamore de tú padre y las prisas por irme desaparecieron.

-Es distinto.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Ella ha vivido siempre en la ciudad, este era tu hogar también.

-El hogar esta donde están las personas a las que quieres.

-Por eso este es mi hogar-digo sonriéndole y veo como me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Cariño ya sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti siempre, y no creo que este lugar lo sea.

-Mi lugar esta donde estéis vosotros mama-digo ya enfadado porque siguiera por ahí.

-Está bien, yo solo quiero que no te arrepientas de haber perdido algo que merece la pena-dice antes de irse, y sé que no habla de mis sueños, no habla de mi futuro, o puede que sí, pero no en cuanto a trabajo o algo así, se refiere a mi futuro con ella, aunque yo tampoco tengo claro que vaya a ver un nosotros en el futuro, ahora mismo no sé nada.

Acabo rápidamente con los animales, me aseo un poco y preparado algo de desayuno para llevárselo a la cama, cuando abro la puerta y la veo una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, haciéndome recordar las palabras de mi madre.

Dejo la bandeja a un lado y me siento a su lado, y empiezo a acariciar su pelo, su brazo, su cuello, su cara, hasta que poco a poco va a abriendo los ojos.

-Buenos días bella durmiente-digo sacándole una sonrisa mientras se muerde el labio y siento entonces su brazo en mi cuello tirando hacia abajo para unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

-Ven túmbate conmigo-dice con esa sonrisita que me vuelve loco.

-Te he traído el desayuno.

-Vale, pero eso puede esperar-dice metiendo su mano por dentro de mi camiseta mientras se sienta y tira de mi hacia ella volviéndome a besar.

-Huelo muy mal-digo separándome haciéndole reír.

\- ¿Sabes? -dice mirándome con una sonrisa mientras se muerde el labio-eso me pone mucho-dice poniéndome nervioso.

-Kate no…yo…-digo sin poder articular palabra y la veo reírse.

-Dios tenías que ver la cara que has puesto-dice sin parar de reír. -Anda, pásame el desayuno.

-Creo que por ser mala te has quedado sin él-digo haciéndome el enojado y entonces vuelve a tirar de mi haciendo que pierda el equilibrio cayendo sobre ella. Y me quedo mirándola desde arriba con una sonrisa y súper cachondo, no podía evitarlo, era una mujer increíble, en todos los sentidos. Y entonces la vuelvo a besar con todas las ganas, sin dejar ni un atisbo de espacio entre los dos, mientras siento como me intenta sacar la camiseta por la cabeza, pero yo no quiero separarme de sus labios, no quiero hacerlo. Pero entonces, suena un golpe haciendo que nos separemos rápidamente.

-Joder ¿Qué ha sido eso? -dice sin duda frustrada y yo me río sin poder evitarlo.

-Es la puerta de casa, no encaja si no es a porrazos, por ahí estará mi madre dando vueltas-digo haciendo que se tense. - ¿Qué?

-Pues no se, me da algo de vergüenza que tu madre este ahí fuera y…

-Te recuerdo que yo he estado en esta situación varias veces-digo con una sonrisa levantándome bajándome la camiseta y cogiendo la bandeja colocándola en sus piernas.

Desayunamos tranquilos, sentados uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del silencio, más bien porque tenía miedo de la conversación que teníamos pendiente pero no podía alargarlo más.

-Kate tenemos se hablar.

-Creo que no me ha gustado como ha sonado eso.

-Lo siento he sido muy brusco. Yo…no sabes la ilusión que me hace tenerte aquí, no sabes cuanto-digo con una sonrisa-pero pienso en tus padres y…creo que tienes que llamarlos, tienen que estar pasándolo muy mal y además tu no tienes que estar aqui tienes…

-¿Me estás diciendo que me tengo que ir? -dice mirándome y trago saliva-pídemelo con todas las palabras Rick. ¿quieres que me vaya? -dice mirándome fijamente y tengo que apartar la mirada, porque no, nunca voy a poder pedírselo con todas las palabras, no puedo porque no es lo que quiero.

-Kate…

-Dilo.

-No puedo.

-Entonces no me empieces a contar idioteces ¿sí?

-No es ninguna idiotez. Tus padres merecen saber que estas bien y…tampoco es una idiotez decir que este no es tu mundo.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco es el tuyo ¿no?

-Yo estoy aquí por mi familia, tengo que estar.

-Y yo por ti-dice consiguiendo que la mire y dios quiero creer que esto es real, que es increíble y que esta pasándome a mí por fin. Pero sé que, si se queda, no tardará en irse y encima terminaremos mal, no quiero acabar mal, no quiero.

-Kate, yo me enamore de ti, de la Kate que lucha y busca la justicia, tienes que volver y acabar lo que empezaste, has luchado mucho por ello, tienes que ser la mujer que siempre deseaste ser.

-Pero es que todo eso lo hice porque te tenia a mi lado, sin tu empujón yo…

-Aprovéchalo. Vuelve a casa-consigo decir esas palabras y la veo mirarme-pensé que me iba a costar más decirlo, pero…te quiero y solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y eso, es volver a casa. Así que te lo pido, vuelve a casa-digo sin poder evitar las lágrimas y veo como me mira también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vente conmigo-dice de repente mirándome fijamente con esos ojos brillantes por la lágrima y siento una punzada en el estómago.

-No puedo…no puedo irme.

-Rick este no es tu mundo, ya no lo es.

-No pienso abandonarlos.

-Que se vengan, allí estarán mejor, allí podrán cuidar mejor a tu padre-dice si dejar de llorar y esto ya está empezando a dolerme demasiado.

-Él quiero acabar su vida aquí, aquí lo tiene todo. Tengo que quedarme aquí, pero estaré feliz de saber que vas a sacar a un inocente de la cárcel, que vas a ser esa mujer fuerte y luchadora, que vas a ganar batalla a batalla.

-No puedo hacerlo sin ti.

-Si, si puedes Kate-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y con orgullo mientras limpio sus lágrimas-Nunca en mi vida, voy a olvidar esto. No sé qué pasara dentro de unos meses, pero pase lo que pase esto nunca voy a olvidarlo.

-Te quiero-dice mirándome y yo sonrió mientras me acerco para darle un tierno beso en sus labios, sellando este acuerdo, sellando mi amor por ella eterno.

Salimos por la puerta después de vestirnos y recoger todo, y decidimos bajar al pueblo, antes de que se nos haga de noche, tenía que llamar a sus padres para hacerles saber que estaba bien y que volvía a casa, sabía que eso, iba a ser de las cosas más complicadas de mi vida, porque no estaba preparado para decirle adiós, porque, aunque mi padre no este, no se su podré volver con ella, no si mi madre decide quedarse, porque tengo claro, les debo tanto, que mientras pueda haré lo necesario para ayudarles en todo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, creo que ha estado lleno de emoción, ambos se quieren y por fin se lo han dicho el uno al otro, pero sus caminos se separan, ¿Que tendrá el destino preparado para ellos? El miércoles más, llega la despedida.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

POV KATE

Llegamos a la pequeña aldea, donde acabo de llamar a mi padre para decirle donde estaba y para asegurarle que estaba bien y lista para volver a casa, aunque no estaba muy segura de eso, sé que él tiene razón, al final no creo que pudiera vivir aquí el resto de mi vida, pero ahora mismo…me da más miedo tener que aprender a vivir sin él a mi lado. ¿Cómo alguien en tan poco tiempo puede cambiar tu vida tanto?

Me acerco tras colgar el teléfono a donde él se encuentra, en cuanto me ve acercarme, se separa de la pared en la que estaba apoyado y me mira con semblante serio, sé que para él esto tampoco está siendo fácil, quizás para él es peor pero, aun así, sigo siendo una egoísta de mierda y en lo único que pienso es en que se quede conmigo, en que se quede conmigo vaya a donde vaya.

Me acerco a él y no puedo evitar abrazarme a él con todas mis fuerzas como si pudiéramos fusionarnos en uno y así nadie pudiera separarnos nunca. Siento como besa mi cabeza y siento como alguna lagrima sale de mis ojos mojando su camiseta.

Me separo con todo el dolor de mi corazón y cuando lo miro con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas, enseguida él limpia las pocas que han caído por mi cara y besa mis labios haciendo que mi corazón se encoja.

-He llamado a mi padre, va a mandar un coche para que me lleve de nuevo a casa-digo mirándole y esa última palabra hoy más que nunca está lejos de ser real, porque nunca había sentido aquel lugar como mi casa, pero ahora…ahora la siento aun más lejos que nunca.

-Esta bien, ven-dice tirando de mi y me lleva hacia una zona alejada donde no hay nadie solo nosotros dos. Nos sentamos en un pequeño prado y me abrazo de nuevo a él.

-No quiero irme-digo como si fuera una niña sin poder evitar un puchero y lo veo sonreír mientras me aprieta con más fuerzas contra él.

-Ojalá todo fuera distinto Kate, no sabes lo que me cuesta a mi dejarte ir…pero si no lo hiciera…no te estaría demostrando lo que de verdad me importas. Cuando quieres a alguien tanto…a veces tienes que dejarla ir si crees que para ella es lo mejor.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que es lo mejor? Porque yo ahora mismo…no estoy para nada segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, de estar haciendo lo que esto me pide-digo señalándome el corazón y lo veo tragar saliva mientras me mira con los ojos brillosos.

-Te darás cuenta Kate, cuando seas la mujer que siempre has querido ser, cuando por fin la vida te agradezca todo lo que vas a hacer por lo demás. Voy a estar tan orgulloso de ti cuando eso ocurra, porque se que eso va a ocurrir y entonces, entonces te darás cuenta de que estás haciendo lo correcto.

\- ¿Y si me doy cuenta de que he cometido el mayor error de mi vida?

-Entonces siempre estaré aquí esperándote-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y me lanzo a besarlo, sintiendo como mi cuerpo vibra como siempre que estoy a su lado, si esto no es felicidad, ¿Entonces qué es?

-Sabes que, si un día decides volver, sabes dónde encontrarme ¿no? Mi casa siempre será la tuya y yo…siempre voy a estar ahí. Que me vaya no significa que no vaya a estar ahí-digo tomando aire-de verdad Rick, si necesitas ayuda con tus padres, o por lo que sea, solo tienes que llamarme, aunque me vaya a doler oírte y no poder verte, peor sería si cortarás relación para siempre. Así que prométeme que eso no va a pasar.

-Quizás eres tú quien corta esa relación.

-Rick, esto no es un juego para mí, de verdad, nunca antes había sentido algo así, contigo he conseguido conocerme mejor que en toda mi vida. No quiero que pienses que esto para mí no ha sido…no es importante-digo de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos y siento como me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, lo sé y siento haber insinuado lo contrario. Kate te prometo que dentro de las posibilidades que tengo, no voy a dejar que esto que tenemos se pierda, de alguna manera.

-Si no tienes teléfono siempre puedes mandarme una carta chico de pueblo-digo bromeando sacándonos una risa a los dos.

-Es sin duda mucho más romántico-dice con una sonrisa mirándome, y aunque ninguno lo decimos, ambos sabemos que esto es un adiós, que por muchas promesas que hagamos al final...esto se acababa aquí y eso duele mucho, pero mucho mucho.

-Te quiero mucho-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír antes de dejar un beso en mi cuello.

-Yo también te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar, aunque…no volvamos a vernos-dice sin poder mirarme haciendo que el estómago se me cierre-quiero que sepas que siempre vas a ser importante para mí, puede que algún día aparezca alguien, pero te prometo que tu siempre vas a tener tu hueco aquí-dice señalando su pecho-con esto quiero decirte…

-No me digas adiós-digo cortándole porque tengo mucho miedo de oírlo, aunque sepa que sea así.

-Kate solo quiero que sigas con tu vida, si esto es un hasta luego, y terminamos encontrándonos en algún lugar o en otra vida, que nuestros corazones en ese momento hablen, pero mientras tanto intenta ser feliz, intenta que tu vida sea lo más feliz posible. Prométeme que serás feliz.

-No puedo prometértelo.

-Lo necesito-dice agarrándome de la mano llamando mi atención.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno? Yo ahora mismo, no puedo desearte ser feliz, soy una egoísta de mierda, pero sé que yo sólo puedo ser feliz contigo y si tú puedes serlo sin mi yo…sé que soy una mierda de persona, pero quiero ser feliz contigo y que tú lo seas conmigo.

-No eres una mierda de persona, te quiero Kate, créeme que no me enamoro de cualquiera. Eres una gran mujer, con tus cosas como todos-dice sacándome una sonrisa-sé que conseguirás ser feliz y yo lo seré por ti.

-Entonces estaremos juntos-digo con una sonrisa convencida de que solo podría ser feliz a su lado, ahora mismo no podía ver más allá de eso, no podía. Veo como sonríe con una sonrisa triste y yo escondo de nuevo mi cara en su cuello intentando guardar su olor y todo lo que me hacia sentir hasta que nos volviéramos a encontrar, porque estaba segura de que algún día, no se cuándo, nos volveríamos a encontrar, y entonces, no pensaba dejarlo ir otra vez.

No se cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí cuando se escucha un revuelo a lo lejos entonces me mira fijamente y lo veo de repente más triste de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo y veo como baja la mirada juntando su mano con la mía.

-Ese tiene que ser el coche de tu padre, aquí no es normal que venga uno y seguro que tu padre no ha mandado cualquier coche-dice intentando bromear, pero veo tanta tristeza en su mirada como la que tiene que reflejar ahora mismo la mía.

Nos levantamos sin separarnos en ningún momento, y agarrados de la mano nos dirigimos hacia donde viene el sonido de la gente, pero sin ninguna prisa, se notaba que ninguno de los dos quería que llegara este momento.

Cuando llegamos, Rick tenia razón, mis padres había mandado un coche a por mí, para mi algo normal, pero parecía que era una feria lo que habían montado allí porque todos estaban a su alrededor admirándolo.

Me giro encarándolo, frenándolo para poder tener una despedida los más solos posible antes de meternos entre toda aquella multitud. Nos miramos y solo con la mirada le digo todo lo que necesito decirle, que le quiero, que voy a estar aquí siempre, y que estaré esperándolo, voy a hacerlo.

Lo veo acercarse y depositar un tierno beso en mis labios que hace que el tiempo se pare, pero no lo suficiente para poder vivir permanentemente en este momento. Lo miro por ultima vez y me alejo hasta que nuestras manos se separan, y sin mirar atrás, me dirijo hacia el coche entrando dentro y dejando escapar las lagrimas de dolor por tener que dejarlo atrás, por tener solo que pensar en una vida sin él. No puedo hacerlo, se que no puedo vivir sin él, pero sé que tengo que intentarlo, tengo que hacerlo por él, tengo que ser esa mujer que siempre he querido ser, esa de la que él se enamoró. Voy a centrar mi vida en ayudar a los que no tienen todo como yo, voy a centrarme en ello para intentar calmar este dolor por no tenerlo cerca, por no sentirlo cerca, y aunque sé que estar a su lado me hace ser mejor, por mucho que tenga que luchar contra mis demonios, voy a ser esa mujer voy a serlo para cuando el vuelva, porque lo hará, vea que estoy aquí, que sigo aquí y voy a seguir siempre por él, por mí, por nosotros.

 **Continuará...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, las despedidas nunca son buenas, pero el tiempo pasa y entonces...todo queda atrás, ¿O no? el viernes nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos y me alegra saber que os esta gustando, sigo dándole pico y pala para que tengáis una buena historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

POV KATE

Han pasado solo dos semanas desde que tuve que despedirme de él, aun duele demasiado. Hace dos días le mande una carta, y sé que la recibió porque me ocupe de que él la recogiera en manos, antes de eso solo habíamos hablado una vez por teléfono. Sé que para él es complicado comunicarse, pero me duele que ni si quiera saber nada de él, no es lo que me prometió, y aunque sabia que era mentira, que esto iba a pasar quería creer que no sería así. Sé que él quiere alejarme de él para que pueda seguir adelante para que luche por lo que siempre quise, pero no entiende que sin él esto no es igual.

El día que llegue de nuevo a casa, vi que mis padres estaban preocupados, pero entendieron que no iban a poder hacer nada para mantenerme aquí encerrada, y yo les ayude a que lo entendieran. Ya no podía seguir así, así que les deje claro que ya era mayorcita así que o dejaban que hiciera mi vida o tomaría mi camino fuera de casa. Terminaron aceptando porque vieron seguridad en mis palabras, y ahora tengo a Tom detrás de mí, sí, pero de otra manera, en casa soy libre y fuera esta siempre a una distancia prudencial.

Ahora estaba en el despacho de Will, habíamos conseguido avanzar un poco, al menos creo que José esta más cerca de salir de la cárcel de lo que estaba hace menos de un mes, aunque sobre el otro tema estamos aun muy lejos de solucionarlo.

-Kate, es lo que hay, podemos conseguir una duda razonable y exculpar a José, pero demostrar que la policía estaba detrás de todo esto va a ser misión imposible, va a ser demasiado complicado. Para mí sería increíble solucionarlo ya lo sabes que no es por eso, pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos? No tenemos nada y como nos arrimemos un poco puede que seamos hombres muertos.

-Lo sé, pero esto no puede quedar así. Seguirán haciendo lo que quieran.

-Bueno, podemos denunciarlo a la policía lo que sabemos, pero no sabemos quien esta metido y quien no. Eso puede ser problemático.

-No, no podemos arriesgarnos, la verdad es que esto es una mierda.

-Si, lo es, sé que no es lo que querías, pero al menos un inocente estará fuera ¿no? -dice colocando su mano sobre la mía y por instinto la aparto.

-Si, tienes razón, eso es lo verdaderamente importante. Creo que debería ir a contárselo a María antes de que sigamos.

-Podíamos salir a comer, si te parece bien.

-En realidad, quiero quedar con María, así le cuento todo más tranquilas. Pero otro día ¿sí? Gracias por todo Will-digo levantándome-voy a intentar seguir con esto, si encuentro algo…

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-dice levantándose con una sonrisa y acerca su boca a la mía, pero yo ladeo mi cara haciendo que su boca acabe en mi mejilla.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa saliendo de allí disparada huyendo de él, porque a pesar de que Rick no da señales de vida, para mí no hay cabida para otro en mi corazón, al menos de momento, aunque no quiero que eso cambie nunca, espero que pronto nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse.

Me encuentro con María, en una cafetería cercana, pedimos algo para comer y comemos tranquilas antes de tener una conversación, que podía cambiarlo todo. Cuando ya hemos comido algo me dispongo a contarle las buenas noticias con una sonrisa, aunque no puedo evitar echarlo en falta, con él esta victoria sería mucho mejor.

-María, tengo buenas noticias, vamos a sacar a José de la cárcel.

-Lo sé, confió en vosotros.

-No, en unos días estará fuera, es real María-digo con una sonrisa y veo como se levanta rápidamente para darme un abrazo y yo cierro los ojos emocionada por haber podido conseguirlo y por ver la emoción en su mirada, por ver como puedes hacer feliz a alguien, le puedes darle la paz que necesitaba.

-Gracias, gracias, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-María, vamos a sacarlo, pero no podemos demostrar que es inocente-digo haciendo que su expresión cambie-lo siento, pero solo podemos sacarlo por una duda razonable. No podemos demostrar que la policía le puso una trampa, al menos de momento. Creo que en cuanto José salga, deberíais volver a casa, es lo más seguro para los dos.

-Entonces para todos seguirá siendo culpable.

-Lo siento, voy a luchar hasta que esos corruptos acaben fuera de la policía, pero no sé cuanto voy a tardar en lograrlo.

-Soy una desagradecida, sé cuanto te ha costado lograr esto, de verdad que voy a pagártelo como pueda, aunque…

-No tienes que pagarme nada María, este caso, me ha cambiado la vida creo que te debo yo más a ti que vosotros a mí. Solo sé felices ¿sí? Intentad recuperar vuestra vida, aunque sea lejos de aquí.

-Eso haremos, muchas gracias.

En ese momento, suena su teléfono, y la veo levantarse de la mesa para hablar más tranquila, al mismo tiempo suena mi móvil con la entrada de un mensaje, al mismo tiempo que lo estoy leyendo, escucho un llanto a mi lado, no, no puede estar pasando esto, no ahora.

POV RICK

Llevo aquí casi un mes ya y aunque estoy más aclimatado, aunque estoy volviendo a coger el ritmo del trabajo, cada vez me siento peor. Y no solo porque siento que este no es mi hogar, o quizás si es por eso, porque mi hogar esta donde ella esta.

Me prometí que intentaría olvidarme de ella, que haría lo posible para alejarme de ella, pero me esta costando mucho más de lo que esperaba. Nada más una llamada para saber que había llegado bien y porque me moría por oír su voz y después nada, hasta que hace dos días llego una carta suya, una carta que me ha dejado completamente tocado, que debería servirme para darme cuenta de que hice lo correcto, de que estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero también que me da miedo, si tengo miedo a perderla.

Aquí estoy en mi cama, dos días después y sin poder dejar de leerla, aunque estoy agotado, aunque se que mañana tendré que dar otra vez el callo, a pesar de que mi padre cada vez esta peor, a pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de leerla una y otra vez.

 _Necesitaba saber algo de ti, sé que estas ocupado, sé que es complicado, pero necesito saber de ti Rick, necesito saber que estas bien, necesito saber si necesitas mi ayuda, necesito saber…si aun piensas en mí. Estoy intentando seguir con mi vida, luchar por lo que siempre he querido, por mí, por ti, por ellos. Pero sin ti no es igual, me cuesta un mundo, te necesito aquí a mi lado para que seas la voz de mi conciencia, para que me apoyes en mis locuras, para que seas mi apoyo cuando creo que ya no puedo más. Hemos avanzado mucho, creo que vamos a lograr sacar a José de la cárcel, estoy feliz, pero te necesito para celebrarlo juntos, porque esto también es gracias a ti. Sé que no puedes aun estar aquí, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, que estoy esperándote. Te quiero Rick, y sabes que, si necesitas algo, solo tienes que llamarme, hacerme una señal de humo o lo que sea, que estaré ahí, aunque tenga que subir tres montes para llegar a ti. Estoy ahí contigo, siempre. Te quiero._

Cada palabra suya me daba fuerzas para seguir, pero a la vez, me daban ganas de salir corriendo a sus brazos, la necesitaba y la quería más de lo que pensaba, más de lo que nunca llegue a imaginar. Y aunque sabía que tenia que estar aquí, que este era el lugar donde más me necesitaban, tenia ganas de huir, aunque solo fuera por una noche y refugiarme en sus brazos, allí donde nada malo podía pasarme, allí donde era feliz, allí donde siempre iba a sentir que estaba mi hogar.

Dejo la carta a un lado una noche más y cierro los ojos mientras intento centrarme en dormir, en no pensar en lo que he dejado si no en lo que tengo, tengo a mis padres, unos padres que me necesitan y de los que tengo que disfrutar porque no se cuando puede ser el ultimo día. Solo espero, o quiero soñar con ello, con que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, y entonces, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos más, puede que sea solo un sueño, pero es tan bonito que prefiero vivir en él que despertarme y darme cuenta de que he perdido la oportunidad de mi vida para ser feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os siga gustando, estoy on fire escribiendo para ir avanzando rápidamente, sinceramente no sé muy bien a donde me llevara la historia, pero si se, que va a ser un camino largo y complicado, como todos...**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

POV KATE

La oigo gritar mientras solloza con el móvil en las manos. Dejo el mío sobre la mesa y salgo corriendo hacia ella abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, sabia que acababan de darle la noticia más aterradora que podían darle en la vida, y me sentía mal por ella, por no haber llegado un poco antes, por no saber como ayudarla. La abrazo con fuerza mientras se derrumba llorando sin parar, rota de dolor, rota por dentro mientras siento como sus lágrimas mojan mi camiseta y siento unas ganas terribles de llorar, aunque se que tengo que mantenerme fuerte, que no puedo ser débil ahora, no después de la noticia que me acaban de dar, ella me necesitaba ahí fuerte de pie a su lado, siento ese bastón que ahora mismo necesita.

Llegamos a la puerta de la cárcel sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo aun sobre el mío, no tenia a nadie que le acompaña a este momento y sabia que tenía que está aquí para ella. Ver el cuerpo sin vida de un hermano tiene que ser una de las peores cosas del mundo, y aunque sé que no valgo para esto, tengo que hacer de tripas corazón y apoyarla, apoyarla hasta el final.

Cuando recibí el mensaje de Will diciéndome que José había aparecido muerto en su celda, que se había suicidado sentí tanta rabia, porque habíamos llegado tarde, si hubiera sabido que en unos días estaría en casa con su hermana, quizás no hubiera pasado esto. Pero José no confiaba en que pudiéramos sacarlo y quizás pensó que su hermana no iba a poder con eso, pero ahora la ha dejado sola y eso es mucho peor. Tengo tanta pena y rabia por dentro que es lo que hace que me mantenga aquí de pie a su lado.

Entramos dentro de la enfermería y yo me quedo junto a la puerta para darle esa intimidad que necesita. La veo acercarse a aquella camilla donde esta el cuerpo de su hermano y siento un nudo en el estómago, y solo puedo pensar en que ojalá él estuviera aquí conmigo, en que ojalá pudiera apoyarme en él, en su pecho allí donde siento que nada malo puede pasar. Pero él no está aquí y siento que todo lo que he hecho no ha servido para nada solo para sentirme perdedora, para sentir este dolor que me está matando por momentos.

Cuando ve el cuerpo de su hermano los gritos son aterradores, veo como se abraza al cuerpo inerte de su hermano y no puedo evitar que algunas lágrimas se caigan por mi cara mientras me acerco para colocar mi mano sobre su hombro para que sepa que no esta sola, que estoy aquí para ella, es lo único que puedo hacer ya, y pienso cumplirlo, no pude sacar a su hermano a tiempo pero pienso protegerla, pienso ayudarla a salir de esto me cueste lo que me cueste.

-Asesinos, lo habéis matado, vosotros lo habéis matado-se pone a gritar con rabia mientras llorar sin parar y me quedo paralizada al escucharla así con tanta rabia, con lo dulce que era, y entonces vuelve a repetir esas palabras una y otra vez.

-O la saca de aquí o tendremos que detenerla-dice uno de seguridad y tiro de ella sacándola de allí, aunque ella no deja de repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras haciendo que su grito se clave en mi interior para siempre.

Salimos de allí y la llevo a un lugar mas tranquilo en una gasolinera de la carretera, la dejo apoyada en el coche y entro a por un par de cafés para las dos. Cuando vuelvo la encuentro perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Gracias-dice cuando le entrego el café.

\- ¿Estas mejor? Que pregunta más tonta lo siento.

-Yo…Kate, mi hermano no se ha suicidado-dice consiguiendo que mi atención se vaya a esas palabras enseguida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él era religioso, nunca se suicidaría, nunca. Lo conozco y él no lo haría nunca, antes no sé qué haría, pero eso nunca.

\- ¿Estas seguras? Nadie pudo entrar en su celda…

-Si, la policía sí. Si quería que se cerrara el caso esta era la mejor manera ¿no?

-María.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, ellos lo hicieron, ellos le pusieron la trampa, ellos han hecho lo posible para que dejaras el caso, son ellos, ellos lo han matado.

-María, no tenemos pruebas y va a ser imposible demostrarlo.

-Pero si podemos demostrar que le pusieron una trampa podemos…

-No podemos y lo sabes. Ojalá María pudiera, pero…

-No voy a parar hasta que quien le hizo esto a mi hermano pague.

-María te matarán si lo intentas, si han matado a tu hermano contigo será todo mucho más fácil.

-Me da igual, prefiero intentar y morir en el intento que olvidarme de todo, no puedo hacerlo.

-Te entiendo…-digo colocando mi mano sobre su hombro-pero si te matan no conseguirás nada y José, ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría? Puedo ayudarte si quieres, pero creo que tenemos que hacerlo bien, es raro que lo diga yo, pero si han matado a tu hermano ya sabemos de que son capaces, creo que debemos tener cuidado y hacerlo despacio, con pie de plomo y en silencio, no dejemos que se nos adelanten.

\- ¿Me ayudaras?

-Claro María, no sabes la rabia que me da no haber podido cumplir la promesa que te hice. No puedo prometerte que vamos a conseguirlo, pero si que voy a intentarlo hasta el último día de mi vida-digo con confianza y con seguridad y siento como me abraza y ambas lloramos abrazadas por la muerte de un inocente y porque hoy a muerto algo más, mi fe hacia la justicia, hoy se ha demostrado que esta vida para nada es justa, para nada.

Llego a casa donde María se ha quedado a dormir hoy. Me costo mucho conseguir que viniera, pero no quería que se quedara hoy sola, sabia que tenia que ser el peor día de su vida y no quería que cometiera una locura. Ahora estaba dormida en un pequeño colchón en el suelo de mi habitación mientras yo no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a sus palabras. Claro que tenia mis sospechosas de que pudieran haberlo matado, pero eso me daba miedo, porque entonces mi padre tenía razón y estaba en peligro, pero no tenia miedo por eso, si no porque los malos ganaran, tenia mucho miedo de vivir en un mundo en que la maldad gana sobre la bondad.

Cojo mi teléfono y marco su número, aunque sabia que me iba a salir apagado o fuera de cobertura, sabia que lo tenia apagado desde que se quedó sin batería, pero siempre tenia la esperanza de que ese maldito mensaje no sonara y en cambio me encontraría con su voz. Hoy más que nunca la necesitaba. Pero otra vez no esta disponible, y sé que no es porque no quiera, o eso quiero creer, pero en realidad podía mandarme alguna carta o bajar al pueblo a llamarme y no lo había echo en estos días y me estaba volviendo loca porque sentía que me estaba alejando de él, que me estaba dejando atrás y yo no podía hacerlo, no sabia porque pero no podía, en realidad si lo sabía, estaba enamorada de él, de una forma casi irracional y eso me hacia imposible alejarme de él.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, estoy marcando otro numero de teléfono, ese que siempre que marco me contesta, y aunque no me importa tanto como si fuera Rick, ahora mismo necesitaba no estar sola y si él no estaba….

Salgo al jardín para recibirlo. Cuando lo veo llegar y acercarse a donde me encuentro, no puedo evitar romperme, había sido fuerte durante todo el día, pero ya no podía seguir así y me rompo como si fuera una niña y enseguida siento como me envuelve en sus brazos.

-Will…

-Estoy aquí…estoy aquí-dice abrazándome mientras lloro sobre su hombro y siento su cuerpo cálido reconfortándome. Y aunque sé que no debo hacerlo, aunque sé que me estoy dejando llevar por el dolor y porque él esta aquí, no puedo evitarlo, ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad, solo necesito no estar sola, solo necesito que alguien me quiera, que alguien esté ahí para mí. Y sentir eso de su parte, sentir que me esta ayudando más de lo que pensaba que podía creer que podría, hace que me sienta vulnerable. Me separo, nos miramos y antes de darme cuenta, estoy besándolo, y aunque no es él, aunque no es lo mismo, ahora mismo necesito esto, necesito no sentirme sola, necesitaba sentirme acompañada, aunque no fuera de la persona que de verdad quería sentirme acompañada, aunque sintiera que esto no estaba bien, aunque sintiera que esto iba a dolerme, no pude evitarlo, él estaba aquí, él estaba aquí.

 **Continuará...**

 **Vale sé que ahora mismo me odiáis a mi y a Kate. Pero prefiero que me odiéis a mi, Kate esta en un estado demasiado vulnerable, se sienta sola y desprotegida en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, solo busca lo que siempre le ha echo falta, cariño. No la odiéis mucho ¿Si?**

 **El miércoles más XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

POV RICK

Hoy es un día de mierda, cada día que pasa es peor al otro. Mi padre cada vez está peor y los dolores que está sufriendo son demasiado, no puedo verlo así, pero se niega a salir de su casa.

-Papa, debería verte un médico. No tienes por qué pasar por esos dolores.

-No voy a moverme de aquí hijo. Si muero en otro lugar no me iré tranquilo-dice mirándome suplicante y yo ya no sé qué hacer.

-Mama-digo pidiendo su ayuda, pero ella solo se encoje de hombros, no quiero ver así al hombre de su vida, pero sabe lo importante que es para él dar su último suspiro de vida en casa. Solo pensar en ello un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo. -Está bien, iré al pueblo a ver si puede venir el doctor a verte o me da algo para esos dolores-digo perdiendo la batalla y poniendo rumbo hacia el pueblo.

El camino es largo y estar solo no ayuda a no pensar en lo que está pasando. Quiero ayudar a mi padre, no quiero verlo así pero tampoco me deja ayudarle. Estoy en un punto en el que ya no sé qué hacer más. Me siento tan impotente y con tan poca fuerza que siento que no voy a lograr superar esto yo solo, pero tengo que hacerlo, estoy aquí para apoyarlos no para yo apoyarme en ellos. Solo pensar en ello hace que piense en ella, mi apoyo, ella es el apoyo que necesito. Pero todo este lio, no poder llamarla lo hace imposible. Vale quizás no he intentado todo, ella sí, incluso me escribe por carta porque sabe que no puede llamarme. Pero yo… yo no puedo escribirle, porque, aunque quiera ser egoísta y tenerla a mi lado, ella tiene que volar, ella tiene que buscar su camino. Aunque solo pensarlo me mate, me mate tenerla lejos, me mate no poder oír su voz, me mate incluso que no me saque de mis casillas.

Todo este tiempo andando me hace darme cuenta de lo sólo que estoy y de que al final he fallado a todo el mundo. No he cumplido con mis sueños fallando a mis padres, tampoco he estado con ellos cuando más me han necesitado, la he fallado a ella dejándola sola y me he fallado a mí mismo por no luchar por ser feliz. Soy un despojo de mí mismo, de lo que fui, y de lo que deseaba ser. Ahora entiendo un poco mejor a la Kate que conocí, esa que no se reconocía, esa que se sentía lejos de ser la mujer que quería ser. Pero ella lo ha logrado, y yo, estoy más lejos que nunca de conseguirlo.

Cuando llegó al pueblo enseguida me dirijo al pequeño ambulatorio, donde solo disponíamos de un médico y un par de enfermeras. Cuando entro me encuentro con la enfermera en la entrada.

-Vengo buscando al doctor Davidson.

-Ha salido a una visita no creo que tarde mucho. Si quiere puede esperarlo ahí-dice señalándome una silla y yo asiento con la cabeza, después de todo no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar.

No llevo ni cinco minutos allí sentado y no he podido dejar de apartar mi mirada de una de las pocas cabinas que ahí en el pueblo, en realidad aparte de esta nada más había otro teléfono en el pueblo y era en el ayuntamiento.

Tengo unos deseos increíbles de llamarla, de hablar con ella, de decirle que la quiero y que la necesito, por eso me mantengo aquí sentando porque sé que sería egoísta si lo hiciera. Pero la verdad es que me muero por saber algo de ella, necesito saber algo de ella y antes de darme cuenta estoy de pie junto al teléfono y marcando un número de la ciudad, pero no su número, el suyo no.

Cuando oigo la voz de Javi al otro lado, tengo que controlar las lágrimas, porque me recuerda a la vida que he dejado atrás, una vida nada fácil pero una vida que me había luchado y que me ha hecho crecer y me ha hecho más fuerte para luchar y luchar.

-Hola bro.

-Joder, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Ya sabes que no…pero aquí todo es complicado para comunicarme y eso.

-No pasa nada bro. ¿Cómo lo estas llevando?

-Pues bastante mal la verdad…pero tengo que aguantar.

-Eres fuerte amigo…podrás con eso y más. Sé que volverás a levantarte y que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas-dice creando un nudo en mi estómago.

-Gracias hermano… ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

-Por casa bien…pero si te refieres a ella…-dice leyéndome el pensamiento-parece que todo esta más relajado porque no han llamado a nadie para sustituirte, pero he oído algo que quizás deberías saber.

-Soy todo oído.

-El chico ese al que queríais sacar de la cárcel, se ha suicidado.

\- ¿Qué?

-Si, en la cárcel. Aunque por lo que he oído, Kate estaba cerca de sacarlo de la cárcel. Es una pena la verdad, tan cerca de la libertad y…pierde la fuerza por seguir…

\- ¿Está seguro de eso?

-Claro, he hablado con un amigo, te prometí que cuidaría de ella de alguna manera y lo estoy haciendo, aunque desde lejos. Aunque también me he enterado de otra cosa.

-Dime.

-La hermana no cree que se suicidara, creen que lo mataron. Es una locura, supongo que es dolor de ver morir a su hermano cuando estaban a punto de conseguirlo.

-Claro será eso-digo pensativo porque no sabía si eso podía ser así o no, pero si tenía claro que Kate pensaría igual que la hermana y eso la pondría de nuevo en peligro. -Bro, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro.

-Puedes mantenerla un poco más vigilada. No quiero que le pase nada y no se siento que el instinto me esta gritando de que se va a meter en un buen lio que le traerá problemas.

-Este bien hermano, no te preocupes por eso.

-Gracias, tengo que dejarte, pero…de verdad que no sabes todo lo que te debo por este favor.

-Solo esta bien y vuelve a casa pronto y todo habrá valido la pena-dice y yo asiento tragando saliva porque no sabia si eso iba a ser posible.

Cuando cuelgo, siento como un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que pueda pasarle algo, se que no va a parar hasta resolver que es lo que paso y si ella tiene razón y la policía está detrás de todo esto, sin duda su vida estará en peligro y eso me tiene paralizado. Tengo tanto miedo que, a pesar de negármelo mil veces, cojo de nuevo el teléfono y marco su número con la esperanza de oír su voz para poder tranquilizarme, solo eso, oír su voz es lo único que necesito.

Pero su voz no llega al otro lado del teléfono, suena, suena y suena hasta que me salta el maldito contestador y siento como todo mi cuerpo se paraliza pensando en que algo malo podía haberle pasado, pero sin duda si algo así le pasaba a la hija de un embajador, sin duda hasta aquí me enteraría. Aunque esperaba que nunca, nunca esa noticia llegara a mis oídos porque si no…sino me moriría. Cierro los ojos colgando el teléfono y tomando aire, necesito saber que esta bien, pero para eso tendré que esperar y mientras tanto…me moriré por dentro, si lo haré día a día por la incertidumbre de no saber nada de ella. Pero eso tengo que dejarlo a un lado cuando veo como el doctor entra por la puerta y enseguida salgo corriendo a su encuentro recordando porque estaba aquí.

-Doctor, soy el hijo de Rodgers.

-Oh hola, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Mal, por eso estoy aquí. Tiene muchos dolores, pero no quiere que lo traigamos no quiere salir de casa.

-Lo sé, ya lo he intentado yo mil veces. Sé que no se puede hacer mucho por él, pero al menos en un hospital podríamos ayudarle con el dolor y estaría mejor atendido. Pero no me hace caso.

-Necesito que le vayas a ver o que le des algo. No sé…no puedo verlo así.

-Nada que le pueda dar puedo dárselo en casa. Puedo darle unas pastillas, pero apenas le harán nada. Necesita un tratamiento y eso solo pueden dárselo en la ciudad. Él no querrá ir allí.

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo, de verdad, lo está pasando fatal.

-Hijo…yo puedo ofrecerte un trasporte hacia la ciudad, puedo ir a verlo si quieres, pero convencerlo, solo podéis hacerlo vosotros. Sé que es difícil, pero es lo que hay. Toma, dásela cada seis horas, no ayudará mucho, pero supongo que algo hará. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte, pero…

-No, gracias doctor-digo recogiendo las pastillas y saliendo de allí, peor que cuando entre, pero con una idea clara, tenia que convencerlo, tenia que hacerlo porque no podía verlo así, no podía.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Rick parece que tiene muchos problemas en casa, pero aun así sigue pensando en ella y preocupándose por ella. ¿Como le irá al padre de Rick? ¿Conseguirá sacarlo de casa y llevarlo al hospital? ¿Que pasará cuando Kate vea la llamada perdida? ¿Que estaba haciendo en ese momento? ¿Correrá Kate peligro? Esas preguntas se responderán en los próximos capítulos, el viernes más XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

POV KATE

Despierto y siento un cuerpo caliente junto al mío, enseguida una sonrisa aparece en mi cara cuando pienso en él, pero entonces mi mente viaja a anoche y abro los ojos rápidamente esperando que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación, pero no, allí estaba Will con su pelo corto rubio, con los ojos cerrados completamente dormido y también completamente desnudo.

Me levanto intentando no despertarlo y salgo de la habitación encerrándome en el baño. Ayer no me parecía tan mal, estaba fatal y él estaba ahí. Pero ahora con la luz de un nuevo día, me doy cuenta de que esto es una locura, porque a pesar de que Rick no esté aquí, porque a pesar de que no quiera contestarme ni hablar conmigo, le sigo queriendo tanto que incluso duele. Ahora me siento como si le hubiera fallado, aunque él tampoco es que me esté ayudando a seguir…el no está aquí pero tampoco me deja estar ahí.

No a mi culpa, yo quería estar a su lado y él no deja de alejarme, no es mi culpa. O al menos eso es lo que quiero creer, pero me siento fatal sé que he cometido un error, y no solo por él sino por Will, él esta ayudándome en todo y yo…yo estoy haciendo todo mal.

Me lavo la cara y estoy dispuesta a volver para afrontar mis errores con Will cuando miro el teléfono y veo una llamada perdida de un número que no conozco, pero ese prefijo…ese prefijo se cual es…mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando pienso en que puede que me haya llamado, que quizás me necesite y yo…yo haya perdido esa llamada por estar con otro...

¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Coger un avión y volver a su lado? Si claro y luego que, ¿le cuento la verdad? ¿Le cuento que he estado con otro mientras él estaba allí solo y pasando el peor momento de su vida?

No podía hacerlo, pero si haba oído hablar de una persona alguna vez, una persona que quizás supiera algo más de él que yo, una persona que quizás pueda ayudarme a saber si está bien o no.

Antes de ver a esa persona, tengo que hablar con Will tengo que afrontar mis actos, tengo que…no sé ni que tengo que hacer. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos hacia mi habitación, y lo encuentro sentado en la cama con el pantalón ya puesto y abrochándose la camisa. Cuando me ve una sonrisa aparece en su cara y yo me siento mal, muy mal.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa levantándose y acercándose a mi mientras me agarra por la cintura y besa mi cuello. Yo cierro los ojos intentando saber que hacer o que decir, pero sin lograrlo-Lo de anoche…fue increíble-dice mirándome y yo solo asiento mientras siento un nudo en el estómago-me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme, es sobre José. Van a entregarme todas sus pertenecías y todo lo hizo los días que estuvo encerrado, quizás así podamos darle una explicación a María para poder sobrellevarlo todo-dice serio mirándome y recuerdo lo que me ha ayudado, lo que necesitaba ayer un abrazo y como fue él que me lo dio, recuerdo que esta aquí, que está aquí para mí, y todo lo que tenia que decirle de repente me parece demasiado egoísta, así que no lo hago.

-Gracias por todo-es lo único que consigo decir y veo como me sonríe antes de dejar un beso en mis labios.

-Sabes que voy a ayudarte siempre ¿no? -dice con una sonrisa-aunque…tenemos que hablar de todo, ya sabes sobre lo que paso ayer…sobre nosotros-dice mirándome y yo agradezco que tenga que irse, porque ahora mismo no sé ni que decirle, necesito a mi amiga, necesito a Lanie para que me eche la charleta, para que me abra los ojos, para que me diga lo mal que estoy haciendo todo.

-Si, claro.

-Nos vemos…te llamo ¿sí? -dice con una sonrisa dejando un beso en mi mejilla antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejándome sola y mucho peor que cuando he entrado.

He salido para cumplir mi segundo objetivo, encontrar esa persona que me diga si esta Rick bien o no, que me diga algo sobre él. Lo mejor, es que no tengo que buscarlo, solo esperar y él me encontrara a mí. No tardo ni unos minutos en visualizarlo.

Vuelvo a andar y sé que lo tengo justo detrás, llego a la esquina y tuerzo, quedándome allí detrás esperando a que llegue. Cuando lo hace, veo como se asusta de verme allí y hace como si nada para seguir hacia delante, pero le corto el paso.

-Perdón, ¿Le conozco? -dice como si nada, pero yo sonrió.

-Lo siento, no sé como será como guardaespaldas, pero para perseguir a alguien que no quiere que se entere, sin duda no eres muy bueno.

-No se de que me hablas-dice el chico moreno intentando huir, pero yo no lo dejo.

-Lo sé todo. Sé que conoces a Rick, él te lo pidió ¿no?

\- ¿Pedirme?

-Da igual, me da igual este juego…necesito saber que está bien-digo cortando todo y veo que termina cediendo cuando asiente con la cabeza y ambos nos dirigimos hacia un banco que esta justo al lado donde nos sentamos él uno al lado del otro.

-Él solo quería que estuvieras a salvo.

-Me da igual eso. Quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Se acabo perseguirme-digo seria y veo como me mira.

-Se lo prometí…

-Si sigues persiguiéndome te denunciaré así que tu sabrás.

-Está bien-dice aceptando.

-Ahora…tengo una llamada de Rick, sé que tu hablas con él…necesito saber que todo está bien.

-Su padre esta peor…pero él está bien-cuando escucho esas palabras siento como los ojos empiezan a picarme-estaba preocupado por ti porque se entero de lo de José…sabia que te meterías en un lio y por eso me dijo que aumentara la vigilancia.

-No tiene que preocuparse por mí.

-Te conoce…si tiene que preocuparse…no sabes donde te estas metiendo ¿no?

-Solo quiero hacer justicia.

-Si, es muy bonito todo eso, pero tu vida y la de la gente que quieres estará en peligro, creo que eso no es muy inteligente.

-Mientras los que hicieron esto estén fuera seguirán haciendo daño a gente, dejarlo fuera tampoco es muy inteligente. Y por mucho que quiera vivir, mi vida no vale más que la de José ni la de nadie que pueda pasar por lo que él paso.

-Ahora entiendo lo que decía Rick de ti. Veía pasión en tu mirada, se enamoro de tu forma de ver la vida, de tu forma de luchar por un mundo mejor. Pero también sabía que eso sería tu perdición, que el mundo te perdería antes de tiempo. Ese es su miedo, por eso me mando a seguirte, por eso se quedo a tu lado todo el tiempo que pudo. Es bonito lo que haces y muy grande por tu parte, pero si lo haces todo así tan rápido y sin planificarlo, sin tomarte tu tiempo sin hacerlo a fuego lento, terminaras quemándote, o lo que es peor, muerta y enterrada sin que nadie sepa nada más de ti. Piensa antes de actuar-dice levantándose-yo voy a dejar te seguirte, a pesar de que rompa la promesa a mi mejor amigo, pero a cambio, espero que pienses en él, que pienses en el daño que le haría saber que te ha perdido y que él no estaba aquí para hacer nada. Piensa en él, porque créeme que ese chico te ama como nunca he visto a nadie amar a alguien, porque ese chico, es luz, es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, y no merece que le pase nada malo, no merece que esto le marque su vida para siempre, no, no lo merece-dice levantándose y yéndose por donde ha venido, dejándome allí sentada en ese banco, más sola que nunca, y pensando en él, en que ojala estuviera a mi lado, en que ojala fuera mejor, ojala lo mereciera, porque ahora mismo creo que eso no es posible.

La tercera parada del día y conversación, es con Lanie. Necesitaba a mi amiga. Hacia mucho tiempo que no había hablado con ella, todo este lio de Rick y de José me había mantenido alejada de ella, pero ahora la necesitaba, necesitaba que me dijera las cosas claras, necesitaba que me dijera las cosas que no quería oír.

-Hola amiga, creía que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Lo siento, desde que llegue de ver a Rick todo ha sido una locura.

-Si, ¿Qué tal con eso?

-No sé, no he vuelto a hablar con él, creo que me esta alejando de él y…he cometido un error amiga.

\- ¿Un error?

-Me he acostado con Will.

-Bueno yo no veo ningún error, si él otro te esta alejando pues que le den.

-Lo hace porque piensa que eso es lo mejor para mi.

\- ¿Y lo es?

-No lo sé, sé que él tiene que quedarse allí y que mi vida es esta, aquí y luchando por lo que quiero.

-Entonces tiene razón, tienes que seguir viviendo ¿no?

-Pero estoy enamorada de él, nunca antes he querido a alguien así y joder me he sentido como si le estuviera engañando.

-Entonces el problema lo tienes tu amiga. Tienes que saber que es lo que quieres. El error no esta en haberte acostado con Will, sino en haberlo echo sin saber que es lo que de verdad quieres. Piensa en ello. Si quieres a Rick, lucha por él, si piensas que es tan importante para ti, no dejes de luchar por él. Si crees que no merece la pena, pasa página, y bueno si el cuerpo te pide marcha pues ya sabes de donde tirar ¿no? -dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Lanie eres increíble.

-Tu eres mi amiga, estaré aquí para lo bueno y lo malo ¿sí? Pero si puedes evitar lo malo mejor. Mira y rebusca aquí-dice colocando su mano en mi pecho-este es el que manda, hazle caso a él, porque este nunca se equivoca-dice mirándome con una sonrisa-bueno no me hagas mucho caso, solo tienes que ver mi vida amorosa para no hacerme caso-dice siendo ella de nuevo sacándome una sonrisa y relajándome, haciéndome sentir bien después de este día tan largo y complicado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. Parece que Kate tiene miedo y dudas, ha tenido un día largo y duro pero que puede que le haya ayudado a abrir los ojos. ¿Luchara por Rick? ¿Decidirá seguir adelante dejándolo atrás? ¿Se centrará en el caso dejando todo lo demás a un lado? para eso habrá que esperar a los próximos capítulos.**

 **Buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. NOTA DE AUTOR

**NO ES UN CAPÍTULO SOLO NECESITABA DESAHOGARME**

Lo pensé mucho ayer si hacer esto o no y decidí hacerlo en frío. Quizás aún no este muy fría la cosa pero necesito soltarlo, quizás si lo hago pueda verlo todo de otra manera. Quizás termino arrepintiéndome y borrando esto. He leído todos vuestros mensajes de estos días, siempre los leo y siempre me ayuda, siempre de una manera u otra. Esta vez también me han ayudado, quizás para abrir mi mente y darme cuenta de que algo no va bien. Y no, no tiene que ver con vosotros, es cosa mía.

Quizás he llegado a un momento en el que me he quedado sin ideas, en el que quizás la distancia que ahí ya con estos personajes ha llegado demasiado lejos, o no sé quizás simplemente el tiempo ha pasado. Ayer mientras leía vuestros mensajes sentía ese vacío y algo de rabia, porque me daba cuenta de que este miedo que sentía hace unos mese cuando paré, quizás se haya echo realidad. Ayer de verdad, tuve ganas de darle un final rápido a todo esto y terminarla de una vez por todas como fuera. Pero no lo voy a hacer, por supuesto voy a seguir como ahora porque la historia ya tiene un camino recorrido y va a seguir así, me da pena que no le guste a todo el mundo, pero la verdad va a seguir así, quizás no es la mejor manera de cerrar una etapa si al final es el final de esta etapa, pero si es lo que ahora mismo siento que tengo que escribir.

Solo quería decir como me sentía, de verdad ayer me sentí tan mal, tan vacía, tan fuera de onda. Pensé que quizás había dejado esta etapa demasiado atrás, pero luego pienso en todo lo que ha pasado en estos años, en todo lo que me ha dado, y no sé si esta etapa habrá acabado pero si que ha sido una de las mejores etapas de mi vida, y todo ha sido gracias a los que habéis estado ahí detrás leyendo todas y cada una de mis historias, siempre ha sido por y para vosotros y seguirá siendo así, pero también lo hacía porque lo necesitaba, porque me hacía sentir bien porque me hacía sentir realizada. ERa algo que me divertía y me hacía sentir bien. Llevo un tiempo en que no me siento igual, y eso que vuestros mensajes siempre me sacan una sonrisa (incluso en historias viejas que siguen leyendo y eso me anima y me hace ver la parte buena de todo esto) pero creo que he llegado a un punto en el que he tocado fondo, y quizás no sea un buen final, quizás ni si quiera lo llegue a ser, pero ahora mismo, siento que ese final esta más cerca que nunca, y me da rabia que sea en una historia en la que no estéis contentos, pero ya he dicho que quizás me equivoque al volver tan pronto, o simplemente me equivoque al volver porque mi momento aquí había pasado.

Ya os digo que quizás mañana me arrepienta de escribir todo esto, pero ahora mismo me siento así, me siento en el final de un etapa que fue muy feliz pero que no esta pasando por su mejor momento. Aun así, seguiré escribiendo la historia, intentando darle el final que creo que debe tener, el mejor final posible, sin prisas, sin rabia, sin dejarme llevar por este sentimiento que siento ahora, sino solo dejándome llevar por todo lo que me ha dado.

Esto era solo para eso, no pensaba defender mi historia ni mis personajes pero necesito dejar tres apuntes aquí, solo tres...

-Kate Beckett, al menos la que yo vi durante 8 años, no era perfecta, nunca lo fue. Y en cuanto a sus sentimientos, mucho menos, estaba con Josh cuando ya estaba enamorada de Rick, le engaño mil veces con cosas importantes, fue cobarde por momentos sobre sus sentimientos...

-Kate y Rick en este momento de la historia, NO están juntos, por lo tanto Kate no está engañando a nadie.

-La Kate de la historia, tiene una vida distinta a la Kate de la serie, son personajes distintos en algunos puntos, porque si no donde estaría la gracias. Esta Kate tiene necesidad de amor porque siempre le ha faltado, siempre ha estado sobreprotegida y por eso siempre va a buscar la protección en otra persona. ¿Hace las cosas mal? por supuesto, pero eso no quita que también haga cosas bien...

Bueno, nada más que decir, solo daros las gracias por leer la historia, por seguir y por leer esto que tenía que sacar. Nos vemos el lunes con nuevo capítulo.

XXOO

Tamyalways


	32. Capítulo 32

**Iba a poner un par de cosas más sobre el tema, pero he decidido cerrarlo del todo. Solo daros las gracias por los mensajes, los leo todos, los buenos y los malos e intentaré sacar lo bueno de todo y aprender de ello. Gracias y seguimos...**

POV RICK

Hace ya unas horas desde que le traje la medicación. No ha surtido efecto, sigue con los fuertes dolores y poco a poco consumiéndose. Y con él mi madre.

No podía seguir así viendo cómo se apagaba con tantos dolores, no podía verlo así no podía verlo sufrir cuando podía hacer algo para que sus últimos momentos fueron menos dolorosos.

Y ya no puedo aguantar más. Me levanto y salgo disparado hacia la habitación seguido por mi madre que viene detrás de mí casi corriendo para impedir lo que sabe que voy a hacer.

-Papa no puedes seguir así.

-Hijo estoy bien, estoy en casa. Estoy bien -dice con mucha fatiga y casi sin poder abrir los ojos mientras veo tanto sufrimiento en su cara.

-No, no puedo ver cómo te mueres de dolor, como poco a poco te consumes. -Papa no hay necesidad de morir así, tienes alternativas. Joder mira a mamá. Esta también fatal por verte así. No puedes pedirme que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados mientras tú estás sufriendo tanto, no puedo.

-Cariño voy a morir igual.

-No, puedes morir sin tener que sufrir tanto. Ya has sufrido bastante papá, déjame ayudarte.

-No puedes hacer nada cariño.

-Mira a mamá, mira como está. Si, quizás nosotros no podemos ayudarte. Pero tú si puedes ayudarnos a nosotros. Por favor no permitas que pasemos por esto. Verte así nos está matando papá. Porque no mueras en esta casa no significa que vayas a abandonar tu hogar. Se lo importante que es este lugar para ti por favor-digo suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos y sin saber que hacer más.

-No, mi hogar es donde vosotros estéis -dice mirando a mi madre -está bien, dejaré que me lleves a donde quieras -dice a media voz y sé que esto le está matando y doliendo más que el dolor físico, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Sus primeras horas en el hospital las pasa durmiendo, por fin el dolor ha desaparecido y está descansando. Se que estar aquí le duele y además sé que la medicación le mantendrás fuera de juego mucho tiempo. Pero no ver ese dolor en su cara, el poder hacer el mínimo aunque sea por él, hace que pueda volver a respirar. Aunque sé que cuando esto acabe porque lo va a hacer seguramente me sienta culpable de no haber cumplido con sus deseos, pero mi madre y yo no podíamos ayudarlo, y eso acabaría matando a mi madre también.

-Cariño, has hecho lo correcto-dice mi madre al ver mi cara.

-No se mama, él quería pasar este tiempo en casa, era su último deseo y…

-Él ha aceptado.

-Porque casi le he obligado. He sido egoísta, pero… no podía seguir viéndolo así…

-Tu padre hubiera hecho lo mismo cariño. Además, estamos con él y eso es lo importante-dice abrazándome y yo le devuelve con fuerza el abrazo mientras intento recomponerme, aunque ahora mismo siento que las fuerzas me fallan justo cuando más fuerte tengo que estar.

-Voy a tomar un poco el aire mama. Si pasa algo.

-Yo te aviso, ve tranquilo.

Salgo a la puerta del hospital y siento que el aire me ahoga. Cierro los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento, pero no lo consigo. Cuando los abro, solo una imagen me viene a la cabeza, ella, la necesito más que nunca y a pesar sé que mi prometí dejarla seguir con su vida, no puedo evitar buscar un teléfono.

Marco su número antes de pensarlo y espero la impacientemente que su voz aparezca al otro lado.

\- ¿Sí? -escucho su voz y una sonrisa de repente aparece en mi cara, pero un nudo se me crea en la garganta que me impide decir nada, y quizás sea lo mejor.

\- ¿Quién es? Hola, hola…-dice mientras siento como las lágrimas se van formando en mis ojos, la echo de menos y la necesito tanto…-Rick… ¿eres tú? -escucho como me llaman y tengo que tapar el teléfono porque no puedo evitar romperme a llorar-Rick si eres tú por favor di algo…no te quedes callado. Por favor sólo quiero saber que estas bien, Rick-escucho su voz al otro lado y pensé que eso me haría sentir mejor, pero escuchar su voz rota suplicándome hace que me sienta aun peor y con todo el dolor cuelgo el teléfono mientras me dejo caer en el suelo roto por completo, dándome cuenta de que ahora mismo mi vida no podía le a peor.

POV KATE

Siento como las lágrimas corren por mi cara, no lo he escuchado, pero estoy tan segura de que ha sido él, ahora me siento aun peor por lo que paso con Will. Lo quiero, y aunque estaba enfadada porque no se había puesto en contacto conmigo tenia que entender que no estaba pasando por la mejor situación del mundo. Puede que lo haya perdido solo por ser una egoísta y sentirme sola, cuando él lo esta pasando aun peor. Cierro los ojos y me dejo caer en el suelo con el teléfono en la mano, ojalá solo pudiera haberlo escuchado decir algo, aunque solo fuera un hola, solo con eso sabría como se encontraría, pero quizás por eso no ha dicho ni pio, quizás por eso, no ha hablado para que no me diera cuenta de que estaba mal.

Tendría que coger ahora mismo un coche e irme en su búsqueda…solo pensar en que puede necesitarme y que yo estoy aquí. Pero le prometí que iba a luchar que iba a ser esa mujer que siempre quise ser, esa de la que él se sintiera orgulloso, y ahora estaba cerca, lo notaba, además tenia que hacerles pagar la muerte de José, él se merecía esa justicia, él y María e iba a conseguirlo para que cuando acabara todo esto, estar a su lado, porque era lo que quería, estar a su lado y ayudarle a él a ser la persona que quiere ser, a cumplir su sueño.

Me recompongo para ir a ver a María para poder ir a hablar con Will, desgraciadamente necesitamos su ayuda para poder acabar con ellos. La verdad es que Will no me ha hecho nada malo, es más solo me ayudado en todo lo que ha podido y lo que paso, lo que paso no fue su culpa, fui yo quien dio el paso y por mucho que me arrepienta, él no tiene la culpa, él se ha portado genial y lo sigue haciendo, aunque tengo que dejarle claro en algún momento que no va a poder pasar nada porque estoy enamorada de otro, esa es la verdad, no puedo estar con nadie más cuando mi corazón lo tiene Rick, y mientras eso siga así, no debo hacer nada que pueda hacer daño a nadie y mucho menos a él…solo espero que este donde este sepa que estoy pensando en él y rezando porque todo le vaya bien, porque pronto podamos vernos de nuevo, porque pronto podamos ser el apoyo del otro, porque con él, soy mejor, porque juntos podemos con todo.

Llevo todos los papeles de mi investigación de estos días de los policías que detuvieron a José, apenas he podido conseguir nada de ellos, tenían muchos casos gordos contra la droga, pero un caso gordo cada cierto tiempo y pocos trapicheos. Se que es mucho rebuscar, pero supongo que lo hacían para limpiarse las manos, perder un poquito solo para poder entrar mucho más de forma segura, como hicieron con José, perdieron un poco culpando a un inocente, mientras seguramente por otro lado entraba un arsenal mayor. El problema era poder probarlo, y hacerlo de forma discreta para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Will había estado en la cárcel, le habían entregado el informe de la muerte de José y todo lo que tenía en la cárcel como lo que había hecho durante esos días. Apenas se había relacionado con nadie, pasaba muchas horas a solas en su celda y aquel día ni si quiera salió al patio, se negó diciendo que estaba enfermo, o al menos eso dicen los guardias, aunque probablemente ya estaba muerto o decidieron aprovechar esos momentos para matarlo.

-John Miller-dice Will llamando mi atención-es el guardia que estaba allí cuando lo encontraron muerto.

\- ¿Crees que es el que le mato? -pregunto mirándolo.

-Si, es más, lo he investigado. Recibió dos pagos de dos mil dólares. Uno antes y otro después. Sin duda ha sido él, aunque es un peón.

-Si, pero un peón que nos puede llevar al rey-digo con una sonrisa levantándome de golpe.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

-A hablar con él, no tenemos tiempo que perder-digo mirándolos y María se levanta enseguida conmigo y entonces veo como Will resopla, pero se levanta.

-Vas a conseguir que nos maten…pero bueno al menos moriremos juntos ¿No? -dice con una sonrisa y ambos nos miramos y con una sonrisa salimos de allí los tres para luchar por la justicia, para llegar de una vez por todas al fondo del asunto.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **El miércoles más, gracias por leer.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

POV KATE

Nos separamos en la entrada aunque Will se niega a hacerlo, pero no quiero que se escape, no quiero que aproveche para escapar. María viene justo detrás de mí por un largo pasillo oscuro. Si digo que no tengo miedo estaría mintiendo, la realidad es que estaba cagada. Entonces oímos un fuerte ruido que hace que nos los quedemos paradas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunta María sin duda asustada.

-Llama a la policía ¿si?-digo entregándole mi móvil y ella enseguida empieza a marcar mientras yo me quedo allí sin dejar de mirar desde donde ha venido el ruido.

-No hay cobertura.

-Sal fuera-digo mirándola.

-¿Y tu?

-Me voy a quedar aquí. Corre ve-digo casi sacándola de allí a rastras. No quería que se escapara sin que nos dijera quien la había contratado, pero sin duda íbamos a necesitar la policía, había algo en el ambiente que no me gustaba.

Cuando sale me quedo allí sola en ese pasillo oscuro. Siguen sonando ruidos al final del pasillo aun quedan un par de giros más para llegar a la casa del sospechoso. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy de nuevo andando hacia adelante, solo me queda ya una esquina más y estaré delante de su puerta, aun no he pensado en que voy a hacer o decir cuando lo tenga delante.

Cuando giro la última esquina choco contra un cuerpo con fuerza tanta que a punto estoy de caerme para atrás.

Veo a alguien salir de allí, un tipo alto y fuerte pienso que puede ser nuestros sospechoso pero por lo que he visto de nuestro sospechoso, este tipo tiene que sacarle una cabeza mínimo.

Me toco la camiseta y la siento mojada y pegajosa, ese tío tenia que estar bien sudado o algo.

-Que asco-digo sintiendo un escalofrío antes de tomar fuerza para seguir adelante intentando no chocar con nada más.

Cuando llego a la puerta del sospechoso, la encuentro abierta en par en par. Siento como el miedo se apodera de mi, pero sigo hacia adelante intentando no pisar nada de todo lo que esta tirado por el suelo.

Grito su nombre pero no en encuentro ninguna respuesta. Sigo recorriendo habitación a habitación, hasta que entro en la que tiene que ser el dormitorio. Esta todo muy oscuro no se ve nada y busco un interruptor, cuando lo encuentro y la habitación se ilumina un grito desgarrador sale de mi boca al ver la imagen que me encuentro. Allí esta nuestro sospechoso, con los ojos abiertos y perdidos desangrándose en el suelo. Me tapo la boca mientras las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin parar y entonces oigo como alguien entra en la habitación y me tenso, pero cuando veo que es Will, me lanzo a sus brazos escondiendo mi cara en su pecho llorando sin poder evitarlo mientras empapo su camisa.

-Esta bien…estoy aquí, estoy aquí-dice intentando consolarme mientras yo no dejo de llorar y entonces oigo como alguien más llega y veo entrar a María seguido de un par de policías. Cuando María ve la imagen que yo había visto minutos antes empieza a gritar y a llorar porque sabia que esto nos devolvía a la casilla de salida.

Nos sacan de allí hacia la puerta y Will se encarga de conseguir un café caliente para ver si así podemos entrar en calor, pero sentir el sabor amargo bajando por mi cuerpo solo consigue que mi cuerpo vuelva a esa imagen y termino echándolo todo.

-¿Esta bien?

-No-digo con más rabia de la que Will merecía pero ahora mismo no podía estar tranquila. Nuestras mejor baza estaba allí dentro tirado sin vida y la policía se haría cargo de investigarlo, nuestro enemigo, así que ese camino había sido por completo tapiado y estaba empezando a cansarme de no conseguir nada, de dar un paso hacia delante y tres hacia atrás.

-Kate…

-Lo siento Will estoy frustrada y no es justo que lo pague contigo.

-No, no lo es. Pero lo entiendo.

-Perdonen, necesito hacerles unas preguntas. ¿Quién ha encontrado el cadáver?-pregunta un policía de paisano acercándose a nosotros.

-Yo…

-¿Cómo lo encontró?

-Pues como estaba, ni me acerque a él. Estaba por aquí y escuche gritos y fuertes golpes y llamamos a la policía pero pensé que quizás podía ayudar y por eso…

-Claro pensó que podía ayudar-dice con una sonrisa-puede explicarme si no se arrimo a la víctima porque esta manchada de sangre-dice señalando mi camisa y cuando bajo mi mirada hacia esa dirección lo veo, esa humedad pegajosa no era sudor, era sangre. Había tenido al asesino a mi lado y ni si quiera me había dado cuenta.

-Yo…quizás si me acerque no se, estaba en shock-digo ocultando el encuentro con el asesino porque la verdad no me fiaba de la policía.

-Claro, claro-dice apuntando en su libreta aunque no creo que este escribiendo nada de lo que le estoy diciendo, quizás solo este haciendo garabatos.-Pueden irse pero no salgan de la ciudad por si tengo que hacerles más preguntas.

-Claro-digo agarrando a Will de la mano y acercándole a María para salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Vamos todo el camino en silencio, decidimos ir a casa de Will para que mi padre no me viera llegar así. Cada uno coge su habitación y nos duchamos antes de nada. Cuando salgo de la ducha me encuentro allí a Will ya duchado y con una copa en la mano que enseguida me ofrece.

-Gracias-digo cogiéndola y dándole un bien trago-¿Y María?

-Me ha dicho que estaba cansada, se ha ido a dormir.

-La entiendo yo también estoy reventada…pero no quiero dormir…creo que esa imagen va a perseguirme toda mi vida.

-Todo pasara-dice abrazándome y yo le devuelvo el abrazo mientras siento como las lágrimas vuelven a salir sin permiso. Estaba empezando a estar cansada de todo esto, quizás es demasiado para mi, quizás debería abandonar quizás…

POV RICK

Estamos en el hospital jodidos. El médico ha pasado esta mañana a ver a mi padre, y aunque no tiene dolores, no significa que esta mejor. Nos ha dicho que nos preparemos porque el final esta cerca. Solo pensar en que no voy a volver a verlo, hace que me sienta destrozado. Pienso en que le he fallado trayéndole aquí sin dejarlo morir en su casa, pienso en todo lo que luchó porque yo cumpliera mis sueños y en que no he conseguido nada y me siento echo una mierda. Le he fallado tanto...yo quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mi y ahora...siento que he sido una mierda, que no le he dado ninguna alegría, o al menos que fuera real, porque no le había dejado de mentir todo este tiempo.

Estoy tan hundido y echo una mierda que no puedo estar ahí dentro en esa habitación con mis padres, me siento tan mal, que siento que no merezco ni esas ultimas horas con él. ¿Qué he hecho en esta vida para que se sienta orgulloso? Nada, esa es la verdad. Solo pensar en eso, hace que piense en ella. Ella lucho para cambiar eso...pero yo ya no tengo tiempo. Tenia que haber luchado más, tenia que haber luchado antes. ¿Y ahora? Ahora solo puedo estar aquí, sin hacer nada, pero si prometerme que ya que no puedo cumplir mis sueños, si voy a cumplir los de mi padre, pienso cuidar de todo lo suyo como si fuera mio o mejor. Voy a mantener todo lo que él ha creado, todo eso que yo no he podido hacer, y con mi madre, con mi madre voy a hacerlo todo mucho mejor, voy a contarle la verdad, voy a ser sincero cuando todo esto acabe, voy a ayudarla todo lo que pueda, y voy a estar con ella. Ya esta decidido, tengo que estar aquí, tengo que hacer que mi padre este orgulloso de mi aunque sea ya tarde, solo espero que cuando este ahí arriba pueda sentir el orgullo que en vida no ha podido sentir, o al menos un orgullo real y no creado por miles de mentiras.

Veo como mi madre sale de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y me hace un gesto para que me acerque cuando lo hago la abrazo mientras siento un nudo en el estómago.

-Quiere despedirse de ti cariño-dice mirándome y siento como esas palabras me matan solo de escucharlas, eran las palabras que había temido desde que me entere de su enfermedad y ya habían llegado.

Tomo aire para intentar no romperme antes de entrar, abro la puerta y paso al interior. En la cama se encuentra mi padre con una leve sonrisa y costándole un mundo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Me acerco sin poder evitar ya algunas lágrimas caer por mi cara. Cuando llego a la cama le agarro de la mano y se la aprieto con fuerza mientras me mira con una sonrisa.

-Mi niño pequeño-dice con una sonrisa y casi en un susurro que hace que rompa aun más a llorar-vuela alto cariño, vuela alto. Eso es lo único que quiero, que vueles alto porque tu eres un pájaro libre, esto se te queda corto hijo...vuela y sé feliz. Prométeme que lo harás.

-Papa...

-Prométemelo, prométeme que serás feliz y que buscaras tu hogar. Este ha sido mi sitio pero no es tu hogar, no lo es hijo. Solo quiero que seas feliz...solo eso.

-Papa...lo intentaré...

-Lo lograrás mi campeón-dice con una sonrisa-cuida a mama ¿si? Dale todo lo que yo no pude darle, enséñale tu mundo, estoy seguro de que se enamorará de él. Haz lo que yo no pude, ella es como tu cariño...dale lo que yo no le di.

-Papa, voy a cuidar de ella, te lo prometo, como tu lo has hecho siempre, pero recuerda, lo importante no es el lugar, es con la gente con la que este. Tu le has dado todo a mama, has estado con ella siempre. Y a mi...a mi también me lo diste todo. Te quiero mucho papa...no se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi...ojala yo hubiera podido hacer algo yo...

-Hijo lo has hecho todo. Estoy orgulloso del hombre que eres, de la persona que eres. No te olvides nunca de eso, da igual lo que hagas con tu vida, lo que seas, lo que hagas, tu padre siempre va a estar orgulloso de su muchachito-dice con una sonrisa mientras algunas lágrimas corren por su mejilla y yo me acerco para abrazarlo, porque hasta en el último momento esta diciendo las palabras que necesito escuchar.

Cuando me separo y lo miro, sus ojos sin vida me miran con lágrimas en los ojos, siento como el corazón se me rompe en pedazos mientras cierro sus ojos sin vida y lloro por haberlo perdido, lloro por no haber tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él, pero sobre todo lloro, porque una parte de mi se va con él.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos el viernes XXOO**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

POV RICK

Hoy es sin duda el día más triste de mi vida. Acabo de perder a mi padre y me siento perdido. Por mucho que pienso en la conversación que he tenido con él en esa última conversación, no puedo evitar sentir que no he estado a la altura. Él que tanto trabajo para cuidar de mí, para hacerme feliz, para que volará alto y yo no he hecho nada con ese esfuerzo, solo lo he tirado a la basura.

Todo ha acabado, ya no puedo hacer nada para devolverle todo lo que me ha dado, y ahora siento que nada merece la pena.

Siento una presencia a mi lado y cuando miro allí está mi madre con tristeza en la mirada pero calmada, ella puede estar tranquila porque ha hecho todo por él, todo y más. Coloco mi mano sobre la suya consiguiendo que me mire con una sonrisa, levantó su mano y dejó un beso en ella mientras la aprieto con fuerza contra mi pecho.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?

-No, pero lo estaré-digo con una sonrisa y siento como me acaricia la cabeza.

-Has hecho todo lo que has podido y más cariño. Tienes que estar tranquilo por eso. Tu padre no le gustaría verte así-dice abrazándome y yo le devuelvo el abrazo mientras siento como los ojos me pican.

-Mama…tenemos que preparar todo.

-Todo está preparado, tu padre lo dejo todo listo para que no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por nada. Ya sabes como es…como era-dice con tristeza.

-Mama, estoy aquí lo sabes ¿No? No estás sola.

-Lo se cariño, lo se-dice con una sonrisa triste.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada pero si quieres puedo dejarlo y quedarme un rato más.

-No, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo debería llamar también a sus amigos, tienen que saberlo.

-Claro-digo levantándome y dejando un beso en su frente antes de dirigirme al teléfono.

Había pensado en llamarla a ella, si lo había pensado pero creía que lo mejor era dejarlo. No estaba preparado para hablar con ella y no rogarle que volviera a mi lado. Pero si tengo que llamar a alguien. Tenía que llamar a Javi porque a pesar de que no podía pedirle que viniera, necesitaba pedírselo no quería estar solo y a ella, a ella no podía pedírselo.

\- ¿Sí?

-¿Bro?-digo intentando mantener las lágrimas bajo control sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Rick, ¿Va todo bien?

-No-digo a media voz-mi padre ha muerto Javi-digo tragando saliva porque aún no había conseguido decir esas palabras.

-Rick...lo siento mucho hermano, en cuanto pueda cojo el primer vuelo para estar allí-dice y me alegro de que no haya tenido ni que pedírselo, aunque sabía que sería así.

-Gracias...no quiero estar solo.

-No estás solo-dice y escucho un golpe como si alguien golpeara la puerta y se dirige a abrirla y entonces lo vuelvo a oír-hermano, tengo que dejarte, pero nos vemos mañana ¿Sí?

-Gracias-digo antes de colgar y tomo aire, tengo que hacerme a la idea de lo que acababa de pasar y aun no sé cómo voy a lograrlo.

POV KATE

Cuando abre la puerta lo veo con el teléfono en la mano, había dudado mucho en venir hasta aquí para ya que había dado el paso, no podía echarme para atrás. Lo veo cortar rápidamente la llamada antes de mirarme con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito tu ayuda-es lo único que digo y veo cómo piensa si hace lo correcto o no dejándome pasar. Se lo piensa mucho pero finalmente abre la puerta dejándome vía libre para pasar.

-Que sepas que voy a escucharte por mi amigo, pero solo por escucharte no significa que vaya a ayudarte.

-Te agradezco que lo hagas-digo pasando y quedándome de pie porque al fin y al cabo sabía que no era bienvenida aquí, pero ya no sabía qué hacer y esto era la última locura que se me había ocurrido, solo esperaba que sirviera para algo.

Lo miro y lo veo nervioso sin dejar de mirar el teléfono y me pregunto qué importante sería esa llamada para que le haya dejado algo tocado.

-Siento si he interrumpido algo importante.

-Si, lo has hecho, tengo que salir de viaje así que si me lo cuentas rápido...

-¿Es por Rick?-pregunto de repente cuando siento como una corriente recorre todo mi cuerpo y lo veo pensar antes de negar con la cabeza aunque sé que me está mintiendo-si le ha pasado algo tengo derecho a saberlo.

-Si le ha pasado algo y quiere contártelo puede hacerlo, así que...-dice dejándome claro que no me iba a poner las cosas fáciles.

-Está bien...no he venido por eso-digo cerrando eso porque sé que no me va a contar nada, aunque siento que algo está pasando y no me deja pensar con claridad, pero tenía que dejarlo atrás si quería conseguir su ayuda-estoy aquí por el caso que estoy llevando. Ya sabes de lo que hablo porque Rick te hablaría de él y encima supongo que en tu investigación de seguirme algo habrás descubierto-digo con una sonrisa sarcástica-ayer mataron a nuestro sospechoso. En realidad, era solo un peón, pero era alguien que no podía llevar a donde queremos llegar al principal culpable de todo esto.

-No entiendo que quieres de mí.

-Te he investigado y he descubierto que has estado en el ejército y que quisiste ser policía. Pues bien es tu oportunidad.

-Mi oportunidad para qué.

-Para que este dentro de una investigación, para jugar a ser policía.

-No te estoy entendiendo y no sé si prefiero no hacerlo-dice haciéndome suspirar,

-Ya saber que sospechoso de la policía, no puedo confiar en ellos. Ellos van a llevar la investigación de la muerte de este chico y no podremos sacar nada, dirá que se suicidio también o vete tú a saber y se acabó la investigación. Necesito que me ayudes para descubrir quien le hizo esto a José, necesito hacer justicia de una vez por todas, lo necesito.

-No puedo ayudarte.

\- ¿No puedes o no quieres?-digo mirándole fijamente.

-Kate no soy policía ni nada por el estilo.

-Yo tampoco y aquí estoy...no puedo mirar a un lado cuando veo algo injusto.

-Lo entiendo, pero yo...

-Está bien, no puedo obligarte a que me ayudes. Voy a dejarte todo esto aquí, no tengo a mucha gente que me pueda ayudar en la que confié. Rick confiaba en ti por eso estoy aquí, pero si no confías...si no quieres...da igual. Te dejo esto, es todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora, piénsatelo ¿sí?-digo levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta sin esperar una respuesta pero antes de hacerlo me giro encarándole de nuevo sin poder quitarme de la cabeza la otra conversación- Si ves a Rick...si hablas con él...dile que estoy aquí si me necesita, da igual a qué hora sea, da igual cuando o donde...estoy aquí-digo mirándole fijamente antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme de nuevo a casa, sabiendo que no había conseguido nada con esta visita, pero sabiendo que al menos tenía que intentarlo, ahora ya no podía hacer más, al menos por hoy, porque buscaría bajo tierra si hacía falta ese punto de partida por el que empezar, aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Llego a casa cansada por completo, agotada mentalmente y físicamente, pero sin poder quitarme de la cabeza a Rick, sin dejar de pensar en que era eso que podía haber pasado, solo espero que este bien, solo espero que, si me necesita, me quiera a su lado, porque yo quiero estar a su lado.

-Hola cariño-escucho a mi madre que hace que me sobresalte.

-Hola mama.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Te veo cansada.

-Estoy bien mama, una buena ducha y unas horas de sueño y estaré perfecta.

-Ojalá durmieras un poquito más y te cuidaras más. Sé que te iba a apoyar y lo estoy haciendo...pero tengo miedo cariño-dice mirándome y me siento mal por verla asi, me acerco a ella y le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Mama, estoy haciendo las cosas bien...lo prometo. Pero tienes que entender que tengo que hacerlo.

-Lo sé y estoy tan orgullosa de ti, pero...tengo miedo...eres mi hija, si te pasa algo...

-No va a pasarme nada mama. Tiene que triunfar el bien, me niego a pensar que no sea así.

-La vida no es una película lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que estoy haciendo lo correcto...y antes eso...

-Te hemos educado bien hija, pensaba que no, pero al final...

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien mama, incluso me parasteis cuando lo tuvisteis que hacer. No era el momento, no estaba preparada, pero ahora lo estoy, estoy haciendo las cosas bien, y estoy segura de que vamos a lograrlo.

-Prométeme que te mantendrás segura.

-Te lo prometo-digo abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo como sus lágrimas me mojan la camiseta, sabía que lo que hacía estaba afectando a la gente que quería, y a pesar de todo seguía a delante porque sentía que no había otro modo que hacerlo, pero saber que ellos sufrían no me lo ponían fácil, nunca lo iba a hacer, ellos, las personas que querían, era mi motor para seguir, era lo que hacía que me mantuviera con fuerza cuando pensaba que ya todo estaba acabado, y si, él, él estaba entre esas personas, entre esos pilares que me mantenían en pie cuando las fuerzas ya ni existían.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos la semana que viene, buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

POV RICK

Estoy esperando a que llegue Javi antes de volver al lado de mi madre. Estaba agotado por las largas últimas horas que había vivido, tenía ganas de acabar todo esto, pero también tenía miedo porque entonces era cuando me daría cuenta de verdad de todo lo que había pasado y tendría que empezar a pensar en que iba a pasar ahora con mi vida y no estaba preparado para ello. Quizás tener a Javi cerca, quizás tener algo de la vida que he dejado me ayude a decidirme o a darme cuenta de donde de verdad tengo que estar.

Cuando lo veo llegar siento como las lágrimas vuelven a caer por mi cara mientras me acerco hacia él y él hace lo mismo haciendo que ambos nos fundamos en un fuerte abrazo, él, él era el amigo que había conseguido que toda mi lucha fuera más fácil, la persona que me había aguantado y ayudado en todas mis locuras, y ahora, ahora estaba aquí el peor día de mi vida ayudándome a mantenerme en pie.

-Gracias-digo abrazándole y siento como me aprieta aún más contra él.

-Hey bro-dice separándose para que le mire- ¿Tomamos un café por los viejos tiempo?-dice sacándome una sonrisa y ambos nos sentamos en la única cafetería del pueblo con un café entre nuestras manos, ambos estamos en silencio hasta que él corta ese silencio-lo siento mucho hermano.

-Lo sé...todo está siendo una locura...no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí...no quería estar solo. Estoy con mi madre, pero con ella...necesito ser fuerte.

-Lo sé...me alegro de que me llamaras, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre.

-Lo sé y gracias de verdad, por todo-digo mirándole y veo que hay algo que cambie en su cara- ¿Pasa algo?

-No...da igual...no es momento.

-La verdad es que ahora mismo si me hablas de cualquier otra cosa será bienvenida-digo con una sonrisa triste y veo como duda, pero al final se decide por contarme que era eso que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Ayer la vi-no hizo falta que dijera nada más para saber de quién hablaba-justo dio en la puerta de casa cuando estaba hablando contigo. Me pregunto por ti y estuve tentado de contarle lo que había pasado-dice y le miro nervioso por si lo había hecho-no lo hice, no sabía que querías que hiciera y pensé que si hubieras querido que lo supiera tú mismo la habrías llamado-dice y yo asiento tragando saliva, y pienso en las últimas horas y las veces que estuve a punto de llamarla pero no fui capaz, sabía que lo mejor era que la dejara en paz, aunque siendo egoísta la necesitaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué quería? No creo que se presentara solo para preguntar por mi ¿no? -digo mirando hacia la taza del café.

-La verdad es que desde que me pillo siguiéndola apenas la había seguido, decidí cumplir con mi palabra, pero aun así sabia sus movimientos porque no quería que le pasara nada porque te prometí que cuidaría de ella. Por lo visto, vino a buscarme para que le ayudara.

\- ¿En serio?

-Si, sabe que no puede confiar en la policía y creo que esta en una situación de la que no sabe seguir.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que no podía ayudarla.

-Pero si puedes, puedes ayudarla, es más necesito que lo hagas.

-No sé si merece la pena-dice de repente cambiándole la cara.

\- ¿Por qué no? Puedes hacer justicia y me harías un favor-digo mirándole con suplica, sabía que si él estaba a su lado ella estaría más a salvo.

-Rick...no te he contado esto porque sabía que estas pasando por un mal momento y porque sé que la quieres, en realidad no sé si contártelo...no estoy seguro de ello, pero creo que si lo sabes te alejaras de ella, dejaras de tomar decisiones por y para ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella ha pasado página, la vi besando a otro hace unos días, él salió de su casa el día siguiente. Rick...siento decirte esto no sabes cuando me duele, pero...-siento como si me estuvieran clavando miles de puñales en el corazón, aunque sabía que esto podía pasar, es más parecía que todo lo que había hecho este tiempo era para eso, para que ella pasara página, pero ahora...ahora me estoy muriendo porque eso haya pasado-Joder Rick, no tenía que haber dicho nada, pero...

-No, has hecho lo correcto...además...era lo que quería-digo bajando la mirada porque me dolía decir esas palabras porque en el fondo no las sentía, ¿Cómo iba a estar feliz de que ella me hubiera olvidado?

-Rick solo te lo he dicho para que te olvides de ella de una vez por todas y luches de nuevo por tus sueños, por ti y por tus padres-dice y yo asiento con la cabeza, pero a pesar de todo...no podía olvidarla, no podía ni quería dejarla atrás.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi bro, pero aun así...necesito que le digas que sí, necesito que cuides de ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito que este a salvo, lo necesito.

-Estás loco.

-Puede-digo mirando mis manos y cerrando los ojos recordando su rostro, recordando porque estoy haciendo esto, y solo es por el amor que siento por ella-necesito que le ayudes.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Si-digo con seguridad y lo veo dudar, pero luego asiente con la cabeza.

-Está bien, haré lo posible por ayudarla, pero espero que tu hagas todo lo posible para estar bien, para seguir adelante, para luchar.

-Ahora no puedo...todavía no, me siento unido a esta casa por él y por mi madre. Pero no sé, quizás en un tiempo y si mi madre...si mi madre me acompaña, entonces...entonces puede que vuelva, pero necesito volver con fuerzas renovadas, necesito saber qué es lo que quiero, y entonces puede que lo haga.

-Espero verte allí pronto hermano, anda será mejor que nos vayamos-dice y yo me levanto siguiéndole mientras vamos a darle el último adiós a mi padre.

POV KATE

He quedado con Will para saber si ha conseguido algo, estoy algo desanimada porque siento que de momento no puedo hacer mucho más y que me esté venciendo el desanimo, me está matando. Solo espero que el amigo de Rick al final decida ayudarme. Rick...puf pensar en él me hace sentir mal, siento que debería estar a su lado, no sé porque, pero desde ayer siento un nudo en el estómago. Y si, lo había vuelto a llamar a su número a pesar de que sabía que su móvil iba a estar apagado, como así sucedió. Me hubiera gustado poder hablar con él, esa es la verdad, me hubiera podido estar ahí para él, siempre, joder si no fuera porque sé que él no me quiere a su lado ahora mismo estaría volviendo a hacer ese largo viaje solo para estar a su lado. Pero él no me quiere a su lado, no me quiere si no...sino una sola llamada, solo eso...intento dejar ese pensamiento a un lado porque me estaba empezando a frustrar, y prefiero centrarme de nuevo en ayudar a María y a José, aunque a este último poco puedo hacer ya por él.

Cuando llego a casa de Will, para nada esperaba encontrarlo con una copa en la mano y sin su chaqueta, estaba bastante relajado, sin duda no estaba en modo trabajo y eso me asustaba porque aún no habíamos hablado claramente sobre lo que paso, y hoy más que nunca estoy segura de que no debería haber pasado lo que paso.

-Hola Kate, pasa-dice dejándome pasar y enseguida me ofrece una copa de vino, la acepto, pero no puedo evitar quedándome mirándola fijamente sin saber si debería beber, no al menos si él espera algo de esta noche.

-Will yo...tenemos trabajo que hacer y...

-Un poco de vino nos ayudara ya lo verás-dice con una sonrisa-además que trabajemos no significa que no podamos tomar algo o comer algo ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa mirándome y siento que sin duda he dejado que esto vaya muy lejos, no puedo ni quiero nada con él, sé que no puedo porque quiero a otra persona, y desgraciadamente, lo sé desde el primer día, pero como siempre fui egoísta, necesitaba olvidarme de Rick y por eso deje que pasara, y no lo he cortado antes porque sabía o tenía el miedo de que él dejara de ayudarme, pero no era justo para él, tenía que ser sincera, tenía que dejarle las cosas claras antes de que esto fuera hacia un lugar al que yo no tenía ninguna intención de ir.

-Will...creo que tenemos que hablar-digo tragando saliva y veo su cara de sorpresa mientras deja la copa sobre la mesa, y sin duda, no esperaba para nada lo que iba a decirle.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Pues parece ser que Rick ha recibido un jarro de agua fría, ¿Que pensará ahora? ¿Que pasara ahora? Kate, ha decidido cortar todo de raíz, pero quizás ya sea demasiado tarde.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

POV KATE

Han pasado unos días desde que hablé con Will, le dejé claro que no quería una relación, ni con él ni con nadie. Que había estado bien lo que pasó pero que no podía volver a pasar porque ahora mismo no estaba para eso, evite decirle que era porque estaba enamorada de otra persona, porque esa era la verdad, la realidad de porque no puedo estar con nadie, con nadie que no sea él.

Cómo había sospechado, había decidido dejar el caso, había sido de un día para otro, estaba claro que había sido por la conversación, porque sabía que no iba a ir a nada más lo nuestro. Quizás por eso motivo estuve más tiempo sin hablarlo en serio con él, porque soy una egoísta de mierda, una egoísta que me he pasado la vida haciendo daño a la gente que está a mi lado, una mierda de persona que utiliza a todo aquel que tiene a su alcance para conseguir sentirme bien, para conseguir mis objetivos.

Y no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando recuerdo como lo utilice a él en un principio, porque si, lo utilice para que me ayudara, para que no me abandonará porque sentía que él era el único apoyo que tenía. Pero al final…aunque quizás demasiado tarde, me di cuenta de que lo estaba utilizando pero simplemente porque me hacía sentir tan bien, tan especial, porque me hacía sentir completa. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él demasiado tarde, y en vez de luchar, en vez de por una vez dejar de ser egoísta y centrarme en lo que él necesitaba, volví a dejarlo y me centré de nuevo en ser egoísta, solo pensé en lo que yo necesitaba.

Ahora estaba sola, en una lucha en la que sabía que estaba perdida, y aún así, estaba dispuesta a luchar sola contra quien se me pusiera delante. Y por eso, aquí estaba en comisaría, cometiendo un grave error al ir de cara con lo poco que tenía, pero sentía que si yendo despacio y a escondidas no había funcionado quizás si hacia que todo saltará por los aires, quizás si gritaba al mundo entero todo, entonces. Sabía que era una locura llegar a una comisaría donde quizás estuvieran los asesinos a gritar que sabían lo que hacían, y lo que eran. Sabía que tenía poco que ganar pero si quizás alguno no estuviera salpicado, quizás pudiera ayudarme a luchar, porque yo, ya no tenía muchas más fuerzas para hacerlo, y mi promesa de lograrlo, cada vez estaba más lejos de ser cumplida.

Entro dentro y me coloco en medio de la comisaría. Iba a gritarlo allí delante de todo el mundo, no había preparado nada, pero sabía que no iba a ser un problema lo tenía grabado en mi pecho con tantas ganas de salir.

Cierro los ojos, tomó aire y cuando voy a abrir la boca un sonido me frena, es mi móvil, miro a mi alrededor y veo que nadie ni si quiera es consciente de mi presencia. Tomó aire y sacó mi móvil, es un número desconocido y en mi corazón vibra de repente más rápido de lo normal y pienso que es él y una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en mi cara enseguida mientras descuelgo rápidamente, y la voz al otro lado del teléfono, cambia todo por completo.

POV RICK

Ya ha pasado unos días desde que mi padre murió, pero nada ha cambiado. Sigo con mis tareas, ayudando a mi madre pero sobre todo llenando mi tiempo para no tener que pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

Ni si quiera había bajado al pueblo después del entierro, estaba aquí rodeado de montañas intentando evadirme de mi mundo, evadirme de lo que pasará a partir de ahora.

Estoy sentado después de un largo día, mirando las estrellas, intentando pensar si ahí arriba estará mi padre viéndome. Siento como alguien se sienta a mi lado, solo podía ser una persona mi madre. Apenas hemos hablado desde que todo sucedió, yo me he encerrado en el trabajo y ella en los recuerdos. Ambos hemos estado huyendo de la realidad, pero parece que mi madre ya no está dispuesta a huir más.

-Tenemos que hablar de que va a pasar ahora.

-Mama no tenemos que hablar nada.

-Si, ya has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer hijo, tienes que volver.

-No, tengo que quedarme, tu todavía estás aquí, y alguien tiene que mantener lo que papá hizo. Él merece que alguien mantenga algo por lo que tanto lucho.

-Pero tú también has luchado mucho por lo tuyo como para perderlo ahora-dice y me siento mal, por haberla mentido todo este tiempo y me doy cuenta de que ya no tiene sentido seguir haciéndolo.

-Mama no tengo nada que perder allí, soy un fracasado, no he conseguido nada, todo era mentira-digo sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mi cara-él consiguió todo esto con su esfuerzo, ahora voy a poner todo de mi parte para mantenerlo, se que no está orgulloso de mí, pero va a estarlo-digo bajando la mirada y siento como mi madre me abraza apretándome contra su cuerpo.

-Ya lo sabia-dice haciendo que levante la mirada para mirarla fijamente-ambos lo sabíamos, y también sabíamos cuando te mandamos que iba a ser muy complicado. Pero sabíamos también que ibas a luchar hasta el final, que terminarías consiguiéndolo. No creas que ha sido fácil para nosotros saber que no estabas del todo bien allí, pero sabíamos que el camino no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Pero no lo he logrado.

-Por eso tienes que volver, sé que tu padre creía en ti por encima de todo y se sentía orgulloso de que estuvieras luchando tanto por lograrlo. Tienes que seguir luchando por tus sueños, si no lo haces es cuando él dejará de estar orgulloso.

-Mama no te voy a dejar sola.

-Este es mi mundo y mi vida, no la tuya.

-No…mi vida es donde estés tu-digo levantándome y salgo de allí disparado, porque tenía miedo, había estado estos días evitando esos pensamientos porque sabía que era lo que quería y porque sabía que no podía, no podía porque tenía que estar con ella.

Siento como se acerca de nuevo y coloca su mano en mi hombro y me doy la vuelta abrazándome a ella como cuando era un niño pequeño y rompo a llorar mientras ella intenta consolarme.

-Vuela alto hijo, vuela alto y yo seré la madre más feliz y orgullosa del mundo, aunque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase y hagas lo que hagas siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti, siempre. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero me haría tan feliz saber que estás luchando por tus sueños.

-No puedo dejarte sola…vente conmigo. No dejas de decir que este era tu mundo, tu vida, pero en realidad no era así. Estabas aquí por papá, él ahora no está.

-Si está cariño, está en mis recuerdos, en esta casa, en sus labores.

-Los recuerdos puedes llevarlos aquí-digo señalando su pecho.

-Cuando vivas lo que yo he vivido con tu padre, cuando crees un hogar, entonces lo entenderás.

-Porque siento que te estoy abandonando solo por pensarlo.

-Porque eres un buen hijo-dice sonriendo-voy a quedarme aquí, pero buscaré ayuda, no estaré sola y no tendré que hacer todo el trabajo, haré eso, sí me prometes que no te vas rendir, se que has nacido para ser grande, lo sé-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y lleno mis pulmones de aire pensando en que sentiría al volver, y solo pensarlo una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, mi madre tiene razón este no es mundo por mucho que quiera hacerme creer que si, mi mundo está lejos y por ellos, está vez, si voy a luchar por conseguirlo, está vez nada va a estar por delante de conseguir mis objetivos, de lograr mi futuro soñado, y es que ellos, mis padres por fin puedan estar orgullosos de lo que he logrado.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Qué será eso que ha frenado a Kate de hacer una locura? ¿Volverá Rick de verdad? ¿Volverá con la cabeza puesta en sus objetivos solo? ¿O volverá ella a ponerse de nuevo en su camino?

Gracias por leer XXOO

Twitter: tamyalways


	37. Capítulo 37

POV KATE

Sin duda había sido una sorpresa recibir aquella llamada, y ahora estaba expectantes esperando que era eso tan importante que tenía que contarme.

-Tu dirás-digo mirándole desafiante la verdad estaba cansada y enfadada con el mundo.

-He pensado sobre lo que me contaste el otro día.

-Eso a lo que te negaste.

-Bueno fue una sorpresa y tenía que pensarlo en frio, además no llegaste en buen momento-dice mirándome mientras me recuerda ese mal presentimiento de aquel día y volviendo a acordarme de Rick sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Pues que me he dado cuenta de que si puedo ayudar, y que quiero hacerlo.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Tu amigo no ha tenido nada que ver?-pregunto con miedo a su respuesta.

-En está decisión no, quizás en la anterior si. No quería ayudarte porque él es mi amigo y tú…

-¿Yo que? Yo lo quiero, nunca voy a querer nada malo para él. ¿Él quiere algo malo para mí?-digo algo enojada.

-Él no quiere nada malo para nadie, es un gran tipo, mejor que tú y que yo, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Lo sé, por eso no entiendo porque te negaste por él.

-Porque no creo que tú seas como él, no creo que te importe tanto como dices.

-¿Qué no? ¿Qué sabes tú?-digo levantándome mientras levanto la voz- Sabes me importa una mierda todo, no quiero tu ayuda-digo dispuesta a irme pero siento como me agarra de la muñeca frenándome y yo me giro haciendo un gesto fuerte lleno de rabia para que me suelte.

-Sola no puedes hacerlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que contigo si?

-Porque tengo a alguien dentro, a alguien que puede ayudarnos, a alguien que si le demostramos que tienes razón no parará hasta encerrar a esos hijos de putas traidores-dice con seguridad mirándome fijamente y aunque quiero huir por el cabreo que tengo, tiene razón, sin él ahora mismo solo tengo la locura que tenía en mente y con él, no se que tengo pero necesito gastar todos los cartuchos antes de hacer saltar todo por los aires hasta seguramente mi seguridad y la de la gente que quiero. Así que, a pesar de que estoy cabreada, vuelvo a sentarme enfrente de él, y escucho atentamente todo lo que tiene que contarme.

-Entonces, ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Por hablar con mi mentor, explicarle todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que has conseguido este tiempo. Él puede acceder al caso y a los agentes que llevaron el caso, él puede hacer lo que nosotros no podemos.

-¿Y luego?

-Paso a paso ¿Si? Y lentos, sobre todo lentos, no quiero que comentamos un fallo que me lleve de este mundo antes de tiempo.

-No sé si voy a poder ir otra vez más lento, esto está siendo una tortura.

-Una tortura que puede salvarte la vida. Así que ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho-digo estrechando su mano con fuerza mientras una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, de nuevo empezaba a tener esperanzas, solo esperaba que está vez me durarán un poco más y que llegarán por fin a buen puerto.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

POV RICK

No puedo creerme lo que estoy haciendo, pero lo estoy haciendo. He conseguido convencer a mi madre para que se venga conmigo, no podía dejarla allí, simplemente no podía. Para ello tuve que contarle la última conversación con mi padre. Eso me sirvió para demostrarle que ella tenía razón que papá quería que luchará por mis sueños, y que ella por fin pudiera ver mundo.

Por supuesto no teníamos dinero para hacer algo así, yo podía volver al piso que compartía con Javi se que no le importaría que fuera con mi madre, pero aún así necesitaría un trabajo para tirar hacia delante.

Lo que me sorprendió después, fue la idea de mi madre de poner todo en venta. Yo quise negarme porque era el recuerdo que teníamos de mi padre, pero ella me dio la mejor razón del mundo. Era mejor dejárselo a alguien que pudiera empezar una nueva vida allí, que dejarlo morir.

La venta ha sido rápida y aunque no hemos sacado mucho, sabemos que hemos dejado la casa y el ganado en buenas manos, y hemos conseguido dinero para empezar una nueva vida.

Esta vez estaba seguro de que iba a lograrlo, no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo y tener a mi madre al lado me recordará para que voy y que es lo que quiero.

Si, no voy a mentir, se me ha pasado su imagen por mi cabeza, aún la quiero y creo que siempre voy a quererla, pero creo que acercarme a ella no me va a ayudar a conseguir lo que quiero, al revés me alejara y eso es lo último que quiero. Tengo claro cuáles son mis prioridades y ahora mismo ella no puede ser una de ellas, porque si lo hago, si la pongo como prioridad el resto volverá a quedar en un segundo plano y entonces estaré de nuevo perdiendo la batalla y volviendo a decepcionar a mis padres, por ellos y por mi, por orgullo por conseguir mis sueños, voy a luchar contra todo, incluso contra mi corazón.

-Mama, ¿Esto donde lo meto?

-En esa caja de allí-me contesta mientras ella sigue recogiendo la cocina. Nos íbamos a llevar poco, pero algunas cosas eran parte de su vida, y eran cosas de las que nunca iba a querer deshacerse.

-Con esto he acabado mamá, voy a bajar al pueblo para avisar de nuestra llegada.

-Vale hijo, yo recojo todo esto.

-Vale, pero luego descansa, mañana tenemos un largo viaje ¿Si?-digo dejando un beso en su cabeza.

Tardo más de la cuenta en llegar al pueblo, porque siento que cada paso me aleja de casa, o al menos de la que ha marcado mi vida para siempre. Aquí mis padre me enseñaron que en la vida hay que trabajar mucho para conseguir resultados, y que con poco se puede ser feliz. Me daba penar tener que decir adiós, pero era el momento de hacerlo.

Cojo el teléfono entre mis manos, tomó aire y marcó el número de Javi para darle la noticia que iba a cambiar mi vida de nuevo, pero esta vez definitivamente.

-¿Si?-contestan al otro lado del teléfono y no puedo evitar emocionarme.

-Hola, soy yo Bro.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno…llevándolo-digo con la voz tomada, habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo.

-Hermano ya sabes que si necesitas que vaya yo…

-No va a hacer falta-digo a modo de respuesta-aunque si tengo ganas de verte y estoy deseando que sea pronto.

-Pues si no quieres que vaya no sé cómo…-pero entonces para dándose cuenta de todo- ¿Vienes?-dice emocionado y me alegro demasiado de tenerlo como amigo.

-Bro vuelvo a casa-digo sin poder evitar una sonrisa y escucho gritos de júbilo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cuándo vienes? Tengo que prepararte la habitación, joder qué guay.

-Frena-digo sin poder evitar reírme-mañana mismo estaré de camino, pero no voy solo.

-¿Te has echado una novia?

-No seas burro, voy con mi madre.

-Oh. Ha decidido al final acompañarte, me alegro mucho amigo.

-Si, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Claro lo que necesites.

-Aun no te lo he pedido.

-Me da igual, lo que me pidas, lo haré.

-Eres un gran amigo. Necesito que mi madre se quedó unos días en el piso con nosotros. Vamos a buscar algo pero vamos a necesitar algo de tiempo.

-O sea, que me abandonas.

-No es eso. No puedo dejarla sola.

-Te entiendo.

-Pero pienso pagarte los próximos meses no voy a dejarte en la estacada, hasta que consigas a alguien...

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy aquí y no voy a ir a ningún lado-dice riéndose-además si en algún momento quieres volver sabes que estoy aquí.

-Bueno ya veremos como le va a mi madre en la gran ciudad-digo con una sonrisa-lo importante es que vuelvo, y estaba vez para quedarme y luchar por mis sueños de verdad.

-Lo conseguirás y yo estaré ahí a tu lado.

-Lo sé, gracias por todo, de verdad.

-Bueno, entonces te veo mañana no puedo esperar a que eso pase.

-Ni yo, creo que hasta que no llegue no voy a poder creérmelo.

-Pues creételo, mañana estarás por fin en casa.

-En casa-digo con una sonrisa antes colgar, y me dejó caer sobre la pared y cierro los ojos con una amplia sonrisa, ahora sí, ahora se notaba que estaba cerca, ahora sí sabía que había llegado mi momento e iba a luchar hasta el final por conseguirlos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Mientras Kate empieza una nueva lucha esta vez acompañada por Javi, Rick vuelve a casa con la cabeza puesta en un futuro en el que ella no esta presente. ¿Durará mucho con ese pensamiento? ¿Se volverán a ver?**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

POV RICK

Acabamos de llegar a la gran ciudad, no puedo dejar de mirar hacia mi madre para ver si se encuentra bien con todos los cambios que está a punto de sufrir. Voy a su lado tirando de las pocas pertenencias que hemos traído con nosotros, el resto nos lo mandarían en unos días cuando ya hubiéramos conseguido un lugar donde quedarnos, cuando encontráramos el que sería nuestro próximo hogar.

-Rick-escucho como me llaman y cuando me giro allí esta Javi corriendo hacia mí, suelto todo y con una sonrisa me fundo en un fuerte abrazo con mi hermano, porque es lo que es para mí, casi desde el primer día y ahora...ahora cuando más lo he necesitado es cuando más me ha demostrado que siempre va a estar ahí para mí.

-Joder, pensé que te habías olvidado.

-¿Qué dices? Estaba ocupado, pero luego te cuento-dice mirando a mi madre-señora Rodgers.

-No me llames señora, me hace sentir mayor-dice mi madre con una sonrisa dándole un abrazo a Javi.

-Pues bueno...si quieres...os llevo a casa.

-Claro-digo yo y enseguida él me quita una de las maletas para ayudarme a llevarlas.

Mi madre va delante, mirando a su alrededor, todo el mundo se movía con prisa a nuestro alrededor y ella no dejaba de mirar a todos los lados como si estuviera conociendo un mundo nuevo, en realidad así era.

-Bro-dice Javi llamando mi atención.

\- ¿Si?

-Tengo que contarte algunas cosas...-dice sin mirarme y sé por dónde va.

-Yo también, pero ahora no es el momento-digo señalando a mi madre-pero si tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, quizás luego con una cerveza.

-Eso está hecho-dice con una sonrisa abriendo el coche para llevarnos de nuevo al que por un tiempo consideré mi hogar, ese lugar que nos acogerá por los próximos días hasta que por fin encontremos el lugar ideal para que mi madre y yo podamos vivir y cumplir nuestros sueños.

Cuando llegamos al pequeño piso mi madre mira a su alrededor, sin duda quiere saber dónde ha estado su hijo todo este tiempo. Parece que le gusta porque la veo sonreír antes de acercarse y darme un abrazo.

-Me gusta.

-A mí también mama.

-Y él también me gusta-dice sonriendo a Javi que le devuelve la sonrisa-pero estoy algo cansada y...

-Claro, te voy a llevar a mi habitación, yo me quedo en el sofá-digo cogiendo una de las maleta y llevándola hacia la que fue mi habitación, en cuanto entro por la puerta, miles de recuerdos de cansancio aparece en mi cabeza, solo estaba ahí para dormir después de largas horas de trabajo, menos aquella tarde, aquella tarde en que ella estuvo aquí, aquella tarde en la que le hice el amor sobre el escritorio y luego dormidos sobre mi cama, aquella tarde en la que por primera vez se preocupó por saber por mí, por conocer algo más de mí.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo...muchos recuerdos. Descansa mama, mañana ya preparamos todo para que estés más cómoda y empezaremos a buscar nuestro hogar ¿sí?-digo con una sonrisa y siento como me besa.

-Descansa tú también hijo-dice antes de empezar a acomodar las cosas para dormir.

Salgo de la habitación volviendo sobre mis pasos para volver a la cocina donde Javi ya tiene preparada un par de cervezas, ha llegado el momento de hablar, ha llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de mi futuro.

Nos sentamos ambos durante unos segundos disfrutando de la cerveza y de la paz que reinaba en aquella cocina, aunque sabia que después de lo que tenía claro que iba a hacer, sería de los pocos momentos de paz que iba a tener en un buen tiempo.

-Rick...quiero decirte que al final...la llamé, estoy trabajando para ella, quiero que sepas que lo hice porque me lo pediste que si no...

-Lo sé, eres un gran amigo.

-La verdad es que estamos avanzando poco pero he hablado con alguien de comisaria y esta ahora mismo investigando a los que detuvieron a José, aunque me costó convencerlo, son sus compañeros.

-Lo entiendo.

-He conseguido que me deje hacer, aunque no sé hasta cuando, esta jodida esa tía, yo creo que quieren que la maten porque sino no lo entiendo.

-Solo necesita ganar, no quiere morir solo...es un poco impaciente-digo tranquilo-Javi yo también estoy dentro.

-¿Qué?-dice sorprendido por mis palabras.

-Yo también quiero ayudar.

-¿Por ella? Yo estoy bien porque estoy poniendo la cabeza pero si te dejas llevas por sus locuras acabaras como ella.

-No lo hago por ella-digo cortándole y veo como me mira sorprendido-no he vuelto por ella, no voy a ayudaros por ella. Lo hago por ese chico, por su hermana y por mi.

-¿Por ti?

-Si, quiero sentirme útil, además si conseguimos destapar todo esto, quiero ser yo quien se lo cuente al mundo en primera persona.

-¿En serio tio?-dice con una sonrisa.

-He venido para poder conseguir por fin mis sueños, no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me aleje de ellos, pero también quiero ser listo, y esta historia puede abrirme todas esas puertas que ahora permanecen cerrada.

-¿Y ella?

-Ella...solo será una compañera en esta lucha, solo eso, no voy a dejar que mi corazón gane, no esta vez no. No he venido por ella.

-¿Por lo que te conté?

-No, por mi, porque siento que tengo que hacer algo con mi vida, porque siento que es mi momento para ser egoísta, y si estoy con ella, si estoy con ella no puedo ser egoísta, siempre la pondré por encima, siempre, y ahora mismo no quiero hacerlo, no quiero-digo seguro y veo como levanta su cerveza para chocarla con la mía.

-Me alegra escucharte hablar así, no me malinterpretes, quiero que seas feliz, pero creo que hubo un momento en que perdiste el norte, creo que es buena chica de verdad, pero que tiene que ver más allá de ella, cuando lo haga quien sabe.

-Yo prefiero no saberlo-digo serio mientras le doy un sorbo a mi cerveza, aunque sabía que hablar era muy fácil y lo complicado sería trabajar a su lado como si nada, como si mi corazón no se alterara solo con oír hablar de ella, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por mi y por mis padres, era mi momento y tenia que aprovecharlo.

POV KATE

Había decidido quedar con Lanie después de...ya había perdido la cuenta desde que no quedaba con mi amiga, pero todo lo del caso me había mantenido alejada de todos y todo. Ahora que me tocaba esperar parecía que el tiempo se había parado y no avanzaba, así que decidí llamar a Lanie para salir de casa porque si no me iba a volver completamente loca.

Me siento en una pequeña cafetería, completamente sola, ya ni recordaba cuando podía estar sola en un lugar público, fue algo que me costó conseguir y que quizás hasta este momento no lo había apreciado.

Veo llegar a Lanie con paso tranquilo y con una sonrisa en la cara, me levanto para el reencuentro y veo como me abraza con fuerza y yo me dejo abrazar mientras cierro los ojos, la verdad es que la había echado de menos. Entonces se separa y me golpea casi sin fuerza en el brazo.

-No vuelvas a abandonarme tanto tiempo nunca más-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Lo siento-digo sentándome a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?-dice cambiando de repente sin duda preocupada.

\- ¿Tan mala cara tengo?

-Bueno...te conozco...

-Estoy bien, aunque ya sabes lo mal que llevo tener que estar parada sin hacer nada, me vuelvo loca.

\- ¿Por qué me da que te pasa algo más?

-Joder Lanie, ¿Por qué me tienes que conocer tan bien?

-Venga suéltalo-dice con una sonrisa.

-Te acuerdas de Rick...

\- ¿El guardaespaldas macizo que se fue?-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-El mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Que...que no puedo dejar de pensar en él...no sé...y más desde hace unos días para acá...siento que me necesita no sé cómo lo sé, pero lo siento así. Dios Lanie, es que lo echo tanto de menos.

\- ¿Es por qué ahora te sientes sola?-dice soltándome una pullita que tenía bien merecida.

-No es eso...lo necesito a mi lado...pero de otra manera, joder Lanie sé que era importante para mí y sigue siéndolo, es más, siento que fui una idiota con él, ojalá pudiera volver atrás y hacer las cosas de forma distinta.

\- ¿Qué cambiarías? Él se fue Kate y tú fuiste en su búsqueda si no te acuerdas de eso.

-Si, pero no se fue porque quiso, joder él me necesitaba y me vine.

-Él te lo pidió.

-Pero yo no tenía que haber aceptado, él lo dejo todo por mí y yo no pude hacerlo...ahora no he avanzado nada en el caso, estoy peor que nunca y él...lo he perdido, y siento que me necesita no se el corazón me lo dice y yo...yo no estoy ahí para él. No sé me siento como una mierda.

-Amiga...

-No da igual Lanie, quizás me lo merezco, no supe cuidar algo bueno que por fin tenía en mi vida.

-Oye-dice quejándose y sacándome una sonrisa.

-Lanie ya sabes...

-Si, te entiendo, pero si era importante, si para él también lo era, estoy segura de que os reencontraréis y entonces harás las cosas bien ¿no?

-Ojalá tengas razón-digo cerrando los ojos con fuerzas porque de nuevo sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, algo me decía que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **¿Que os parece? El reencuentro esta cerca...**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

POV KATE

Después de días sin saber de él y al fin ha dado señales de vida, hemos quedado para tomar un café, solo esperaba que me trajera alguna novedad, me estaba matando no tener avances y más después de hablar con María y ver que poco a poco iba perdiendo toda esperanza e incluso se estaba planteando volver a España.

Quizás lo mejor para ella era volver alejarse de todo esto, pero quería cumplir mi promesa de conseguir la justicia para su hermano. Aunque mis fuerzas también empezaban a flaquear, ahora mismo no tenía nada que hacer, estaba como agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo porque me sentía que estaba completamente perdida desde que…

Dejó a un lado eso cuando veo como se abre la puerta y lo veo entrar, me levanto para recibirlo cuando veo que no viene solo, ¿Será el capitán del que me habló? Una sonrisa aparece en mi cara solo de imaginarme que eso significa que todo va mejor de lo que esperaba, pero entonces, Javi se aparta dejándome ver al otro hombre, cuando lo veo casi me caigo para atrás de espalda. Pero antes de ser consciente si quiera de nada estoy casi corriendo a su encuentro y me lanzo a sus brazos abrazándome a su cintura mientras entierro mi cara en su pecho, no puedo creerme que este aquí, no puedo creerlo. Siento como las lágrimas mojan su camiseta pero lo que hace que me separé es que no siento sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, es como si estuviera metida dentro de un sueño, que esto no es real.

Me separo y lo miro, lo veo mirándome fijamente frío, o al menos intentándolo, porque en sus ojos azules puede ver una chispa de emoción, y entonces caigo, si él está aquí….

-Rick…tu padre…-digo con un nudo en el estómago y veo como su cara cambia por un segundo antes de bajarla y volver a fijar su mirada en mí, no necesita decir nada más para saber qué es lo que ha pasado y vuelvo a abrazarlo mientras no dejo de susurrarle en su oído-lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho…

Entonces siento un movimiento sobre mi cuerpo y por fin noto como me abraza por la cintura, suspirando sobre mi oído mientras noto como la humedad de las lágrimas de sus ojos humedecen mi cuello y yo solo quiero ayudarle pero no sé cómo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así hasta que siento que sus brazos dejan de hacer presión sobre mi cuerpo y me separo para buscar su mirada, pero él evita la mía todo el tiempo y yo me separo aún más cuando Javi hace apto de presencia.

-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos-dice serio y ambos obedecemos sentándonos cada uno en una punta y Javi se sienta entre los dos.

El silencio reina en la mesa, yo supongo que es Javi quien tiene que romperlo, pero mientras lo hace o no busco la mirada de Rick intentando descifrar que es lo que pasa, pero él la mantiene todo el tiempo sobre sus manos que están sobre la mesa. Miro a Javi y este suspira antes de empezar a hablar.

-Estamos todos aquí por el caso, así que creo que...-dice parando de golpe, creo que sin duda por mi cara, no entendía que tenia que ver Rick con todo esto.-Vamos a centrarnos en eso y luego...-dice dejando claro que él no quiero meterse en nuestras cosas y yo acepto porque quiero saber que tiene que contar, pero sobre todo para que lo cuente cuanto antes para que podamos hablar Rick y yo a solas, lo necesitaba.

-¿Tienes algo de tu amigo?-pregunto dejándole claro que ya estaba metida de lleno en la conversación.

-Ha estado investigando a los que detuvieron a José, ya había visto cosas de ellos que no le gustaban, por eso accedió a investigarlos, es complicado hacerlo porque todos se protegen entre ellos, pero sabe que si hay gente así dentro del cuerpo ensucia la imagen de todos. De momento ha podido sacar poco, aunque ha desaparecido drogas en varias ocasiones en la misma comisaria y han participado en detenciones importantes en cuantos a casos de drogas, seguramente para tapar su coartada o incluso para quitarse competencia, pero nada que demuestre eso. No puedo investigarlos de forma oficial sin nada, pero si conseguimos algo...

-O sea que estamos igual que antes.

-No, si conseguimos algo tendremos ayuda de arriba.

-Pero para eso necesitamos algo, y no tenemos nada-digo frustrada.

-Pero podemos conseguirlo-dice por primera vez metiéndose en la conversación-podemos si alguno de nosotros se infiltra dentro o si le hacemos la competencia o si...

-Luego la loca y suicida soy yo-digo mirándole y siento sus ojos clavados en los míos por primera vez.

-Por supuesto no lo haríamos solos ni sin planearlo con tiempo-dice mirándome-el capitán puede ayudarnos.

-Si...no sería oficial, pero puede protegernos y proporcionarnos material para grabar.

-Pero nada de eso será oficial, no valdrá para un juicio.

-Pero si para darle eso que haga que lo investiguen, tenemos que hacer algo ¿no? -dice Javi y yo miro a Rick, pero él solo me mira y no dice nada, tengo miedo por primera vez, porque veo que la voz de mi conciencia que era él estaba ahora mismo metiéndose de lleno tanto o más que yo y eso me tenía aterrada.

-Esta bien, puedo hacerlo yo.

-Tu no puedes, saben quién eres-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Tu tampoco seguramente te vieron conmigo.

-Puede...

-Lo voy a hacer yo y un amigo mio, Rick se encargará de grabarlo todo y de las conversaciones-dice Javi cortando esa conversación de ambos que no llevaba a ningún lado.

-¿Y yo?

-Tu lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada-dice Javi y suelto una risa sarcástica.

-No lo dirás en serio, no voy a ir a ningún lado, esto lo empecé yo y voy a acabarlo-digo seria y segura.

-Bueno...pero si te ven con alguno de nosotros puedes poner todo en peligro.

-Puedo ocuparme también de las escuchas ¿no?-digo de repente y veo como levanta la mirada para centrarla en mi sin duda sorprendido.

-Bueno ya veremos, eso ahora mismo no es importante. Solo quería hacerte participe de lo que vamos a hacer y comunicarte como van las cosas, ahora lo mejor es que me vaya ya estamos corriendo mucho peligro con estar juntos en un lugar publico-dice levantándose y veo como Rick hace lo mismo pero yo me levanto también rápidamente.

-Rick...¿Podemos hablar un momento?-digo impidiendo que siga su camino, veo mirar a Javi y este le hace un gesto antes de salir dejándonos solos.

Nos sentamos cada uno en nuestros sitio y yo no puedo dejar de mirarle intentando leerle, pero no consigo hacerlo y entonces estiró mi mano buscando la suya para llamar su atención.

-Me alegro de verte-digo con una sonrisa y veo como me mira y asiente pero no dice nada-siento mucho lo de tu padre…si lo hubiera sabido antes yo…

-No tienes que sentir nada, no lo sabías ya esta-dice serio.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y veo como se pone serio-Rick…-digo llamando su atención.

-Estoy aquí porque de una vez por todas quiero conseguir ser ese que siempre he querido ser, estoy aquí para luchar de una vez por todas por mis sueños-dice y yo le aprieto la mano con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra oír eso…déjame ayudarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo-digo con una sonrisa y veo como suspira toma aire y me mira fijamente a los ojos, pero lo veo tan frío que siento un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-No lo has entendido. Estoy aquí solo por eso, voy a ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida, y solo voy a pensar en eso. Tu no me ayudas a acercarme a ello, tú me alejas de eso, siempre lo has hecho, y sintiéndolo mucho, es algo que no puedo ni quiero permitirme. Vamos a trabajar juntos en el caso, pero nada más. Te deseo todo lo mejor Kate, sin rencores, ni nada por el estilo, siento si he sido brusco, pero necesitaba ser sincero y que todo quedará claro-dice mirándome y siento como sus palabras se clavan en mi pecho haciendo que casi no pueda ni respirar. Lo único que consigo hacer es un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza antes de levantarme y salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás antes de dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi cara, no quería darle la satisfacción de verlas. Lloro desconsoladamente mientras no dejo de escuchar esa frase una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

 _Tu no me ayudas a acercarme a ello, tú me alejas…_

 **continuará...**

 **Más vale tarde que nunca, no he podido subir antes pero no pensaba dejaros sin capítulo. Tengo que ponerme a escribir, porque no llevo muchos capítulos y al final me voy a pillar los dedos, pero ya tengo el final en mente y no creo que me quede mucho por escribir. Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

POV RICK

Me he levantado con toda energía recuperada. Enseguida me he puesto manos a la obra con todo lo que me he perdido en este tiempo sobre el caso, Javi ha hecho un buen trabajo en cuanto a reunirme todo lo que Kate había conseguido este tiempo. Debo admitir que ha trabajado sin parar, que ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas, pero supongo que es demasiado complicado ante un adversario tan poderoso, solo espero que todos juntos lo logremos.

Son apenas las 9 de la mañana y ya tengo los ojos agotados de tanto leer. Pongo la cafetera para poder mantenerme en pie justo cuando escucho unos pasos. Cuando me giro allí está mi madre tan guapa como siempre, como si no acabará de levantarse.

-Hola madre.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

-No mucho.

-Tu ojos cansados dicen todo lo contrario-dice cogiendo dos tazas y sirviendo el café para ambos.

-Solo ha sido que el viaje y todo…no podía dormir.

-Eso sofá tampoco creo que ayude mucho, deberíamos buscar otro sitio cuanto antes, además no me gusta estar aquí, tu compañero el pobre no tiene que aguantar todos nuestros trastos tirados por todos los lados.

-Mama a él no le importa, es un buen amigo. Pero tienes razón, tenemos que empezar a buscar casa, y casualmente tengo la mañana libre, ¿Qué te parecería?

-Me parece perfecto, pero antes tengo que ponerme guapa.

-¿En serio? Estás genial.

-Por dios hijo, estoy en la gran ciudad, aquí puedo ponerme guapa-dice guiñándome el ojo antes de desaparecer y yo sonrió, porque a pesar de no salir nunca de nuestra pequeña casa, siempre ha tenido ese aire soñador que en parte yo acogí para mí.

Minutos después salíamos por la puerta de casa, en realidad sin ningún destino fijo, tampoco esperábamos encontrar hoy nada, pero salir y que mi madre paseara por la que va a ser su nueva casa ya era suficiente para mí.

Llevábamos un buen rato paseando cuando decidimos parar a tomar un café, ambos lo necesitábamos.

-¿Qué te parece la gran ciudad?

-Completamente diferentes al valle, hay un montón de gente y ruido.

-Si… tienes razón, pero también tiene cosas buenas. Estoy deseando llevarte al cine o al teatro, creo que te enamoraras-digo con una sonrisa y la veo asentir, sé que aunque esto es lo que quería le va a costar hacerse al lugar aún recuerdo mis primeros días que parecía un cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Qué tal te fue ayer?

-Bien mama-digo con una sonrisa-estamos investigando un caso y creo que eso me ayudara a publicar mi primer artículo, estoy seguro.

-¿Es peligroso?-pregunta preocupada.

-No estoy solo en esto y además estamos haciendo algo bueno mamá, sé que vamos a estar bien.

-Entonces me alegro, pero ten cuidado. Y recuerda hijo, no todo puedo ser trabajo.

-Claro que no, vamos a hacer muchas cosas juntos mama-digo con una sonrisa.

-No me refería a eso, yo…ya he vivido mi vida y voy a empezar una nueva en cuanto…pase un tiempo en el que asimile todo lo que me ha pasado. Quiero que tú hagas lo mismo, no quiero que tú vida se centre solo en el trabajo o en mi. Eres joven mereces ser feliz.

-Y si cumplo mis sueños y estoy contigo lo seré.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ahora no puedo ni quiero pensar en esas cosas.

-Uno no piensa en esas cosas, cuando llegan, llegan pero tienes que tener el corazón abierto para recibirlo, no te cierres nunca antes eso cariño, estar con tu padre ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, junto a tenerte a ti-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento, aunque siento un nudo en el estómago, porque por mucho que me dijera, yo ahora mismo no estaba para ello, aunque sin duda estaban golpeando duramente en la puerta de mi corazón, lo estaba oyendo pero no quería dejarle entrar…o más bien, lo tenía allí encerrado sin querer escucharlo porque sino…todo se vendrá abajo, lo sé.

POV KATE

He quedado con Lanie para desahogarme necesitaba contarle mi encuentro de ayer y como me sentía al respecto. Estaba agotada porque no había podido dormir en toda la noche, llevaba meses soñando con ese encuentro y para nada fue como soñé.

-Hola amiga ¿Qué son estas prisas? Es demasiado temprano.

-Lo sé, pero no he dormido en toda la noche…

-Vamos, un café nos vendrá bien a las dos-dice tirando de mi hacia la cafetería más cercana.

Íbamos la una pegada a la otra cuando llegamos a la entrada la puerta se abre y nos separamos para dejar salir.

-Gracias-escucho una voz dulce y cuando levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa me encuentro con una mujer que conocía de algo, pero cuando lo veo allí a él detrás no necesito pensar más todo encaja perfectamente.

-Hola…-digo con un hilo de voz mirándole a él sintiendo de nuevo como ese dolor por lo de ayer me recorre todo el cuerpo.

-Eres Kate ¿No?-dice su madre con una sonrisa y yo le sonrió asintiendo y veo como se acerca y me da un abrazo-me alegro de verte, ¿No vas a saludarla?-dice mirando a Rick que traga saliva sin saber que decir.

-Ya nos vimos ayer-digo con una pequeña sonrisa para acabar con ese momento pero aún así veo como su madre pone cara de no entender que tenía que ver eso con no saludarme.

-Mama, tenemos que irnos.

-Este hijo mío siempre con prisas. Estamos en casa de un amigo suyo, pero estamos buscando casa, cuando la tengamos estás invitada a comer, y no me vale un no por respuesta-dice y yo miro a Rick que enseguida aparta la mirada de mi y yo solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Me alegra haberla visto de nuevo y…siento mucho…-digo parando porque no soy capaz de seguir.

-Gracias hija-dice dándome un abrazo antes de salir seguida por Rick de aquella cafetería, dejándome aún peor que antes. Pero no me da mucho tiempo a pensar en ello cuando siento como Lanie tira de mi hacia dentro hacia la mesa más cercana.

-Ahora entiendo porque no has dormido hoy. ¿Qué pasó ayer?-dice casi sin dejar que me siente.

-Pues eso…que nos reencontramos.

-Por lo que veo no fue muy bien.

-No…él ha venido con unos objetivos en la cabeza, y yo no es que entre dentro de ellos, sino que parece que le alejo de ellos-digo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Oh…Kate, ¿Qué esperabas después de tanto tiempo?

-No lo sé…sé que ha pasado un tiempo y que yo he hecho cosas también…joder que la he liado mucho todo este tiempo, pero yo lo quiero…lo quiero con todo mi alma. Joder Lanie estoy enamorada de él dejaría todo por él, quizás me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

-Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, ¿No se dice así? Si lo quieres lucha por él.

-¿Y si tiene razón y yo soy mala para él? Lo quiero Lanie no quiero nada malo para él y menos si es por mi culpa.

-¿Entonces lo vas a dejar escapar? Pensé que querías luchar…dices que él te hace ser mejor y que quieres ser mejor…

-Porque él me hace mejor no puedo ser egoísta, quizás lo mejor para él sea que me aleje de él.

-Tu sabrás lo que haces amiga. Pero me parece que eso es de ser tonta y de no ser valiente. Si quieres algo lucha por ello, lucha pero siendo la mujer mejor que él ayudó a que fueras.

-¿Cómo?

-Siendo tu Kate, la mujer luchadora, la que no cree en las injusticias, la que lucha contra todo. Se esa mujer fuerte que no se deja vencer, mete a los malos en la cárcel a su lado, ayúdale a cumplir sus sueños para que vea que tú también le haces bien, que tú también puedes ayudarle a ser mejor, a ser el hombre que siempre quiso ser.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, pasad un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el lunes.**

 **#CaskettAlways**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

POV RICK

Empezamos otra etapa, o eso espero que me diga ahora Javi cuando llegue a casa. Ha estado reunido con el capitán y con su jefe que será el encargado de introducirse dentro, de llevar todo desde dentro. Estoy nervioso pero con ganas, necesito empezar esto para tener la mente ocupada, para no tener que pensar en ella, porque desde ayer, solo puedo pensar en ella. ¿Cómo puede dolerme tanto verla?

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se que es Javi, miro hacia la habitación cerrada dónde está mi madre para asegurarme que estaremos tranquilos durante un tiempo, lo justo para hablarlo todo sin que mi madre tenga que enterarse de más para no preocuparla.

-Hola tio-digo levantándome pero él enseguida hace un gesto para que me siente.

-Necesito sentarme-dice sin duda agotado.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No, necesito soltarlo todo rápidamente para que me dejes descansar cuanto antes.

-Vale-digo con una sonrisa.

-Pues bien, tenemos el apoyo del capitán, nos va a ayudar en todos lo que podamos pero ellos no pueden dar la cara, no sería válido. Pero en cuanto demos el aviso tendremos allí a todo el apoyo inimaginable. He conseguido todo un equipo de escucha para ti, y una furgoneta increíble, te va a gustar-dice con una sonrisa-Kevin, mi jefe ya lo conoces, va ayudarme. Él estará dentro conmigo. El capitán nos ha conseguido también darnos una buena tapadera. Ahora tengo más antecedentes que los que podría haberme imaginado en la vida-dice con una sonrisa-ya somos unos narcos de la ostia-dice haciéndome reír-ahora solo tenemos que conseguir que oigan hablar de nosotros para que vayan a por nosotros, no les gusta la competencia así que vendrán pronto.

-Puede ser peligroso.

-No nos harán nada. Según los antecedentes somos buenos y tenemos grandes contactos, nos querrán dentro, y cuando eso pase, solo necesitaremos ganarnos su confianza para dar con todos, no nos vale con el escalón inferior.

-No, no nos vale, pero siempre con cuidado.

-Eso siempre hermano-dice con una sonrisa-a partir de mañana seré Derrick para que lo sepas.

-¿Derrick?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-No sé, es gracioso-digo riéndome.

-No te rías capullo -dice haciéndose el enojado.

-No en serio, gran trabajo amigo.

-Aun no he hecho nada.

-¿Qué dices? Lo tienes ya todo pensando.

-No, todo no. Kate.

-¿Qué pasa con Kate?

-Tu decides qué papel quiere que tome en este juego. Tú decides si quieres que juegue o no-dice dejándome sorprendido.

-No entiendo.

-Necesito que estés al cien por cien en esto, mi vida y la de Kevin están en juego. Si no crees que puedas aguantar su presencia…

-No puedo dejarla fuera. Ella ha hecho todo el trabajo hasta ahora…ella ha luchado por esto mucho más que nosotros. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero prometo que no voy a dejar que os pase nada. Ese será mi primer objetivo.

-Me alegro que mi vida te importe.

-Javi lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé, pero aunque estés al cien por cien nada asegura que salgamos con vida de aquí ni victoriosos.

-Lo sé…por eso Javi aún estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás, tú y tú amigo.

-Todos queremos justicia, y también ayudar a un amigo, a alguien a quienes queremos. Él a mí, yo a ti, ¿Y tú? ¿por qué estás dispuesto a dar tu vida? Piénsalo hermano, es algo que sin duda tienes que pensar. Yo me voy a descansar.-dice levantándose y dejándome allí solo sin saber muy bien por dónde tirar. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Por mis objetivos, porque esto me acerca a ellos, por José y María para darles justicia…y no podía negarlo por ella, lo hacía por ella para que por fin después de tanta lucha tuviera algún incentivo para seguir, para que su lucha no acabará aquí.

POV KATE

Aquí estaba en otra fiesta de mi padre, bueno más bien huyendo de ella porque ni si quiera había salido de mi habitación. Esta vez ni si quiera mi padre ha intentado convencerme es como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya me ha perdido…al menos en cuanto a eso. Ahora casi incluso echo de menos que esté tan encima de mi, creo que es porque me siento sola, ya ni si quiera tengo a Tom pegado a mis talones todo el tiempo.

He pensado tanto en lo que hablé con Lanie, tantas dudas, luchar no luchar, dejarlo seguir con su vida, hacerle ver que estoy aquí para ayudarle. Mil dudas de las que aún no he conseguido sacar ninguna claridad.

Quería centrarme solo en el caso, exclusivamente en ello pero no podía…me había dado cuenta de que él era lo importante de verdad, supongo que cuando lo pierdes es cuando te das cuenta. No entendía que había pasado para que cambiará de opinión así de golpe…pero sus palabras aún se clavan en mi pecho y duele, duele demasiado.

Suena mi móvil y pienso en no cogerlo, estaba cansada pero solo pensar en que pudiera ser Javi con noticias hace que descuelgue el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Hola soy Martha la madre de Rick-cuando escucho esas sietes palabras tengo que sentarme de la impresión.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Le ha…?

-No, él está bien, solo necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos?

-Si claro-digo tragando saliva nerviosa.

-No conozco nada de la ciudad…

-¿Estás en casa de Javi?

-Si.

-Conozco la dirección puedo ir para allá.

-Perfecto, pero no tardes mucho ¿Si? Me gustaría aprovechar que estoy sola.

-Esta bien-digo nerviosa por saber que era eso tan importante de lo que tenía que hablarme.

Cuando llego al edificio enseguida miles de recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza. Solo había pisado una vez esa casa con él, pero ese día todo cambió, ese día conocí al verdadero Rick, ese día me dejo ver que había detrás de esa fachada convertido en mi guardaespaldas, en mi apoyo. Ese día me habló del Rick niño y de todos sus sueños, ese día empecé a verlo con otros ojos pero aún así…aún así no cuide sus sueños, no le ayude y ahora él no quiere mi ayuda. Me merezco todo lo que me paee por no saber valorarlo cuando lo tuve a mi lado, pero ahora…ahora puedo ayudarle, y debo hacerlo, debía ayudarle a cumplir los sueños de aquel niño que se ha convertido en un hombre increíble, y aunque no tenga ninguna posibilidad de recuperarlo, voy a luchar por ayudarle como él lo hizo por mi, sin ningún interés oculto solo por ayudarle por verlo feliz.

Cuando la puerta se abre y me encuentro allí con sus madre me doy cuenta de que no sé que es lo que hago aquí y no controlar eso hace que me ponga nerviosa y más porque estoy segura de que él no tiene ni idea de que estoy aquí y que se enfade ahora es lo que menos quiero.

-Pasa, ¿Quieres un café?

-Si gracias-digo pasando detrás de ella y no puedo evitar mirar a todos los lados y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara solo de recordar lo que pasó en ese pasillo camino a su habitación.

-Tengo que entender que él no sabe que estoy aquí ¿No?

-No, no lo sabe, pero me da igual si lo sabe. Solo soy una madre preocupada por su hijo. Yo he venido aquí solo para que él viniera. Este es su lugar, no creo que sea tanto el mío, pero él necesitaba venir, o eso creía. Tengo miedo de que se meta en algún lío, de que se ciegue porque quiere que su padre se sienta orgulloso. Y no quiero que se equivoque porque su padre ya está orgulloso de él. Yo solo necesito que sea feliz. Su padre trabajaba todo el día, pero lo hacíamos juntos y cada segundo que podía lo pasábamos juntos. Éramos felices porque nos teníamos el uno al otro.

-Eso es muy bonito, pero no sé que tengo que ver yo con eso.

-Muy fácil. Mi hijo te quiere, lo sé porque no va lo había visto tan feliz como aquel día que te presentaste en casa, tenía la cara iluminada.

-De eso hace ya un tiempo…

-Pero sus sentimientos no han cambiado. Y por tu forma de actuar el otro día, tampoco lo has olvidado-dice haciendo que baje la mirada porque siento que me sonrojo.

-Da igual eso, otras cosas si han cambiado.

-Pero pueden volver a cambiar. Si le quieres, no lo abandones. Ahora mismo aunque él no quiera reconocerlo, te necesita…es un cabezón como su padre pero es un trozo de pan como él. Está a su lado…no le dejes que deje pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz, no dejéis pasar esta oportunidad-dice mirándome mientras sujeta mi mano y siento como sus palabras se clavan en mi pecho, y entonces la puerta se abre y ya no podemos decir nada más.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, ¿Que hará Kate al final? Empieza la cuenta atrás para conseguir que el caso se acabo pero el proceso será duro y lo pasarán juntos, eso puede unirles para siempre o todo lo contrario...**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

POV RICK

Cuando entro por la puerta de casa después de ir a por la furgoneta para esta noche, para nada esperaba encontrarme con lo que me encuentro.

Allí está Kate sentada junto a mi madre, y no sé ni qué pensar. ¿Qué hace aquí ella? ¿Y que hace hablando con mi madre?

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mirando a mi madre porque a ella no soy capaz de hacerlo.

-Venia buscándote y tu madre me dejó pasar para que te esperará-contesta ella y yo tragó saliva pero no le quitó la mirada a mi madre para saber si dice la verdad.

-Ya lo has oído hijo, y ya que estás aquí yo os dejo solos -dice dándole un beso a Kate antes de salir de la cocina dejándonos solos.

No sé muy bien que hacer y como no quiero estar sentado donde tenga que estar mirándola me muevo por la cocina para prepararme un café dándole la espalda. Tardo todo lo que puedo y ella se mantiene en silencio, no quiero acabar y tener que encararla así que decido empezar yo mientras sigo con el café.

-¿Vas a decirme a qué has venido?

-Bueno ya que no me habéis dicho nada en estos días de cómo va las cosas pues he tenido que venir yo a preguntaros.

-¿Y porque tienes que venir a verme a mí?

-No seas egocéntrico. Es el único lugar que conozco, ambos vivís aquí, me daba igual con quién hablar-dice dura y no puedo evitar girarme y mirarla para cerciorarme de que había vuelto la Kate del principio, pero a pesar de la seguridad en su voz, su mirada me dice lo contrario, no hay nada de dureza en ella, al revés parece que va a romperse.

Me siento quedando justo enfrente de ella mirándola por primera vez a los ojos y tras tomar aire vuelvo a hablar.

-Iba a llamarte luego. Acabo de ir a por la furgoneta, la que será nuestra casa durante no se cuento tiempo. Javi tiene todo ya preparado…él lo ha hecho todo. Esta noche empezarán a hacer ruido para atraerlos…tendremos que estar preparados, aunque no va a ser cosa de un día ni de dos. Va a ir para largo. Kate…iba a contártelo…nunca te dejaría fuera, se lo importante que es esto para ti y todo lo que has luchado…en realidad-paro tomando aire-en realidad te acabo de mentir, vamos a estar en peligro desde el momento en que empecemos esto, quizás ya lo estemos, pero si ese peligro llega a primer plano si…si creo que es peligroso es más que real no me temblará la mano para apartarte sea como sea-digo mirándola.

-Ya no eres mi guardaespaldas ya no tienes que cuidar de mi-dice sería mirándome fijamente.

-No…ahora es peor ahora serás mi compañera…los compañeros se cuidan las espaldas.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho es algo recíproco, así que…

-Espero que ese momento nunca llegue, pero mientras tanto si es verdad que los que corren peligro son ellos, aunque tengamos a la policía cerca si pasa algo seguramente cuando actúen ya será demasiado tarde. Con esto quiero decir, que tenemos que centrarnos al cien por cien en escuchar y vigilar y…

-Tranquilo, se a lo que he venido-dice segura y yo solo asiento con la cabeza-Bien si ya no tienes que contarme nada más.

-Yo…te recojo esta noche.

-Mejor te paso una dirección, no quiero que mis padres sospechen algo y me retengan o peor se metan por medio estropeando todo el plan.

-Esta bien-digo levantándome y garabateado mi número en una servilleta. Cuando me giro ella ya está de pie dispuesta a irse-este es mi número.

-Perfecto-dice recogiéndolo de mi mano haciendo que nuestros dedos se rocen dando una descarga a mi cuerpo.

-Nos vemos esta noche.

-Nos vemos-dice saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás dejándome tocado y con la sensación de que mantener las cosas frías y profesionales va a costarle menos a ella que a mí.

POV KATE

Estoy esperándole a la vuelta de la esquina de mi casa, estaba nerviosa porque sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo podía ser grande pero muy peligroso. Sabía que lo hacía por María y por José, sabía que merecía la pena pero aún así…no podía evitar estar preocupada por si les pasaba algo, después de todo yo les metí en todo esto.

Cuando veo como se acerca una furgoneta negra, me hecho a un lado esperando a que pare, pero pasa de largo así que me apoyo en la pared y sacó mi móvil intentando no pensar en que se haya echado atrás y me haya dejado fuera. Estaba perdida en esos pensamientos cuando escucho un pitido cuando levanto la cabeza me encuentro una furgoneta de helados delante de mí. Mi cara de sorpresa sin duda tiene que ser un poema. Entonces la ventanilla se baja y lo veo asomarse.

-Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde-dice haciendo que reaccione y me monte rápidamente a su lado.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad pensáis que así vamos a pasar desapercibidos?

-Cuando más se vea menos sospechoso será-dice con una sonrisa-siempre he querido ver una, desde que era un niño. Solo lo había visto en libros-dice sonriendo como un niño y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-¿No habías visto ninguna en todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí?

-¿Cómo esta? Ni de coña-dice ilusionado y no puedo evitar reírme, al menos la noche no empezaba tan mal.

Llegamos al lugar en el que vamos a tener que pasar casi toda la noche, bueno bastantes noches durante un buen tiempo. Pasamos a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta que está repleta de pantallas, micros y cascos para saber todo lo que pasaba al otro lado de la calle donde se encuentra ese antro donde se concentra gran parte de esos polis que tenemos entre ceja y ceja porque fueron los que detuvieron a José. Allí son tratados como reyes cosa que sorprende siendo policías, no tanto si le suministran dinero y drogas a esportones.

-¿Cuánto queda para que empiece la fiesta?-digo nerviosa.

-Están saliendo, en diez minutos estarán dentro. Estoy más nervioso de lo que pensaba-dice sin dejar de moverse.

-Yo también estoy nerviosa pero eso no nos ayuda. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo…? No sé sobre qué has hecho este tiempo.

-Ya sabes lo que he hecho este tiempo, cuidar de mi padre.

-Lo siento.

-No…seguro que tú has hecho cosas más interesantes ¿No?-dice mirándome fijamente de forma dura y veo como me está avisando pero no sé porqué.

-No sé, he luchado mucho por sacar a José hasta que…luego por hacerle justicia. Tampoco ha sido fácil, no creas que lo he pasado bien.

-Ya claro-dice con sonrisa sarcástica mientras aparta la mirada de mi.

-Rick si tienes que decir algo será mejor que lo hagas ya.

-No tengo nada que decir, yo no.

-Mira, de verdad prefiero que lo sueltes-digo levantando la voz estaba empezando a molestarme todo esto.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo que contar nada. Yo solo he estado cuidando a mi padre, con ellos hasta el final.

-¿Qué se supone que he hecho yo?

-Tu sabrás.

-Rick…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo no he estado por ahí pasando bien con otra, no lo he hecho quizás porque no he tenido la oportunidad o no soy así pero vamos que cada uno…-dice haciendo que sus palabras me golpeen de lleno. ¿Cómo sabía lo mío con Will? ¿Eso era lo que le molestaba? ¿Eso era lo que ha hecho que venga así?

-Rick…yo

-Nada no tenía que haber dicho nada, cada uno hace lo que le da la gana con su vida-dice intentando centrarse en las pantallas toqueteándolo todo.

-Rick-digo colocando mi mano sobre ella la suya consiguiendo que me mirara y veo todo el dolor en sus ojos haciendo que me sienta mal, tanto que tengo que apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-Chicos, ¿Me oís? Estamos aquí, listo para entrar-escuchamos como la voz de Javi llena la furgoneta cortando la conversación pero dejándonos a los dos complemente tocados.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Pues parece que Rick ha explotado, pero eso no le ha ayudado mucho aunque puede que le haya ayudado a Kate a saber que es lo que ha pasado. ¿Hablaran del tema? ¿Les llevara a buen puerto?**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	43. Capítulo 43

POV RICK

Nos tiramos el resto de la noche sin decir nada, solo escuchando lo que pasaba allí dentro esperando a que esto empezará con buen pie. Menos mal que no hemos vuelto a sacar el tema porque estaba maldiciéndome por haber sacado el maldito tema, tenía que haberme callado no tenía que haberle dicho nada. Supongo que aunque me quise hacer el duro y pensar que era algo normal que yo mismo le pedí que siguiera su vida, supongo a pesar de todo eso, me dolió mucho saber que estaba con otro, más cuando yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Pero hice todo lo posible para que me olvidará para que siguiera con sus vida así que ahora no tenía derecho de pedirle explicaciones, fui un idiota solo por mencionarlo, aunque sabía que el estar así juntos tanto tiempo acabaría mal.

-Rick-escucho su voz después de un tiempo sin hacerlo cuando la miro veo como señala la cámara que va fijada al pecho de Javi, en ella se puede ver a uno de nuestros sospechosos acercarse a él.

Enseguida dejo todo a un lado y me enfoco en ello en ver que es lo que va a pasar ahora.

-Hola tío ¿pasa algo?-pregunta Javi cuando le empuja el tipo ese.

-Quítate, estás en el medio.

-Hay mucho sitio libre para pasar-dice como si nada girándose hacia Kevin dándole la espalda al tipo que parece que no le gusta mucho pero se aleja.

Javi sigue tan tranquilo con su copa en la mano junto a Kevin cuando de repente se acercan varios tipos y sin darle tiempo a decir nada los sacan de allí a los dos a base de empujones.

-Tenemos que llamar a la policía-dice de repente Kate levantándose pero yo le agarro del brazo.

-No tenemos nada tenemos que esperar.

-¿Y si los matan?

-No lo harán, confía en mi-digo mirándola directamente a los ojos y siento como mi cuerpo tiembla antes su mirada. La oigo suspirar antes de volver a sentarse a mi lado y colocarse de nuevo los cascos donde solo se oía de momento ruido y palabras que no llegaban a entender hasta que de repente vuelve a verse algo a través de la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-pregunta Javi mirando directamente al tipo que está allí de pie con una sonrisa dándole un trago a su copa tranquilamente.

-Ya te he dicho que estás en el medio.

-¿No te dije que había mucho hueco? Mira no entiendo que pasa contigo pero de verdad…-hace el amago de irse pero enseguida le retienen.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Pues la verdad que no, ¿Debería saberlo?

-Si aprecias tu vida si-dice tan serio y seguro que casi me caigo de la silla.

-Lo siento pero soy nuevo por aquí, bueno en realidad he vuelto de un lugar muy frío ¿Sabes? No sé cómo han cambiado las cosas por aquí, pero creo que podremos entendernos-dice Javi como si nada acercándose a él dándole un apretón en la mano dejando algo de su mercancía en ella. El tipo se ríe antes de coger la bolsita y tirarla al suelo.

-Te crees muy listo ¿No? Este es el territorio del Dragón, si alguien osa ha pisarlo acaba dentro de un hoyo, o en el río. ¿Qué prefieres tu?

-No sabía que había que repartirse las ciudades, yo siempre he repartido aquí, es más, seguro que tengo más clientes que ese amiguito tuyo. ¿Como dices que se llama?

-Eres muy gracioso pero…-de golpe se para cuándo siente como su móvil empieza a vibrar y lo saca alejándose de allí mientras sus matones impiden que Kevin y Javi puedan irse.

Se aleja lo suficiente para que no podamos escuchar a través del micro que es lo que está pasando con esa llamada pero el ambiente estaba bastante caldeado.

Enseguida vuelve y se mete el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y vuelve a meter su mano en la chaqueta.

-Va a sacar un arma-dice Kate poniéndose de pie y yo me quedó paralizado mirando la pantalla, no podía ser no… Pero entonces veo como saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se acerca con paso seguro a Javi aunque con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mi jefe quiere verte, mañana en este mismo lugar. Espero que vengas sino…eres hombre muerto-dice entregándosela y saliendo de allí por donde entró con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando veo esa escena en la pantalla me cuesta reaccionar hasta que veo como Kate se pone de pie y se pone a saltar como una loca sin parar de gritar y entonces me doy cuenta, estábamos dentro, el paso más complicado acabábamos de superarlo.

No puedo evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz, después de todo ella es la que más ha apostado por esto, es la que más a luchado y por fin parece que algo le sale bien.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando escucho a Javi desde el micro. Ambos nos miramos y volvemos a sentarnos delante de la pantalla con el oído puesto en sus palabras.

-Chicos…parece que todo ha ido bien. Ahora no podemos cagarla-dice como si nada mientras sigue bailando y tengo que esforzarme para no reírme al verlo darlo todo en la pista-no podemos quedar a partir de ahora, disfruta de mi casa y cuídala me quedaré con Kevin hasta que todo esto acabe. De momento está será la mejor manera de comunicarnos. Además te he dejado un móvil desechable en mi habitación, puedes usarla mientras tanto. Usa solo el móvil para cosas importantes, muy importantes. Para lo demás ya sabes cómo quedamos en comunicarnos-dice y veo como Kate me mira yo le hago un gesto dejándole claro que luego le explicaría.-Espero que valoréis mi vida-dice con una sonrisa-estamos dentro chicos, estamos dentro-dice mientras no para de moverse y Kate y yo no podemos dejar de reírnos sin parar, sin duda felices de que esto haya salido bien.-Descansad, mañana nos vemos hermano-dice mientras sigue bailando tirando de Kevin que aparece que no está muy por la labor.

Desconecto todo con una sonrisa mientras me estiró en el asiento, estaba agotado de estar tanto tiempo sentado pero parece que está valiendo la pena todo el esfuerzo.

-Esto es una putada pasada-digo con una sonrisa y la oigo reírse-por cierto-digo mirándola -lo de antes entre Javi y yo, es que aclaramos dejarnos mensajes como si fuéramos dos espías-digo y la oigo reír.

-¿Am si? ¿Cómo?

-A través de la publicidad del periódico. Ya sabes yo vendo un cachorro en perfecto estado.

-¿Qué dices?-dice sin parar de reír y yo me uno a ella, dios era tan preciosa cuando se reía, y entonces recuerdo que la noche no había sido siempre así, que ojalá hubiera sido así porque se nos hubiera hecho mucho más corta pero yo la cagué sacando algo que no tenía que haber sacado.

-Kate…yo...siento lo que dije antes, no tenía que haber dicho nada, no era algo que me incumbiera, de verdad lo siento.

La veo mirarme mientras asiente pero su cabeza la baja demasiado impidiéndome ver sus ojos.

-Yo también lo siento…Rick ahora…ahora lo importante es el caso y todo lo que ello conllevará, justicia y quién sabe si un futuro para ti-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-pero espero que también me dejes explicarme en algún momento…creo que nos debemos una conversación de verdad, sin tapujos-dice levantando la mirada y centrándonos en la mía. Siento como me pican los ojos solo de poder ver esos ojos de nuevo.

-Yo también lo espero-digo tragando saliva.

-Cuando todo acabe…cuando ya no sea más un estorbo para tu carrera y eso-dice con una sonrisa triste y se que fui a doler, sé que tire con todo porque tenía miedo de que ella volviera a ponerse ahí arriba en mis prioridades. Me pase, y ahora no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo, o quizás si, pero quizás no es el momento. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en buscar justicia pero sobre todo en mantenernos vivos durante este proceso porque sino nada habrá merecido la pena.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar, nos esperan unos días intensos.

-Tienes razón, será lo mejor-dice apartando la mirada de la mía mientras se sigue hacia la parte delantera de la furgoneta. Yo tomó aire y la sigo de cerca dispuesto a acabar el día sin meter más la gamba, aunque sin duda eso era complicado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo. Tengo que confesaros que me esta costando un mundo escribir el final de la historia y que tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estoy deseando acabarla porque no me esta dando demasiadas alegrías...esta siendo como una montaña rusa de emociones, y por otro lado, no quiero acabarla, siento que estoy alargando el momento porque puede ser la ultima y eso...me da pena, mucha pena. Me esta costando escribir el final, pero ya estoy cerca, solo que quiero hacerlo bien, quiero quedarme tranquila con ella, por si es el final, por si no hay más. Daros las gracias a todos los que estáis ahí y los que habéis estado siempre, vuelvo el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	44. Capítulo 44

POV KATE

Ya no sé cuántas noches llevamos metidos en esta furgoneta, los primeros días había algunos avances porque poco a poco les iban enseñado que iban las cosas pero ahora avanzamos poco hasta nada.

Ilusa de mi pensé que con solo admitir que estaba traficando valdría, pero el capitán necesita muchas pruebas y quiere también culparlos de asesinatos y para eso necesitan ganarse su confianza, lo que significa días y días de infiltración y de vigilancia que se terminan haciendo eterno.

Además de todo eso, estaba lo otro, el Dragón, él era el que manejaba todo, él era el cabecilla de todo y el principal culpable de los he le pasó a José, si no fuera porque sabemos que existe pero no quién es, quizás ya hubiera tirado la toalla, pero solo pensar que si pillamos a estos peones él puede conseguir más y volver a hacer daño a más gente hace que aguante todo, incluso compartir momentos con Rick en una furgoneta que por momentos me agobiaba.

Compartir momentos con él no todo el tiempo era malo, pasábamos buenos momentos viendo a los chicos hacer algunas cosas, o hablando de libros o de series que habíamos visto el día anterior, pero había momentos en los que la tensión de un día más otro y otro, hacia que nuestro humor cambiará de repente y entonces lo mejor era que alguno de los dos saliera a tomar el aire.

No habíamos vuelto a sacar el tema del primer día, aunque me mataba por preguntarle si sabía algo y como, pero solo tener que hablar de ello me hacía sentir tan mal y sucia que preferí no sacarlo. Iba a cumplir mi promesa de ayudarlo y si para eso lo mejor no era meterme en su vida así lo haría.

-Parece que hoy va a ser un día sin más-dice de repente devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Si cada día son más-digo sin poder evitar la frustración en mi voz.

-Kate…vamos a ganar-dice de repente seguro mirándome y yo solo asiento con un nudo en el estómago, porque ahora mismo siento que pase lo que pase yo ya he perdido.

-Voy a por algo para beber. ¿Quieres algo?

-No gracias-dice volviendo a fijar su mirada en la pantalla y yo salgo de allí sin mirar atrás pensando en lo duro que es estar con la persona que quieres y no poder ni si quiera darle un abrazo.

Cojo un montón de guarrerías y algo para beber y lo llevo a la caja. Pago y salgo con mi bolsa recibiendo el frescor de la noche. Camino de vuelta a la furgoneta cuando veo como del club empieza a salir gente, entre ellos estaba uno de los policías que teníamos fichados. No sé qué coño se me pasa por la cabeza pero enseguida cruzo la calle y le sigo de cerca intentando no ser pillada.

Cuando ya llevamos un buen trozo andado me doy cuenta de que he cometido un error, no sabía dónde iba y encima estaba sola, nadie sabía dónde estaba.

De repente las dudas me acechan y me freno sacando el móvil, quizás debería avisarlo o quizás debería volver sobre mis pasos, pero una mano en mi hombro hace que me tense de golpe.

-Si llega a ser él no hubieras tenido tanta suerte-escucho una voz conocida justo a mi espalda y ese miedo que me tenía paralizada hace que me giré y me lance a sus brazos abrazándole con fuerza.

-Dios…lo siento. Qué susto, iba a llamarte ahora.

-Menos mal que te he visto y sabía que ibas a hacer una locura -dice separándose.

-Lo siento Rick, no sé que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que volvamos, los chicos ahora mismo están solos sin protección.

-Pero podíamos ver…

-Lo importante es que ellos estén bien no lo que haga ese tipo ahora-dice serio y yo bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

-Ya no sé escucho tantas veces decir esas palabras de ti, que ya no sé ni cómo tomármelas-dice mirándome con seriedad antes de girarse y emprender el camino de vuelta haciendo que me sienta aún peor.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo a la furgoneta, tengo la necesidad de pedirle perdón de nuevo pero no quiero que esto acabe en una discusión, aunque quizás era en el único momento en que por fin sacaba todo, todo lo que no le gustaba de mi, todo lo que lo mantenía enfadado, y no sé si fue por saber, por martirizarme o por martirizarle a él, pero sacó el tema.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Eso ya lo has dicho mil veces, lo que no se ya que es lo que sientes-dice sin duda enojado sin mirarme.

-Siento muchas cosas…de verdad.

-Si ya-dice soltando una risa sarcástica que me duele más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Al menos podías mirarme mientras te hablo.

-¿Para qué?-dice levantando la voz-acabas de pedir perdón supuestamente por hacer una tontería en vez de proteger a nuestros amigos y ahora quieres hablar mientras ellos están dentro. Muy coherente todo.

-Necesito que hablemos…por favor, si lo hacemos quizás esta tensión acabe y podamos ocuparnos de eso, pero mientras no hablemos no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en…

-¿En como la has cagado tanto?-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Si…la he cagado mucho, pero no he sido la única.

-Claro, para que mi mierda no se vea tan grande esparzo un poco para los demás, se responsable de tus actos, crece de una vez-dice haciendo que cada palabra se clave como un puñal en mi pecho mientras las lágrimas caen sin parar-¿No querías que habláramos? Suelta, ¿Qué te ha molestado de mi?

-Rick.

-Venga dilo, ¿Qué he hecho que no haya sido pensando en ti antes que en mi? Todo, todo lo pensé porque era lo mejor para ti, siempre te he puesto por delante siempre. ¿Y tú?

-Yo nunca te lo pedí.

-Lo sé, y no te lo reclamo, lo hizo porque te quería-sus palabras en pasado me duelen más que el resto de palabras-llámame raro, pero cuando quiero alguien siempre voy a querer lo mejor para él.

-Pero te equivocaste-digo soprendiéndole-lo mejor para mí era estar a tu lado, tú me hacías ser mejor persona, tú hacías que me sintiera mejor conmigo misma. Me alejaste de ti cuando yo solo quería estar contigo-digo sin poder evitar llorar.

-Siento que estar con mi padre en sus últimos días de su vida fueran más importante para mí que estar contigo.

-No seas injusto. Yo iba a quedarme contigo.

-Cuanto, dos días, en cuento fueras consciente de donde estabas te hubieras marchado.

-Eso nunca lo sabremos no me diste la oportunidad para vivirlo.

-No te obligue a irte.

-Eso es injusto y lo sabes-digo mirándole y veo como baja la mirada-desde ese día me he equivocado muchas veces, muchas…pero nunca he dejado de quererte ni de pensar en ti, nunca. No sabes cuánto he necesitado estar contigo, no lo sabes. Soy una idiota, no puedo hacer nada sola, y por eso la he cagado tanto, pero eso no significa que no te quisiera, que no te quiera, porque lo hago Rick, lo hago con todas mis fuerzas-digo desagarrándome con cada palabra.

-Tienes una manera rara de demostrar las cosas.

-Lo he hecho todo mal, todo. Ya no me queda nada. Solo quiero acabar con todo esto, que ese hijo de putas se pudra y poder volver a empezar desde cero. Esta vez quiero hacerlo todo bien Rick, se que no me crees. Pero esta vez, voy a hacer todo bien. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, solo eso-digo sintiendo como una última lágrima cae por mi cara desapareciendo por mi cuello.

-Yo…no se qué decir.

-Solo dime qué vas a luchar por tus sueños y que algún día podré enmarcar algún artículo tuyo o que voy a tener un libro en ese hueco guardado en mi librería-digo con una sonrisa-no voy a interponerme más en tu vida, pero voy a estar ahí, en un segundo plano viéndolo todo, viendo como por fin te conviertes en quien quieres ser. Estaré muy orgullosa-digo con una sonrisa y veo como me mira sin llegar a creerse mis palabras, pero entonces la voz de Javi corta toda la tensión del momento devolviéndonos a la realidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, estoy acabando de escribir los últimos capítulos pero mañana empiezo a trabajar y voy a tener poco tiempo para escribir, o casi ninguno, intentaré acabar lo poco que me queda cuanto antes, pero voy a estar apuradilla para subir, intentaré mantener los tres capítulos de aquí al final que es poco, pero a lo mejor habrá algún día en que no podré subir porque no tenga nada que subir, espero que no pase porque de verdad ya queda muy poco para el final.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	45. Capítulo 45

POV RICK

La voz de Javi al otro lado de la pantalla rompe el momento, Y es algo que voy a tener que agradecerle, porque las palabras de Kate estaban empezando a calarme, a hacerme sentir un idiota por alejarla de mi, por no dejarme llevar por lo que de verdad sentía, por lo que de verdad necesitaba y quería, que era estar a su lado.

-Tenemos que hablar, hora de sacar ese móvil de tu mesita de noche-son las palabras que nos hace volver a la realidad. La miro y no necesitamos decir nada más, ambos volvemos a la parte de delante de la furgoneta y salimos de allí rumbo a mi piso deseosos de saber si había alguna buena noticia por fin.

Llegamos a mi casa con la suerte de que mi madre ya esté dormida. Sin hacer ruido cogemos el móvil y nos lo llevamos hacia la cocina, donde nos sentamos alrededor de aquella pequeña mesa para el desayuno y tras mirarnos durante unos segundos nerviosos, marcó el único número que hay en la agenda, y los segundos de espera hasta que oímos una voz al otro lado del teléfono se hacer eterna.

-Hey bro.

-Hola-dice Kate para que supiera que ella también estaba allí.

-Hola a ti también, no me pasas una ¿eh?-dice sacándonos a los dos una sonrisa.

-Bueno tío no te enrolles y cuéntanos eso que ibas a contarnos, vamos a morir por saberlo.

-Pues allá va...joder ahora vendría super bien una música de esa de misterio ¿sabes lo que te digo?

-Javi-digo cortándole porque sé que si empieza nos tiramos toda la noche sin saber nada.

-Vale impacientes, ¿Sabes a quien voy a conocer mañana? Tengo una cita increíble, creo que lo he soñado toda mi vida...

-¿En serio nos llamas para decirme que has quedado con alguna chica?-digo desesperado.

-Pues la verdad, tienes razón, la cita de mañana tampoco es para tanto si me pones un pibón bueno por delante quizás deje esta cita a un lado, Kate, ¿No conoces a ninguna que puedas presentarme?

-Depende de como te portes.

-Vale aguafiestas. Mañana es el día chicos, he quedado con el mismísimo Dragón, lo he conseguido-dice haciendo que la bomba nos deje a los dos con la boca abierta sin saber que decir-¿No vais a decir nada? Pensé que estaríais felices de que todo esto acabara.

-Joder Javi, es que pensé que esas palabras nunca las llegaría a oír-digo sonriendo y veo como ella también sonríe-¿Entonces?

-Bueno solo tengo que esperar a que se presente, entonces vosotros llamáis al capitán y todo esto habrá acabado.

-¿Tan fácil?-dice sin duda Kate sin ser capaz de creérselo del todo.

-Eso espero.

-Tiene que salir bien-digo con una sonrisa porque estaba empezando a ver luz al final del túnel.

-Bueno chicos, os dejo que Kevin me esta mirando con mala cara, parece que es necesario dormir para él-dice haciéndonos reír.

-Venga bro, mañana nos vemos.

-Mañana empieza todo no acaba-dice dejando que esa frase cale en todos nosotros hasta que el pitido de final de llamada nos devuelve a la realidad.

La miro y la veo sonreír mientras mira al teléfono y se que ahora mismo esta intentando averiguar si todo eso ha sido un sueño o ha sido real.

-No puedo creérmelo-dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es normal, no estamos acostumbrados a las buenas noticias-digo bromeando y veo como sonríe-deberías llamar a María y contarle la buena noticia.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar. Cuando pensé que iba a sacar a su hermano de la cárcel corrí para decírselo y...fíjate como acabó. Necesito tenerlo todo seguro antes de contárselo.

-Tienes razón.

-Creo que debería irme-dice levantándose pero entonces me doy cuenta de que no quiero que se vaya, no al menos que parece que ahora hay algo que va bien por fin después de tantos días.

-Quédate-digo casi suplicante y veo como me mira sin entender-creo que debemos celebrar. ¿una copa?

-No sé...

-Solo una, ¿si?-digo mirándola y veo como se lo piensa y después vuelve a sentarse en el mismo sitio mientras yo con una sonrisa me levanto para preparar una copa para cada uno.

No sé cuántas copas llevamos ya pero la primera ha quedado muy largo. Estamos más relajados y eso se nota porque nos permitimos incluso a bromear.

-Tu te ríes, pero lo conozco y cuando esto acabe no va a ver quién lo soporte-digo riéndose-se va a creer Superman o algo así-dice consiguiendo que se ría.

-Déjalo creo que se lo merece.

-Claro como tú ya no vas a tener que aguantarlo. Menos mal que no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo en esta casa sino…-digo exagerando y la oigo reír.

-¿Te vas a ir de aquí?-dice de repente sería.

-Voy a irme de esta casa, Javi ya tiene bastante como para tener que aguantar que estemos aquí. Pero me quedo en la ciudad…

-Para conseguir tus sueños.

-Bueno…al menos para intentarlo.

-Vas a tener tu historia y María justicia para su hermano…creo que es un buen comienzo.

-Gracias a ti-digo mirándola y veo como aparta la mirada.

-Yo solo conseguí que José no pueda disfrutar de este momento.

-Tu no lo mataste.

-Pero yo conseguí que lo mataran.

-Seguramente lo hubieran matado, no querrían dejar ni un cabo suelto.

-nunca lo sabremos.

-¿Crees que María se sentirá culpable? Ella fue la que nos pidió ayuda.

-Supongo…pero es normal que hiciera lo posible por sacar a su hermano.

-¿Entonces por qué te tienes que sentir culpable? Tú solo querías ayudar, a veces no vale con eso, pero tú intención siempre fue buena.

-Si-dice bajando la mirada aunque sé que no la he convencido.

-Kate luchas por ser una mujer mejor…y creo que lo has conseguido.

-No que va, solo soy un despojo de esa mujer con la que soñaba ser.

-Creo que es un buen comienzo, si mañana ganamos, tu tendrás mucha culpa de eso y aunque puede que no seas la mujer que querías ser, esa mujer idealizada, estoy seguro de que está cerca de ser una gran mujer, una gran abogada…esa mujer real, que siempre supe que llegarías a ser-digo mirándola con intensidad y ella me devuelve la mirada haciendo que todo mi mundo se derrumbe ante su mirada, y aunque sabía que esto no estaba del todo bien, no puedo evitarlo, coloco mi mano en su cara acariciándole suavemente antes de acercar mis labios a los suyos en un tierno beso que se convirtió en todo menos en algo inocente.

Nos besábamos levantándonos mientras no dejamos de buscar más contacto, y no me separo del beso aunque me falta el aire por miedo de que esto se acabe.

A trompicones vamos hacia la habitación mientras la temperatura no deja de subir. Casi me había olvidado de cómo sabían sus besos, de como se sentía su cuerpo debajo del mío.

Nos desvestimos despacio, sin prisas disfrutando del momento haciéndolo eterno porque ninguno de los dos pensaba que esto fuera a cambiar algo, aunque yo estaba empezando a replanteármelo muy seriamente.

Sentir su cuerpo desnudo entre mis manos hace que mi parte más loca salga. La miro para ver que todo está bien y empiezo a besar todo su cuerpo consiguiendo que se retorciera de placer. La necesidad hace que no podamos continuar con más juegos, me coloco entre sus piernas y la penetro de golpe consiguiendo sacar un gemido de su boca. Y sin dejar de besarnos, sin dejar de tocarnos, empezamos una baile de dos que nos lleva más allá del cielo, a un lugar del que no estoy dispuesto a volver.

Nos quedamos tumbados en la cama un rato sin decir nada, solo descansado cuando siento como suspira antes de levantarse y empezar a vestirse. Entonces me doy cuenta, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero volver a perderla y me levanto para intentar frenarla.

-Kate…no tienes que irte, no quiero que te vayas-una sonrisa aparece en su cara pero no es esa sonrisa que lo ilumina todo.

-Tengo que irme…es lo mejor para todos.

-No tiene por qué…-digo agarrándola por la cintura y la veo cerrar los ojos mientras apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Rick te quiero…te quiero y por eso…por eso tengo que irme. Tenías razón no soy buena para ti, no voy a ayudarte a conseguir tus sueños.

-Kate estaba enfadado…yo no debí decir lo que dije. Me deje llevar por los celos cuando no debería, tú estabas libre y yo también no…

-Eso es lo de menos Rick, lo importante es que no soy buena para ti, al menos la Kate que tienes delante, la que has tenido delante todo este tiempo-dice bajando la mirada-quiero ser mejor, voy a luchar por ello y entonces quizás merezca tu amor.

-Kate te mereces mi amor…-digo limpiando alguna lágrima de su cara.

-Pero quizás tú no merezcas estar con una mujer rota como yo. Pero voy a luchar esta vez de verdad, cuando todo esto acabe tu conseguirás tus sueños lo sé, y yo seguiré luchando por ser mejor, por ser la mujer que siempre quise ser y si entonces…

-Seguiré estando aquí-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y la veo sonreír mientras baja la mirada.

-Te dejo ir como tú me dejaste ir, ahora sé lo que te costó, ahora sé que de verdad fue una prueba de amor-dice antes de acercarse y dejar un beso en mis labios, una pequeña caricia que me llega hasta lo más profundo de mi ser-nos vemos mañana-dice antes de recoger sus últimas cosas y salir de mi casa, dejándome solo pero con la esperanza de que a lo lejos había un futuro para los dos esperándonos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Siento no haber subido ayer, pero no tengo tiempo para escribir y tenía miedo de que se me acabarán los capítulos y luego estar mucho sin poder subir. Hoy he conseguido sacar algo de tiempo para escribir y por eso estoy aquí, mañana no habrá capítulo, pero seguramente el fin de semana habrá otro y así tendremos los tres semanales. Estoy a dos capítulos de acabar de escribir la historia, por lo que estamos en los últimos capítulos, quedaran alrededor de cinco capítulos, intensos. Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	46. Capítulo 46

POV KATE

Había llegado el día que había soñado durante demasiado tiempo, estaba nerviosa peor feliz de que por fin hubiera justicia para José y su familia.

Salgo de la cama y me meto en la ducha con una sonrisa, cuando el agua toca mi piel siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, sintiendo aún el tacto de su piel sobre la mía. Sabía que lo de ayer no estuvo bien, pero no me arrepentía, porque fue acto de nuestro amor, no por el deseo, no por la pasión. Sentí sus besos, sentí sus caricias, sentí como me amaba a través de su cuerpo, y eso nunca puede ser malo nunca aunque no fuera el mejor momento.

Me costó la vida tener que dejarlo, tener que irme, pero sé que hice lo correcto, necesitamos conseguir ser quién queremos ser, necesitamos asentarnos, conocernos mejor a nosotros mismos, antes de intentar algo, pero sé, estoy segura de que él estará ahí, en un futuro no muy lejano.

Pasó el día lo más tranquila posible aunque me muero por ganas de llamar a María no lo hago, si algo sale mal esta noche, no quiero que se lleve otra desilusión, ella más que nadie merece que todo salga bien, merece poder empezar una vida nueva demostrándole al mundo lo equivocado que estaba respecto a su hermano, por ella, por ella hoy los astros se tienen que unir, para que todo salga bien, para que por fin podamos hacer justicia.

Estamos de nuevo en esa furgoneta, con el móvil cerca y con el número del capitán ya marcado solo para tener que darle al botón de llamada. Estábamos ilusionados porque por fin todo acababa pero veía a Rick nervioso y entendía que era porque sus amigos a pesar de todo estaban en peligro.

-Todo va a salir bien-digo agarrándole de la mano y veo como me mira, no hemos hablado desde anoche pero aún así no parece que sea raro.

-No sé tengo un mal presentimiento, da igual no me hagas caso-dice intentando poner una sonrisa en su cara pero lo veo muy nervioso.

-Rick esto va a acabar en cuanto ese tipo pise ese almacén, entonces la policía los tendrá rodeados.

-Ya lo sé…pero es algo irracional, algo me dice que es demasiado fácil.

-Creo que por fin los astros se han aliado con nosotros, solo eso. Todo va a salir bien-digo mirándole intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad aunque la verdad es que es él el que me ha trasmitido ese temor.

Intento mantener la cabeza fría mientras veo como los chicos están allí dentro solos, esperando a que llegue ese Dragón. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, por María, por José, por Javi y Kevin que no merecen que les pase nada, y por él, para que no tenga que sufrir, para que no tenga que perder otra vez a alguien a quien quiere.

-Mira-escucho a Rick y enseguida sigo su dedo, acaban de llegar varios coches, sin duda demasiados, no era algo que hubiéramos visto estos días. Nos miramos una sonrisa aparece en nuestras caras porque ambos estamos pensando lo mismo, eso significa que algo gordo está por pasar.

-¿Has visto? Todo va a salir bien-digo con una sonrisa mientras cambiamos la cámara para poder ver que está pasando en el interior.

Cuando vemos el interior, enseguida vemos como un grupo de al menos veinte personas, se acercan a donde se encuentra Javi y Kevin, ambos estamos en silencio y de forma inconsciente nos arrimamos aún más a la pantalla como si eso nos acercará más al lugar donde todo estaba pasando.

-Bueno, bueno-dice una voz fuerte, y una risa que retumba en aquel almacén vacío-¿Cuánto tardará en venir mi amigo y compañero?-dice con una risa que mi hiela la sangre.

-¿Estamos esperando a alguien más?-dice Javi con una sonrisa y el tipo empieza a reírse haciendo que todo retumbe haciendo que mi cuerpo se tense y un frío recorra todo mi cuerpo. Miro a Rick de reojo y veo como ha cogido el móvil y está marcando el número del capitán.

-¿Cuánto tardará en estar aquí mi amigo y compañero Roy Mongmery?-dice con una sonrisa y veo como Javi se tensa mientras Rick suelta.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué?

-Es el capitán…sabe que estamos con la policía sabe que…

-¿Y por qué ha venido entonces?-pregunto sin entender nada pero Rick no tiene que responderme porque ya lo ha hecho ese tipo que tanto miedo daba.

-No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar viendo como os matan, lo haría con mis propias manos pero no quiero ensuciármelas con alguien tan insignificante-dice con una sonrisa escalofriante y antes de darme cuenta Rick se ha levantado, lo veo trastear en una caja que ni si quiera sabía que estaba ahí y entonces lo veo sacar una pistola, ¿Una pistola? ¿Qué hacía con una pistola?

-¿Qué haces?

-Cuando venga la policía ya estarán muertos, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué coño te crees Bruce Willis?

-No puedo quedarme aquí viendo como los matan.

-Rick no puedes hacer nada, te mataran a ti también.

-Yo les metí en esto. Espera a la policía ¿Si?-dice saliendo de la furgoneta dejándome sin entender nada, y antes de ser consciente de lo que estoy haciendo, he salido corriendo detrás de él hacía el interior de ese almacén, buscando la que puede ser mi muerte, pero sin importarme lo más mínimo si esos significa que puedo salvarle la vida.

Salgo corriendo mientras el frío se cala en mis huesos. Cuando entro dentro del almacén, me freno escondiéndome detrás de unas cajas vacías. Lo busco por todos los lados pero no puedo verlo, pero si puedo ver allí a Javi y Kevin junto los otros. No sé qué hacer, en unos segundos pueden que esten muertos, Rick tiene razón y no podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia, después de todo es culpa mía. Y antes de poder pensar, salgo de mi escondite haciendo el ruido justo para que todos se giren hacia mi.

-Pero bueno, mira quien está aquí, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-dice mirándome y yo intento averiguar de qué me suena ese tipo.-¿No? Qué decepción, tuve que matar a aquel funcionario de prisión con mis propias manos. Qué pena no tener mucho tiempo para pararme contigo aquella noche, pero parece que ahora el destino te ha traído de vuelta-dice con una sonrisa y yo tragó saliva, solo espero que esta maldita locura sirva al menos para ganar algo de tiempo.

-Sabia que daría contigo, esto se ha acabado.

-Jajaja-se ríe con voz estridente que hace que retroceda un paso-traedla-dice y enseguida dos de los policías que habíamos estado vigilando de cerca todo este tiempo se acercan agarrándome y llevándome a su lado. Miro a Javi y Kevin intentando tranquilizarla mientras pienso en donde estará Rick y sino hará una locura igual o peor que la mía.

-Así con luz eres aún más guapa me gusta-dice pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo haciendo que me muera de asco y con toda la rabia que siento le escupo en la cara, pero lo único que logró es que se ría antes de agarrarme con fuerza contra su cuerpo agarrándome del cuello con fuerzas-una pena que tenga prisa y no pueda disfrutar de ti antes de matarte. Fíjate, contigo si pienso ensuciarme las manos.-en ese momento empiezan a sonar sirenas que se acercan rápidamente pero no se pone para nada nervioso, al revés, él sabe que su lado oculto, su parte de policía ha acabado ya pase lo que pase esta noche pero no va a querer perder su libertad tan fácilmente.-Perece ser que va a tener que ser más rápido de lo pensaba, bueno da igual-dice empujándome y sacando un arma de su bolsillo. Lo miro sin miedo a la muerte, sabiendo que por fin he podido mirarle a los ojos, que por fin he descubierto la verdad, y esperando que con esto sirviera para que la policía llegará para salvar al resto era lo único que me importaba.

Miro a la muerte a los ojos sin miedo sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, segura de ello, cuando de repente oigo un grito, un fuerte grito justo a mi derecha, cuando me giro, es su cara y su mano portando un arma, antes de que todo sea ruido, todo sea oscuridad.

 **Continuará...**  
 **Lo prometido es deuda aquí tenéis el capítulo que prometí. Gracias por seguir leyendo, esta semana solo habrá dos capítulos porque es lo que tengo escrito de momento y no creo que pueda escribir nada más hasta el fin de semana, el final esta cerca.**  
 **XXOO**  
 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	47. Capítulo 47

POV RICK

Me quedó paralizado con el arma aún en mis manos quemándome con fuerza. Me quedo allí mirando lo que tengo delante, dos personas tiradas en el suelo, dos personas que no se mueven y una era ella…

-Rick al suelo joder-siento como me gritan mientras tiran de mi detrás de ciento de cajas mientras aún no soy muy consciente de lo que ha pasado, pero entonces…una presión en el pecho me impide respirar.

-Ella…está…no…

-Rick enseguida estará aquí la policía y podremos…

-No necesito saber que estás bien necesito-digo intentando levantarme pero él me lo impide arrebatándome el arma cuando empiezan a volar cientos de balas a nuestros alrededor.

-Ya está aquí la policía, solo unos minutos ¿Si?-dice Javi entregándole la pistola a Kevin que enseguida empieza a disparar para mantenerlos lejos de nosotros.

-He disparado…-digo aún en shock por lo que había pasado.

-Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

-Pero he dudado y por eso ella…-digo tapándome la cara llena de lágrimas porque no quería ni imaginarme que ella ya no estuviera aquí conmigo.

-Rick lo has hecho bien, nunca antes habías disparado, es normal tener dudas, es normal que el arma te tiemble y te paralice, pero nos has salvado la vida.

-Yo necesito que ella esté bien…yo…-y entonces me levanto a pesar de los esfuerzos de Javi, y salgo corriendo a pesar de que balas volaban a mi alrededor, y escucho un fuerte golpe y veo decenas de policía entrando pero yo sigo mi camino hacia el cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en el suelo, con el corazón desbocado en mi pecho.

Cuando llego a su lado, no me lo pienso, me tiro al suelo a su lado apartando el pelo de su cara, y veo sangre salir de su costado y siento como las lágrimas me impiden ver más allá. El llanto es incontrolable mientras la aprieto con fuerza contra mi cuerpo sin dejar de llorar sin dejar de gritar que volviera.

Y entonces, entonces la oigo toser mientras se remueve y me separo para mirarla para ver si eso era real. Cuando mis ojos se encuentran con sus ojos cansados, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi cara.

-Tengo frío…-es lo único que sale de su boca y es lo que hace que reaccione.

-Un médico, necesito un médico-digo gritando mientras veo como Javi se acerca junto a uno de los policías.

-Rick apartarte ¿Si?-dice Javi sacándome de su lado casi a empujones y veo como empieza a presionar su herida con fuerza mientras ella suelta un grito de dolor-se que duele, pero tengo que hacerlo, estate tranquila, te pondrás bien-dice Javi para tranquilizarla pero ella apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos y eso me tiene completamente cagado.

Enseguida los sanitarios llegan y Javi desaparece de escena para acercarse a mi.

-Se va a poner bien, es fuerte ¿Si?-dice intentando animarme pero yo no puedo sentirme bien mientras ella está ahí aún tirada en el suelo rodeada de sangre.

-Vamos a llevarla al hospital lo antes posible-dice apareciendo el capitán Mongmery-habéis echo un gran trabajo aunque no deberíais haber entrado.

-Sus vidas estaban en peligro-digo en un suspiro.

-Lo entiendo, has tenido instinto de policía, a los compañeros no se les deja tirados-dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya se ha acabado?-pregunto con miedo de saber la respuesta.

-Los principales están detenidos y…-dice haciendo un gesto hacia el otro cuerpo que estaba tirado sobre el frío suelo del almacén-ya no será un problema. Esto se ha acabado gracias a vosotros. Deberíais estar orgullosos-dice dejando un apretón en nuestros hombros antes de dejarnos solos.

-¿Por qué deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos? Yo no me siento así de haber matado a nadie…aunque fuera un hijo de puta-digo con rabia y dolor.

-Porque eres demasiado bueno, Rick no te martirices por esto. Piensa que gracias a eso, Kate está viva-dice al mismo tiempo que la levantan para llevársela y yo solo asiento mientras me acerco a ella.

-Tenemos que llevárnosla-dicen los paramédicos y yo lo entiendo pero necesitaba verla una vez más para cerciorarme de que estaba vivía, de que estaba bien, de que lo de antes solo fue una pesadilla.

POV KATE

Despierto en una cama con sábanas frías, siento como el frío recorre todo mi cuerpo hasta que un dolor punzante me atraviesa el costado. Abro los ojos despacio y miro a mi alrededor, el pitido intermitente de una máquina me dice dónde estoy, y los recuerdos vuelven a mi de forma atropellada. Me dolía todo, aún tenía miedo de todo, pero aún así, estaba viva y eso era lo importante.

Escucho como la puerta se abre y una enfermera entra. Una sonrisa aparece en su cara cuando ve que estoy despierta.

-Bueno se días bella durmiente. Déjame ver que todo está bien y dejo a tu novio pasar.

-¿Novio?

-Bueno no se, ¿como no se ha separado en toda la noche en esta puerta pensé…?

-Si claro, lo siento estoy algo confundida aun…-digo para que no lo echaran, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien después de lo que había pasado en aquel almacén.

-Ahora mismo le hago pasar-dice saliendo de nuevo con una sonrisa y yo me levanto un poco intentando arreglarme un poco, no entendía porque pero no quería que me viera tan mal.

De repente la puerta se abre y allí está él, con grandes ojeras, con su pelo despeinado y con todo el cansancio del mundo encima. Puedo ver algo más en su mirada, ¿Miedo?

-Hola-digo casi en un susurro sintiendo la boca pastosa, supongo que algo normal después de estar horas bajo los efectos de sedantes.

-Hola-dice desde la puerta casi con miedo a acercarse. Le hago un gesto con la mano para que se acerque y lo veo bajar la mirada mientras se acerca a la cama y se sienta justo al lado de mi cadera, cuando levanta la cabeza y nuestros ojos se encuentran siento un latigazo en el estómago, no me gustaba verlo mal, no podía, así que intentó bromear, intento sacarle una sonrisa.

-Al final has resultado ser un gran guardaespaldas-digo con una sonrisa y lo miro pero apenas veo cambio en su mirada-Rick…-digo colocando mi mano sobre la suya.

-Pensé que…pensé que era tarde…pensé que…-dice con la voz a tomada. Intento acercarme a él pero solo el movimiento hace que un dolor insoportable recorra todo mi cuerpo.-Kate.

-Estoy bien…si tú estás bien-digo mirándole fijamente y veo como se acerca más a mí y pasa su mano con cuidado por mi mejilla haciendo que sienta un escalofrío.

-Kate…tú…has sido una heroína. Tú les salvaste a todos…ojalá no lo hubieras hecho ojalá…pero lo hiciste, tú has sido la que ha cerrado todo esto, tú has sido la que has guardado la espalda a todos-dice mirándome fijamente y siento como me pican los ojos.

Lo siento acercarse cada vez más y más hasta que su frente está pegada a la mía, hasta que siento como su aliento choca con el mío y entonces sus labios acarician los míos en una pequeña caricia antes de volver a separarse.

-Pensé que te perdía…pensé que…

-Estoy aquí…estoy bien-digo pasando mi mano por su cuello y aunque me moría por volver a besarlo sabía que no podía, esto no cambiaba nada, solo nos acerca un poco más a donde queríais llegar. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y hablan por nosotros.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunta sabiendo la repuesta.

-Ahora vas a conseguir tus sueños, y yo voy a estar orgullosa.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo lucharé por esa mujer que quiero ser, pero antes voy a acabar la carrera y voy a hacer las cosas de forma distinta…no voy a dejar que esto vuelva a pasar.

-¿Lo que?

-Lo de poner a la gente que quiero en peligro-digo mirándole fijamente-no es el momento Rick…ambos estamos heridos, ambos tenemos que cicatrizar esas heridas, tenemos que crecer y luchar por un futuro-digo y lo veo asentir.

-¿En ese futuro estarás tú?-pregunta mirándome y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara.

-Solo el destino lo sabe-digo sonriéndole, y lo veo sonreír, porque ambos sabíamos que el destino era las decisiones que ambos pudiéramos tomar y al menos yo tenía claro, que todo…todo terminaría llevándome a él.

-Entonces, que el destino decida-dice con una sonrisa acercándose a mi de nuevo depositando un beso en la comisura de mis labios y levantándose saliendo de esta habitación de hospital, dejándome sola pero son la certeza de que algún día volveríamos a encontrarnos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Siento no haber podido subir antes, ha sido una semana complicada de trabajo, no he podido escribir nada, espero mañana poder escribir algo para poder daros el final que merecéis y merece la historia. Mañana otro capítulo para compesaros por haberos tenido toda la semana abandonados**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter:tamyalways**


	48. Capítulo 48

POV KATE

Han pasado ya días desde que salí del hospital, prácticamente estoy recuperada ya de la bala que atravesó mi cuerpo, y aunque físicamente estoy bien, las pesadillas no dejan de atacarme en toda la noche.

No puedo dejar de ver sus ojos justo antes de disparar, tarde para él, justo a tiempo para mí. Sé que es lo más difícil que ha hecho en su vida, se que ahora mismo tiene que estar echo una mierda por haberle quitado la vida a alguien, pero también sé que se recuperará, que sabrá darse cuenta de que ha hecho más bien que mal, de que nos ha salvado la vida a todos.

No hay ningún día que no me despierte directa al periódico para saber si por fin ahí está su portada, eso que le haga avanzar en cumplir sus sueños, pero nunca está, y temo que al final…no le haya valido la pena todo esto.

Me levanto saliendo hacia la cocina donde me encuentro a mi madre sentada con el periódico abierto. En cuanto me ve entrar una sonrisa aparece en su cara, para ellos no ha sido nada fácil estos días, y sé que tienen miedo de que vuelva a cometer una locura. Lo malo es que no puedo prometerles que no lo haga, pero si se que está vez las cosas serán distintas. A partir de ahora lo haré todo con cabeza y lo que es mejor, ahora sí tengo a gente en la policía en la que pueda confiar en la que pueda apoyarme. Sabía que Javi al final…encontraría también su camino, aunque como al resto será un camino largo y duro pero sé que lo conseguirá.

-Hola cariño, creo que te gustará ver esto, hablan de una mujer especial-dice con una sonrisa levantándose dándome el periódico y saliendo de la cocina dejándome sola.

Cojo el periódico con miedo y me siento en el primer taburete que encuentro. Cuando destapo el periódico allí está la portada.

"Destapado a un grupo de policías corruptos acusados de asesinatos y de narcotráfico"

Enseguida busco su firma al final del artículo y el orgullo que siento cuando veo allí su nombre es superior a cualquier otra cosa.

Me pongo cómoda para leerlo, pero no puedo evitar quedarme petrificada al leer el último párrafo.

"Ni la policía, ni yo, ni toda la gente que lo intento pudo conseguirlo. Todo esto se consiguió gracias a ella, llamémosla X. Ella ha luchado y sacrificado mucho para que este mundo sea mejor, solo ella luchando con todas sus fuerzas ha conseguido vencer a Goliat, y nunca, nunca vamos a poder agradecérselo como debemos, nunca vamos a poder agradecerle que gente como yo que había dejado de creer en la justicia ahora creamos firmemente. Tu mi heroína, la heroína de todos, siente el orgullo que este pueblo, que todos sus ciudadanos y que este servidor sentimos hacia ti. Gracias por creer cuando nadie lo hacía, gracias por luchar cuando parecía una causa perdida, gracias por poner mi mundo patas para arriba hasta que pude ver que tu lucha tenía que ser la lucha de todos. Ella es mi heroína pero es la heroína de todos. Luchemos por un país mejor, en donde las diferencias no existan, en donde haya justicia para todos, en donde podamos confiar en los que deberían cuidar de nosotros."

Las lágrimas caen por mi cara sin control, había conseguido el artículo soñado, podía alardear se todo lo que había conseguido y medio artículo me lo dedicaba a mi. Sentí una ganas terribles de salir corriendo a su lado, de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, pero sabía que este era el principio de su brillante carrera y que yo aún tenía mucho camino por delante, pero algún día…algún día será…

Meses después

POV RICK

Si ya estaba aquí, mi primer libro ha salido y no puedo dejar de sentirme tan feliz y completo. No puedo dejar de pensar en mis padres, sin ellos, esto nunca hubiera sido posible, y si en ella, no, no me he olvidado de ella y nunca voy a hacerlo. Ella me acerco a este sueño, ella me lo puso en bandeja y ella, es la protagonista de mi libro.

Es un libro de ficción aunque sin duda hay muchos detalles del caso y por supuesto está la protagonista una mujer que lo tenía todo y decide arriesgar su vida para ayudar a descubrir la verdad. Es una mujer fuerte, segura, decidida, que no tiene miedo a nada, a veces esa falta de miedo la lleva a situaciones que le lleva a un peligro extremo.

Ella había sido mi inspiración, ella era la que me había dado las fuerzas desde la distancia aunque ni si quiera ella lo sabía. Desde aquel día, desde la última vez que nos vimos. He de confesar que he seguido de cerca sus pasos, quería saber que estaba bien que se recuperaba del disparo, que se recuperaba del caso en si. Pero ha estado bien, ha vuelto a estudiar y ya casi está graduada, ya casi es abogada del todo y podrá por fin ejercer y ayudar sin que tenga que meterse de lleno sin que sea esa heroína que se pone delante de una bala si hace falta por conseguir justicia. Esta bien, está progresando, se que está contenta con cómo van las cosas con lo que quería y yo estoy feliz por ello y deseando que el destino vuelva a ponernos en el mismo camino. Si, el destino, aunque tenga que darle un pequeño empujón ese momento va a llegar lo sé, aunque ahora mismo aún es pronto…un poquito más y se que ese momento se dará, se que nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces, voy a demostrarle que ella es importante para mí, que la necesito para conseguir mis sueños, que suma, voy a demostrarle que la felicidad que me da tenerla cerca me hace sentir tan feliz y pleno que nada ni nadie va a poder superar nunca eso, y voy a demostrarle que yo, yo también puedo hacerla feliz.

Tenía los primeros libros sobre la mesa, mañana estaría en todas las librerías pero había pedido unos pocos para regalar. Mi madre tenía el primero. Había guardado otro para mi padre, y tenía pensado hacer un viaje al pueblo para poder llevárselo a la tumba, se que puede parecer un tontería pero quería verlo y decirle que lo había conseguido, y aunque ya no pudiera leerlo él merecía uno. Otro era para Javi, mi hermano, él también estaba en el libro estaba como un niño cuando se los dije, decía que tenía que ponerlo como si fuera un superhéroe y la verdad es lo fue, así que se lo merecía después de todo lo que hizo. Es otro al que le ha cambiado la vida en estos meses, ahora está de nuevo luchando por ser policía, buscando esa segunda oportunidad y sé que lo va a conseguir.

El último libro que había pedido era para ella, junto al de mi padre era los dos únicos que estaban sobre la mesa, lo dos únicos que aún no habían sido entregados. Había pensado llevárselo personalmente pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a querer acelerar las cosas, sabía que si la volvía a ver no iba a poder evitar no querer estar con ella cada minuto y sabía que ella aún no estaba preparada.

Abro el libro por la primera página y me quedo mirando las palabras que allí estaban escritas con bolígrafo, esas palabras que había escrito yo hace un rato y por muchas veces que la leyese, siempre se me quedaba corto, pero ya no había marcha atrás solo esperaba que entendiera los que quería decirle con aquella dedicatoria.

"Para la mujer que ha hecho todo esto posible, espero que te veas reflejada en esta mujer fuerte, segura y poderosa, en esta mujer que lucha para el salvar el mundo. Espero haberte hecho justicia. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo y que recuerdes que siempre estaré ahí, protegiendo tu espalda".

 **Continuará...**

 **Dos capítulos más para el final, habrá uno a mitad de semana y espero si el domingo que viene puedo escribir, poder daros ese final que merecéis vosotros y la historia. Gracias a todos por estar ahí siempre XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	49. Capítulo 49

POV KATE

Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero poder formar mi pequeño bufete yo sola ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer demasiadas horas de mi vida aquí metida pero sabía que era lo que quería y necesitaba. Había creado un pequeño bufete para ayudar a la gente más desfavorecidas, gente como José y María que no pueden pagarse un buen abogado y terminan poniéndole uno de oficio que terminan mandándoles a la cárcel sin luchar. Llegan cientos de caso a la oficina pero no puedo coger todos, de momento me es imposible solo estoy yo y Lanie que me ayuda a elegir el mejor caso o el caso más prioritario. De momento en un par de meses que llevamos abiertos ya hemos conseguido cerrar unos pocos de casos, no todos los hemos ganado y aunque cuando eso sucedía me daba pena y rabia, había aprendido que era imposible ayudar a todo el mundo por mucho que quisiera, lo que tenía que hacer era levantarme y seguir ayudando porque no había un día en el que alguien no necesitará mi ayuda.

Escucho como golean la puerta de mi despacho y veo como entra Lanie con un par de cafés.

-¿Has encontrado alguno?-dice mirando entre todos lo casos que había sobe mi mesa, todos merecían y necesitaban mi ayuda pero no sabía cuál la necesitaba más tenía miedo a equivocarme.

-No sé…esto es muy frustrante a veces.

-¿Y si te digo que yo tengo algo para ti?

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?

-Acababan de llamar tú amigo ese el policía-dice con una sonrisa y es que desde que me acompaño un día a hablar con Javi después de que entrara en el cuerpo, se que no ha dejado de pensar en tirárselo, ella que es así.

-¿Tiene algo interesante?

-Me ha dicho que tiene un confidente que tiene algo importante, un caso importante.

-Yo solo quiero ayudar a gente que nos necesite nada de casos importantes.

-Por lo visto con este vas a poder ayudar a mucha gente. Me ha dado un dirección para que te encuentres con su confidente dentro de una hora. Puedes seguir ahí echándolo a papel o tijeras o levantarte y ver de qué se trata, supongo que para lo primero aún tienes tiempo.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la dirección que me ha dado Javi, es una cafetería cercana al bufete así que no tardo mucho en llegar. No sé muy bien si entrar y esperar tomándome un café o esperar en la acera de enfrente para ver si llega alguien que me pueda decir quién es esa cita misteriosa, pero el olor a café me llama desde la puerta así que no pierdo ni un segundo y paso dentro donde el calor del local y el olor a café me hace sentirme en casa.

Me siento cerca de una de las ventanas y me quedo observando el exterior, mirando la gente de fuera, esperando y pensando si conocería a esa persona misteriosa o no. Solo esperaba que de verdad me trajera un caso en el que pudiera ayudar, un caso que de verdad fuera prioritario porque tenía demasiados casos sobre la mesa como para perder el tiempo.

Estoy tan perdida en esa ventana y en la gente que pasa de largo de la cafetería, que cuando siento un carraspeo a mi lado casi me da algo. Cuando me giro, allí está mi cita misteriosa, no tengo que preguntar ni nada se que es él. He echado tanto de menos esos ojos azules tan profundos, que casi me echó a llorar allí mismo.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara mientras me levanto y él hace lo mismo y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. He echado demasiado de menos su olor, su fuerte cuerpo contra el mío, y su cuello donde siempre me perdía cuando necesitaba un abrazo, allí donde sentía que estaba como en casa, totalmente protegida de todo.

Siento como deja suaves beso en mi pelo mientras me aprieta con fuerza y no quiero separarme, y menos cuando siento como algunas lágrimas caen por mi cara, había estado demasiado ocupada para darme cuenta de todo lo que le había echado de menos.

Nos separamos y cuando nos miramos ambos estamos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Él enseguida limpia con delicadeza las lágrimas que habían caído sin cuidado por mi cara.

-Esta preciosa-dice con una sonrisa y con mucha intensidad tanto que hace que me sonroje.

-Tu tampoco estás nada mal-digo haciendo que se ría.

-¿Nos sentamos?-dice señalando la mesa y yo asiento porque por momentos me había olvidado de donde estábamos y para que estaba aquí.

Nos sentamos y nos mantenemos en silencio durante unos minutos disfrutando del café, sin decir nada solo mirándonos, intentando averiguar del otro a través de la mirada.

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte que no sé por donde empezar-dice con una sonrisa, voy a contestarte pero me corta-no digas por el principio ¿Si?-dice haciéndome reír.

-¿Entonces por dónde quieres empezar?

-Por el final, por lo feliz que me hace verte Kate, estás guapísima y se te ve cansada pero feliz.

-Estoy feliz, estoy haciendo por fin lo que siempre he querido hacer.

-Lo sé-dice y le miro extrañada pero luego pienso en que yo también he seguido sus pasos este tiempo y lo entiendo.

-Tu también has conseguido mucho.

-Si, gracias a mucha gente, entre ellas tú-dice sonriéndome y quiero morirme en aquel instante, tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

-Gracias por el libro y…por la dedicatoria.

-Era lo que pensaba. Creo que me quede corto-dice consiguiendo que me sonrojara.-¿Qué tal con el bufete?

-Bien, por momentos un caos, pero era lo que quería, me gustaría tener más horas para poder llevar más casos pero es imposible. Ojalá pudiera contratar a más gente o algo pero…de momento es lo que hay.

-Kate si ayudas a una, dos, tres o cuatro personas, ya es mucho, esas personas estarían perdidas sin que nadie les ayudará. No puedes ayudar a todos, pero no puedes pensar en los que no puedes ayudar si no es los que ya has ayudado, si no sería una puta locura.

-Lo sé pero no sabes lo complicado que es, elegir un caso entre todos los que hay sobre mi mesa. ¿Por qué uno lo merece más que otro? ¿Por qué merece ser libre uno antes que otro? Es complicado elegir, demasiado, y cuando se pierde después de tanto esfuerzo después de la esperanza que depositan en ti es…

-Kate no es tu responsabilidad. Quiero decir tú das lo mejor de ti, pero no siempre se gana, ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero ver sus caras de decepción.

-Al menos han tenido un juicio justo donde alguien les ha defendido hasta el final, sin ti a lo mejor estarían pudriéndose toda la vida en la cárcel sin ningún derecho ni nada. No te fustigues, haces mucho bien, lo sé.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto?-digo preguntándole con una sonrisa burlona.

-Porque necesitaba documentarme sobre mi personajes principal para mí próximo libro, y necesitaba fijarme en una mujer luchadora hasta el cansancio, que no se da por vencida por nada, una mujer que lucha por la verdad y la justicia sin descanso, una mujer que lo da todo sin pedir nada a cambio y por supuesto una mujer sexy y guapa a rabiar-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome reír mientras le miro intentando ocultar las ganas locas que tengo de besarlo.

-¿Para que me has buscado?-pregunto mirándole fijamente y lo veo tragar saliva mientras me mira.

-Tengo un caso que puede interesarte-dice devolviéndome la mirada con intensidad, y sé que no me está diciendo toda la verdad, creo que le pasaba como a mí sobre todo es estos últimos días, estábamos cansados de que el destino no diera el paso para que el reencuentro se diera, le miro con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír, no necesitamos decir nada para saber que ambos estamos pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Entonces? ¿De que se trata ese caso?-digo con una sonrisa completamente relajada, disfrutando de por fin volver a tenerlo a mi lado, siendo ya el hombre y la mujer que ambos deseábamos ser.

 **Continuará...**

 **Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el final de la historia, si no pasa nada malo o fuera de mi alcance, mañana lo publicaré. Ha sido un placer como siempre escribir una historia Caskett, y aunque voy a tomarme mi tiempo para pensar si seguir o no, siempre, siempre vas a estar en un hueco de mi corazón, porque me habéis dado mucho más de lo que pensáis. Si decido volver, espero volver a veros a todos por aquí**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	50. Capítulo 50

POV RICK

Aquí estoy en el juzgado viendo como gana el caso que sabia que solo ella podía llevar, disfrutando de verla ahí delante de la jueza y del jurado demostrando con hechos que su cliente es inocente. El orgullo que siento es tan grande que no me cabe en el pecho.

Cuando la jueza por fin da su veredicto y un inocente es puesto en libertad, enseguida veo como se gira y me busca con la mirada, una amplia sonrisa esta dibujada en su cara y hace que se dibuje otra en la mía.

Hace solo un par de semanas que nos volvimos a encontrar, hace solo un par de semanas que ayude al destino para que ese encuentro se diera, necesitaba verla, necesitaba encontrarme con ella, y también necesitaba que ayudara a esta familia, sabia que solo ella podía hacerlo y no me equivocaba. Al final, puede que el destino si exista, puede que el destino hiciera que conociera a John y que necesitara su ayuda para poder ayudarle. Sea como sea, ahora que todo esto ha acabado, no tenemos porque volver a vernos si no queremos, ya el caso no nos mantiene unidos, pero yo no quiero separarme de ella más, es más, quiero más mucho más con ella.

-Felicidades-digo abrazándola y la oigo reír contra mi pecho haciéndome tan feliz.

-Gracias a ti él tiene su libertad Rick-dice con una sonrisa mirándome y no puedo evitar quedarme embobado mirándola.

-Hacemos un buen equipo.

-Si, yo también lo creo-dice sonriendo mientras se muerde el labio y siento que me pierdo. -Creo que me apetece celebrarlo con una copa. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que ya estamos tardando-digo haciéndola reír y salimos juntos del juzgado hombro con hombro sintiendo que por fin esos hombros estaban ya liberados de la carga de tener que ser mejores, de la carga de luchar por esos sueños. Ya se habían cumplido, ahora solo teníamos que mantenerlos que era lo más difícil, pero sabía que si podíamos lograrlo, pero solo si estábamos juntos, porque ya me lo dijo mi padre una vez, nada merece la pena si no tienes a alguien a quien quieres a tu lado. Yo la quiero a ella, la quiero tanto que me duele, y no quiero ni puedo estar más tiempo separado de ella, no puedo.

No sé por cual copa vamos, y no estaba borracho ni mucho menos, pero se había hecho de noche y aun seguíamos los dos sentados en una mesa de un bar con nuestras copas en la mano y sin parar de reír recordando anécdotas y contándonos cosas que nos había pasado todo este tiempo que habíamos estado separados. Habían pasado unos meses, pero habían pasado tantas cosas que podíamos escribir un libro, en realidad era lo que yo había estado haciendo.

-Todo lo que puede pasar en unos meses-digo con una sonrisa y veo como para de reír y me mira.

-Si...muchas cosas.

-Sabes...pensaba que iba a ser plenamente feliz cuando por fin viera mi nombre en algún artículo...y además de verlo ahí lo he visto en un libro. He conseguido tanto y aun así...-digo mirándola y siento como tengo que tragar saliva para seguir. Me levanto y me siento en la silla que esta a su lado mientras le agarro de la mano y vuelvo a posar mi mirada sobre la suya. -Te he extrañado tanto Kate, no sabes cuanto. No sabes las veces que he estado tentado a ir a buscarte, tantas que he perdido la cuenta-digo con una sonrisa-tenía miedo de que...el destino nunca nos llevara a este momento...

-Yo...

-Déjame acabar ¿si? No lo hice antes por no...porque sabia que necesitabas tu tiempo, no sé si aun necesitas más, ni si quiera sé si necesitabas de verdad ese tiempo. Yo pensé que también lo necesitaba, pero lo que necesitaba...lo que necesitaba era estar contigo. No necesitaba ningún tiempo, no necesitaba sacar un libro o escribir un articulo de portada. Lo que de verdad necesitaba era a ti. Pero si tu necesitas más tiempo si...

-Cállate ¿Si?-dice de golpe haciendo que me corte y le miro sorprendido.-Yo...no necesitaba tiempo para estar contigo...yo...joder Rick yo te quiero, te quería y te querré por el resto de mi vida-dice sacándome una sonrisa-pensé que necesitabas un tiempo...joder en realidad lo necesitábamos, estábamos en un momento en el que habían pasado muchas cosas, necesitábamos encontrarnos...pero esto no tenia nada que ver con que no quisiera estar contigo, para nada, es lo que más quería. Solo quería que consiguieras tus sueños y yo necesitaba reencontrarme conmigo misma. Pero siempre te he querido y siempre he soñado con este momento, con el destino poniéndonos en el camino del otro.

-Al final he tenido que darle un pequeño empujón-digo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Pues ahora soy yo quien va a darle un pequeño empujón-dice con una sonrisa mientras se acerca lentamente hasta que sus labios chocan con los míos y una sonrisa tonta aparece en mi cara no podía creerme que esto hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en pasar.

-Joder ¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto tiempo en volver a hacer esto?-digo haciendo que se ria y no espero más para volver a acercarme a ella y volver a besarla mientras cierro los ojos y me concentro en lo que me hace sentir todo esto.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos allí el uno al lado del otro sin dejar de sonreírnos. La veo sonreír mientras coloca su mano sobre mi cara y me acaricia haciéndome sentir tanto que tengo que cerrar los ojos, y cuando lo hago tengo miedo de abrirlos y que todo haya sido un sueño.

-Es nuestro momento-dice casi en un susurro, tanto que creo que lo he soñado. Abro los ojos y me quedo allí mirando fijamente a los suyos y entonces lo vuelve a repetir-Es nuestro momento, el nuestro-dice mientras vuelve a pasar su mano por mi mejilla haciendo que todo mi cuerpo tiemble antes su contacto y me acerco de nuevo a ella besándola suavemente pero ese beso poco a poco empieza a subir de tono, siento que ya todo me sabe a poco, necesito más, necesito besarla y no soltarla nunca, no quiero volver a estar sin ella ni un minuto más.

Cuando nos separamos no tenemos que decir nada más. Nos levantamos ambos con una sonrisa y salimos a la calle riéndonos y corriendo bajo la lluvia llegamos a su nueva casa. No puedo dejar de mirar a mi alrededor. Me decía tanto está casa de ella. Me acerco lentamente a la gran librería que recorría todo el salón. Pasó con cuidado mis dedos por los lomos de los libros hasta que llegó a uno en especial, mi libro.

-Te dije que había un hueco reservado para él-dice abrazándome por la espalda.

-Eso era en la embajada-digo girándome mientras la miro con una sonrisa.

-Ahí ya también ocupa un lugar importante-dice acercándose mientras deja un beso muy cerca de mi boca.-Y aquí…el hueco siempre lo has tenido tú-dice colocando mi mano sobre su pecho encima de su corazón y una sonrisa tonta aparece en mi cara mientras no puedo aguantarme más las ganas y me acerco rápidamente para besarla y no soltarla más.

Acabamos sobre su cama, quitándonos poco a poco la ropa el uno al otro haciendo del momento algo especial, más si aún era posible. No podía dejar de mirar la preciosa mujer que tenía allí delante pero entonces mi mirada baja hacia su costado donde se encontraba esa cicatriz, esa cicatriz que no había visto nunca antes, porque la última vez que la vi aún estaba tan fresca que dolía.

-Rick…es un recuerdo constante de que me salvaste la vida-dice al ver como mi cara había cambiado. Coloca sus manos en mi cara y vuelve a besarme haciéndome volver al presente, a ella desnuda sobre la cama y yo sobre ella amándonos como el primer día, no, amándonos aún más y mejor que el primer día.

Acabamos agotados el uno sobre el otro en aquella gran cama, pero a mí me sobraban tanto espacio, tenía ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla, quería que ni el aire pudiera pasar entre los dos.

-Te quiero mucho Kate-susurro en su cuello y siento como me aprieta aún más contra ella.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Aun no me creo que esto sea real.

-Pues créetelo el destino así lo ha querido-dice haciéndonos reír a los dos.

-El destino…-digo con una sonrisa.

-Si el destino mi guardaespaldas-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Siempre cuidare tu espalda y tus sueños Kate, te prometo que a partir de ahora solo voy a dedicarme en cuerpo y alma en hacerte feliz.

-Ya me haces feliz…solo con estar aquí, prométeme que siempre estarás aquí que no dejaremos que el destino vuelva a separarnos.

-Siempre estaré aquí, siempre.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo y la historia. Mil gracias a todos los que habéis estado ahí desde el principio y los que os habéis ido uniendo por el camino. Ha sido un viaje precioso todo mi recorrido escribiendo sobre el Caskett, ha habido malos momentos como en todas las cosas pero me quedo con todo lo bueno que me ha dado. No se si esto es un final, pero si lo es, gracias a todos por sacarme una sonrisa con vuestros mensajes, por hacerme disfrutar cada día y por supuesto, por valorar algo que para mi es un pasatiempo. Gracias al Caskett, empecé a escribir, empecé a desahogarme a través de las palabras. Espero que esto no sea un final, sino un hasta luego...espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en el camino...si el destino así lo quiere, estaré feliz de volvernos a encontrar.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
